Alphabet Weekends, and ZA Kisses
by fullhousegrl22
Summary: Chad and Sonny are forced to go on 26 dates from A-Z, and then Chad has to kiss her from Z-A on every date. Will they finally understand that they like each other? MAJOR CHANNY! Rated T just in case! OFF HIATUS! Please R&R thank you!
1. A and Z

**Thank you for all of you who voted! It really means a lot to me!**

**So...here is the first installment of Alphabet Weekends and Z-A Kisses**

**A SWAC fan fiction**

**IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM!!!!!  
**

* * *

Alphabet Weekends and Z-A Kisses

A _SWAC_ fan fiction

Chapter 1**: A is for Adrenaline as Z is for Zoo**

**(SPOV)**

"Sonny, all I'm saying is that you need to get your priorities straight before he winds up hurting you even more," the blonde said.

"Yea, what Blondie said, Sonny. He's no good for you, and even I would know. I've dated him, too, and it'll just end in more pain," the enemy from Mackenzie Falls, Portlyn, said.

Why are they talking to me? What are they saying? Well, let's just say that I, Sonny Monroe, just got caught up in the biggest mess of my life.

"May I ask for a moment, why are you telling me this?" I said with my squeaky high voice that they only know as pain.

Tawni and Portlyn just laughed at me. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, when will you learn that we might actually care about you a little bit?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, thanks."

Suddenly, my phone vibrated.

_CDC here,_

_Just to let you know, tonight, dress warmly. I'm not willing to give up my jacket…again._

_I can't believe I have to see you for 26 days. _

_Hate you forever and always,_

_CDC_

I rolled my eyes, "Who was it?" they both asked me.

I smiled, "Who do you think? _CDC here, just to let you know, tonight, dress warmly. I'm not willing to give up my jacket…again. I can't believe I have to see you for 26 days. Hate you forever and always, CDC_," I read out loud to them.

They both snickered. Tawni suddenly jumped up, "Well, Sonny, you need to dress warm, and you are so not going out in that. Plus, I'm pretty!" she said while flipping her hair while looking into the mirror.

"Fine, Tawni," I said while I let her drag me out of the Mack Falls room, and over to our studio.

When we got to our dressing room, right away Tawni dragged me into her closet. She has pink things, green things, tight things, and even dresses, "How much do you have?" I asked stunned.

She laughed, "Sonny, would you actually believe that I would only have a few little things?" she asked getting serious.

I smirked, "Well, yea, it's you."

Tawni smiled, "I think, right? When you are as pretty as me, you learn that you need multiple outfits for everything."

Tawni immediately started throwing things in my direction. Short skirts, tight tops, heels, and the list goes on and on. "Tawni, he said warm, not short and freezing," I pointed out to her.

She started laughing, "Honey, when you know Chad like I do, you learn that whatever he says you have to do the opposite. If you want the revenge that all of need, then you need to make this boy fall in love with you, and that will not happen if you're in sweats and a t-shirt," she said with a laugh going back to throwing things at me.

**_Flashback…._**

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

"_Good."_

"_Good."_

"_Are we good?" he asked me._

_I laughed, "Oh we're so good," I said while I walked away._

_Right as I turned the corner, Tawni came over with a mirror in her hand and her lip gloss in the other. "Sonny, why are you two always fighting?"_

_I sighed, "You know, I don't know."_

_Right as I said that, the enemy from Mackenzie Falls rounded the corner, "Yea, Sonny, it is getting really old. You two need to make up somehow."_

_I laughed, "Why do you guys care?"_

_They both looked at each other, "Chad has hurt so many girls, Sonny, and now we're sick of him hurting his friends. You know, he was once actually happy before we started the show. We were neighbors, and we would get along great. Then, Chad and I landed the leads on the show, and things just turned different in a bad way. No one can get through to him, and we all know that you two love each other-"_

_I cut Portlyn off, "What? Chad and I hate each other."_

_Tawni laughed, "Sonny, you little naïve girl. You believe what you want, but you can't believe what is in front of you."_

_I snickered, "Well, I bet you that Chad and I will hate each other for the rest of our lives."_

_Portlyn and Tawni both looked at each other, "Okay," they said while Portlyn pulled out her cell phone._

_Within minutes, Chad was at the door, "And why did you feel the need to interrupt my massage?" he asked._

_Portlyn laughed, "We have a bet going on. Chad, you have to take Sonny on twenty six different dates going from the letters A-Z, oh and after each of them, you have to kiss her going backwards, Z-A."_

_Chad and I stared at her open mouthed, "No way, Portlyn. There is no way that I am doing that," Chad said._

"_I second that!" I said while I raised my hand._

_Portlyn smiled, "If one of you cracks, then that person has to guess star on the others show. And just to make sure you two keep this game up, you both will have to write in a journal saying what you did that night. Tawni and I will check them daily. The only way you can get out of a date is unless there is an emergency that is acceptable to the both of us."_

_Chad groaned while I sunk down on the couch, "And what if we don't want to do this?"_

_Both girls laughed, "Chad, we have footage of you drunk at a Hollywood party, and if Mr. Condor sees it, you will be fired. Sonny, Tawni has footage of you from your first bath from when you were a baby, and that will be leaked out to the internet. Now, make your choice wisely," Portlyn said with an evil grin._

"_Fine," I said._

"_Fine," Chad said._

"_Good!"_

"_Good!"_

"_Are we good?"_

"_Oh, we're so good. Pick you up at seven tonight," he said with a wink while walking out the door._

**_End flashback….._**

At promptly seven pm, I heard a knock on the prop house door, "Guess who?" he said while he sat down on the couch next to me. Chad was dressed in simple dark blue jeans, and a black t-shirt that hugged his muscles nicely. He looked better than I did; simple blue jeans and a simple red t-shirt.

"Ready to get these 26 days over with, Chad?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Of course. C'mon, we don't have that long to get there," he said while he took my hand and pulled me up. As soon as he touched me, I felt the spark, and blushed.

"Where are we going?" I asked as soon as we were in the car.

He laughed, "I'm not telling you, but what I can tell you is that I really hope you like fast things," he said with a smile.

I nodded and sunk back into my seat listening to the radio, and then the song _Between the Lines _by Sara Bareilles.

**Time to tell me the truth**

**To burden your mouth for what you say**

**No pieces of paper in the way**

**Cause I can't continue pretending to choose**

**These opposite sides on which we fall**

**The loving you laters if at all**

**No right minds could wrong be this many times**

**My memory is cruel**

**I am queen of attention to details**

**Defending intentions if he fails**

**Until now, he told me her name**

**It sounded familiar in a way**

**I could have sworn I had heard him say ten thousand times**

**If only I had been listening**

**Leave unsaid unspoken**

**Eyes wide shut unopened**

**You and me**

**Always between the lines**

**Between the lines**

**I thought I thought I was ready to bleed**

**That we had move from the shadows on the wall**

**And stand in the center of it all**

**Too later two choices to stay or leave**

**Mine was so easy to uncover**

**He had already left with the other**

**So I have learned to listen through silence**

**Leave unsaid unspoken**

**Eyes wide shut unopened **

**You and me be**

**You and me always be**

**I tell myself all the words he surely meant to say**

**I'll talk until the conversation doesn't stay on**

**Wait for me I'm almost ready**

**When he meant let go**

**Leave unsaid unspoken**

**Eyes wide shut unopened**

**You and me**

**Always Be**

**Always between the lines**

After I was done singing, Chad was staring at me opened mouthed. "I didn't have any idea that you could sing like that, Sonny," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "It's just something I love to do," I said right before we drove in a comfortable silence.

As soon as he shut the car off, I immediately knew what we were doing, "Are you serious? We're going bungee jumping, Chad?"

He smiled, "Yup, now come on, we need to get our harnesses fitted."

Right as he said that, my stomach twisted into knots, "This is what you meant by fast? This is what I call a perfect opportunity for us to die!" I said while throwing my hands up into the air.

Chad laughed, "You're not scared, are you Monroe?"

I faked a nod, "Nope, I'm not scared." "Just terrified," I muttered under my breath.

As soon as Chad and I got our harnesses on, we climbed into a little booth. We both got our feet strapped together and Chad grabbed my hand and smiled at me, "Don't worry, it's fun. A is Adrenaline, Sonny," he said while his piercing blue eyes bore into mine.

I faked a laugh, "I really don't want to know what is tomorrow then," I said while he smiled.

"Do you really think I would try to kill us on our first date?" he asked while he let out a short chuckle.

I smirked, "I guess not."

After that, the instructor started to talk to us, "Okay, we need the male behind the female," he said while Chad came behind me. "Then, put your arms around her waist, and get your feet as close together as possible," he said while he tied our tied feet together. "Now, the girl is slowly going to learn herself off of the ledge and then you two will just fall. Do you both understand?" he asked in a bored tone while we both just nodded.

"You ready, Allison?" Chad asked me.

"Allison? How did you know that was my-"I started to ask before we both fell.

We both started to scream, but for both of us, they were screams of laughter and having fun. After we started to bounce up and down a few times, the man slowly brought us down to the ground with Chad's arm still around me.

As soon as we were both untied, we both started to laugh, "Well that was fun for sure," I said with a smile.

Chad smiled back, "Good, I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

We both started to head back to the car when Chad suddenly yanked my arm back, "What's going on?"

He smiled, "It's still the night, and we are still on A, and believe it or not, I am actually having a good time. So I thought that since there is an arcade, that we should go and enjoy ourselves a little more," he said with a true smile.

I smiled back, "Sounds like fun, but you're going down, Cooper," I said while I started to run towards the arcade.

Chad soon caught up, and pulled me by the waist and into his chest, "Oh no you don't, Monroe," he said against my neck.

I do have to admit, his hot breath against my neck was one of the best feelings in the world, but it was still kind of awkward. After we stayed in that position for a few seconds, he soon let go and started to run.

As soon as we both got to the door, he opened it up for me and let me go in first. "So, what do you want to do first," he asked me.

I laughed, "Whatever you want," I said while he dragged me over to air hockey.

"Let's make a bet," he said while he started to put quarters in the machine.

I laughed, "Sure, but what are the wagers?"

He stood up again and smiled, "If I win, you have to come over and meet my family, and if you win, I will get Brenda to make you and the other Random's our type of lunch for a month," he said while sticking out his hand.

"Wait, why would I have to meet your family?" I asked while he slowly pulled his hand back.

Chad blushed, "My sister and brother love your show, and my parents wanted to meet you because I told them I have twenty six dates with you," he said in a murmur.

I laughed, "You have yourself a deal, Cooper," I said while we shook hands.

I really had to admit that Chad was really good at this game. He didn't let me win, and I didn't let up once. Towards the end, we were tied nine to nine. We both knew that we wanted each other's wagers, but we didn't want to loose either.

Before he started, he stopped, "Wait, Sonny. Let's just call it quits, we both get our wager. Deal?" he asked.

I thought about it for a minute; good food, and getting to meet his family? I mean, it sounded like a pretty good deal to me, "Sure. Here, just go," I said with a smile.

As soon as he hit it, I lifted up my hand so he would win. As soon as that was done, we both went to go get something to eat. "What do you want, Sonny?" he asked.

I looked at the menu real quick, "Well, to keep with the A theme, why don't we get apple pie?" I told him.

Chad smiled and ordered two apple pies. As soon as he got them, we both sat down in a booth and started to talk.

"Well tonight isn't as bad as I thought," I said while I laughed.

He smiled at me, "Same, Monroe. Hey, let me ask you a question. Why do we fight?"

I laughed, "The stupid rivalry, of course."

He laughed, "It's stupid. I just don't get why we all just can't be friends. I mean, although our show _is_ better than yours, we share a studio, and we should at least be somewhat of friends.

I smiled, "I know. Even you know that it will never happen," I said with a frown.

His finger lifter up my chin, "You never know, Monroe," he said while looking me in the eyes. "I have an idea," he said, "let's go play in the ball pit," he said with a smile.

I laughed, "Aren't we a little too old for that?"

He shook his head, "Nothing is too young for Chad Dylan Cooper," he said while dragging me up.

As soon as we got there, no kids were in there, and Chad jumped in while bringing me in along. I noticed that there was zoo print all along the edges, and that it made me feel like I was four again.

Chad started to blush, "Well, the terms were that I have to kiss you on the opposite end of the alphabet," he said while looking down.

I smiled, "But nothing starts with z."

He looked at me with a grin, "Zoo does, and if you haven't noticed, there are zoo animals all around us," he said with his cocky grin as he moved closer.

I started to smile as we both leaned closer to each other. As soon as his arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck, he slowly bent down under the ball pit and touched his lips with mine.

This kiss was a whole new definition of the word romantic. This kiss set fireworks off in my head, and then my future flashed through my eyes. It was of Chad and I on our wedding day, the day only every girl wishes to have.

Soon enough, he pulled away and brought me up with him while he had a blush on his face. "Well, I better get you home, Sonny. It's almost eleven," he said as he started to walk out.

I followed him hand in hand as we got to his car. Being the gentleman he can sometimes be, he opened the door for me and then got in his car.

Even though it was only a fifteen minute ride back to my apartment, it felt like five seconds. Chad parked his car right outside, and walked me up to my door.

"Thanks again for the amazing night, Sonny. I really hate to admit it, but I really had a good night," he said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Chad. So did I," I said with a smile.

"Remember, tomorrow is B and Y. Oh and dress casually, I already know what we're doing," he said with a wink and then walked away.

As soon as I stepped into my room, I immediately took out an empty journal and started writing.

_A is for Adrenaline as Z was for zoo,_

_Chad took me bungee jumping, and boy, was it fast! He held a little too tight to my waist, but in a weird way, I really liked it. Believe it or not, I am now not afraid of heights._

_After that, we went inside and played air hockey to keep up with the A theme. He won, 10 to 9, and now I have to go meet his family, but on the bright side, I get real food for the next month!_

_After the games, we went to go eat apple pie. It was delicious, and Chad and I had a conversation about our rivalry, and how stupid it is. I mean, we finally agree on something, but of course the one thing we agree on is the one thing that will never happen in a million years no matter how hard we try._

_The kiss, ah the kiss. This was by far the best kiss I have ever had in my life; and to think, 25 more! He took me into the ball pit, and it had a zoo theme, so the Z kiss was for the zoo. He lowered me under the ball pit, and then we kissed for maybe ten seconds. _

_This was the start of an amazing line of dates, and believe it or not, I am actually looking forward to tomorrow._

_Until then, my lovely,_

_Allison 'Sonny' Monroe._

(**Chad's journal POV)**

_A is for Adrenaline as Z is for zoo_

_Score 1 for me, Chad Dylan Cooper. Today was the best date I have ever had, well, for now, because I still have 25 more._

_I first took her bungee jumping, and boy was she scared. She said she liked it, but I liked it to; I never let her go. Then we went to go play air hockey, and I won 10-9, and now she has to meet my family. Leah, age 5, will be ecstatic, and Chase, age 19, will be thrilled; he's had a crush on her for the longest time. In return though, I promised her and her cast a real meal for the next month._

_Then, we went to go eat apple pie to keep up with the A theme, and we were talking about our shows rivalry. It's really stupid because Portlyn, Tawni, and Sonny are practically best friends. I think the real problem is Nico and Grady; see, I actually do know their name, I just have to keep my rep up, you know, the gorgeous stars are actually worth something._

_After that, I took Sonny into the ball pit, and it was decorated in a zoo theme, so that is how I kissed her. I brought her under the ball pit, and we kissed for maybe ten seconds. Those ten seconds were my ten seconds in heaven. The sparks flew, and I know I can get used to that._

_Surprisingly, I think I am falling for her. Who knew that I would be the one to date a Random from Chuckle City?_

_Don't tell, but I watch her show every week and even record them. I have their first season on tape, too. Well, Leah does._

_Until tomorrow,_

_CDC._

_

* * *

_**So, what did you all think?!?!?!!**

**Did ya like it?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Well..you better have.**

**Sonny: Hey! I thought it was actually cute!**

**Chad: Well of course, I looked gorgeous as always.**

**Sonny: **rolls eyes** of course.**

**Chad: So, are you excited for our date tomorrow?**

**Sonny: Depends, if you make it as dangerous and scary as today, then no.**

**Chad: *Chuckles* you'll like it i promise.**

**Sonny: Well, we wont get to see the next date until we get 5-10 reviews.**

**Chad: GAH! HURRY IT UP PEOPLE!**

**Sonny: Please!**

**Well....you heard Sonny and Chad, i need 5-10 reviews to continue.**

**If any of you have any ideas for any letter of either choice; kiss or date; please put it in a review!**

**And for all of those who read Truth or dareCullen style, i have major writers block for that, and i need your help!**

**Just review in that story what i should do.**

**Thank you all for reading, and your support!**

**I hope you liked it!!!**

**~~Sammiee!!  
**


	2. B and Y

**Omg you guys!**

**You are the bestest reviewers and readers!**

**In just 1 hour after i posted this, I had over 150 views, and 12 reviews!!!!!**

**Well...this mornings letters are B and Y**

**IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM  
IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM!!!!!**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: **B is for Blue Beach as Y is for Youthful**

The next morning, Tawni and Portlyn were both sitting on my couch, "what are you two doing here?!" I screamed at them.

Tawni laughed and leapt off of the couch, "We need to see your journal entry from last night."

I laughed, "You guys were actually serious about checking them every day, huh?" I asked in disbelief. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my friends more than anything, but they are taking this way too seriously.

"Sonny, just give us the journal and no one will get hurt," Portlyn said while coming forward.

"Why don't you check Chad's first?" I yelled from my room while I went to go dig through my dresser for the journal. _Date Journal_ it said on the front in my curly-q writing.

They both laughed, "We already did. He was at the studio early, and he had it with him. Yours better match, Sonny," Tawni said dead serious.

I sighed, "Here," I said while she grabbed it out of my hands.

"Bungee…hockey…pie…food…zoo…falling," she mumbled. "Okay, Sonny, you're good. Are you ready for tonight?" she asked all excited. "He told us everything that he has planed! Oh my gosh, you are going to have the best time ever at the-"she started to say before Portlyn clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Shh, Tawni, Chad said he wanted it to be a surprise!" Portlyn angrily whispered.

I laughed, as my pocket vibrated,

_CDC here,_

_I know, I know, you had the best time last night. Don't be afraid to admit it because so did I._

_When I mean dress casually, I mean nothing to fancy. _

_Basically something you would wear to the mall or whatever you do._

_I'm going to be in the prop house at 1._

_See you there,_

_CDC_

"What did he say?!" they both screamed.

I laughed, "Casual, but nothing to fancy. Oh, and I have to be at the prop house at 1," I said with a smile. Usually dates go on at night, but what would he have planned for the day time?

Tawni awoke from her state of mind while dragging me into my room, and more importantly, my closet. She went through the rack of clothes very carefully, picking the cutest things I have.

"Well, since today is the letter B, I think I am going to give you your blue Bermuda shorts, and a baby blue baby doll top. Is that okay?" she said while she handed me the outfit. I did have to admit, it was very cute, and Chad would really like it.

As I got changed, Tawni laid out breakfast for me; two slices of toast, a glass of orange juice, and a stack of pancakes. "Who knew you could cook, Tawni," I said while I continued to eat.

She laughed, "It was easy. I followed the directions on the back of the box. And look, I'm still pretty!" she said while he smiled and flipped her hair.

When I looked at the clock, I noticed that it was 12:30, and that it was time to leave. Tawni was the one to drive because she said that Chad would be taking me home anyways.

As we arrived at Condor Studios, it was 12:55, and still had five minutes to spare.

I walked into the prop house right on time, and even Chad was there walking around looking at everything. He was wearing tan khaki shorts, and a red polo. How could he make anything he wears gorgeous?

"What are you doing, Chad?" I asked while he turned around and smiled.

"How could you stand to be around this every day? I mean, don't you ever just want to relax in a calm environment?"

I laughed, "Because Mackenzie Falls is the perfect environment to be around."

He laughed, "It is. It's not every day that you can hang out with Chad Dylan Cooper and the Mackenzie Falls cast, Sonny," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I snickered, "Are we going yet, Chad?" I asked while he smiled and walked over towards me and grabbed my hand.

As soon as we were in the car, Chad decided to strike up a conversation, "So, Sonny, want to play favorites?" he asked casually.

I played favorites all the time with my friends, but now there was a chance of being embarrassed. I mean, it's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! Who knows what he will release to the press.

I laughed nervously, "Sure. Why don't you start?"

He laughed in a casual tone, "Okay. Uh, what is your favorite color?"

I smiled, "Yellow, of course. What about you?"

He laughed, "Blue. You just made me love it even more," he said while he looked over to me and smiled. As soon as he did that, butterflies filled my stomach. No guy has ever made me feel this way, and I can't believe that Chad is the first one to do so.

I smiled back at him, "Favorite T.V. show?"

He laughed, "So Random of course."

I stared at him open mouthed, "What?" he asked in a panic.

"How is So Random your favorite show?" I asked him a daze.

He laughed for a minute, "Well, ever since you joined the show, it has become a lot funnier, and also, you actually are a pretty good actress. I wouldn't really mind it if you guess stared in a few episodes. I mean, I was on your show once, remember?"

I smiled, "Of course, Hottie MD. It was the most viewed sketch on the show so far," I said with a laugh.

Chad smiled back, "You smile a lot, you know," he said awe in his eyes.

I couldn't help but smile at that, "It fits the name. Sonny, you know, like Sunny, as in the sun. And also, I love to smile. It makes other people and even myself feel better."

He laughed as he pulled into an empty parking lot, "Uh, Chad, where are we?"

He smiled, "It's a surprise. Now, put on this blindfold," he said while he handed me a blue printed blindfold. Even though it did match nicely, I wasn't going to wear it.

"No," I simply stated.

"Sonny, you need to or it'll ruin the surprise," he whined.

"I'll fall," I said as I argued back.

He laughed, "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't let people fall on his watch. I promise you'll be safe. Don't you trust me, Sonny?" he asked me with those piercing blue eyes.

I couldn't resist after he did that, "Fine. But if I fall, it'll be your head on a silver plate, Cooper," I said in a serious tone.

As soon as I couldn't see, I felt someone pick me up, "Chad!" I screamed.

He laughed, "See, now you won't fall. I told you I would protect you, Sonny. We all know that Chad"

I quickly cut him off, "Dylan Cooper doesn't break his promises. Yes, I got it a while ago," I said while he silently chuckled.

After a few minutes of walking, Chad finally set me down and took off my blindfold, "Here we are, Sunshine," he said with a smile. "I found this place when I was little. I like to think of it as my own little private beach."

I smiled at him, "This is beautiful, Chad!" I said while I grabbed his hand and we both blushed.

"Today is B is for Blue Beach, and speaking of, if we round the corner, you will see something that you will absolutely love," he said while we started to walk.

As soon as we stepped over a few rocks, we finally got to the spot where he was talking about. Right under us was a beautiful waterfall with gorgeous wildlife surrounding it. "Wow, Chad," were the only words I could think of at the moment.

He smiled, "Sorry, I just didn't want to give you a generic date. I wanted it to be special, and I guess you like it," he said with a chuckle.

"Like it? I love it!" I said while I threw my arms up in awe.

Chad laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a tree close by. "This is going to be our spot. Whenever one of us is in trouble and we can't find the other, we should come to this spot. There are lights leading up so we won't get lost," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "That's a great idea, Chad," I said while he dug out his keys and started to carve into the tree.

_Chad and Sonny_

'_09_

"Perfect," we both said at the same time.

"I mean, I was talking about you," he said while he blushed looking down at his feet. As soon as he said that, my cheeks immediately turned a bright shade of red.

"So, for today, I actually made us a lunch, but its back where I first let you go," he said while pointing in the opposite direction.

I smiled and grabbed his hand, "Well then let's go!" I said while we started to walk away.

As soon as we came back to the spot where everything was, he immediately started to bring everything out. "So, keeping up with the B theme, we have bananas, blueberries, bread, baked potatoes, butter, blackberry pie, and bacon to eat. And then, I have blankets, bottled black cherry soda, beach balls, and sorry, but I couldn't find any of these that started with a B, but hoodies for later. It gets cold," he said informing me.

I smiled at him, "You really went all out, didn't you, Chad?"

He blushed, "It was only for you. Chad Dylan Cooper can be sweet and caring if he wants to be," he said while looking down at his feet. "Want to eat?" he asked me while I nodded.

Chad picked up the basket and a blanket and walked us back over to where the waterfall was. "Is this okay? We could eat back there if you wanted?" he asked me while I shook my head.

"Why did you call me Allison the other day, Chad?" I asked him out of the blue.

He smiled, "Even though Sonny fits you, I just like the name Allison. It's a cute name," he said with a laugh.

I smiled at him, "That's very, uh, cute, Chad," I said while he grinned.

As soon as we were done eating, we both laid down on the blanket next to each other. Chad grabbed my hand and we both closed our eyes.

"I'm really having a good time, Chad," I said while smiling.

He rolled his head so he could see me and smiled back, "So am I, Sonny. I know what we should do know," he said while standing up and pulling me up with him.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked me while pulling me into his chest.

I giggled, "On some things," I said while he started to push us closer to the edge.

I felt him silently chuckle, "You just went bungee jumping, and now you're saying that you don't trust me, Sonny. That is just crazy. What will one little jump do to you?"

I felt extremely nervous at that moment, "This time we aren't held together by ropes!" I yelled as he kept on pushing closer and closer.

He laughed against my neck, "I won't let you fall alone. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't let beautiful girls fall down cliffs without him by their side," he said as we inched closer and closer.

"I still don't know," I said terrified.

He gently kissed me neck, "You'll be fine," he said as we came right to the point of no more ledge.

"Fine," I said as he gently pushed us down the cliff, both screaming with joy. I mean, you have to admit that jumping into a waterfall would be absolutely amazing, but it was one of the scariest things you could do.

As soon as we both hit the water, we both floated up immediately. We somehow managed to get pulled apart, but we could both see each other in the distance. As soon as I saw Chad, I immediately went underwater and swan over to him.

He was startled at first, but then let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God you're okay," he said as he pulled me into a hug.

We both swam over to under the waterfall where is wasn't as loud, "This is absolutely gorgeous, Chad," I said with a smile.

He smiled and pulled in for a hug, and didn't let go, "Y is for Youthful, Sonny," he said in a whisper.

I tilted my head, "How does that work out?" I asked him while he silently chuckled.

"Do you remember when you were a little kid thinking all the boys had cooties?" he asked me while I nodded. "Well, when a boy kissed the girl, they girl ran away, and then the boy went to go chase after him. After a little while of that, they both just gave up, but only, I want to do this is a more adult manner," he said while looking me in the eyes.

I began to blush while Chad slowly leaned in. I knew he wanted me to play along, and boy was he in for a surprise.

As soon as his lips touched mine, I quickly went underwater and pushed to get away. As soon as I went up for air, I was a few hundred feet away, and Chad was nowhere to be seen. I began to let out a sigh of relief when all of a sudden I felt a pair of arms around my waist.

"Chad!" I whined, while he only gripped on tighter.

"There was no need to swim away, Sunshine," he breathed into my neck.

I let out a small giggle, "Boys have cooties!" I whined even more.

Chad started to bite at my neck, "Chad Dylan Cooper does not have cooties," he said while he continued.

I spun around to face him, and right as I did so, his lips crashed onto mine. We kept the kiss going for longer this time, and there was no chance of us stopping any time soon.

As soon as we both needed to breathe we both just parted our lips with our foreheads still touching. "Wow, Sonny," was all he could say in a panted breath.

I smiled, "Same to you, Chad," I said with a giggle.

We both decided it was time to get out of the water and climb back up before it got to dark. As soon as we made our way back to our spot, he tossed me a hoodies, "I knew these would come in handy," he said to himself.

"I found out that there were going to be fireworks tonight, Sonny. If you want to stay, we can," he asked with a pleading look in his eyes. How could anyone say no to that?

"As long as I'm here with you, I don't care," I said as I lay down on the blanket bringing Chad down with me.

"Today was perfect, Chad, thank you so much," I said as I hugged into his side.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, "No problem, Sonny. You know, we still have twenty four more to go. I think I could get use to this," he said with a chuckle.

I laughed with him, "Me too," I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

Soon after that, the fireworks started. Chad and I never left the spot we were in throughout the entire show.

"The finale is coming up," he whispered quietly.

After we heard a bunch of firecrackers go off, the final ones went up spelling out a message,

_Be my girlfriend, Sonny?_

As soon as those went off, I was in shock. Chad Dylan Cooper was asking me to be his girlfriend after the second date? This was the perfect setup, and it was totally romantic, I just can't believe it.

He rolled his head over to look at me. Deciding to play along with the Y is for Youthful kiss, I slowly leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips, but before I could break away, he pulled me in for a real one.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he said while we broke away. I simple looked at him and smiled, "Of course it is."

Chad and I stayed just where we were until I fell asleep. All I remember after that was him picking me up bridal style and carrying me down the path to the car. He gently laid me down in the backseat, and started to drive towards my apartment.

As soon as I woke up the next morning, there was a note right on my nightstand,

_Sonny,_

_I had the most amazing time last night, you don't even know._

_Don't worry, I called Tawni and Portlyn and told them to let you sleep this morning and not to worry about your journal entry. They said to have it done by noon though._

_You are the most amazing girl I have ever met, Sonny._

_Thank you for giving me a real shot._

_I thought tonight we could tone it down just a little; give you a chance to relax._

_Tonight is the night you will meet my family, and you can stay over if you want._

_Pick you up at around four._

_There is not dress code for tonight; I just want you to be relaxed._

_I'll text you later._

_Love,_

_CDC_

I really couldn't believe that I, Sonny Monroe, am actually dating Chad Dylan Cooper. Well, I know I have to write that journal entry, so better do it soon. I looked at the clock and it read 10:30. Perfect, just enough time to write and get ready.

_B is for Blue Beach, and Y was for Youthful,_

_Today, well, yesterday, Chad took me to this gorgeous hidden beach just a few minutes up to the north. And when you turned the corner, there was a waterfall! Then, we found a tree and carved our names into it to make sure that it was ours._

_We first ate lunch, and then Chad made me jump into the waterfall. I know, I did go bungee jumping the day before, but this was a new kind of rush. This time we weren't tied to anything, and it was going to be a harder landing, but it was well worth it._

_Then, he kissed me. Y was for Youthful and I actually got to be a kid for just a few minutes of my life. He kissed me, and then I swam away, and then when we met up again, he kissed me full force. The sparks just flew like a million fireflies lighting up._

_The best part of the night was when Chad asked me out through fireworks. Of course I said yes, what could be more romantic?_

_Today is the day I meet Chad's parents, and I am nervous as heck! What I don't know yet is the theme, and how he is going to kiss me with the letter X. He'll find a way; Chad Dylan Cooper always finds a way._

_Until then, my lovely,_

_Allison 'Sonny' Monroe._

**(Chad's Journal POV)**

_B is for Blue Beach as Y is for Youthful_

_Even though I said yesterday was the best day of my life, today had far surpassed it. I got the girl of my dreams, and I even got to be myself._

_The day started out with us carving our initials into a tree, and then eating lunch. Then I, being the jerk that I am…well, sometimes…decided to push Sonny and me into a waterfall._

_We went to the special secluded beach that I found years ago, and now it is our spot. But when I pushed her in, it was time for the kiss; Y is for Youthful._

_I slowly pecked her on the lips, and then she swam away, but I got her at last. After I got a hold of her, we started to kiss again, only this time, for real._

_Then was the fireworks; the way I, Chad Dylan Cooper, asked out Sonny Monroe. Of course she said yes. I mean, who wouldn't want me?_

_Sonny then fell asleep after a while, and then I brought her to her house to let her sleep. I wrote a note saying that tomorrow is the day that she gets to meet my parents. I'm excited and scared all at the same time._

_How am I supposed to kiss her with the letter X?_

_I'll figure it out, I always do._

_Until then,_

_CDC._

* * *

**So.....did ya like it?!?!**

**Like it, love it, hate it, despise it (Me: why u reading it then?)**

**So..I know this is a little out of character, but this is how I want to see Chad.**

**NOW!!!  
Its up to you...**

**How do YOU want Channy to be?**

***Loving (just like this)**

***Fighting (like the show)**

**I need you to tell me, so I can continue writing.**

**Please please please please please no flames in the review!**

**Apparently there is another story like this, but I didn't read it, so i dont know if I have taken anything from it.**

**I got this idea from a Twilight one...but it was totally different.**

**So..if you don't like it and think I'm stealing, why are you reading it then?**

**BUT..**

**I need you all to review so I can start writing..**

**The first 5 reviews I get are going to be the basis for the next chapter**

**C and X**

**I know what I want to do, i just need you to fill in the missing pieces of the puzzle.**

**SURVEY TIME!**

**(Answer these questions in a review please!)**

**1. favorite moment**

**2. favorite line**

**3. sonny or chad**

**4. do you guys want Nico and Grady in this?  
**

**5. fighting or loving?**

**Thank you all sooo much for your love and support!**

**I will get the next chapter up by tonight if you all review!!**

**~~Sammiee!!  
**


	3. C and X

**Awwww you guys!**

**You are the bestest reviewers and readers ever!  
**

**So after I posted chapter 2, i had18 reviews making it a total of 36 reviews in just two chapter!!! and now, I'm up to 550 views! **

**There is another AN at the bottom....**

**I hope you like this chapterrr!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: **C is for Creativity with the Coopers as X is for X-traordinary **

"Sonny, we're here!" Tawni shouted from the other room. I looked over to my clock, and I saw that it was 11:58, and they were right on time.

"What is so important about the journal entry anyways?" I asked while I handed it to them.

They both laughed, "We just want to make sure that both are the same. We told you guys already, this is a bet, and we need to make sure your stories match. Honestly, I hope Chad cracks. Do you know that it would be the second time that he has to say something nice about So Random!? I can just see it now!" she said while she stared off into space.

Portlyn grabbed the journal from her and started to read, "Well, your stories match. I can't believe that he did that to you. You had to jump from extreme heights twice in less than twenty four hours. If I were you, I would have slapped him," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

I laughed, "I wouldn't do that, Portlyn. You know, it's actually pretty fun. I mean, sure it looks scary at first, but after you jump, you're free. Chad was holding me by my wait both times, so I felt safe. You should go bungee jumping with him some time," I said in a joking manner while he snickered.

I felt my phone vibrate after a short time. "Bet you it's from Chad," Portlyn said with a bored expression.

_My sunshine,_

_Like I told you last night, today is the day you meet my parents, and I hope you're ready._

_Forward warning, they are just like you; overly happy. Before you scowl, I think it's cute =)_

_Actually, I want to pick you up at 2. Leah says she wants to spend more time with you._

_See you at the cafeteria at two._

_Love, Chad _

"Wow, he didn't use his full name for one," I said with a face of disbelief.

Both of them laughed, "See what you're doing to him, Sonny? You're making him happy again," Portlyn said with a smile. "I'm glad he found a real girl to be around," Tawni said after her.

"Well, Sonny," we have to get you dressed for your date!" Tawni said while dragging me into my room.

As soon as we got there, we agreed on an outfit right away; we picked out a simple pair of blue jeans and then just a plain white v-neck top with a cami under it with a canary yellow hoodies to keep up with the 'c' theme.

By the time I was finished getting ready, we went over to Condor Studios to go and grab some lunch before I went out with Chad.

Keeping up with his promise, when we arrived, Brenda had steak, lobster, or lamb for us to choose from. I had the steak, Portlyn had lamb, and Tawni decided to go with the lobster. After we got our food, we sat down at the So Random table.

Because it was a Sunday, there weren't a lot of people there. After e sat down, we just started talking about relationships, family, and even Chad and his childhood.

"Well, when Chad and I were little, we both stared in the Goodie Gang, and we started to become friends. Then, we started to go our separate ways, and we both landed roles here. Of course Chad became the conceited jerk he is, but he wasn't like that as a kid," Tawni said while reminiscing with the memories.

Portlyn stated to laugh, "Chad and I knew each other from birth basically. Chad's mom and my mom were best friends, they still are, but we were always around him. There was this one time when Chad and I were playing outside on the swing set, and,"

Portlyn was cut off by Chad coming and sitting down next to me, "Don't tell her the story!" he pleaded with a slight sparkle in his eye.

Portlyn smiled, "And why not, Chaddykis?"

He sent Portlyn a glare, "Don't call me that. That is the most embarrassing story that you know of. Besides, my mom will probably tell her the story later," he was an embarrassed expression on his face.

I smiled, "I'll find a way to get that story out, so you have nothing to worry about," I said while Portlyn and Tawni laughed.

Chad grimaced, "Good luck with that, Sunshine. You're forgetting that I'm a mama's boy, and she will do anything for me, and even including not telling you that story."

Portlyn quickly cut off, "Chad's swing came off and he landed threw his front window and into the TV," she said while Chad banged his head down on the table.

I laughed, "Was he okay?"

Chad slowly lifted his head up, "I broke my leg, but besides the embarrassment, I was fine. Now, if you ladies will excuse us, we have a date to go on," he said while he stood up and grabbed my hand.

Portlyn and Tawni stood up with us, "Wait, how did you find a word that starts with X to kiss her?" Portlyn said with a mischievous smile on her face.

He stopped and faced her, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I always find a way," he said with a smirk while we started to walk away again.

As soon as we got into the parking lot of the studio, Chad opened my car door, and then got in for himself. Before he even talked, he put in a C.D."

"What's this?" I asked him.

He smiled, "I have the first ever studio record of Paramore. I know they are your favorite band, so I thought this would make you happy," he said while he hit play. The first song to play was _Conspiracy_, and of course, I sang along with it.

**Please speak softly**

**For they'll hear us**

**And they'll find out**

**Why we don't trust them**

**Speak up dear**

**Cause I can't hear you**

**I need to know**

**Why we don't trust them**

**Explain to me**

**This conspiracy against me**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**And tell me how**

**I've lost my power**

**Oh yeah**

**Where can I turn**

**Cause I need something more**

**Surrounded by uncertainty**

**I'm so unsure**

**Tell my why**

**I feel so alone**

**Cause I need to know**

**To whom do I owe**

**Explain to me**

**This conspiracy against me**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**And tell me how **

**I've lost my power**

**Oh yea**

**I thought we would meet again**

**Because you said**

**That we'd make it through**

**And when all security fails**

**We'd be there to help me through**

**Explain to me**

**This conspiracy against me**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**And tell me how**

**I've lost my power**

**Oh yeah**

After the song was done, Chad was staring at me, "Why do you always stare at me?" I asked him with a worried face.

He smiled, "Because you're beautiful," he said while he grabbed my hand on the middle seat.

"I have to warn you, my little sister, Leah, is probably your biggest fan. She's going to ask you a million questions. Then, my brother, Chase, he's nineteen, he's going to make a move on you just to let you know. My parents will just be like any other home parents; calm and relaxed. I'll be there for everything, just to make sure," he said with a smile.

As soon as we got to his house, he pulled through the gates and into a little neighborhood overlooking the ocean. All the way at the end was a big beautiful while house. It was two stories, and it had a double driveway. Outside was what looked like his little sister playing with chalk on the side walk, and his brother shooting basketballs through the built in hoop on their garage. His parents were sitting on front steps watching their children.

"This is where you live?" I asked in disbelief.

He smiled, "No, I thought I would bring you to a total stranger's house and make you suffer," he said while he ruffled my hair with his hand.

"Hey! Now you messed it up," I said with a pout on my face.

"I would kiss you right now, but we first need to start the date before I can," he said with a frown while I laughed.

As soon as he smiled, I returned the favor and messed up his hair, "Hey! Do you know how long it takes to make my hair look like this?" he asked me while he walked over to get my door. "You ready?" he asked me while he grabbed my hand while I simply nodded my head.

As soon as we started to walk up the driveway, there was a really loud ear piercing scream coming from his sister, "Oh my gosh, you're Sonny Monroe!" she screamed while running up to me.

Chad laughed and picked up his sister while she was running, "Be nice, Leah," he said.

Chad propped her up so her arms were around his neck, "Hi, I'm Leah," she said as Chad walked closer by. You could still tell that she want to get out of his grasp because she was fidgeting.

I laughed, "Hi, Leah," I said with a smile. I quickly gave Chad a nod, and then he let her go. As soon as she was released, she immediately went and hugged my legs.

"I can't believe it's really you!" she screamed while her parents and brother came over to see what's wrong.

"Leah, get off of the poor girl," her mom said while bending down to pick her up. "I'm sorry about her. She's your biggest fan," she said while she smiled. "Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Kerri," she said while she offered me a hand to shake.

I shook her hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you," I said with a simple nod.

Next, his dad came by and laughed, "Pleased to meet you, Sonny. I'm Michael," he said while he hugged me. He gave me a quick hug and then backed away, "Sorry, I'm a hugger," he said.

I laughed, "So am I," I said while he laughed.

Chad's parents were the definition of a perfect couple. His mom had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders with same blue eyes as Chad. She was shorter than Chad and Michael, but the same height as me. Michael had blonde hair, too, but his was cropped. He also had blue eyes, but they were lighter.

Next was Chad's brother, Chase. "Charmed, Sonny Monroe," he said while he bowed, picked up my hand and kissed it.

"Chase, leave her alone," Michael said while Chase left. "Sorry," he said with a hint of blush on his face.

"Chad, why don't you take Sonny on a tour of the house? I'm sure that Leah is going to want to play with her soon," Kerri said with a short chuckle.

"Okay, mom," he said while she ruffled his hair.

Chad grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door, "I'm sorry about my family. They can be a little crazy at times," he said with shy smile.

I smiled back, "I love your family. You all seem so close," I said with a giggle. "I never would have thought that you would be a family boy. You always go around the studio acting like you do just fine on your own."

Chad smiled, "I have a reputation to uphold, Sonny. If the press finds out that I'm actually nice, I don't know what that would even do to me," he said while he shuddered. "I love my family; I just really wish I could see more of them though. It really stinks having to live in an apartment by myself," he said with a frown.

I laughed, "You can stay over at mines any time you want. I have two rooms, and one of them I don't need," I said with a smile.

Chad smiled and brought me inside, "I'd like that, Sonny," he said while he gripped my hand tighter.

As soon as we stepped into the front room, I let out a gasp of amazement. When you walked in, you could see the living room, the dining room, the family room, and the kitchen just from the door. In the living room, the walls were painted in a burgundy color, with white chair rails, crowns, and the base. It was more of a contemporary feeling; red couched with two single chairs on both sides. There was a fireplace, and on the mantel there were pictures of all three children.

The dining room had chestnut brown walls, and a dining room set to match. This room was more of a traditional dining room. Eight chairs to the table, pictures hanging on the wall, and plants in most of the corners. There were windows that looked out into the ocean.

Right through the doors was the kitchen. The kitchen had a simple dark grey base. There were cabinets everywhere, two steel stoves, the double stacked microwaves, and then in the middle was a wooden island with bar stools surrounding it.

Overall, it didn't have the term 'rich' written all over it. This house was just any regular house, but only with an amazing view.

After Chad was done with the tour, we went back downstairs to the living room and saw his family in it. "Chad, Sonny, we were just about to start a game of Pictionary. Would you like to join us?" his mom asked us.

Chad had a look of uncertainty on his face, but I was the one to speak up, "Of course!" I said while I dragged Chad into the living room.

"We need teams," his dad started. "How about Chad and Mom, Chase and Leah, and Sonny can be on my team," he said with a smile.

"You're going down, Monroe!" Chase said as he stood up.

"In your dreams, Cooper!" I shouted back at him trying to match up to his height.

Did I forget to mention that I am competitive?

"Chad, Kerri, why don't you two go first?" Michael said while Chad and Kerri picked up a card and went over to the paper pad and started to draw.

"Ready, go!" Michael shouted as Chad started to draw.

After about thirty seconds, Chase started to shout out, "Dog!" he said while they shook their head. "Darn, uh, a mouse?" he asked while they shook their head.

"Peacock!" Leah screamed out while they nodded their heads while smiling.

"That looks nothing like a peacock, Chad!" Chase screamed.

"She's on your team," he said while he sighed.

We were up next. Michael gave me a card that read _waterfall._ I laughed at the irony and picked up a pen and started to draw.

As soon as I drew a tree, Chad immediately knew what it was, "Waterfall!" he said while standing up.

I smile and nodded, "Dude! That was so unfair!" Chase said.

Chad started to talk before me, "Where do you think we were yesterday? Of course I would know what it is. I mean, after all, Sonny _is_ my girlfriend," he said with a proud smile.

Chase frowned, "Gag me with a spork," he said in a quite tone.

"Chase, its 'gag me with a spoon," Michael said with a little laugh with Chase just said "whatever."

After about an hour of this, Chad, Kerri, and Michael and I were tied, "Alright, Chase, you draw and then we will all guess to see who the winner is," Kerri said.

Chase sighed and stood up and picked up a card. As soon as he started drawing, Chad and I both stood up and said, "Ball pit!" at the same time.

Chase just looked at us and threw the card in the air, "I swear they cheated somehow," he said in a whisper.

Chad and I laughed, "No, it's just that the ball pit is special to Sonny and me," Chad said with a smile.

"Gag me with a fork," he said while he walked away.

"Its gag me with a spoon!" we all yelled at him.

As soon as we got Pictionary cleaned up, Leah ran over to where Chad and I were talking. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, will you pretty please play with me?!" she screamed while jumping up and down.

I looked over to see if it was okay with Chad and he just nodded. Leah squealed with delight while she grabbed my hand and tried to pull me off of the sofa. "Leah, play nice," Chad told her.

"You can come too, Chad!" Leah said.

Chad quickly gave a surprised look but soon got over it, "No, its okay, you can play with Sonny by yourself," he said while he quickly kissed her forehead.

As soon as we got up to her room, it was the room that every five year old would want. It had pictures of her and the family, posters of Mackenzie Falls, and even some of So Random.

"So, Leah, what do you want to do?" I asked he while she shrugged her shoulders.

"You're the guest, Sonny, you pick," she said while walking over to her closet and opening it. Inside of that closet had every board game imaginable, every Barbie doll known to child, and every stuffed animal you could want."

"Wow," I said in amazement.

"I know, right?" Chad said while he put his arms around my waist. "She has everything. She surpasses the definition of 'spoiled,'" he said while he chuckled.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" his sister asked him.

Chad laughed, "I changed my mind. I do want to play with you and Sonny," he said while picking her up and spinning her in circles in the air.

As soon as he put her down, she crossed her arms, "Fine. Chad can play with Sonny and me," she said with a pouty face.

"Let's make bracelets!" she said while she went into her closet and pulled out the bead kit.

Chad silently groaned at what his sister was doing. "You're the one who wanted to join us," I reminded him.

He quietly whispered back, "I thought she wanted to take a nap or something. I really don't know how they can stay awake for so long," he said with a sigh as his sister was running around the room finding the supplies.

I laughed, "They crash earlier," I said to him and he smiled. "So, what is today called?"

Chad grabbed my hand and smiled, "C is for Creativity with the Coopers," he said with a little laugh. "And now the title is acceptable," he said while pointing over to his sister.

"Everything is ready!" she yelled as Chad and I chuckled and sat down next to her.

Chad, Leah, and I sat there for almost making our friendship bracelets. We all made one for every person just so no one would feel left out.

As soon as we were done, we gave them to the other people. The one I made for Leah said, _to my #1 fan_, and on Chad's, _forever and always._

Leah gave me one saying _best friends forever; _while Chad gave me one that said _you will always be mine._

After we were done, Chad's parents called us downstairs for dinner. Chad picked up Leah and propped her up while he held me hand all the way downstairs.

All throughout dinner, Kerri and Michael were talking about how Chad landed the role, and how everyone is a fan of So Random. It turns out that Michael is a big comedy enthusiast, and would like to write a sketch for the show.

After dinner, Leah went upstairs to go play with Chase while we sat in his living room alone.

"Sonny, X is for X-traordinary," he said with a smile on his face.

"Uh, Chad, doesn't it start with an e?" I asked him in a questionable manner.

Chad laughed, "I couldn't think of anything that started with an X, Sonny. You don't know how hard it is to come up with ideas for the dates," he said with a grimace.

I laughed, "It still has to count, I guess. But, what makes it so extraordinary?"

Chad smiled and pulled out a velvet box, "I went earlier today to pick this out. I hope you like it," he said as he opened the box. Inside the box was a plain silver heart. As soon as he turned the heart around, the engraving said _26 is just the start. Love, Chad._

I gasped in amazement of what I saw. "You didn't have to do this, Chad. It's only our third date," I said with a blush.

He laughed, "I know. But I really like you, Sonny. I thought the more I could show it to you, the more you would believe me," he said with a shy smile.

I laughed, "I really like you too, Chad. You don't need to buy me things to prove it," I said while we both started to move closer.

He smiled, "I can spoil my girlfriend if I want, Sonny," he said while shaking his head.

As soon as we were as close as possible, our lips met. Softly touching, but at the same time a passionate long kiss. We continued to stay like this until Chad started to back away. "My mom is watching," he said as we both turned around to see her with a smile on her face. "Why don't we go watch a movie? Go upstairs, and I'll get some food," he said while he quickly pecked me on the lips.

Chad's room was just like any other normal teenagers room. It had a bed, a closet, a dresser, T.V, a stereo, and lots of music. It had a nice calm feeling to it because the walls were painted a pastel blue, or in other words, Chad's favorite color.

Chad soon came up with movies and snacks in his hand. "Alright, for food we have creamsicles, carrots, candy canes, caramel, and to drink, coke and cherry coke. Sorry, it's hard to find foods with certain letters," he said as he placed the food on his night stand. "For movies, we have "Catch Me if you Can," "Chucky," or, "The Chad Dylan Cooper Story," he said with a grin.

"Last one is a no," I said while he face fell into a playful pout.

Chad looked at me with a smile, "Chucky then," he said while he put it in the DVD player.

"Gah! Turn it off!" I screamed at Chad while hiding my face in a pillow.

As soon as he saw my face, he immediately turned it off and came back over and sat with me. "I'm sorry, Sonny. I didn't know this was too scary for you," he said while rubbing circles in my back. "You should have told me to put on "Catch Me if you can," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into the pillow while he just laughed.

"You have nothing to worry about," he said while I raised my head from the pillow.

"Good," he said with a smile.

Playing along, "Good," I said.

He laughed, "Fine."

"Fine!" I said with a chuckle.

"Are we good?" he asked with a small smile.

I smiled back at him, "We're more than good. We're perfect," I said as he slowly leaned down to kiss me one more time.

* * *

**So....Did ya like it?!**

**Well, i know i love it.**

**Thank you all again for your reviews...they really make me smile :)**

**i want to make a deal with you guys....I want 500 reviews by the end of this story**

**And i already did the math; thats 19.3 reviews a chapter..**

**Do you think we can do it?  
**

**And...if we can, I'm going to do a sequel to this story.**

**I wont do a sequel unless i have those 500 reviews**

**So please keep reviewing!!**

**Next chapter should be up by tomorrow...I just need to write it lol**

**D and W**

**That one is going to be a little easier lol**

**Well...I hope you all like it! Tell peoples about it!**

**~~Sammiee!!  
**


	4. D and W

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so so so so so so so so sorry i didn't update sooner!!!!!!**

**But..i really hope this chapter makes up for it...it was really really hard to write because i didn't know what to do.**

**To clear some things up...**

**I know i didn't put the journal entries in the last chapter...the reason i didn't is because it just didn't flow right...don't worry, they are in this chapter.**

**Now...there is another little survey at the bottom.**

**Sorry, but it really helps me!**

**Thanks, and I hope you like it!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: **D is for Disneyland as W is Wish upon a Star**

When I woke up, I was laying on Chad's chest with his arms around my waist. He was still sleeping with his hair all in his eyes, and a very light snore.

I looked over to his clock, and it said 8:30. I decided to lightly get out of his grasp and go downstairs to see who was awake.

As I strolled down the stairs, I noticed that Chase was sitting at one of the bar stools still in his pajamas. He looked almost like Chad, but there were differences. For one thing, his hair was shorter and his eyes were lighter.

"Hey, Chase," I said with a smile as I sat down.

Chase smiled back, "Hey, Sonny. You stayed here over night?" he asked with a surprised tone.

I laughed, "Yea, I accidently fell asleep on Chad. He's still sleeping now," I said with a smile.

He laughed, "He sleeps in every chance he can get. He'll be up by nine though. He told me he wants to get a head start on today's date," he said with a wink while I blushed.

"No offense to my brother, but why did you pick him?" he asked all of a sudden.

I quietly laughed, "Honestly, it was a bet. We were all just sick of him playing girls, and we thought that maybe he would finally settle down. I mean, I liked him before this, but it was kind of nice to actually be able to talk with him and express my feelings," I said with a smile.

Chase smiled, "He really likes you, Sonny. Just like you, he liked you before you two started going out. Hey, are you two going to keep going out after these twenty six dates?" he asked with a small smile.

I smiled hugely, "I sure hope so," I said while I clutched my necklace. "He bought this for me last night," I said while showing him. He laughed, "I know. He made me go with him," he said chuckling while looking down to his cereal.

"Want some?" he asked me.

I smiled, "Lucky Charms? Of course!" I said while he laughed and poured me a bowl.

After eating in a comfortable silence, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, "Why did you leave?" Chad whined in my ear.

I turned around and faced him, "You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to interrupt," I said with a slight blush.

He laughed and kissed my cheek, "I wouldn't have minded," he said in my ear. "Now, we have to go write those journal entries before Tawni and Portlyn have a hissy fit," he said while he grabbed my hand.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked in a casual tone.

He laughed, "Nice try, Sunshine. Just to let you know, you need to wear the blindfold again," he said to match my tone.

I groaned, "Why?" I whined.

He laughed, "Because, what part of _surprise_ don't you understand?"

I laughed, "The surprise part," I said while he handed me a piece of paper and a pen.

_C is for Creativity with the Coopers, and X was for X-tradionary,_

_So the day started out just like the rest, I met up with Chad, and then we went to his car. Today was the day when I would finally meet his family. His little sister, Leah, is so adorable! I just wish I could have her as my own. Chad's brother, Chase, is also a very cool guy. He's more calm and collected than Chad, but still has the same personality. _

_Then, we played Pictionary. I was with Chad's dad, Michael, Chad was with his mom, Kerri, and Chase was with Leah. It came down to the final round when Chad and I were tied. As soon as Chase drew the picture, we both immediately got it._

_Then, Chad, Leah, and I all went upstairs so we could make friendship bracelets. Chad wasn't too thrilled, but he still went along with it like any good brother would do._

_Then, when everyone else was busy doing something else, Chad and I sat on the sofa across from the fire place. He gave me the most beautiful necklace that said '26 days is just the start. Love, Chad.' Then we kissed, but sadly, it got interrupted by his mother. I have no problem with Kerri, it's just that Chad and I wanted to be alone for a few more minutes. After the incident, we went up to his room and watched Chucky. That movie was probably the scariest thing so far on these dates._

_Somehow this morning I woke up on Chad's chest, and it was perfect. I really don't want to tell him, but I am starting to fall in love with Chad Dylan Cooper._

_Until then, my lovely,_

_Allison 'Sonny' Monroe._

**(Chad's journal POV)**

_C is for Creativity with the Coopers, and X was for X-tradionary,_

_I have to admit, this wasn't the best date, but Sonny was smiling throughout the whole entire thing. My family was crazy as always, but it was okay because it was more of a home environment. _

_First, we play Pictionary. Of course my mommy and I won, but only with a tie against Sonny and my dad. The final picture was of a ball pit, and within three seconds, we both guessed it._

_After Pictionary, Sonny, Leah, and I went up to Leah's room and made 'friendship bracelets.' Mine to Sonny said 'you will always be mine.' You know, I never thought that Sonny and I would actually start dating and even get along this great, but this is one of the best things that has ever happened to me._

_After everyone went their separate ways, Sonny and I sat by the fireplace. I know that it was only our third date, but I gave her a necklace that was engraved with '26 is only the start.' It is true. Even though we have to go on twenty six dates, I just know that there will be even more._

_Sonny and I then watched Chucky, and boy was she scared! I mean, I felt sorry for her, but that meant more time for her in my arms. I swear it was like she was meant for them._

_Somehow Sonny wound up sleeping on my chest this morning, and then she left. It was probably the best night I have ever slept in a very long time. You know, I think that I am actually falling in love with Allison 'Sonny' Monroe._

_Until then,_

_CDC_

"You ready?" he asked me while he put on his favorite leather jacket; a smile black jacket with two pockets.

I smiled, "Not if I have to wear a blindfold," I said while being stubborn.

Chad laughed, "Then I guess all we are going to do today is sit around in this room doing absolutely nothing. The rules are I have to kiss you at the end of the date, and I can't do that unless we have a date. And also, I think our journal entries would pretty boring if all they say is that we sat in a room all day doing nothing," he said with a cocky smile.

I frowned, "That's mean. Can we just have one kiss though?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

He laughed, "I guess one kiss wouldn't hurt," he said while shrugging his shoulders and walking closer. As soon as he was within reaching distance, he pulled me in by his waist and slowly bent down and brushed his lips across mine.

"Sorry, that's all I'm allowed to do," he said with a frown. "This was a bet, and I don't think they were actually expecting us to like each other," he said with a smile.

I laughed, "I know. It's crazy, huh?"

"Well, if we want to be there when it opens, I need you to put on the blindfold, Sonny. If you don't, then you will ruin the whole entire day," he said with a pout.

I frowned, "But it's not fair. Something horrible could happen, and I wouldn't even know what it is because I couldn't be able to see. Do you want to handcuff my hands and ankles to?" I asked with heavy sarcasm.

Chad laughed, "No, the blindfold is just fine," he said while looking at me straight in the eyes. Those crystal blue orbs just kept on piercing through my eyes making me feel guiltier by the minute.

"Fine," I said while giving in.

"Fine," he said while handing me the blindfold and smiling.

"Good!" I retorted back.

"Good!" he shouted back in a playful manner.

"Are we good?" I asked him.

I heard him laugh, "Oh, we're so good," he said while he picked me up in his arms bridal style again.

"It makes me really nervous when you pick me up like that, Chad. How do I know that you won't fall," I said with a pout.

Chad chuckled, "I know where I'm going, Sonny. There aren't that many stairs anyways."

As soon as we got down the stairs, he stopped and opened the front door with me still in his arms. After we were out the door, he opened his garage and gently put me down in the front seat of his baby; his cherry red Porsche.

"Why do you have a Porsche, Chad?" I asked him.

He laughed, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can have a Porsche if I want, Sonny. One day, I'm going to buy you one because I know that they are your favorite car. And see, I even know what color. You want a cherry red one just like me," he said with a little laugh.

I smirked, "You know me pretty well, Chad Dylan Cooper. I give you props for that."

I could just tell that he was smiling, "Props accepted, Monroe. You know, I have never heard anything about your family. How come you don't talk about them?" he asked all of a sudden.

I frowned, "I don't really like to talk about them, but everyone is back in Wisconsin. My mom, Connie, works as a flight attendant, so I never see her even when I am home. I have three older brothers; Ian, Nathan, and Trevor. They are all in college across the country, and I barely see them. Oh, and I have a little sister named Katie, and she's five just like Leah," I said trying to rush this conversation.

"And your dad?" he asked in a quiet tone.

I felt a tear coming up under the blindfold, "He died right before I came to So Random. He was in a horrible car accident going to the airport to pick my mom home," I said while I was trying to hold my tears back.

I felt the car stop on the road, "Don't worry, we are where we are suppose to be," he said while he undid my blindfold. "I'm sorry, Sonny, I really didn't know," he said while he looked down.

I let out a small grin, "It's okay. Even like you said, you didn't know," I said while I undid my seatbelt.

"You amaze me, Sonny Monroe. How could someone go from being all sad to being happy?" he asked with a surprised tone.

I smiled, "We only live one, Chad. You have to learn that there is always a smile at the end," I said with a little giggle. "Oh my gosh, we're at Disneyland!" I screamed loudly.

Chad laughed while he got out of his car and went to open my door, "It took you long enough," he said with a smile.

"I've never been to one of these!" I said with the biggest grin of my life.

Chad looked confused, "Really? Everyone has to ride on Dumbo once," he said with an eye role while grabbing my hand.

"You are seriously the best, Chad!" I said in a loud tone.

He smirked, "I know. The best is what you deserve," he said while he bent down to kiss my cheek.

"I thought there was no kissing," I said trying to hide a laugh.

Chad smirked, "You know what? I don't like these rules. I can kiss my girlfriend anyplace I want," he said while he bent down and crashed his lips on mine. I quickly got into the kiss and wound my arms around his neck making the kiss deeper.

"Uh-hem? There are children here!" an elderly lady said to the both of us.

Chad and I both laughed, "Sorry, lady," Chad said while we continued to walk through the front gate.

"What do you want to ride first?" he asked me while swinging our joined hands back and forward.

I laughed, "I don't know. What's here?" I asked while he stared at me in disbelief.

"So it's bad enough that you have never been here, but now you don't know any of the rides. How long have you been in California? A year and a half and you still don't know," he said while he shook his head in disbelief.

I smiled, "Sorry, but acting is all I have time for," I said trying not to laugh.

He put his hand in my hair and messed it up, "So Random is not acting. It is a good use of comedy at the end of every Wednesday. You know, I never saw the show live. Do you think you could get me in?" he asked with total honesty in his voice.

I smiled, "I think I could do that. I'll even get you tickets for your family too," I said with a grin.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, "You're the best," he said with a smile.

I laughed, "I know."

"I know, we're going to ride Space Mountain," he said with much excitement in his voice.

"I'm not a big fan of roller coasters," I said in a shy tone.

Chad immediately burst out laughing, "You went bungee jumping and jumped off of a cliff, and now you are telling me that you won't go on one little roller coaster? You really are unbelievable," he said with a smirk while I laughed.

"Truth is, I've never really rode on one," I said while looking down to the ground.

We stopped right where we were, and Chad turned and faced me, "You've never ridden a roller coaster?" he asked while I shook my head. He stared at me open mouthed for a little bit, "By the end of today, I swear you are going to fall in love with them," he said while we both smiled.

Chad took my hand back in his as we started to make our way over to Space Mountain. "Don't worry, Sonny, I'll hold your hand the whole entire time," he said while he squeezed my hand even tighter.

Chad and I both decided that we just wanted to act like a normal couple, and he didn't even once say that he was Chad Dylan Cooper to anyone in the line.

As soon as we got inside, I instantly felt fear, "Are you sure about this?" I whispered to him.

He laughed, "I'm positive. I can't believe you are afraid on a little roller coaster when you just went bungee jumping and dove off a cliff. It'll be fun, Sonny," he said with a smile.

We were soon up next and Chad let me into the spaceship car first. As soon as he slid in, he immediately put one arm around my shoulder and his other arm tightened his grip on my hand, "I'm not going let anything bad happen to you, Sonny," he said with total honestly in his voice.

We soon started to go up the hill and I tightened my eyes. "Will this hill ever en-"I started to say before we went down and I screamed louder than I ever have, but what Chad doesn't know is that I was having a great time.

As soon as the minute and thirty second ride was over, I quickly got out of the car and ran outside. Chad soon followed with a worried expression on his face.

"Sonny, are you okay?" he asked with only worry and care.

Keeping up with the act, I put my face in my hands and slid down the wall that was right by. "No," I said as I shook my head.

Chad sat down next to me and put his arms around my shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said over and over.

I knew that I had to stop this act sometime because it is actually pretty sad to see Chad sad. After about three minutes, I started to stand up. Chad looked confused but I just smiled, "Just kidding!" I said while he looked at me dumbfounded.

"I actually love it," I said shyly at the ground.

Chad looked mad for a split second before putting on a smile, "I give you props, Monroe. Who knew you could cry on cue?" he said with a smile.

I laughed, "Well, they don't call it _acting_ for nothing, Cooper," I said while I ruffled his hair.

Chad laughed before putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me as close as he could. He slowly bent down to my ear, "You're going to pay for that, Sunshine," he said while I started to break out of his grasp and started to run.

Knowing that this was play fighting, I tried to mess with Chad as much as I could. First I ran to the other side of the park, and then started to run back. I made a few twists and turns and then wound up under Cinderella's castle. As soon as I got my breathing under control, I was about to take off again before I felt a pair of arms go around my waist. "Oh no you don't," he replied into my ear.

I giggled as I turned around to face him, "And why is that?"

He smiled a little bit, "I can just see the headlines now, "Chad Dylan Cooper looses Sonny Monroe in Disneyland. Since the press just recently found out, I think my bad boy rep would just turn into a jerk rep," he said with a little laugh.

Playing along, "If you did that, then my rep would get even better," I said with a settle smile.

He laughed and put his arms back around my waist, "We can't have either of those, now can we?" he said while he slowly bent down to kiss me again. Too soon, he pulled away with a little smile, "C'mon, I want you to ride Splash Mountain," he said with an even bigger grin while he pulled me away.

As soon as we got into line, we found out that the ride has a thirty minute wait time. Chad and I both agreed just to wait, "So, Sunshine, how did you like my family?"

I smiled, "I loved them. You know, Chase isn't that bad," I said with a playful nudge.

He laughed, "He just knows I will kill him if he does anything to you," he said with a smirk.

I smiled, "Over protective, much?" I asked while he just laughed.

"So, what are tomorrow's letters?" I asked him,

He thought about it for a minute, "I'll tell you the letters, just not what we're doing. Tomorrow is E and V," he said after a short pause.

"What starts with E and V?" I asked out of curiosity.

He laughed, "Nice try, Sunshine. I already know what I'm doing."

I frowned, "A hint?" I asked him while he pondered the thought for a minute.

"Fine, but only because you're cute," he said while I huffed, "You know what, I'm not telling you. You're going to get it if I do," he said while I frowned.

"I hate you," I muttered under my breath.

He laughed, "Quite the opposite, my dear," he said with a smile. "You know you love me," he said with a tone of pride in his voice.

"Maybe," I said while swaying from side to side.

He smiled, "You know you do, Sonny, because I-"he stared to say before he was cut off.

"Sir, you two are next," the man at the booth said.

He silently cursed under his breath while we walked on. "Are you scared of this one?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.

I laughed, "Nope. I love water rides," I said with a smile.

As soon as the ride was over, we walked off drenched and laughing, "Who knew that Chad Dylan Cooper looked good with wet hair too?" I said while he started to fix his hair.

He laughed, "I look good with any kind of hair," he said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon, Chad, let's go!" I said in a sort of shouting tone.

"Fine," he said

"Fine," I said playing back.

He smiled, "Good!"

I laughed, "Good!'

"Are we good?" he asked me while picking up my hand.

"We're perfect," I said with a smile.

As fast as the day flew by, Chad and I had fun every moment of it. As it started to get dark, Chad started to bring me towards Cinderella's Castle. "What are we doing?" I asked him.

He laughed, "Watching the fireworks," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "I love fireworks," I said.

He laughed, "So do I, Sonny, so do I," he said in a whisper.

"W is for Wish upon a Star, Sonny," Chad said facing me.

"Is that the name of the show?" I asked while he nodded.

"Before we kiss, I want to watch the finale," he said while turning back smiling.

As soon as the finale began, he gripped my hand as tight as he could. In the middle of the sky, the fireworks had a message in them,

_I love you, Sonny Monroe_

Chad turned and faced me along with everyone else close by. I was at a loss for words. I mean, of course I love Chad, but I just don't know how to say it.

I quickly turned back to Chad, "I love you too, Chad," I said with tears in my eyes.

He smiled and bent down to kiss me as the crowed all "aww-ed." Chad continued to kiss me until the fireworks stopped completely.

As soon as he pulled away short out of breath, he pulled me into a hug, "I love you," he said over and over while I always replied back, "I love you, too."

As soon as the fireworks stopped, Chad and I walked out of the park hand in hand going back towards his car.

Somewhere along the way, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in my apartment. On my nightstand, I saw that Chad left me a note.

_Sunshine,_

_I wish I could have stayed with you, but I had an early wakeup call. I just wanted to let you know that I had the best time last night. You know how they say "a dream is a wish your heart makes?" Well, my heart led me to this dream, and now this dream is reality, and you are my star. You are the one I can solely call my love, and I wouldn't have it any other way. _

_I love you more than anything, and I'm not going anywhere, well, I had to this morning, but that is beside the point. I know that you have filming today too, but I still have a date planned for tonight. I have filming until four, and I want you to text me when you're done._

_Dress any way you want, it's just going to be a casual date. _

_I love you,_

_Chad._

I smiled, "I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper," I said while I went to go write my journal entry.

_D is for Disneyland as W was for Wish upon a Star,_

_Is there any way for me to love this boy anymore? Honestly, I used to think I hated him more than anything, but then when the real Chad decided to come out of his shell, it was like a new Sonny Monroe broke out of hers too._

_Well, he took me to Disneyland! You have no idea of how surprised I was. Wait, you're my journal, you're my thoughts, well, you do know how surprised I was ha. He first took me on Space Mountain, and at first I was scared, but then I learned I loved it! We then rode Splash Mountain, and was that an adventure, or what!?_

_He then told me he loved me through fireworks. What is with him and expressing his feelings through fireworks? Don't get me wrong, I loved it; I just want to know why is all._

_I told him I loved him back, and then we kissed in front of everyone. So, W was for Wish upon a Star. He then took me back here, and then he had to leave but wrote me a note, and it made me feel like I was in high school again. _

_I love Chad more than anything, and tonight, I'm mixing things up, I'm the one who is going to take him on the date._

_Until then, my lovely, _

_Allison 'Sonny' Monroe._

**(Chad's Journal Entry)**

_D is for Disneyland as W is for Wish upon a Star,_

_Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, is all I can ever think about. Her brown hair, her brown eyes, and her breathtaking smile. I don't know how I could have ever hated her. She is perfect in every way, and no matter what she says, she will always be._

_I took her to Disneyland today, and I think that was the biggest she has smiled yet. I'm sure if teeth could come out of her mouth by smiling, she would have none left._

_We first rode Space Mountain, and at first she was scared but then she told me she loved it. The only way for her to admit is was through acting, and boy was she good! I never knew that those Random's could actually act._

_After we went around riding everything, I finally expressed my real feelings through fireworks…again. What is with me and fireworks? I honestly don't know._

_Sonny also told me she loved me, and I felt as though my heart was going to jump out of my chest. It is the best feeling in the world to love and be loved back. As soon as we got back into the car, she fell asleep and I brought her back to her apartment. I would have stayed with her, but I had to be at the studio early. I felt so bad that I left her a note, and again, what is with me and doing everything twice?_

_I love this girl more than I love anything. Even my parents, but I can't let them know that. Even though we have only been on four dates, for the year and a half that I have known her, I fell in love._

_Who knew that Chad Dylan Cooper would fall in love with Sonny Monroe? Well, knew, and by God, it is the happiest realization I have ever discovered._

_Until then,_

_CDC_

I quickly went to go get changed and grabbed my cell phone so I could text Chad.:

_You're not taking me out on a date tonight, Chad. I am._

* * *

**So...did you like it?!?!?!?!?**

**Chad: Well duh, of course you liked it. I mean, after all, it did focus on me.**

**Sonny: Rightttttt**

**Chad: Oh c'mon on Sunshine, you know you loved it.**

**Sonny: Rightttttt**

**Chad: Why do you keep saying that!?**

**Sonny: Righttttttt**

**Chad: Sonny! Stop!**

**Sonny: Rightttttttt**

**Chad: Gah. how to make her stop...how to make her stop..Oh! I know! fill out this survey!**

**Sonny: Righttttttt**

**1. What is your favorite chapter?**

**2. Again...favorite line.**

**3. Do you the Coopers to be a bigger part in this story?**

**4. Will you guys keep up with this? (only asking because I go back to school Monday, and i wont have as much time to write)**

**5. Should i have them break up any time soon?**

**Okay..only 5 ?'s...i think you all can handle that!**

**Oh!! **

**I don't know what to do for E and V...i need ideas!!!!!**

**The faster you help me with the reviews, the faster I can write**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~~Sammiee!**

**Sonny: Rightttttt  
**


	5. E and V

**Hey you guys!**

**Do you know that you are the best?**

**102 review in just four chapters?!?!!?!?!?! That is absolutely amazing!**

**So..sorry for the long wait...I just have finals and this wasn't on the top of the list.**

**This is the longest chapter by far, and i really hope this makes up for it!**

**As always, A/N at the bottom!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: **E is for Everything You Love as V is for Vice Versa**

As soon as I entered the studio, I was immediately bombarded by Tawni, Portlyn, and even Nico and Grady.

"Sonny girl, why are you even hanging out with Chad?" Nice said right as I started to take my jacket off as I entered the prop room.

I smiled, "He isn't that bad once you get to know him," I said with a little blush. "You know, he's actually really sweet and caring. He isn't focused on himself on our dates, but we both like each other and it is actually pretty fun. This is why I am hosting today's date," I said before Tawni cut me off.

"No! That was not part of the rules!" she said interceding.

I laughed, "We already broke some of the rules anyways. I feel bad that he does everything for me and I barely give anything back," I said with a frown.

"We will be keeping tabs on this boy, Sonny, we don't completely trust him yet," Grady said.

"Yea, what G said. If you haven't noticed, Grady and I are boys and we know what they do. Just make sure you are positive about him," Nice said agreeing.

"Sonny, I know Chad better then he knows himself," Portlyn started to say. "He's Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! His reputation means more to him than anything. What he writes down and says could be two totally opposite things," she said.

I frowned, "He's not like that."

They all laughed, "Sonny, this is Hollywood, you're known as the nice girl, and Chad is known as the bad boy. The reason we even thought of this bet was so that we could have a little better relationship between the two sets. Portlyn and I never thought that you two would actually like each other," Tawni said in a whisper.

I frowned, "So I was just your card to friendship?"

Tawni and Portlyn nodded slowly while looking down to the ground, "We just wanted to be friends. That was all, Sonny."

"What does Chad say about this?" I asked matching their tone.

Portlyn was the one to talk, "He's just like you. He doesn't want to believe it."

I felt like I was about to cry. I immediately threw my journal at them, "Here, Tawni. I hope this makes you think differently," I said as I started to walk to the Commissary.

**(Chad's POV)**

After an early shooting for my solo scene, I was the happiest I have been in weeks. I thought that nothing could ruin these perfect dates, but just one knock changed my whole perspective.

"Come in!" I shouted while Portlyn entered as I silently groaned.

I threw my journal at her, "If this is all you want, you can leave now," I said while pointing to the door.

She shook her head as she sat down on the couch, "Chad, I think this has gone too far," she said while looking down to the ground.

I looked at her in shock, "What does that mean?" I asked in an angry tone.

"This bet, I mean. Listen, we never wanted you and Sonny to get along. All we really wanted was peace between the two sets. You and Sonny going out were for you two to find common interests so you aren't ripping each other's throats out every day."

I felt as though someone stabbed me in the chest, "We liked each other before we started going out," I said simply.

She sadly nodded, "I know you two did. Everyone saw," she said with a little laugh. "I haven't told Sonny yet," she started to say before I cut her off.

"And you won't tell Sonny. Do you have any idea of how mad and sad she'd be?!" I started to say, but unfortunately it came out as a yell.

She looked scared for a minute but quickly passed it, "I have to, Chad. We didn't want you two to get together. I think it'll be worse if you two are together, honestly."

My anger just rose with every word coming out of her mouth, "Why is that?"

She frowned, "This isn't reality TV, Chad. This is the real world, and if you two are the new 'it' couple, then there is nothing to hope for. Both of our ratings will sky rocket just because of you two, and when you two break up after these dates, our rates will plummet dramatically."

I was about to scream at her, but then I knew that it'll be worse on Sonny. "Who said that we were going to break up?"

She laughed, "The only thing keeping you two together are these twenty six dates."

I was about to kick her out, but the blonde from So Random came and got here, "Sonny is here, Portlyn. We have to go," she said in a hurry.

"You two don't talk to her," I said in a dark tone while they shook their head.

"We have to," they said as they scurried out of the room.

I have to tell Sonny somehow that this isn't how I felt about her. I love her, and what they are going to say is going to make me sound like a jerk. She knows that the conversation wasn't true, but she is so gullible.

I sat in my room for the next fifteen minutes thinking of what I can do to make this up for her, but that text she sent me last night won't let me. She says that she wants to take me out on the date, and I want to make her happy, so I let her.

After fifteen minutes, I went down to the Commissary to grab some lunch. As soon as I got there, I saw the one sight that I was dreading to see. Sonny wasn't even sitting at their regular table; she was sitting at a single table in the corner with her head on it.

I immediately ran over and tried to calm her down. "Sonny, can I sit down next to you?" I asked while she lifted her head and tears where just running down. She simple nodded her head while I pulled a chair from another table and put it as close as I could next to hers.

"I'm guessing that Portlyn and Tawni talked to you?" I asked her while she nodded.

I put my arm around her shoulders and pushed her even closer to me. "It's not true," she said. "I love you, Chad," she just kept saying over and over while she cried into my shirt.

I didn't even care that people were looking. I didn't care that my shirt was going to be ruined. I didn't care that we were going to be late to rehearsal. What I did care about was Sonny. She looked so miserable and I can't believe that I didn't try to stop them from doing this.

"I love you too, Sonny. Don't worry about them. Everything is going to be okay," I kept repeating in her hair while she continued to cry.

She looked up after a bit while drying her tears. She got up and grabbed my hand, "I'm skipping the rest of today. You don't have to, but I still want to go out tonight," she said with a little smile.

I smiled back at her, "What would you say if we started today's date just a little bit early?" I asked her while she eagerly nodded.

"Why did you want to take me out on the date today, Sonny?" I asked her while we were walking down the hall.

She let out a little frown, "I felt like you do way too much for me, and I felt bad, so I wanted to take you out for a change."

I laughed, "You didn't have to do that, Sonny. Your smile is what makes me happy," I said while I bent down and kissed her cheek.

She smiled, "I still want to do this, Chad. I figured out what I was going to do last night. I feel bad for you. You would think that it would be easy to pick something with a letter, but it isn't. Today, E is for Everything You Love," she said with a little blush.

"Spending the day with you is all that I would have needed," I said while a blush slowly crept out onto my cheeks.

She smiled, "I want to do this, Chad. It would mean an awful lot to me," she said with a little smile. How can anyone refuse her face? The way her eyes pop out behind her hair, and the way she lets out that little grin that just makes me smile thinking about it.

"Fine, but I have one condition though," I told her while she nodded. "If anything costs anything, I'm paying for it," I said with a proud smile. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't let the ladies pay on dates, even if they are the ones to take you out.

She shook her head, "No, Chad. It's my date, I pay," she said with a sad smile.

"No, Sonny. I want to pay, please?" I begged her. It's strange, I usually always pay and the girls have no problem with it. Why is Sonny different? I mean, it's not a bad thing, but I just want to figure her out.

"I want something in return," she said in a whisper while I smiled and nodded. "I want to drive your Porsche," she said even quieter.

I laughed, "That's all you wanted? You can drive my car any day you want," I said while her face instantly lit up. She went in to hug me, and I tightened my grip on her as much as I could without hurting her.

As soon as I let go of the hug, I handed her my car keys and she started to drag me to the car.

"What are we doing first?" I asked her while I opened the door for her and going around to the other side for mine.

She smiled, "Well, like I said before, E is for Everything You Love, so I asked your family last night after you went to sleep on what you liked, and they helped me plan the date," she said with a proud grin.

I laughed, "This should be fun," I said while she started to drive.

"I first need to stop at the grocery store really quick," she said while we pulled into the grocery store just a few minutes up the road. "You have to stay in the car," she warned me while I just laughed.

"Whatever you say, Sonny," I said while I reclined my seat back and put on my sunglasses.

About ten minutes later, Sonny came out of the store with the biggest smile on her face. She motioned for me to open the trunk, and then she came right back around.

"How mad would you be if I asked you to put on the blindfold?" she asked me in a shy tone.

I laughed, "You know, I don't see what's so bad about this thing. It makes it easier for the sun not to be in your eyes, and you can fall asleep without anyone noticing!" I said while I put it around my eyes.

She laughed, "You snore in your sleep. A very light one, but you still snore," she said with a little giggle.

"Do not!" I said back.

"Do to!" she said in a playful manner.

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Do!" I said trying to catch her off guard.

"Not!" she shouted back.

I laughed back, "You just said I don't snore. Chad one, Sonny, zero!" I said with a smile.

I could just imagine her rolling her eyes right now. She was so cute when she did that. I mean, she is cute no matter what she does, wait, no, she's beautiful no matter what she does. Even though we have only known each other for what, like a year and a half, I never hated her one minute of it. It's cheesy, but I loved her from the first time I saw her. Her big brown eyes staring me down, well, up, and that is how I first fell in love with Sonny.

"We're here, Chad. You can take off your blindfold," she said while I untied it.

"What is this place?" I asked in disbelief. There were flowers and trees and special lights going in a circle around the trees. There was a lake with a dock in it, and then there was sand. It was like a beach, but not in a way you would think of it.

"This lake leads out into the ocean. I did some research last night, and I thought this would be perfect. Chad, welcome to Mackenzie falls," she said with a huge smile.

I knew they had to name Mackenzie falls after something, I just didn't know that it would be this perfect. "This is absolutely amazing, Sonny," I said while matching her smile with one of my own.

She blushed, "I know that they show means so much to you, I thought that I could give you something to remember it by," she said while she handed me a piece of paper.

I was about to ask what it was, but then I saw _'Mackenzie falls.' Property of Chad Dylan Cooper_ on the top with signatures to show that it was mine.

"Sonny," I started to say in a tone of disbelief, "how did you do this?" I asked her.

She smiled a little smile, "I asked Marshall to call in a few favors for me, and then he asked me what I needed, and I found this place, and so here is your piece of paper that they delivered to me at six this morning," she said with the smile never leaving her face.

I went over and pulled her in for a kiss. As soon as our lips met, she pulled away, "We haven't even started the date," she whined.

I smiled, "Like I said before, I'm changing the rules," I said as I gently bent down and kissed her for a short quick peck.

She smiled as a little blush crept about her cheeks, "So, what's first, Sunshine?" I asked he while I sat down on the ground.

She smiled, "Your favorite color is blue, so I got anything and everything that was blue in the grocery store. Well, blueberries even though they aren't blue, blue cool aid mix, blue jell-o, blue berry jelly, and blue M&Ms. I know that they aren't really blue foods, but then again, no food is naturally blue," she said a little embarrassed.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek, "It is absolutely perfect," I said with a smile.

She smiled back while she started setting the picnic blanket up. You know, I never really knew what I wanted in a girl and I never really thought about it, but when I met Sonny, everything just changed. Our stupid fighting was the only way we knew how to talk.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked casually.

She laughed, "Why should I tell you when you never tell me?" she said with a little pout.

I laughed, "I'm Chad, and I can do whatever I want."

Sonny stared at me open mouthed for a few minutes, "You just called yourself Chad," she said in disbelief.

I laughed, "My name is Chad, Sonny," I said in a little worried tone.

"You didn't say Chad Dylan Cooper!" she said while she jumped up with a smile on her face. I quickly got up and joined her, but as soon as I got up, I stopped her.

"See what you're doing to me, Sunshine?" I said while I pulled her in by her waist and gave her a short little kiss.

She blushed, "I really like this Chad better than the old one," she said while she lay back down.

I sat down next to her, "So do I, Sonny, so do I," I said while I laid down next to her putting my arm around her waist and bringing her as close as I could to me.

"You love scary movies. I remember when we watched Chucky, you were laughing at all the scary parts, and then you wouldn't think anything of it. I also asked your mom, and she said that you're a big fan or Paranormal Activity, so this morning before I came to the Studio, I went to go pick this up," she said while she handed me a simple DVD case.

"This is every scene, every take, and every directors cut that they made out of the movie. This is the only one that they ever made," she said with another small prideful smile.

"Sonny, do you have any id-"I started to say before she cut me off.

"My date, my money, Chad," she said in a stern voice while I laughed.

"This better be all," I said with a smile while she shook her head. "Sonny, I'm serious. I don't want you to spend money on me!" I said while standing up. Honestly, I don't even know why I'm mad, but it just doesn't seem right. Usually the guy buys things for the girl and then the girl's happiness is their reward, not the other way around.

"Out of twenty six dates, I can't even take you on one!" she said while matching my tone.

I laughed without humor, "You shouldn't be doing this, Sonny. The bet was that I, Chad, take you, Sonny, out on twenty six dates. You're my girlfriend, not my friend that is a girl on these dates. The boy is always supposed to take the girl out," I said with pride.

She frowned, "Maybe I wanted to do something nice for once. I always feel like I don't do enough. I thought you would actually like this date," she said while turning away.

I instantly felt guilty. "Sonny, you know that's not true. I absolutely love all of this. How many guys can say that their girlfriend bought them a waterfall? How many guys can say that they are dating the most amazing girl? Please don't feel bad about the dates. I feel like I owe you for being such a jerk to you for over a year," I said while looking down to the ground.

She let out a little smile, "I'm sorry, too. I think that us fighting was just our way of telling each other that we might actually like the other person."

I smiled and went over and hugged her, "I think that is the case too, Sunshine," I said while I kissed her forehead.

"You love music. I thought I would make you a mix CD of songs that describe us," she said while she handed me a plain CD case with a CD in it that said 'Sonny and Chad's Mix 1.'"

_Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato_

_When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus_

_Crazier by Taylor Swift_

_Two is Better than One by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift_

_Catch Me by Demi Lovato_

_Forever and Always by Taylor Swift_

_Goodbye by Miley Cyrus_

_Into Your Arms by The Maine_

_My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson_

_You and Me by Lifehouse_

_Crush by David Archuleta _

_Falling in Love by McFly_

"Sorry that is mostly pop. I couldn't really find that much that wasn't pop that had to do with the theme," she said with a little blush.

I smiled at her, "These songs are perfect, Sonny," I said while she smile.

"I'm sorry, but the second part of the date is at my house," she said while frowning a little bit.

I laughed, "Stop looking so sad, Sonny. Now, does this mean I have to wear a blindfold?" I asked her in a playful sarcastic tone.

"Only if you want," she said while shrugging her shoulders.

I smiled, "Like I said, I don't see why you hate this thing so much," I said while pulling the blindfold out.

She smiled, "I like seeing your face. Is that such a crime?" she asked in a playful tone.

I smiled back at her, "Not at all, Sunshine," I said while we started walking back to my car. I have never let someone drive my Porsche, and when Sonny first did, I was amazed that she knew how to drive a stick. It took my over three months just to learn what positions to put it in.

After the half hour or so comfortable silence drive back to Sonny's house, she told me to take the blindfold off. "I was here, remember? It was after you and Hayden kissed," I said with a shudder.

"It was the kiss cam!" she yelled back.

I laughed, "I knew it all along. I just wanted to see how long it would take you to crack," I said while she glared at me.

"I hate you, Chad Dylan Cooper," she said while she folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

I smiled, "We both know you don't, Sunshine."

She let out a little grin, "Maybe I just hate you a little bit."

I smiled just a little bit wider, "I think you don't hate me at all," I said while I went to give her a hug.

Her eyes just widened a little bit, "V is for Vice Versa, Chad," she said while she stood on her toes and brought my head down to meet hers while her lips softly kissed mine.

I wound my arms around her waist so she could stand flat on the ground. As soon as we were standing there kissing for a few moments, she broke away with a huge grin on her face. "Wow," was all she said while she brought me into her apartment.

We went into her bedroom while she pulled out a movie, "You can stay over tonight," she said with a little smile while I grinned hugely back.

"I'd love that," I said as I kissed her on the forehead while she walked back. "What are we watching?"

She laughed, "Saw or Romeo and Juliet?" she asked me while she handed me the two cases.

I smiled, "Leonardo Dicaprio or blood and gore? Tough choice, but I have to go with Saw. I can't have you drooling all over him during the movie," I said with a face of disgust.

She laughed, "I only think you're attractive at the moment," she said while she went to go put in the disc.

I laughed while I jumped off of her back and wound my arms around her waist, "At the moment, Sunshine? I would have thought I would be attractive all the time," I said while I rolled my eyes.

She giggled and turned around, "Depends on the day," she said with a little grin.

I bent my head down and quickly kissed her, "What about tomorrow?" I asked in a playful tone.

She smiled, "You will still be attractive," she said in a serious tone while I pressed my lips to hers one more time. "Now, who's ready for blood and gore!" I said while she laughed as I brought us over to her bed and we both lay down.

Sonny only made it through about an hour of the movie before she fell asleep. Surprisingly, she wasn't that scared. She was curled up against my chest holding my hand, but no screams this time. I didn't want to move her, so I slowly feel asleep with my arms still around her.

Every time that we have slept at each other's or that I have dropped her off here, I have always written her a note. Sure, its cliché, but she thinks it's cute.

_My Sunshine,_

_Thank you for one of the best days ever. I really had a great time, and I'm sorry about what happened earlier yesterday. I'm sure it is all swept under the rug right now._

_I miss you every moment that we are not together, and even though I will see you in a few hours, it is pure torture being without you. I wanted to thank you also. You have taught me so much in these five days, and I owe my life to you, maybe even in a literal manner. _

_Remember to get the journal entries written. The last thing we need is for another argument. I don't think we can both afford to miss today._

_I love you with all of my being,_

_Chad_

_E is for Everything You Love as V is for Vice Versa,_

_Surprisingly, today was the day that I got taken out. I mean, I did have a date planned for yesterday; I'm not _that_ much of a jerk…right? As surprising as it was, it was amazing. She gave me the first ever edition of Paranormal Activity, oh and I got a waterfall named after me. Mackenzie Falls is now Chad's. You see what she is doing to me? I'm no longer the 'three named jerk heartthrob,' but now I'm just Chad._

_There was a little fight that broke out between sets, and honestly I don't think I have ever seen her that upset. Although it was just about our dating, it seemed to really take a toll on her. She didn't deserve to be told that, and I wish I could have gone back and make sure that I did something to stop it. But of course, my charm cured everthing._

_The funny thing is that I like being nice to her. I like being able to tell her what goes on. What I love most of all is that it is just a natural attraction to all of this. She doesn't make any of this awkward, but she makes it comfortable. Sonny is perfect in every way and that is her flaw. No one is perfect, but she just makes it seem so easy. _

_After the first part of the date, she gave me a mix CD. I never knew so many songs could describe just one relationship, but I was wrong. Then we went back to her apartment and watched Saw. She wasn't scared actually, but she fell asleep part way through it. It's cute actually, the way she crinkles her nose when something happens in her dreams and then the way she tosses and turns when I move away. She actually moves when I do so we are always touching._

_Well, today are the letters F and U, and I have no idea what I'm going to do. I was supposed to think of that last night, but I was too preoccupied. But I'm Chad, and I will always find a way._

_Until then,_

_CDC_

**(Sonny's POV)**

When I woke up, I felt that Chad was gone. Instead of him, he left a simple note on my nightstand saying how much he loved yesterday. I just felt too bad because after everything that he has done for me, I still don't think any of it makes up for what he does for me.

About an hour after I woke up, I heard a knock at my door. Thinking it would be Chad, I immediately smiled. As soon as I opened the door though, there was my cast with frowns on their face.

"What do you want?" I asked in a sort of a harsh tone.

Tawni flinched but quickly got over it, "We wanted to apologize for yesterday. I think we were a little too hard on you," she said while still looking down. "Sonny, you have to understand that we just weren't expecting this to happen. You also have to know that the rivalry that we have won't allow this relationship to continue. Before you yell at me, I just wanted to say that if you really like him, then I think we can make a little exception. But there have to be a set list of rules!" she said while perking up a little.

I smiled, "Anything!" I said with a little too much smile.

"First, Chad takes _you _on the dates. Not the other way around. Second, if you even think about kissing him, you do it behind your curtain or even better, in his dressing room. Lastly, you are a part of the family of so random, and you always stay that way," she said while she pulled me into a hug.

Soon after, the rest of the cast joined in the hug, "We're sorry, Sonny," they all said in unison. "We'll accept him just for you, Sonny girl," Nico said with a smile.

"What is with this love fest?" we heard someone say while coming down the hall.

"Come on, big boy, join the hug," Tawni said while Chad joined in the hug.

"As much as I love group hugs, what are you doing here," he asked with a little anger in his voice.

Tawni flipped her hair, "We wanted our Sonny back, so we came and got her," she said while she linked arms with me.

"Well, for the next twenty one days and the next eternity, she will be mine," he said while he interlinked his arm with my free one. Tawni and Chad continued to glare at them until Nico and Grady spoke up.

"As much as we hate to ruin moments, we have to be at the studio in about an hour. Do you want to come with us, Sonny?" they asked.

"I need to write my journal entry," I said while looking back to my room.

"You can write it when you get there. Chad, where is yours?" Tawni asked in a friendly tone.

He snickered, "Portlyn has it, so I just wrote it down on paper," he said while he handed her a piece of paper folded up a few times. "Well, unlike you Chuckle Heads minus Sonny, I have real acting to do. I'll pick you up at five," Chad said while he kissed me cheek before he left.

Nico and Grady pretended to gag while Tawni smiled, "I thought you said he was sweet," she said in a sarcastic tone.

I laughed, "He is once you get to know him," I said while we all piled into Tawni's pink convertible. "What is with you actors and nice cars?" I asked with a frown.

She laughed, "Oh hush. I heard that Chad just might buy you a Porsche," she said with a wink while I blushed.

As soon as we got into the studio, the first skit that we were rehearsing didn't involve me, so I went into our dressing room and wrote my journal entry.

_E is for Everything You Love as V was for Vice Versa,_

_Yesterday was different in a good way. For one, I was the one to take Chad out on a date, not him take me. I took him to Mackenzie Falls, the real one actually, and actually got him to own the property. When he read the certificate, he looked like he was about to cry. I knew that what I was going to give him in the days coming was never going to match it, but I think it is just about the thought that goes into it._

_At seven yesterday morning, I went to go get the only copy of Paranormal Activity that had everything. Every scene, every moment, and every effect. The look on his face was priceless, and honestly I wished I videotaped it. Then, I gave him our first mix CD. Sure, it was small and didn't cost anything, but you could tell that he enjoyed it._

_Then we went back to my house and we started to watch Saw. It wasn't that scary, but then again, I fell asleep during the first hour. I woke up with Chad's arms around me, but of course, he left. He always leaves these little notes, and they are sometimes the highlight of my morning._

_My cast came over in the morning to apologize for out fight. Of course I forgave them, but what they did in the first place was the bad part. Chad and I love each other and nothing will ever change that, but I think they just took it a little too far._

_Chad is taking me out tonight and I'm excited to see what he has planned. Today's letters are hard, but I know that he will figure it out. What else would you expect from Chad Dylan Cooper? He is perfect and all mine._

_Until then, my lovely,_

_Allison 'Sonny' Monroe_

"I have a feeling that tonight is going to be amazing," I said while I smiled and made my way over to where my cast was.

* * *

**So....did you like it or love it!?**

**Now..i need help on F and U...any ideas?!**

**Well, I have U, but i just need F..hmm..toughie lol**

**So...I just want you to review with what you want to see.**

**Oh! and also, i want you to include in your review your favorite line.**

**YES, I know i ask that a lot, but it really helps me see what I should put in the story**

**Thank you sooo much for reading!**

**Honestly, it really means a lot to me =]**

**~~Sammiee!  
**


	6. F and U

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope I didn't take to long, but I'm sorry if I did.**

**Finals are this week, and I've been studying, and I finally finished this chapter! Woooooooo =]**

**So..like always, A/N at the bottom!**

**Hope you lurveeee it =]  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: **F is for Fairytale and U is for Unforgettable**

"Check it out dance?" I asked Tawni while we were rehearsing out "Check It out Girls" sketch. After this sketch, I would finally be able to go back to our dressing room and get changed for my sixth date with Chad.

"Check it out dance!" she said back in agreement while the music came on while we started to dance.

"Cut!" Marshall yelled while Tawni and I took our hats off while smiling and laughing. "Good job," we both said to each other.

"Come on, Sonny! We need to get you ready!" she said while she started to drag me back to our room.

"Since when did you start to care about my dates?" I asked while she was still pulling me along. She simply laughed and shook her head before continuing.

"I know what he has planned, and I just wanted to make sure you looked right," she said simply once we were back into the room and most importantly, in her closet.

"F, hm, what color starts with f?" she kept mumbling to herself. "Sonny, how would you feel about fuchsia?" she asked me while she pulled out a simple pair of black jeans and a fuchsia spaghetti strap top with a simple white jacket over it.

I smiled, "I really like that, Tawni. But, why did you need to come and dress me?" I asked her for the second time today.

She blushed, "Fine, I'll tell you. Well, Chad did tell me what he is doing with you tonight, but then I have a date, and I wanted to see Chad's reaction to what you are wearing so I will know what to wear," she said in a sort of shy tone.

I laughed, "Tawni, just be yourself. Nothing is more attractive than you natural beauty," I said with a genuine smile.

She smiled back, "Thanks, Sonny," she said while she handed me the clothes.

About ten minutes later, I came out of our bathroom with the outfit on, light makeup applied, and my hair in a high pony tail with a while head band. Chad somehow got into our room and was sitting on our couch with Tawni. Tawni nudged Chad to turn around, and when he did, he smiled a bit, "You look beautiful, Sunshine," he said while he came over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I blushed, "You look very handsome yourself, Mr. Cooper," I said while he smiled. He was wearing just a simple pair of faded blue jeans and then a white V neck t-shirt with a black jacket over it.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked while he grabbed my hand and started leading me out into the parking lot.

He smiled, "If I haven't told you on the past five dates, what makes you think that I'm going to start now?" he asked me in a playful tone.

I groaned, "I really hate this you know," I said simply.

He chuckled, "Twenty more, Sonny," he said with a smile in his voice. "Then, not to mention the rest of the days that follow this. You know, just saying," he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"One of these days you're going to tell me," I said warning him.

"That'll be the day, Sunshine," he said while he opened my car door of his Porsche. "So, since today you made me dress casually, I take it we are not going to be plummeting from extreme heights or going for a swim," I said in a light sarcastic manner.

He laughed, "I can promise you no heights, but I'm not sure on the swimming part," he said with a little wink. "That is the only information I am going to give you," he said while handing me the blindfold.

"No, I'm not wearing it," I said while I crossed my arms over my chest. "You may like it, but I don't."

He frowned, "Please, Sonny? I worked so hard to make this day special for you after everything that happened, and now you won't even wear the blindfold. It'll ruin everything if you don't," he said while he pouted and turned his head away from me.

Chad knew that I couldn't stand guilt trips, but this one was the icing on the cake for him. He knew that I couldn't refuse his pout, and more importantly making me feel bad for something that I didn't even do. "Fine," I said while I snatched it away from him while he put on a smile of victory.

"I'm going to give you one more clue. Think of fireworks," he said while he started up the car and started to drive out of the parking lot.

"How long is it going to take us to get there?" I asked him in a simple manner.

I imagined him rolling his eyes right now, "Fireworks," was all he said while I groaned. "Enjoy this time to relax right now, Sunshine. Today is going to be your day," he said.

I smiled, "Any day is my day when I'm with you," I said in a whisper while I heard him chuckle.

"One of the many reasons of why I love you, Sonny," he said simply.

After a long comfortable silence, I felt the car stop and Chad coming around and opening my door, "Keep the blindfold on," he warned me while he unbuckled my seat belt and lifted me up.

"I can't walk, because?" I asked him.

He laughed, "It'll ruin the surprise."

"You know, when people usually go on dates, they go to a restaurant or the park or something. Most people don't blindfold their dates and carry them around!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

He chuckled, "It's not every day someone gets to go on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper."

I smiled, "I get to," I said while we both laughed.

As soon as he set me down, he took off my blindfold, "We're here, my princess," he said as he whispered it into my ear.

I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw. It was the waterfall from our second date, only this time it was made into a picture that came out of a story book. The ground was covered in rose pedals, there were stringed lights hanging from tree to tree, Christmas lights going around the bottom of the trees, there was silver glitter everywhere, and the thing that stuck out most was the bouquet of roses under a silver glass just like _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Chad, this is unbelievable!" I said while I turned around to face him but he was nowhere to be found. "Chad?" I called out with no response. "Chad, come out, this isn't funny anymore," I said getting a little scared now.

As soon as I turned back around, I saw him in a full tuxedo behind the roses. "Sorry, I had to change," he said with a little chuckle.

I gasped in amazement, "I still don't know how or even why you do did this," I said with awe in my voice.

He came over behind me and pulled me in from the waist, "Only the best for my girlfriend," he said while he kissed my cheek. He let go and grabbed my hand and pulled me over towards the roses, "I'm going to love you until the last rose dies," he said as he handed me roses one by one. As soon as he got to the twelfth, he pulled one from behind his back and it was a plastic light up one, "Until this rose dies, you will always be mine," he said while he kissed my cheek one more time before pulling away.

I couldn't stop smiling at this point, "Chad, you overdid yourself," I said while I bent my head down to smell the roses.

He chuckled, "I thought you would like this. I actually called Tawni, and she told me that you wrote in your journal one time about your perfect date and she read it to me. Even though I couldn't get the castle, I did manage to get this spot reserved for us. Today was meant for you, and I want you to enjoy every moment of this. If you want to go throw yourself off of the cliff again, by all means go ahead, but I just want you to know that I'm not going to leave you," he said while looking down to the ground.

I smiled even bigger if that was possible, "I love you, Chad," I said while I went over to where he was, put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He quickly gave him, but just as quick he let go. "F is for Fairytale, Sunshine."

"May I ask one question?" I asked while we pulled away and he nodded simply, "Why are you in a tux?"

He laughed while he pulled out a piece of paper, "Dear diary, you know how fairytales are only in books, right? Well, although it kills me to say it, I have my own little fantasy. I want to be by water, have lights and glitter everywhere. No, I don't want to be totally dressed up in the poufy dress like every book describes it, but I want to be dressed in casual clothes, but still manage to keep a level of what a princess would look like. You know what's weird? I always imagined this one boy with me when this happened. I can't give a name, or I can barely give details but I just know that he loves me when all of this happens.

This boy is the one I know that I love and will spend the rest of my life with. Even if this fantasy just turns out to be my wedding, I know it will still be perfect. I don't want to be dressed up, but it would be absolutely perfect if he was dressed in a tux. You know the movie _Beauty and the Beast_, right? Well, of course you do…you're my journal. Anyways the one rose that is kept in the forbidden wing is what I would want to be the centerpiece. No, I'm not saying that I want him to be a beast, but I want him to be himself, and if that includes beast like features, then I'd be more than happy to accept him.

Fairytales are just another fancy word for dreams. Yes, I know that dreams can become reality, but then again, that just proves that fairytales are real. My dream came true, and now I'm just wondering if this fantasy that I have could come true. Believe it or not, I can actually think of one person I would want to have in this particular fantasy. He may not be the dream boy, or maybe he is the exact replica, but either way I just want him to be himself when he is around me. No more self absorbed jerk, no more three name jerk throb, but Chad. The day he finally calls himself Chad is the day that this fantasy will take place.

Dream or reality, I'm just glad that I finally found some way to share it even if it is just with my journal.

~Sonny," he read in a perfect tone all the way though. I didn't notice it but I started to cry about half way through it.

He smiled, "Don't cry, Sonny. I found this absolutely beautiful. I'm sorry that I didn't do the one rose or that I'm not the beast," he said with a little chuckle, "or even that I started to call myself Chad before I read this. The one thing that I'm not sorry about is that I read this, Sonny. You deserve your fantasy, and I promise that today will be the best day of your life," he said with a proud smile.

I smiled back, "This is perfect," I said with smiling and started to walk around looking at everything.

He laughed, "There's more you know," he said while picking up my hand and started to lead me through a path.

"Please tell me you didn't spend too much money," I groaned.

He laughed, "I can't tell you that, Sonny. Just be happy that you don't have to wear a blindfold right now," he said while we both smiled.

All the way through the path were the rose pedals, glitter, and the lights. We started to go further and further until he stopped and told me to close my eyes. He came around me and put his hands over my eyes from behind and started to walk a little bit more.

"Here we are, Sonny," he said while he took his hands off of my eyes. Right there in the center of another open field was my family. Ian, Trevor, Nathan, and my mom were all standing there talking to one another before the look at me and smiled.

I was about to cry before they all came over and picked me up for a hug, "Chad," was all I could manage to say at the moment.

"Ally, are you surprised?!" the eldest, Trevor, said with a huge grin on his face.

I laughed through my tears, "Of course," I said while they all laughed. I turned around but couldn't find Chad anywhere. "Don't worry, he'll be back," Trevor said with a small smile.

The second oldest, Nathan, came over and scooped me up into one of his big bear hugs, "I can't believe I can see you know," he said while he squished me even harder.

I laughed, "As much as I love this, you're going to kill me, Nathan," I said with a little grin.

"How did Chad find all of you?" I asked in amazement.

My mom laughed, "He called us a few days ago, Sweetie. He got my number from your producer, and then I called all of your brothers and they were on the first flight out here, courtesy of Chad," she said with a smile.

Ian, older than me by a year, came up next and brought me into a gentle hug, "We missed you Al," he said while he kissed my hair.

My smile grew bigger, "This is all just unbelievable!" I said while throwing my arms up into the air and walking around to take in everything that is going on.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind, "Surprise," he said softly in my ear.

When I turned around, Chad's family was behind him, "I made some modern day revisions to your fantasy. You said that this boy would be the one that you might spend the rest of your life with, so I felt as though it should be a family day," he said with a smile.

I laughed and stood on my toes to kiss him for a brief second, "This is even better than what I imagined," I said with a smile.

Everyone laughed, "Why don't we go back to where we first were. Lunch is set up there," Chad said while he put his arm around my shoulders and brought me as close as he could to him.

Right as we walked back, in front of the rose vase was a picnic blanket with candles and even more rose pedals on it. "For F, we have French fries, fruit, fish, fajitas, fudge, and funnel cakes," he said while everyone sat down smiling.

"So when do you guys have to go back?" I asked with a frown.

My family frowned, "We were only suppose be here for a day. I leave tonight for a flight, and the boys leave early tomorrow morning," my mom said.

"On a happier note," Trevor started to say, "this view is amazing!" he said while he stood up.

We all laughed and started to eat. Both of our parents and siblings got along, and even Trevor and Chase became friends. We all finished our food in a timely manner and all the guys were about to start playing football.

As soon as they were all up, it was Chase and Trevor against Ian, Nathan, and Chad. You know, I never took Chad as the sporty type, but he could sure play. It was tackle football, and Chad managed to play without ever getting his tuxedo dirty.

While the boys were playing their games, our moms started talking about the beauties of California, and then Leah and I started exploring to find something to do. "Sonny, am I ever going to be your sister?" Leah asked me while we were walking.

I stopped and faced her with a smile. I bent down and picked her up and hitched her on my hip, "Maybe one day, Leah," I said while I continued to walk.

"Chaddy really likes you, Sonny," she said with she started to fall asleep. I chuckled and started to walk back to where we first were.

As soon as I got there, everyone was still doing what they were before and didn't even notice that we had left. I walked over to where Kerri and my mom where and set down Leah on Chad's mom lap and started to walk over to where the picnic blanket was and sat down.

"Allison!" Trevor called over from where all the guys were. "Yea?" I called back as I walked over to where they were.

Trevor smiled, "Chad told me how you went bungee jumping and even dove off of a cliff. How come in Wisconsin you refused to do any of that stuff with us?" he asked in a playful hurt expression.

I laughed, "Because Chad wouldn't kill me," I said simply while they just laughed.

Trevor took off his shirt exposing his nicely toned abs, "Ally, show me how to jump," he said while he grabbed my arm and started pushing me towards the edge.

"No! Chad promised that there would be no heights today!" I screamed at him.

I heard Chad laugh, "But I didn't promise no swimming," he said fighting playfully back.

"Come on, Al, just one little jump?" he asked with his big brown pouty eyes.

"No," I simply said back while I tried digging my heels into the ground so he wouldn't be able to pull me any further. Chase, Ian, Nathan, and even Chad began to take off their shirts. "Everyone else wants to, Allison," Trevor tried arguing back.

"Well good for you guys," I said while I tried digging them in further. "I don't want to do this," I said simply.

"Why?" Ian asked back with a laugh.

"I don't want my clothes to get wet," I said but it came out sounding more like a question.

All five boys broke out in laugher, "Since when did you start caring about clothes?" Nathan asked me.

I started to stutter, "Since Tawni showed me the importance and beauty in them," I said in a questioning tone.

Chad came over and grabbed my other hand, "It'll be just like the first time, Sunshine," he whispered in my ear while I groaned.

"No," I said back for the final time. "If you boys want to go and risk your lives by jumping off of a cliff, then by all means go ahead. Unlike you, I actually value my life."

They laughed, "Yea, Al, so do we. Now, you only get one life, so you might as well live it to the fullest," Ian said. "Before you even say that you already completed most of your life, just remember that it isn't every day that you can jump off of a cliff!" he said in excitement while Ian and Nathan high fived.

"I'll be freezing afterwards," I said.

Chad smiled, "Already taken care of. I brought an extra change of clothes for you courtesy of Tawni."

I groaned, "Is there any way that I can get out of this?" I asked while they all smiled and shook their heads.

I sighed and got out of Nathan's and Chad's grasp and walked over to the edge. As soon as I turned around, they were all smiling and I jumped off and into the water. I heard cheering from above, and then splashes following.

As soon as I got above the water, I immediately swan under the waterfall in hopes that no one would find me. As soon as I breathed a sigh of relief, I felt two people swim up behind me and pull me under. As soon as they finally let go, I came up from under the water and started choking. There was no one in sight, so I decided just to sit back and try to relax this time.

This time when I felt people behind them, I pushed off of the wall and started to swim away. As soon as I thought I was far away, I decided to finally relax, "Don't play like that, Sunshine," Chad said while he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ears.

I was about to turn around and slap him, but Trevor came in front of me and held my wrists so I couldn't do so. "Nice try, Ally," he said.

"I hate you guys," I said simply.

Chad kissed my cheek, "You know you don't. Just think what would have happened if you never came to Hollywood and met me. You wouldn't be swimming in a waterfall and even better yet, have my arms wrapped around your waist," he said with what I imagined as a smirk.

"Can you let me go?" I asked trying not to get mad. Chad chuckled and let go but grabbed onto my hand. "I want to show you something," he said while Trevor swam away.

As soon as we were on land, Chad handed me a beach towel and shoes. "I knew these would come in handy," he said with a little laugh. He picked my hand back up and started walking up a path back towards where we were. As soon as we were going to make the turn to get back to where we started, he pulled me another way.

I knew where we were once I saw our tree. The engraving was still there, but there was something missing, or even something more. "Our tree?" I asked him while he nodded. He went behind the tree and came out with something in his hands. "Close your eyes," he said while I put my hands over my eyes.

I felt him come closer to where I was standing, "You can open them, Sunshine," he said while he held a simple velvet box. He handed it to me and when I opened it there was a simple silver charm bracelet. "I was going to give this to you a few days back, but I thought this would be the perfect timing. Just like the journal entries, each date I'm going to give you a charm to remember it by. I have the other five ones," he said while he went back behind the tree and came out with another simple box.

"The first date was the day when we realized that we might actually like each other, so I though a half of a heart to represent our friendship," he said while he added the charm onto my bracelet. "Don't worry, you're going to have two bracelets," he said while he put the clasp on.

"Chad, you really don't have to do this," I said with a smile.

He laughed, "I know, but I want to. The second date is when I asked you to be my girlfriend, so I thought of a simple O to represent our trust and friendship that will never end," he said while he clasped that one on my bracelet.

"The third day is when you met my mom and gave you the necklace," he said while he smiled and touched it, "It looks beautiful on you by the way," he said while I blushed. "So I decided to go with a simple C to show the time when I called myself Chad instead of Chad Dylan Cooper, which somehow amazes you," he said under his breath, "but also for the commitment that we have," he said while he clasped it on.

"Our fourth date was when we went to Disneyland and when we first told each other that we love each other, so I'm giving you the full heart charm to show that our love has no cracks, but is perfect in our eyes," he said as he put it on.

"Last night was the date that you took me on, and also the time we had our first fight as a couple, but it also showed me that we can get through anything because of you. You've opened my eyes into something completely different then I'm use to, so I decided to go with a sun charm to show your 'sunny' personality," he said with a little laugh.

"And today was your day. This is your fantasy and your dreams, and I only made this reality. You were the one to create it, and since you are my princess, I decided to go with a crown. The crown shows that you have your dreams as I have mine, but it also shows that you have a chance to make your dreams reality. This crown is only the beginning of everything you want," he said as he put the final charm on.

I was about to cry, but instead I went up and hugged him as hard as I could. He laughed for a minute, but then wound his arms around me and pushed us closer together, "You've done way too much," I said with a chuckle. "I promise I'm going to make this all up to you," I said in a final tone as we got out of the hug.

He smiled, "You don't have to do anything, Sonny. This is what I really like about you. You don't ask for anything, and your smile is your reward. I want to spoil you, I want to make you happy, but most of all I want to make sure that you have someone that loves you for who you are and not all of your fame. I don't need anything in return, but what I do ask for is just a simple smile," he said with a little chuckle.

I smiled back and he laughed, "There's my smile," he said as he grabbed my hand and we started walking back towards where we started. As soon as we got there, all the boys were playing with Leah, "Chad!" she said while she got out of the boys grasp and ran over to where we were. Chad scooped her up and she was still running and sat her down at the table.

"Did you give Sonny her present?" she asked so everyone could hear.

Chad laughed and messed up her hair, "I did," he said with a proud smile. "Yay!" she squealed while jumping up and down.

Everyone else laughed along, but then to soon, I heard the news that I didn't want to hear for a few more days, "Sonny, we're so sorry but we have to leave," my mom said as the boys and her came and gave me a hug.

As soon as the family hug was over, I promised myself that I wouldn't cry in front of anyone, "Thank you, Chad," my mom said as she gave him a hug. He smiled and gave her a small pat on the back. "Anything for your daughter," he said back.

All the boys gave me a hug one last time, "I'll watch you every Wednesday like I always do," Ian said as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yea, well my friends and I have parties to celebrate your show," Trevor retorted back.

"So? I tape everyone and watch them daily instead of doing my homework!" Nathan said while the boys started getting into a big argument.

As soon as they decided that they all love the show equally as much, they went over to Chad and said goodbye. "Uh, can I have your autograph?" Nathan asked in a real small shy tone.

Ian, Nathan, and I burst out laughing while Chad just smiled and signed the piece of paper, "At least someone has good taste," he said while sticking his tongue out playfully at me.

"They have to love my show," I said playfully arguing back.

"Drama beats comedy any day," he said while getting closer.

"I make people smile, not cry," I said moving closer with a huge smile on my face.

He was about to laugh, "We're the number one drama television show."

I laughed, "At least we do something that kids can relate to. Not everyone owns a waterfall and has their own water purifying business," I said while I rolled my eyes.

Our families were staring at us in horror at this point, "As I do recall, I actually do own a waterfall thanks to you. At least us have manners over at the Falls," he said while he folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on! Grady isn't that bad," I said in a sarcastic tone.

He laughed, "Meatball Monday ring a bell?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yes, it does, but then again it is just Grady," I said while I rolled my eyes. "Now, my family has to love my show because they are related to me. Trevor probably only likes your show because he wants to get on your good side."

"Hey! Not true! Mackenzie Falls has a good message!" Trevor retorted back.

"Ha!" Chad laughed back.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

"Fine," he said while we stepped closer to each other.

"Good" I said back with a smile.

"Good," he said while he put his arms on my waist.

"Are we good?" I asked him.

"U is for Unforgettable," he said while he bent down and pressed his lips on mine while my brothers started to gag. I wound my arms around his neck and he bent down lower to deepen the kiss. "I love you," he said while we broke away.

"I love you too, Chad," I said with a smile.

"Get a room," the boys said as they started to walk away. "We love you Ally!" they all shouted as they got into the car and started to drive off.

After my family left, Chad's left shortly after. "So, Sunshine, ready to go home?" he asked me while he offered me his arm.

I laughed and interlinked my arm with his, "We shall," I said while we walked back to his car.

As soon as we got back to my apartment, he walked me to my door and kissed me, "Aren't you going to stay?" I asked him with a frown.

He frowned back, "I really want to, but I don't know how my mom would like it if I'm always here alone with you, if you know what I mean," he said with a blush.

I blushed back, "I get you. Maybe another day," I said while I stood on my toes and kissed him for the final time that night.

"Good night, Sunshine," he said while he walked away.

As soon as I entered my room, the roses were on my nightstand with a note off to the side. I laughed and went over and sat on my bed and read the note.

_My dearest, Sunshine,_

_You're probably wondering how I got the flowers and this note in here right now, aren't you? Well, after your family left, I asked my family to leave to Chase could come in here and put them on your nightstand. If he touched anything, tell me, and I promise I'll get him back for it._

_I wrote this note while your brothers were playing football. I just know that you love the charms even though I didn't give them to you yet. I hope your fantasy was the exact picture you had in your head. I hope you enjoyed every moment of it because so did I. I just wanted to write you this note to remind you of how much I love you. I promise that I will get your family back somehow._

_Don't cry for anything. I want to see your 'sunny' smile tomorrow when I first see you. Sweet dreams, Sonny._

_Love, _

_Chad._

As soon as I read this note, I realized that I forgot to tell Chad about the amazing time I had. I didn't want to text him, so I decided to go out and make it special.

As soon as I arrived at his house, his car was in his driveway, and most of the lights were still on. As soon as I rang the doorbell, Chase opened the door with a horrified expression on his face. "I swear I didn't steal or touch anything!" he said while he put his arms over his face.

I laughed, "I know you didn't. I really need to see Chad though. Is he around?"

He laughed, "Depends on what you're going to tell him," he said while blocking the doorway.

Just as I was about to beg and plead for him to let me through, Chad appeared at the bottom of their staircase in sweats and a white t-shirt, "Sonny?" he asked. "Chase, move, let her in," he said while Chase sighed and moved to the side.

He smiled and gave me a hug, "As much as I love seeing you, what are you doing here this late?" he asked while pointing over to a clock in the living room.

I smiled, "First, I wanted to thank you for the roses and the note. The real reason of why I came over was to thank you for everything you did for me. It was perfect, and it was beyond what I could have ever thought of. I don't know how I could ever top it, but I wanted to thank you most of all for all the hard work and creativity you put into it. It really was my dream come true," I said while I stood on my toes and quickly kissed him.

We slowly backed away and he had a smile plastered on his face, "Sonny, you need to stop thanking me for everything. I do this for you and your smile is my reward," he said while he kissed me one more time.

I smiled, "But, I remember you said a few days ago about how you wanted to see So Random live, so I have five passes for behind the scenes, first row audience admission, and meet and greets for your family. These are lifetime passes," I said while I handed him five sheets of purple paper.

He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen on him, "Now you really didn't need to do this," he said while he came over and kissed me on the cheek while wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in for a hug. "I'll be there tomorrow with my family."

I smiled, "I'm looking forward to it, oh, and also, where is your dad?" I asked him while we backed away.

"He's in his den. Why?" he asked me.

I held up a yellow envelope and handed it to him, "I talked to Marshall and the producers a few days ago and told them how your dad wanted to write a sketch for the show. In the packet is all the information he needs to start writing, when the sketch will air, and all of that good stuff," I said with a smile.

He laughed, "Really, you didn't have to do this."

I smiled, "I know, but I wanted to," I said while I quoted him.

"Mom, can Sonny stay over tonight?" he called out.

His mom appeared in the living room with a smile on her face, "If she wants to, then yes, of course. You're welcome here any time you want," she said while she came up and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cooper," I said while I returned the hug.

Chad smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me up the stairs and into his room, "We don't have to watch a movie tonight, but we do have to write the journal entries," he said while he handed me a piece of paper and a pen.

_F is for Fairytale as U is for Unforgettable,_

_There are honestly no words to describe what we did today. My fairytale came true! Chad really overdid himself today. I mean, he made my second biggest dream come true, other than being on So Random! He had everything perfect, and guess what; he even brought my family back to me! It was amazing to see everyone happy and having a good time._

_Then, Chad's family showed up, so it was basically a family party. Then, the boys all pressured me into jumping off of the cliff again, and I did, but it was even scarier the second time believe it or not. I know that it is our spot, but maybe next time we could try jumping from a lower level. It really hurts once you hit the water, but once you float up, you feel like you're free._

_After Chad and I got out of the water, we walked back to where we carved our names in the tree. He then gave me a charm bracelet. He told me that for every date that we have, I'd get a new charm. But then again, twenty six charms, that's a lot. Of course I feel bad that he does everything, but I'm trying to learn to accept him like that._

_Our families had to leave shortly after, and then Chad took me home. He took my roses from the spot and put them into my room. Don't worry; it wasn't as creepy as you think it is. I can't believe I forgot to tell him thank you for everything, so that is why I am writing this at Chad's house. His mom let me stay over, and in return I got the So Random package deal for them. Also, I got Chad's dad a chance to write a sketch for the show._

_Over all, today, my fantasy did come true, and I'm glad that I got to share it with Chad._

_Until then, my lovely,_

_Allison 'Sonny' Monroe_

**(Chad's POV)**

_F is for Fairytale as U is for Unforgettable,_

_This day was no other, to be completely honest. It took me a few days to get Sonny's family over here, but the expression on her face when she first walked in the forest to find her parents were priceless. She was so happy, but I wish I was there to see the aftershock._

_She deserved her fairytale, and I was the one to make it true. I actually owe this to Tawni because she was the one to help me come up with this idea a while ago. It took me a few days to get everything planed, but it was better than I expected. Her smile was probably the best thing that happened._

_Then, her brothers, Chase, and I made her jump into the waterfall again, but it was worth it. She loved it even though she won't admit it. Then, we went back to our tree, and I pulled out the charm bracelet. You know, I wish for once that she would accept a gift and not complain about how I shouldn't have done it. Of course she's stubborn, but that is one of the many things I love about her. She is my girlfriend, and if I want to spoil her, I will._

_The most surprising part of today is when she showed up at my house past eleven. She wanted to thank me in person, even though I don't know why she just couldn't do it tomorrow. The smile that is plastered on her face right now while she is writing this makes my night. She looks so carefree and beautiful, that I don't know how I deserve a girl like her._

_Little does Sonny know that she is the only thought in my head, the only person I see, and most importantly, my other half of my heart. Sonny Monroe is the one girl that changed everything._

_Until then,_

_Chad._

**(Sonny's POV)**

"This is pointless. Why do we have to write everything when she makes me talk about it over and over each day?" I said while sitting down on his bed.

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders, "I have a feeling that they look for more then what we did on the date," he said with a small chuckle.

"What are tomorrow's letters?"

He smiled, "G and T. And no, I'm not going to tell you what I had planned," he said while I groaned.

He leaned down and kissed me one more time and laid me down on the bed, "You should be getting to sleep. It's already midnight," he said while he wrapped his arms around my wait.

"I love you, Chad," I said before I shut my eyes.

"I love you too, Sunshine," he said while he kissed my hair and I fell into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

**So....i know you all just loved it. I know because I am just that awesome.**

**Haha okay...the real news....hmmm...I think I might have another chapter posted by Friday...if I'm lucky.**

**Now....this is the 6th chapter, and I have 123 reviews (Haha it amazes me too) and almost 3,000 hits...now in my opinion, that's pretty good!**

**I wanted to thank you all for supporting this story. I never thought that it would be this popular, and now you guys inspire me to continue every day.**

**Oh, and you know how I said I wanted 500 reviews by the end of the story? Well, you guys are already ahead by 1 and 1/2 chapters!**

**Wooo! *hands cookies* keep it up!!!!**

**My new goal is to get it on a C2C before this is finished....i wonder if we can make this happen..hmmm**

**Oh well, there is a little green button below that i want you to push....and now, for your enjoyment...**

**Sonny: What are we doing tomorrow?**

**Chad: Sunshine, I'm not going to tell you. If you're lucky, I'll tell you when we get to Z and A...I already know what I have planned for that date. *wink***

**Sonny: *Rolls eyes* Yea...can't wait.**

**Chad: *Laughs* Trust me, you'll love it.**

**Sonny: *Laughs with no humor* If it involves bungee jumping, throwing myself off of cliffs, or knowing you, plummeting from the sky, I'm not going to enjoy it.**

**Chad: *Smiles* No, it won't involve any of it...but now to think about it....**

**Sonny: Don't you dare!**

**Chad: *Chuckles* Naw, I wouldn't do that to you....maybe in the sequel I might.**

**Sonny: Wait...there's going to be a sequel?**

**Chad: *Smirks* Only if we get the 500 reviews in time.**

**Sonny: *Sighs* I really hate this you know.**

**Chad: What? The reviewing? Cuz honestly, what these people say about me is _pretty_ awesome.**

**Sonny: *Slaps chad on the arm* No, I mean never knowing what we are going to do tomorrow.**

**Chad: Oh well. You'll figure out sooner or later that you like surprises.**

**Sonny: *laughs* Yea...that'll be the day.**

**Chad: Just wait 20 more chapters...then that's the day.**

**Sonny: *Confused* Wait...what?**

**Chad: REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW!!!!!**

**haha you heard Chad....review please...although he doesn't have very nice manners =[**

**Haha well...I'll try to have this updates as soon as possible.**

**Thank you soo much again!!!!**

**~~Sammiee!  
**


	7. G and T

**hey of my wonderful readers!**

**So..i know I said Friday...but I really meant Monday..haha sorry about that.**

**This chapter took sooo long to write because I had to re-write parts of it, and change things.**

**FIRST!**

**I wanted to thank a few special people..**

**Waiting For Him LETS GIVE THEM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!**

**I feel so bad because she was the one to give me the idea for last chapter; F and U...and I did use your ideas in this one too..**

**SO LETS THANKS WAITING FOR HIM FOR THESE TWO AMAZING CHAPTERS!!!**

**Next....I would like to thank HCGgurl...wow that was hard to type lol**

**BUT! I would like to thank her for the idea of making them fight and still having the date.**

**VIRTUAL KUDOS FOR YOU!!!!!**

**AN at the bottom like always...ohh!**

**There will be a survey!**

**Sit back...**

**Relax...**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: G is for Guest Stars and Games, while T is for Timeless**

As Chad and I both started to get up, we soon realized that we were late to work. "Don't worry about it," he said while he hit the snooze button and went back to sleep.

When the alarm went off an hour later, we both regretted not going to work, "I'm filming today," he said while he immediately got himself out of bed, into his closet, then into the bathroom. I laughed because I knew that he wasn't filming…it was a Tuesday. I pulled out my cell phone and quickly called Tawni, "How mad is Marshall?" was the first thing I asked.

She laughed on the other end of the phone, "Don't worry about it. Neither of our casts are filming today, Sonny. It's only ten anyways. But, Mr. Condor said that he needs to see you two sometime today. He didn't tell us for what though."

I sighed, "Thanks, Tawni. Do you know what Chad has planned for today?" I asked her.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't," she said with a little sad tone in her voice.

"Sonny! We need to leave!" Chad called from the bathroom in a panic.

I laughed, "I have to go, Tawni. I'll see you soon!" I said while she said goodbye and hung up. I met Chad right by the door. He was wearing his Mackenzie Falls uniform, which I must say looks amazing on him, car keys in hand, and one bottle of Pepsi and another one of Mountain Dew.

He handed me the Pepsi while we walked out of the door, "How did you know?" I asked him while he laughed.

He smiled, "I've picked up a few things about you at the Commissary at lunch."

I laughed, "Stalker," I said while he grabbed my hand.

"I'm not a stalker. I just wanted to find more about you before we started to date," he said making the statement more like a question.

"Yes, because that isn't the perfect definition of stalker or anything," I said in a casual tone.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close as he could to him, "Not true, Sunshine," he whispered into my ear while sending a shiver down my spine. "I just love you as all," he said while he kissed my cheek and let go.

I blushed, "If you say so," I said while he opened the car door for me.

As soon as we got to the studio, Chad quickly kissed me and then ran into the studio. I laughed as I made my way over to the prop house. Tawni said that Mr. Condor had something to tell us, but I wonder if Chad knew that.

I entered the prop house with a smile on my face as the rest of the cast was laughing, "Sonny!" they all said while I walked in.

I smiled back at them, "Hey, guys," I said while I took my place on the couch right in the middle of Nico and Grady. "Are Mr. Condor and Marshall mad?" I asked while they all shook their heads.

"We film tomorrow, and since it's our day off, why should they be mad?" Nico asked to no one in particular.

I smiled, "Exactly," I said right before a voice came on the intercom.

"_Sonny Monroe, please report to Mr. Condor's office immediately,"_ the voice said before we all got tense. "He's not going to fire me," I kept repeating in my head while I walked out of the prop house.

As soon as I walked across the studio, I got to his door, sighed, and then knocked. "Come in!" he said.

He smiled as soon as I sat down, "How are you today, Sonny?" he asked while he twisted his chair around to face me.

I smiled back at him, "I'm good, and you?"

He smiled, "Just perfect. Now, you're probably wondering why I called you in here today-"

Before he could finish, "I'm sorry! Chad hit the snooze button, and then fell asleep, and then when we woke up, we realized that we were late. I promise that it'll never happen again!" I said while my eyes begged for forgiveness.

He laughed, "I'm not mad at you for being late, Allison. Actually, I'm not mad at you at all. The real reason is that I have a special request for you. You see, someone wanted to ask you something," he said while he pressed a button.

As soon as the door opened, Chad was standing in the door with a smug smile on his face, "The real reason of why we were late is so that I could set this up," he said while he sat down in one of Mr. Condor's chairs.

"What is this?" I asked to both of them.

Chad smiled, "G is for Guest Star, Sunshine. Over at the Falls, we were discussing, and we wanted you to guest star on the show," he said with a small smile.

I laughed, "You hate us," I said simply.

"I personally don't hate _you_, but I'm not sure on the rest of you Random's. My cast will do whatever because it's all about ratings."

"Exactly!" Mr. Condor said while jumping into the conversation. "You and Chad are the top two most loved characters over at the studios. Since Chad already guest stared on your show, we feel as though it is acceptable if you guest stared on theirs."

I laughed, "What about my show?"

Both of them smiled, "You film tomorrow, and then you start working on our set on Thursday. It's easy, and just think, you might actually get to relax for once in your life."

I grimaced, "I'm always relaxed at So Random. What I'm not getting is why you need a guest star. It's a drama, and if I only show once, it'll screw everything up."

Mr. Condor was the next to talk, "If the ratings when you guest star sky rocket, then we will want you to be a reoccurring character."

"No," I said simply.

"Why?" both of them asked me in surprise.

I sighed, "I came to Hollywood to make my name in comedy, not drama. No offense to you, Chad, but according to you, I can't do drama. I'm not leaving my cast."

Mr. Condor laughed, "You would be able to do both shows, Sonny. We would get all the filming done with your scenes in Mackenzie Falls first, and then you can go back to So Random and do the live show, and do it over and over."

"I'm not a puppet," I spat at him. "I only want one home. I'll do the guest star, but I'm not sure on anything after that. That is my final deal," I said to both of them.

"Think about it," he said before he asked for Chad and I to leave his office. "I want to know by tomorrow, Allison," he said while I nodded my head.

As soon as we both got out of his office, "You're unbelievable!" I said in a harsh voice after we got out of his office.

He laughed, "What?"

I instantly got mad, "Asking me to join Mackenzie Falls when you know that I would never leave So Random even if it was for you. You know I can't turn him down otherwise I'll be fired."

He frowned, "You never told me that you didn't want to do the show," he said with a little humorous smile.

II was furious at this point, "Let's see. I've been here over a year, I never left my show, oh, and we have a rivalry!" I screamed at him.

He was getting mad to at this point, "I thought by us dating that this would get even better. I thought that we all wanted to be friends here, Sonny. You said that you wanted to spend even more time with me, and also in a way that doesn't involve us fighting. I thought I was doing you a favor," he said in a dark tone.

I laughed without humor, "A favor would have been asking me first if I wanted to consider thinking about doing an episode. You made this so much more complicated than it has to be! Now, thanks to you, I might lose my job. All you wanted was for your ratings to go up, and you knew that they only way that it would even happen is if I guest starred," I said while I crossed my arms over my chest.

His face started to turn red, "God, Sonny, I thought you would want this! And no, we don't need you to boost the ratings. We needed a guest star, and I thought, 'oh, my _girlfriend_ wants to spend more time with her _boyfriend_. Gosh, this is such a good opportunity!'"

My face got even redder, "There are more ways to spend time with each other. Let's see, I spent the night at your house, you came over to mine once, and we spend every moment that we aren't filming with each other. Yes, I love you, but you make it so hard to!"

He stopped with whatever he was thinking about and just stared at me with anger in his eyes, "I didn't know you felt that way, Allison. Usually boyfriends and girlfriends love to be around each other, oh, and they love each other no matter what happens!"

My face grew with the same amount of anger, "Relationships need space, Chad. You know what, a perfect relationship doesn't exist. Fairytales don't exist," I said before I realized what I said.

His face fell, "Thanks for telling me, Sonny. And also, I still have to take you on a date tonight, so I'll meet you in the prop house in a few," he said before he left.

As I walked back to the prop house, the tears started to pour out of my eyes. I stood out of the door trying to stop the tears, but unfortunately, Tawni came out before I could.

"What's wrong?" she said actually caring for someone other than herself for once. "I said something that I shouldn't have," I said while I went to go into the doorway, but she stopped me. "I wouldn't go in there yet. You know that you don't want to see Nico and Grady see you cry."

I nodded and she actually gave me a hug. A few minutes later, we both walked in and sat on the couch. Nico and Grady looked at me questionably, but I gave them a small nod and they turned back to their video games. After a few minutes of just trying to relax, we all heard one of the voices that we didn't want to hear.

"Okay, Random's, today's date involves all of you. I can't be alone because I don't want to do something I'll later regret," Chad said while looking at me straight into the eyes for the last part.

"No," Tawni simply said.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a harsh tone. "No one says no to Chad Dylan Cooper."

I stood up next and went to go stand by Tawni, "She said no," I said arguing back.

His face turned angry, "Well no one asked you!" he said while he gently pushed Tawni out of the way.

"You don't push my friends around!" I said while trying to literally stand up to him.

He bent down meeting my level, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I can do whatever I feel like, Monroe," he said while his eyes turned dark. When I looked back over to my cast mates, they all had either looks of horror or shock on their face.

"What happened with you two?" Nico asked in a gasp.

Chad laughed without humor, "Fairytales aren't real, right Sunshine?" he asked while grabbing my wrist and squeezing it tight. "After all that happened, fairytales aren't real?!" he screamed.

I was about to cry again, "Let her go," Nico and Grady said while coming over.

Chad laughed, "I have to do this date, so let's just get this over with. I'm just going to hang out over here for a few hours. You two," he said while pointing at Nico and Grady, "all you have to do is play your stupid video games. Blondie, you are going to join them. Today's theme is G is for Games, so go for it."

"Wait," Grady said while interrupting, "what about you and Sonny?"

He laughed, "I don't care. I just have to do whatever until it is an appropriate timing to leave."

Everyone grimaced and continued doing whatever they were before, "You," he said while letting go a little bit on my wrist, "and I are going to have a talk," he said while he pulled me out of the prop house.

"What is your problem?!" he screamed as soon as we were out of sight.

I cringed back a little, "Me? What about you? You were the one to start this whole thing," I said while yanking my arm out of his grasp.

He laughed a little, "Oh, because I wanted to spend more time with my girlfriend?" he said while he spat out the last word. "Or should I say ex."

I frowned, "I told you, I don't want to leave my cast. You can't do that to me!"

His face started to redden up a little bit, "What you said back there, ugh, do you have any idea of how that made me feel, Sonny? I worked for days trying to get that planned, and then you go and say that fairytales aren't real. I don't like showing my emotions, but god, that hurt, Sonny," he said while he put his hands over his face to try to calm down.

I went over and put my hand on his shoulder, but he quickly shook it off, "I'm sorry, Chad. That never meant to come out. But you did make my fairytale come true. I think I said that because I try so hard to be everything, and I just keep setting myself up for failure," I said while I put my head down.

He looked up with sorrow in his eyes, "You are the farthest thing from failure, Sonny," he said while he came closer. My eyes started to tear up, "Please don't cry. You know I hate it when you do," he said while he put his thumb on my cheek to wipe away the stray tears.

I looked up at him after he took his hand away, "I love you," I said in a whisper.

He put his hand right under my chin, "I love you too, my Sunshine," he said while he bent down and softly kissed me.

As soon as we pulled away, he brought me close to his chest and hugged even tighter, "I'm sorry," we both kept saying over and over.

After a few minutes, he let go a little, but pulled me into his side and brought me as close as he could as we walked back to the prop house. As soon as we got there, Nico and Grady were standing on chairs getting too involved with a video game. Tawni was sitting right by a mirror applying lip gloss, and Zora was nowhere to be found.

"Well look whose back," Nico said while getting off of the chair.

"Drop it. Everything is okay now," I said with a small smile.

Everyone shrugged, "So, what games are we going to be playing, Cooper?" Grady asked while jumping off of his chair joining Nico.

"Whatever you guys want," he said with a shrug. "I didn't really think about it. I just wanted it low key today."

Nico and Grady looked at each other before a huge smile spread across their face, "TWISTER!" they both screamed while they went over to the game closet and brought out a simple box. "Lord help me," Chad whispered to himself while I just reassured him by patting his arm.

As soon as they cleared a big enough space on the ground, the set everything up, "Tawni, you playing?" they asked while she just laughed, "With this outfit? No way!" she said while she went back to looking in the mirror.

They just shrugged their shoulders, "Fine, but you have to spin for us," they said while handed her a piece of cardboard and a spinner. She glared down at the board, "Fine, Sonny, you go first then," she said while she spun the board, "Left hand on red," she said while I bent down.

"Chad, right foot on green," she said while he walked over to the edge and placed his foot on the circle.

After a few more turns, every limb of mine were on different colors, Chad was under my stomach with his hand touching the two colors on the end, Nico was in between Grady's arms, and then Grady was in the middle of it all, "Grady! Left foot on yellow!" Tawni shouted while he moved a little too quickly and made us all drop down onto the ground.

I landed on top of Chad while Nico and Grady were sprawled out on the floor groaning. Chad laughed and kissed my cheek, "Who won?" Grady asked Tawni.

"I don't know. You didn't, Grady," she said not really caring. Grady groaned, "What's next, Chad?" he asked with a childish smile.

Chad laughed, "Whatever you want," he said while Grady went running out of the prop house and most likely over to the game closet. "How old are they maturity wise?" he asked while I just laughed and got up off of the ground.

"WE FOUND THE NEXT GAME!" they both screamed while coming into the room holding up a simple blindfold, a spoon, and an egg, "I really don't want to know," I whisper over to Chad while he nodded his head in agreement.

"We're going to have a race. The first team to get their eggs across the studio blindfolded with the egg on the spoon wins!" Grady said in excitement.

"Where is the fun in this?" Chad asked.

They laughed, "It's going to be fun because you're going to have to walk up and down stairs blindfolded, and have to go through doors and make all kinds of twists and turns," Nico said back.

"We're going to kill ourselves," Chad said while he gasped in horror.

"No you won't because we have teams. Chad and Sonny against us, and only one of you have to be blindfolded and the other one will direct the person where to go.

"I still think it's dangerous," Chad said while we all laughed. "Why are you laughing?!" he asked me with a petrified expression on his face.

"There's nothing to worry about. We've all done this before, even Tawni has gone blindfolded with us," I said with a smile.

He looked at me with an expression of horror on his face, "Why would you do that?!"

I smiled, "It's called _fun_, which is something that you are in dire need of. Here, to make it better for you, I'll be the one blindfolded and you can guide me. I already know where we are going, so it'll be easy."

"So you'll go blindfolded for an egg, but not for me?" he asked in a playful tone with a smile on his face.

I smiled back, "Basically," I said while he messed up my hair and gently bent down and kissed me.

"Hey! The rules were that you two kiss _after_ the date, not while on it!" Tawni said while getting up from her chair.

"Save it, Blondie. We already broke this rule a few days ago," he said while he bent down and kissed me again while she huffed and the boys gaged, "Get a room!" they shouted.

As soon as they pulled as apart, and yes, I mean literally pulled apart, Chad blindfolded me, and Nico blindfolded Grady. "On your marks, get set, go!" Nico said while Grady and I started to walk.

We both got through the first studio without any problems, but during the Mackenzie Falls set, we got stopped by their security guard. We both had to take off our blindfolds, and then he pointed to the wall. We saw that Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady's names were on it, as well as some others that made no sense.

"Zac Efron, really, Chad?" I asked him in disbelief.

He shrugged his shoulders, "There will be a day where he comes knocking on my door, and then he won't be allowed in because he is on my wall," he said while pointing to him right in the middle of the board. "And then he'll be like 'hey dude, what's up?' and then it'll be the perfect opportunity to give him the pouty face and go, 'oh I'm sorry. You aren't allowed in here because you're banned.'"

"Hey! Why isn't Sonny up there?" Nice asked.

"Because she is my girlfriend, and before you ask, no, she was never up there to begin with," he said while they all groaned.

"I think there should be a family system. Since Sonny is part of the So Random 'family' that means that we shouldn't be on there," Grady said.

Chad smiled, "Yea, not a chance."

I smacked his arm, "Be nice!" I said while he smirked. "Whatever you say," he said while he kissed my cheek.

As soon as Chad told the security guard that we can finish our game, we put back on our blindfolds and continued the race.

We passed by the Teen Gladiators and Meal or No Meal studios without incident, and then we made it all the way back to where the finish line was. Grady and I were tied, and by the sound of it, Chad and Nico were getting pretty competitive, "Come on, Sonny!" or "Come on, Grady!" were both shouted throughout the whole race.

As soon as we got to the finish line, we both stopped, well; at least I think so because Nico and Chad were screaming to keep going. We both took off our blindfolds and took the eggs off of our spoons. We both looked at each other, nodded, and then threw our egg at the opposing person. Grady knew that he shouldn't throw the egg at Chad's hair, so he actually threw it at his jacket because he seemed a little scared. I, on the other hand, threw mine straight at Nico's face. Grady and I both high fived and smiled while they were picking egg off of themselves.

"Sonny, Grady!" they both screamed while we started to walk away. Nico went and tackled Grady to the ground while Chad came up and grabbed me from behind and pulled me into his chest, "Hey! I didn't even hit you with the egg!" I said while trying to squirm out of his grasp.

Chad only tightened his arms, "I know, but this is more fun," he said while he kissed my cheek.

"Not fair! I didn't hit you!" Grady said from under Nico.

"Doesn't matter, you still lost!" he shouted back at Grady.

Chad and I just laughed, "Want to get out of here?" Chad asked while letting me go.

I looked over at Grady and Nico who were still fighting and turned back at Chad, "Sure. Where are we going?" I asked him while we started to walk back towards his car.

He laughed, "Well, since today's letter was kind of ruined, I will tell you, but this is the only time!" he said while grabbing my hand and smiling. "We're going to Mackenzie Falls," he said simply.

I smiled back while he opened the car door for me and went over to his side and pulled something out of his car door. As soon as he was in the car, he handed me a packet, "Do you remember the first date when you were singing, and I told you how great of a singer you are?" he asked me while I just nodded.

He started to smile, "I was going to give you this yesterday, but you were going to kill me with how much money I've spent on you. But anyways, my dad knows people, and he pulled a few strings for me, and I got you some studio time to record a few songs," he said while I frowned.

"That is so expensive," I started to say before he put his finger over my lips.

He looked my straight into the eyes, "Really, it wasn't that much. Please just do this for me without complaining. It would really mean a lot to me," he said with a smile while I just nodded.

"Thank you so much," I said while I leaned in to kiss him. He smiled while he kissed back, but then too soon, he pulled away. "I'm sorry, but we have to get going," he said while he pecked me on the lips one last time.

As soon as we pulled out of the parking lot, it only took us about twenty minutes to get to our destination. We rode in comfortable silence often smiling at the other person.

As soon as we got there, Chad immediately got out of the car, came over to my side, and then opened my door, "I have arms, and I can open a door you know."

He shrugged, "I like being a gentleman for you, my dear," he said while he kissed my cheek.

As soon as we found a spot to sit, we both laid down on the ground, and Chad pulled me into his side. "You are one of a kind, Sonny Monroe."

I smiled and put my head on his shoulder, "Same to you, Chad Dylan Cooper," I said while he laughed.

"I want to go by Chad now," he said with a little sad tone in his voice.

"Why?" I asked him in a shocked tone.

He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his head over to meet mine, "I don't want this rep anymore, Sonny. I want people to like me for who I am, but all people see is the bad boy/puppy shover guy in me. You don't know this, but I wish I had your reputation. I want to be the one that everyone likes and looks up to," he said with a small frown.

I leaned over and gave him a small kiss, "I don't want you to change. I love you for who you are, and that will never change. I fell in love with Chad Dylan Cooper, the bad boy in Hollywood, and I don't want you to change, ever," I said while kissing him one more time.

He smiled, "I love you," he said while pulling me even closer to him.

"I love you, too," I said while we stared off into the sky in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said suddenly while sitting up and facing me.

I sat up with him, "I should be the one to apologize. I didn't mean what I said, and I'm so sorry," I said while looking down towards the ground.

He laughed, "Don't be sorry. I was the one to physically hurt you, and that I can't take back. How are your wrists?" he asked while he gently picked up my hands into his and looked at the faint bruise marks on my wrists.

"They don't hurt, so don't worry," I said while he let go and he looked down towards the ground. "I feel so bad, Sonny. I can't take what I did to you back, and I wish I never did that. If there is anything that I can do, just tell me," he said while looking into my eyes.

I smiled, "Well, there is one thing that you can do," I said while he looked up and smiled.

"You can give me your cell phone so I can make a call right now, if you don't mind," I said while he chuckled and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I dialed the familiar number, and he picked up on the first ring, "Hi, Mr. Condor, it's Allison," I said while Chad looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Yes, I have thought about it, and yes, I would like a part in the show," I said while Chad's face lit up like Grady's on meatball Monday.

"Of course, Thursday morning at eight, be there bright and early! Thank you again Mr. Condor," I said while I flipped his phone shut and turned to him to find a open mouthed Chad sitting right there.

"You didn't have to accept, Sonny," he said still in his state of shock.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I owe this to you anyways. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't partake in the things that you love?"

"T is for timeless, Sunshine. No time limits, no one to tell us to stop, and not one person to tell us to go and get a room," he said while we both moved closer and slowly pressed our lips to each other.

Chad pulled me on top of his lap, and I snaked my arms around his neck while he deepened the kiss. Our lips moved in perfect sync with the others, and soon we were both on the ground, I on top, and him with his arms around my waist, pushing me even closer to him.

We tossed and turned a few times before we pulled away to catch a quick breath, but then he smashed his lips back onto mine, pushing me onto the ground. He backed away for a minute to brush the hair out of my eyes, but then went back to where we were.

We both wound up sitting up while not breaking the kiss, and again, I wound up on his lap. After a few more minutes of this, we both broke away gasping for air. "Wow, Sonny," was all he said while laying back down on the ground still catching his breath.

He soon gently pulled me down next to him and pulled me closer to him. We both stayed like this for a few minutes before he sat back up, gently bringing me with him. "I almost forgot," he said while he pulled out a little velvet bag and dumped out its contents onto his hand. "G is for Games, so I thought I would give you some lucky dice. Hopefully they will keep you lucky through everything that ever happens with our shows," he said while he took my wrist and clasped the charm on.

"It's beautiful," I said while I leaned in and kissed him gently.

As soon as we pulled away, he brought me up and onto my feet, "My house, or yours?" he asked me while walking over to his car.

"Mine," I said while he nodded and started to drive away. "Can we watch a movie tonight?" I asked him while he just laughed.

"Of course we can. What do you have in mind?" he asked while looking over towards me.

I smiled, "I don't know. How about the Grudge?" I asked him while he laughed and shook his head.

"You hate horror movies," he said with a smile.

I blushed, "But then that means more time in your arms," I said while he immediately nodded.

"The Grudge it is!" he said while he smiled his huge, gorgeous smile.

As soon as we got to my apartment, we went into my room, and I set up the Grudge while Chad just sat on my bed. "Are you sure that you want to watch this, Sonny?" he asked me one last time.

I nodded and went to go lay down on my bed soon followed by Chad who would his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Remember, none of this is real," he whispered into my ear before the movie started to play.

About half way through the movie, I was pushed as far as I could into Chad's chest with his arms around me holding me protectively. "Don't worry, none of this is real," he kept repeating over and over into my ears while always hugging me closer towards him.

As soon as the movie was over, Chad let go and went to go turn the movie off. "See? None of this is happening. Besides, if any of it were, you wouldn't leave my side," he said while he sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap while hugging me closer.

I looked up at his comforting smile and gave a small smile back, "I'm sorry if you find indents of my nails in you tomorrow," I said with a frown.

He laughed, "Don't worry about it. Now, how about we go and write those journal entries!" he said while he pulled me into the kitchen and sat down on one of my barstools. "Do you want anything?" I asked him trying to be polite. He shook his head, "No thank you," he said while I went and sat down next to him.

I handed him a piece of paper and a pen, and then we both started to write.

_G is for Guest Stars and Games, as T is for Timeless,_

_So, today wasn't the exact definition of 'romantic' but we made it into a night that we will never forget. First, we both woke up late, and we were in a hurry to get to the studio, but I don't know why because we weren't even filming today. Then, Mr. Condor called me into his office. He and Chad both offered me a full time contract with Mackenzie Falls, and that is what caused today's incident._

_After the little dispute with both of them, Chad and I left but soon started to argue again. This was probably our worst one yet. No, it wasn't the regular 'fine, fine, good, good,' fight; this was all voice, all screaming, and all tears one. I think we could have resolved it the first time if I didn't say 'fairytales don't exist,' but of course, I had to let it slip out of my mouth. Fairytales are all around me though. Chad made mine a reality, and now, I have everything that I could ever want. I don't even know why I said that._

_G was for games and that is exactly what we did. It first started out with fighting…again, but then Chad and I soon resolved it after few bruises. Sure, he didn't mean to do it, but the most important part is that Chad and I are on good terms now. We then went back into the prop house and got Nico and Grady to play some games. First was twister. Right at the end, Grady moved to fast and we all fell. I don't think Chad will admit it, but he knows that he had a good time._

_Next were the egg races. We had teams, Chad and I against Nico and Grady, and Grady and I were blindfolded, and we had to go all around the studio balancing an egg on a spoon. Chad thought that we were crazy because we actually knew how to have fun. At the end, neither of us won, but we did get to throw our eggs at Chad and Nico._

_Chad and I then went to Mackenzie Falls and just tried to relax. T was for timeless, and boy did it seem to last forever…in a good way I mean. This was by far the longest/ most passionate kiss that we have shared, and this will probably be one of the most memorable. He then gave me lucky dice for my charm bracelet, and now they will give me luck wherever I go._

_We then came back to my house and watched the Grudge. I know, I do hate scary movies, but that also means that Chad was holding me throughout the whole entire thing. Chad told me that he wants to be just Chad and have a good reputation like I do. I don't want him to Change, and I want him to see the good that is within him. I love him, and even if he does change, all my love will never go away._

_Oh, and also, you are looking at the new face for Mackenzie Falls._

_Until then, my lovely,_

_Allison 'Sonny' Monroe_

**(Chad's POV)**

_G is for Guest Stars and Games, as T was for Timeless,_

_You know how they all say no relationship is perfect? Well, I never believed it until today. Sonny and I got into a fight, and it wasn't our regular ones, but this one had the waterworks and everything. Although she doesn't know this, I actually cried too. I wanted Sonny to join Mackenzie Falls so we could actually spend more time together, but she didn't take it well._

_After we fought, I had to think of date where it could be with more people besides us. I didn't want to harm her, but in the process, I actually did. She has these bruises on her wrists from my hands, and I will make it up to her no matter how hard I try. I can't believe that I physically hurt my girlfriend. _

_We then made up, and that was all I wanted. We both felt so bad, and I guess the apologies just flowed out. No matter what Sonny says, she isn't a failure. She is the brightest star in Hollywood and even in the sky, and she is all mine. We then played Twister with Nico and Grady, and surprisingly, we were actually pretty good at it until Grady made us all fall. Then, the most horrific thing that I ever heard of happened next. They wanted me to partake in egg races throughout the studio, up and down stairs, blindfolded. Even Sonny laughed, and she told me it was fun. I wonder what else they do for 'fun.'_

_Sonny and I soon got out of there and headed over to Mackenzie Falls. T was for timeless, and the time did go by fast, but we were there for a while. The way she fits into my arms is absolutely amazing. I swear, it's like she was physically made for them. I then handed her the next charm; two lucky dice. The most amazing part of tonight though was when Sonny became a character in Mackenzie Falls. Yes, you heard right…Sonny Monroe is now going to be on Mackenzie Falls! I can't believe that I am this excited._

_We then watched the Grudge, and she was in my arms throughout the whole thing. I don't blame her. Who wouldn't want to be in Chad Dylan Cooper arms? I think the most important part of tonight is that we showed each other that we love each other no matter what. She is my Sunshine, and no matter what happens, she will always brighten up my day._

_Until then,_

_Chad._

When I looked over, I saw that Sonny actually fell asleep on the island, so I decided to carefully take her and place her on her bed. I was actually pretty tired, so I laid down right next to her, wound my arms around her waist, and pulled her into my chest. Now, all I have to do is think of a mind blowing date for tomorrow.

"I love you, my Sunshine," I said while I kissed her head and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**So...did ya love it?!**

**Sonny: I didn't =[ you made us fight!**

**Chad: *hugs Sonny* it's Okay...she did it for the best.**

**Sonny: *laughs* Sureeee**

**Chad: *smiles* She did! Although, i really didn't like the part where you would go blindfolded for an _egg_ but not for me!**

**Sonny: *Smiles* Ha! The egg also isn't the one to force me to wear it every date.**

**Chad: If you love the egg so much, why don't you just go and marry it?**

**Sonny: *Huffs* Maybe i just will..*walks away***

**Chad: *runs* Wait! I didn't mean it! I love you, Sonny!**

**Haha i honestly hate eggs...but i was thinking of eggs when i wrote it...so sorry to all of you egg lovers!**

**SURVEY TIME!**

**1. Favorite chapter so far.**

**2. Favorite quote.**

**3. Favorite character.**

**4. What food do you want me to incooperate in this next chapter.**

**5. Do you realllyyyyy want Sonny to join Mackenzie Falls...just think...if she does, more drama!**

**6. What's your favorite flavor of fun dip?**

**haha the last one...im eating fun dip, and my favorite is the grape =]**

**Okay..well I reallyyyy reallllyyyy hope you all like this story**

**OH MY GOSH!**

**I FORGOT IN THE BEGINNING!**

**THANK YOU TO WRITENSOFINE67 FOR PUTTING ME ON A C2C! **

**It really means a lot!**

**Thank you again!!!**

**So...who can't wait until H and S?!?!?!**

**Well..i need to write it first lol**

**REMEMBER!**

**Review if you want a sequel!**

**~~Sammiee!  
**


	8. IMPORTANT AN REGARDING CHAPTER 8

**Hey all of you lovely people**

**I know...you're probably hoping for another chapter, but sadly, I can't finish it tonight or even tomorrow.**

**This week has been a really long one...There have been two deaths that I was close to, and I couldn't finish it.**

**And also, it's really hard for me to write about love right now...i'm having a lot of issues with this one guy**

**I just wanted to let you know that i have about 800 words done...not a lot, i know...but if you want to read it, PM me and I'll send it to you**

**Just PM me with any questions about this chapter...if you want to know the letters, i can do that.**

**Again...I'm really sorry all of you...I'm hoping that it will be up by Friday**

**I really hope that you will forgive me =[**

**Thanks again**

**~~Sammie  
**


	9. H and S

**Hey allllllllllllllll of you lovelyyyyyyy and amazing people!**

**Thank you all for all of your sweet comments and wishes. I am getting over the deaths, and i wanted to thank you all for waiting and being so patient and understanding. **

**So...This is chapter 8...H and S...and i really hope you loveeeeee it!**

**As always...AN at the bottom!**

**CONTEST AT THE BOTTOM!  
CONTEST AT THE BOTTOM!  
CONTEST AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

Chapter 8: **H is for Happy, as S is for So Random!**

**(Chad's POV)**

After everything that has happened in this last year and a half, you would have never thought that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, would be dating a Miss Sonny Monroe, now would you? Ha, small world, because neither would I. I mean, really, how often do enemies become boyfriend and girlfriend? I can tell you actually, not very often.

When I looked over to where Sonny was laying, I couldn't help but smile. She always has a little smile on her face, and believe it or not, even when she is sleeping. Even though she doesn't talk in her sleep, it is still cute. Stupid cute, really. I would have never of thought that I would find perfection in a Random, but look at where I am now.

Don't get me wrong, I love her, but in a way, it is weird. Opposing casts dating, but come to think of it, I've noticed that Devon talks a lot about Tawni, so I guess we aren't the only two dating. Hypocrisy is the word that comes to mind when I think of it. Both of our casts kept getting yelled at because we were dating, but if Devon and Tawni like each other, then people have some major apologizing to do.

"Chad, stop talking," Sonny whispered while I chuckled. I didn't even notice that I was talking out loud.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep," I said while she closed her eyes.

Surprisingly, I already have today's date picked out. H and S were today's letters, and honestly, they were actually pretty easy. For example, today is the day that they do the live taping of So Random, and I got permission by Marshall to come on at the end and kiss her. This is how we will finally get our relationship in the open. We are both so sick of the press trying to guess that we both figured that some day we will actually have to tell them.

H is for happy. I know, generic, but then again, it will make her so happy. I didn't spend that much money and we are actually going back to my house so she can have a more homely environment. Ever since her family left, she seems a little down, so I'm trying to get her to believe that she is welcome over any time and she can talk to any of us for any reason. Actually, not Leah, all she would tell you is to Google it. Smart kid, but in this kind of stuff, she isn't the brightest.

I know, I know, I'm rambling, aren't I? I always do this when I have to clear my head, and right now, it needs immense cleaning. No, I'm not confused about Sonny, well, in a way I am, but that's not the point. I'm more confused about our relationship, and how it is going to last. We both love each other, right? So why do I feel like this. Why do I feel so frustrated? I think a major part is Condor Studios. Our casts need to learn that they take us like this, or they don't take us at all. Well, they have to take me. I mean, what would Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie? It's just like chocolate milk without the chocolate syrup; boring and useless.

Sonny, Sunshine, Allison, Ally, my Sonny, my Sunshine, my Allison, my Ally, and everything in between. Every thought is about her, everything reminds me of her, and every time I see her, I go weak in the knees. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper does have feelings, and also, I'm only a jerk on the set. Outside of the studios, I am a whole different person.

I take it that you want to know how my reputation got started, right? It all starts out with how you look. The first day I ever stepped into an audition room was when I was wearing a black leather jacket, black t-shirt, and jeans. That doesn't really say, 'Hey! Look at this kid! He looks so sweet and kind!' but what it does say is, 'Hollywood's newest bad boy.' And that was the reputation I got at eleven.

As I got to sixteen, my Mackenzie Falls audition couldn't have gone better. I was in a brown leather jacket, I had what people call the 'emo' side bangs, and dark colored clothing on. This is when my rep started to grow even bigger. I mean, come on, everyone wants Chad Dylan Cooper to star on their shows, and they took me once I said one word out of my mouth.

Oh, and the puppy shover thing, yes, that never happened. They may say that they have footage, but I never shoved an animal. I have shoved people, but never animals. Don't tell anyone, but I actually do feel bad for using Sonny's interview as a way to make myself seem better.

I feel like I owe my kindness to my family. My sister especially has a big part in this. The way that her big blue eyes pop out of her sockets, I mean getting bigger imitating the puppy dog kind of way, just make my heart melt. You can't say no to her, and honestly, she is good with giving advice on things that she can relate to. She was the one to talk me into actually being nice to Sonny on our first date. If it wasn't for Leah, Sonny and I would probably be ripping each other's throats out every day.

I also feel as though Sonny has influenced my life greatly. Sure, we didn't get off to a good start in the beginning, but we became enemies, but then settled down to friends. I think we actually owe it to Tawni and Portlyn for making us do this. Who knows what would happen if we never went out.

I glanced over to the clock and saw that it was almost eight, "Sonny, you need to wake up," I said as I gently nudged her.

"No," she said in a groan.

I chuckled and playfully pushed her a little harder, "Don't you want to do your show?"

She rolled over and faced me, "Not really," she said while closing her eyes again.

I smiled, "But then I can't take you out tonight," I said while she rolled out of bed with a grin on her face.

"Give me ten minutes!" she said while she ran into her bathroom and started to change.

Sonny is the kind of girl where you either like her or you don't. Actually, I don't think that anyone hates her personally; I just think that people chose to dislike her because she might be a little too happy for them or even that she is everything people want in a role model.

She is the perfect role model for kids. I mean, look at my sister, Leah. She absolutely adores Sonny, and told me that one day that she wants to be exactly like her. My only comment to that statement is why would she want to be on Chuckle City? Mackenzie Falls would be lucky to have her. You got to keep the generation of Coopers up! But, maybe mine and Sonny's Chad junior will take after me. Sonny's and my child. I think I like the sound of that.

I was so excited for tonight. I mean, I finally get to tell the world that she is mine. Not in a possessive way though. I mean, sure, I only want her to date me, but I'm not going to be one of those guys who will always be around her and being mad if she even talks to a guy. Wait, no, I will be mad if she even talks to James Conroy. You may be asking about Hayden at this point. And you know what? I haven't heard from him in weeks. Yes, that is right; I did get a chance to talk to him. I mean talk by, 'dude, if you even hug her that way again, you will be missing a limb by tomorrow,' kind of talk.

"I'm ready!" she called while she was walking out of the bathroom in a plain black pair of jeans, a dark green V neck and a white t-shirt underneath it. My Sonny makes everything look perfect.

As soon as we got out to my car, she immediately turned on the radio to her favorite station. I chuckled at how something so small could amuse her. "So, as you know, today's letters are H and S. How would you like it if we went back to my house before your show? Everyone is coming, and even Chase is."

She smiled, "I'd love to!" she said while her eyes sparkled. Yes, not just _my_ eyes sparkle.

I smiled back, "H is for Happy," I said while her smile got bigger. "It's kind of a knock off of your date that you took me on. Only this time, I didn't spend a fortune on a waterfall," I said with a little smile while she chuckled.

"I swear if you even bought me a waterfall, you will be dead," she said with a serious look on her face.

I laughed but got no response back, "Don't worry about it. I didn't buy you a waterfall...yet," I said in a small tone while she playfully smacked my arm.

"Don't you dare!" she warned.

I smiled back at her as we went into the comfortable silence again. See, that's another thing I love about her. She isn't the type of girl that needs to be talked to at every moment to be told 'I love you,' or whatever. She is the type of girl that is so calm and cool about being with other people. She doesn't fidget and she doesn't even squirm because it's uncomfortable.

As soon as we pulled into the gates leading to my house, her face immediately lit up. "I take it you like it here?" I asked her.

She smiled hugely, "I love it here. It just seems so natural and so beautiful," she said with a slight blush.

I chuckled at her cuteness. "Sonny, don't be embarrassed. My family loves you," I said while I picked up her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"So today is H is for happy, and just be prepared, because today is all about you," I said while I gave her a kiss on the cheek as I went around going open her door.

"Sonny!" my little sister, Leah, screamed as soon as she saw her coming out from the house.

Sonny smiled at her, "Hey, Leah!" she said while she picked her up and propped her on her left arm. Leah gave her a quick hug and turned around and faced me.

"Chaddy!" she screamed while I laughed.

"Now what did I tell you about that name?" I said while she frowned.

"Chaddy doesn't like to be called Chaddy. Sorry, Chaddy," she said with a little smile.

I laughed, "Three times," I muttered under my breath.

Sonny chuckled, "Good job," I quietly heard her whisper. This is another thing about Sonny Monroe that I love. Her sense of humor is definitely one of the things that make up her personality. Sonny doesn't try to be funny, but instead, she is just natural at it. You know…I think I should make a list of everything that I love about her. That's what I should give her today…a homemade gift that comes from the heart! And then tonight is the night that we finally release our relationship…today is going to be just perfect.

"Uh, excuse me," I said to both of them while I ran inside of my house and straight up into my room. I immediately sat down at my desk and began to write,

_Allison,_

_Funny, I never call you Allison, but I think it is a cute name. It gives off the right vibe about you…I mean that in a loving way, sweetheart. I know, I usually write notes to you after I leave for the night, but I thought today I could mix it up just a little._

_I never told you how I began to fall for you, so I thought that today would be the perfect opportunity to do just so._

_These are the ten out of the infinite reasons of why I love you. Oh, and in no particular order. You are perfect just the way you are._

_Well, first off, your smile. The way that you give that full grin just makes my heart melt on the inside. Your smile is the only reward that I will ever need, and your smile is the thing that always motivates me to get up every morning, well, besides knowing that I get to spend the entire day with you._

_Next, your eyes are some of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen. Remember the first day I met you? You were in a fat suit, but still, the first things I noticed about you were your eyes. I always say that my eyes sparkle, but compared to yours, they are just so dull._

_Number three would have to be your sense of humor. So Random has gotten so much better ever since you joined, and as much as I hate to admit it, it is just as good as Mackenzie Falls. You also have that natural sense of humor. You don't have to try to be funny, you just are._

_Next would be your laugh just alone. Your laugh is just like a song. It is so natural and beautiful that people have a hard time staying away from it. Your laugh is so pure that people laugh along when you are the first one to laugh. When you laugh, I secretly laugh along too._

_Number five on the infinite list of things I love about you would be your hair. The way that it curls to match your face frame and bring out the beauty in your eyes still gets me. Your hair is also so soft and shiny that it is hard to miss. Your hair actually might be better than mine._

_Next would have to be your stupid cuteness. You are probably scowling at this right now, but I mean that in a loving way. I always tried to deny my feelings for you, but the slightest smile or move of the hair just made me fall for you even more. I'm not going to be one of those guys who calls you hot…you deserve better than that, and because of that, you are absolutely beautiful. The stupid cute is just a part that comes along with that._

_Seven is your ability to quickly adapt to family surroundings. On our third date, Creativity with the Coopers, I was scared to death for you to meet my family, but just one second after you met them, you looked like you just stepped into home. My family loves you so much, and honestly, I think that they consider you their fourth child…not that I mind._

_Next would have to be your friendliness. You are a pure, genuine, and natural person that everyone wants to be friends with you. Don't tell anyone, but my cast actually likes you. And the way that you and your cast act like family is so above me. Everywhere you go, everyone has to love you. The vibe that you give off is so strong, that people who aren't your friend are crazy._

_Number nine is your tolerance. Remember the day that you had to spend the day with mini Condor? I could never do that in a million years, and I look up to you for not hiring a nanny of something. Your tolerance just shows that you can handle every situation that you are in, you can overcome it with calm and collected manner. I also give you props for not killing me yet…I know I am a handful._

_Lastly would be your name. You are probably saying 'what the heck?' by now and just give me a chance to hear me out. Allison gives off the vibe that you are a strong and independent person, but Sonny is really where it gets me. Sonny matches your personality, your eyes, your hair, and even your smile. I think I have seen you sad maybe twice, and still you get over it so quickly. You always liven up the room, and most importantly, I love that name because I can then call you my Sunshine._

_So these are ten out of the infinite things that I love about you. These statements come from the heart, and just promise me that you will never tell people that I actually have a soft side. I do all of this because of my love for you._

_I love you, my Sunshine._

_I always have, and most importantly, I always will._

_Love,_

_Chad._

Something from the heart…Portlyn was actually right. I know Sonny will love this just because it is pure. Now who says that Chad Dylan Cooper has no heart?

"Chaddy?" I heard Leah call from the hallway.

I laughed, "Of course," I whispered.

"Hey, Chaddykins!" Leah shouted when she entered the room. I saw that Sonny was stifling a laugh, and tried so hard not to laugh along.

I picked up Leah once she ran over, "I can handle Chaddy, but Chaddykins is where I draw the line," I said while I quickly kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Okay, Chaddykins," she said while she muttered the last part. I let her down gently, "Hey, Leah, why don't you let Sonny and I have a few hours alone together?"

Leah stopped in her tracks and thought about it for a minute. "Okay!" she said while she skipped out of the room and Sonny went and sat down on my bed.

"I'm sorry about her," I said with a little laugh.

She smiled, "Don't worry about it. I love your sister," she said with a huge grin.

I smiled and sat down right next to her, "Here, I made you something," I said while I handed her the folded up piece of paper.

"What's this?" she asked with a little smile.

I smiled back at her, "Just read it," I said while she opened it up and immediately smiled. After every line her smile would get bigger, she would scowl at the right points, and would laugh at the appropriate times. As soon as she was done reading it, she hugged me as tight as she could.

I laughed and hugged her back, "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"This is so unlike you, but I do have to say, it was very beautiful," she said with a little blush.

I smiled at her, "I have a soft side for a select few you know," I said while I playfully nudged her arm.

She smiled and playfully hit my arm back, "I know. I'm also lucky that I get to be a part of it," she said while I looked into her eyes and slowly bent down and lightly brushed my lips against hers.

Before we could get any further, Chase had to come in and ruin the moment, "Hey, dude, mom wants us downstairs," he said before he saw what was going on. "Good job, little bro," he said with a huge grin on his face and two thumbs up.

I grabbed Sonny's hand and got off of the bed. "I bet you that it's another family day," I said while she laughed.

"Be lucky," she said with a small frown.

As soon as we were downstairs we both saw my family sitting on the couches in a circle. "Chad, Sonny, we were just about to play a game of Monopoly. Care to join us?" my mom asked with pleading eyes. I laughed because I knew she hated playing with Chase and my dad alone because they always cheated. Believe it or not, my mom and I are the only honest ones when it comes to playing games.

Sonny's face brightened up, "I'm going to take that as a yes," I said while I while I pulled Sonny into the family circle.

When the game started, Sonny was the banker, I was the real-estate agent, and my mom had to sit in between Chase and my dad.

Leah was the first one to go, and she rolled doubles three times as a matter of fact and wound herself up in jail. I was next and landed eleven spaces ahead but decided to skip.

As soon as we went around the board a few times, the famous Michael and Chase argument began.

"No, dad that was my spot! You can't buy it! Mom! Dad's cheating!" Chase shouted while standing up pointing over to dad.

Dad stood up next, "You don't own it. Therefore, I can buy it if I want. Did you forget that I helped create you and I can tear you down so easily if I wanted to? Now, it's my space, and if you say no one more time, you will be grounded!" he said while pointing his finger over to Chase.

Chase walked over to where dad was standing, "I'm nineteen and you can't ground me. Mom! Tell dad he is a sore loser."

"Kerri, don't you dare!" he said while they were both nose against nose.

"Uh, guys?" Sonny started to say before they angrily looked over at her, "What?!" they both spat at her.

"Hey," I snapped at both of them, "Don't talk to her like that!" I said while I got up and got into their little argument.

"Says who?" Chase said with a very amused look on his face.

"I say so," I said as I pushed my dad out of the way.

Chase laughed without humor, "Whipped," he muttered.

"What did you say?" I tried to say in a calm tone but came out as a scream.

"WHIPPED! W-H-I-P-P-E-D!" he said as he enunciated each letter.

"Oh it's on-"I started to say before Sonny got up and came in between us.

"Guys! I already own the property!" she said while she pointed towards the board.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the board. Sure enough, Sonny's little dog, Charlie was his name according to her, was on that space. "Mom, Sonny cheated!" Chase said while whining.

Mom laughed, "No she didn't."

Everyone groaned while they went back to sitting down. By the end of the game, two hours later, I owned Park Place while Sonny owned Boardwalk and it was now a battle to see who would run out of money the fastest. "Give me Boardwalk and no one gets hurt," I said while we were both playing this game like it was for our lives.

"Nope," she said immediately after I talked. "Give me Park Place and you might actually get to see tonight," she said while holding her hand out.

I laughed, "No way, sweetheart. I'm not that whipped," I said with a little chuckle.

"Oh my gosh, and you say that dad and I are bad," Chase said while throwing his arms up in the air waiting for this game to end.

"I'm not giving this up," Sonny said while hugging the card close to her chest.

"I'm not giving mine up either!" I said while I held mine to my chest. "You're going to have to give it up sometime, Sunshine. Just remember, you have a show to do later!" I said while we both looked over to the clock. It was only three and she had to be there by five, so we still had plenty of time left.

"I'm still not giving it up. I will keep it with me throughout the whole show if I have to," she said in a serious tone. "Chad, just give me Park Place and you will be free of harm."

I shook my head, "No, and by the way, I currently have more money than you, so even if I do land on Boardwalk, I still won't lose, and if you land on mine, you're done," I said with a smirk.

She laughed and scooted closer to where I was, "But what if I was about to do this," she said while she closed the gap between us and pulled me as close as I could to her. I let go of the card not caring that my family was around, and as soon as she pulled away, she held both cards in her hand. "There, game settled," she said while flaunted both cards in my face.

"Mom, Sonny cheated!" I whined as I got up.

Sonny stuck her tongue out to me, "All is fair in love and war, right?" she said while she put her arms around my waist and hugged me. I laughed, of course only Sonny would be the one to use her cuteness to get out of being in trouble, and believe it or not, it works.

"I love you," I said while kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled, "I love you, too," she said while she hugged even tighter.

"Whipped," were the only words that were heard from Chase. As I was about to let go, my dad smacked his head from behind.

"I want to show you something," I said as I went to go and bring her outside. Outside was my garden. This was the garden that my mom planted and landscaped for me after I was born. She designed something for each child. For chase, she designed him the playground on the other side, for me, the garden, and for Leah, she is now designing her huge designer room.

There were flowers and trees of every shade and color all in perfect coordination, there was a bird bath in the middle, and at the way end, there was a little gazebo with a porch swing set. There was a pond in front of it, and a little bridge leading up to it. Every time that I come out here, it always just amazes me of how something so simple could be so amazing.

"My mom designed this for me when I was little," I said while she was just standing there open mouthed gasping at what she saw.

"This is absolutely beautiful!" she said while she went walking around looking at everything. I smiled and shook my head at her cuteness. I mean, of course I love her, but the way that she has the childish personality really says something to me. She isn't one of those girls that is focused on how she looks but instead of how much fun she is having.

I went to where she was and too her hand. We started to walk over to where the gazebo was and I sat her down on the swing when we got there. I sat down next to her once she was situated and she still had the smile on her face.

"When I was little, my mom and dad weren't always around," I started to say when she looked over to me with sympathy in her eyes. "They hired nannies and baby sitters and my brother and I were always left alone. It's when I was about ten they decided to come home for good. They wanted to have another child, and they tried for two years, and then came Leah. I actually started acting because one of the baby sitters told me that acting was a good way for me to release my emotions.

"So, even though I was on the 'Goodie Gang' when I was young, I stopped and then decided to be a regular child. As Portlyn told you a few days ago, we were neighbors, and that's actually how we landed the Mackenzie Falls leads. A producer decided to come to my high school one day and look for people that could think about looking the roles of Mackenzie and Portlyn, creative, I know. They said they wanted us because we already knew each other and that we had great chemistry.

"After I landed the role, I became who I am. I wasn't always the jerk. I wasn't even the popular one in high school; I was just a normal teenager trying to survive high school. I think they reason of why I became 'Chad Dylan Cooper' was because I wanted people to look up to me. I wanted to be on the top for once, and when I was finally there, I let my ego go to my head. But then I met you. Honestly, when I was a jerk that was actually probably the nicest I was in a long time. As we became a term of somewhat friends, I wanted to become nicer. The way I act when I'm around you is who I was and who I want to be again, well, not completely. I still want my hair to look like this," I said with a small chuckle.

When I looked over to Sonny, I saw that she was almost in tears, "Please don't cry," I begged her while grasping her hand.

She smiled, "I think that was one of the most heartfelt things that you have ever said," she said with a little chuckle. "I never knew your story, so thank you for telling me it," she said while she sighed and leaned into my arm.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and rested my head on top of hers, "I love you," I said while she looked up and quickly kissed me, "I love you, too," she said with a smile.

After we stayed like that for a bit, we both got up realizing that she had to be at the studio soon. I said goodbye to my parents, they wished Sonny luck and told her that they would be cheering for her front row, and then we quickly left.

I could tell that she was nervous because of the way that she wouldn't stay still. Tonight was the night that they were going to be doing the sketch that my dad wrote for them. I haven't even read it and Sonny wouldn't let me in for what the plot was, so in a way, I was nervous for her too.

As soon as we pulled into the studio, we both got out of the car and I met her in the front of the car. I went in for a hug, and she hugged me as tight as she could, "Good luck," I said while she went into the studio.

As soon as my parents arrived, we went in to go and get our seats. Before I went to go sit down, I went behind stage to go and wish her luck one more time. When I saw her, she was wearing a Mackenzie Falls uniform talking to Tawni who was in a robe.

As soon as Tawni saw me, I held up a finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet. I quietly walked over to behind Sonny and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the cheek, "I just wanted to say good luck before you go on," I said.

She turned around and smiled hugely, "You are the best," she said while standing on her toes to kiss me.

I laughed and gave her a hug before the intercom came on and told her to be on the stage in a minute. We both let go and went our separate ways. As soon as I saw my family, I laughed. We were directly in the middle of the front row. _She's the best_, I thought to myself over and over.

"_**Are you ready to get So Random?!"**_ the intercom said as everyone, including my family and I, cheered. As soon as the curtain opened, I saw the park set from when Sonny and I first met. She barged onto the Mackenzie Falls set, and I used my charm and lured her into my eyes while the scenery changed around us. This in fact was the exact one. My dad nudged me, "This is my sketch!" he exclaimed in an excited whisper. _He would_, I thought to myself.

"Sh, the time for talking is over," Grady, I think his name is, said to the other male, Nico maybe, who was dressed up in a girls outfit. I immediately covered my face with my hands. _Thanks, dad. You completely ruined my show_.

"What is your problem?!" Sonny shouted while walking on set. I actually laughed, _she remembers it!_

"My problem? What is your, wait, and those words didn't come from your mouth, did they?" he asked while he turned around.

"Sandy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Porsche, you have great legs, now let's see them move," Sonny, or should I say Sandy said while Porsche went and walked off.

"You know that you are talking to none other than Brad Allen Trooper, Sandy," Grady said while he popped his collar but wound up stumbling backwards into a bookcase which tumbled down.

"Yea, because Brad Allen Trooper is the hottest most coordinated person on this earth," Sonny said while walking around to where he was.

Brad or whatever his name is got back up from the ground and got as close as he could to her, "Why are you here, McGogh?"

Sonny walked around aimlessly for a moment before holding up a magazine, "Oh nothing, Trooper, but maybe just to flaunt this in your face!" she said while she threw it at him.

This humiliation went on for another few minutes before finally ending. I did have to admit it, it was funny just because people kept falling and that's actually how it went down. I think they found it hysterical because they know that we would never have a 'moment' but boy are they wrong.

Marshall came on stage next and gave recognition to my dad for writing the sketch and then brought him on stage to congratulate him, but then it was time for the final sketch. Everyone was on board with my plan but Sonny didn't know any of it. She thinks that they are sticking to the script, but Tawni is actually going to be switching it around.

As soon as the theme music ended for the 'Check it out Girls' sketch, they were standing behind a counter and Grady walked up to them, but they ignored him while going on a rant using their catch phrase, 'check it out!'

"Check it out, I totally got his number," Tawni said while winking to the guy who was 'leaving' the store.

"Check me out checking out that guy!" Sonny said agreeing with her.

"Uh, excuse me, Miss. Can you please check me out?" Grady said while acting like a shy boy.

Tawni chewed her gum in an obnoxious manner before answering, "Check us checking his items out," she said while picking items out of his basket.

"Check out his tissues," Sonny said while picking it up and flinging it over towards Tawni.

Tawni opened the box and started to fling them out one by one, "Check it out. He only has one ply," she said while she kept flinging them.

"You know what, never mind," Grady said while walking away.

"Hey, check out the hottie in row one. Check it out; he's totally checking you out!" Tawni said while she pulled Sonny out into the middle of the stage.

Sonny looked confused, "Check us checking the hottie out," she said while she was looking around.

"Check it out; hottie is coming up onto the stage!" she said while it was my cue to get up and go on stage.

"Check out the hottie climb the steps," she said while both of them walked closer.

"Check out the hottie that is totally checking you out as we are checking him out as he climbs the stairs!" Tawni said while looking confused.

"Check out your confusing statement," she retorted back.

"Check it out! Check out hottie and his microphone looking like he wants to announce something."

Sonny looked extremely confused at this point, "Hey everybody," I said while the entire audience clapped. "I know that this is different, but I have an announcement to make. Sunshine," I said as I walked over to her, "S is for So Random, and I'm going to give you what you wanted all along. Everyone, I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am dating Sonny Monroe, and I am completely and utterly in love with her" I said while the entire audience clapped and cheered.

"Finally!" one of the people said while I chuckled. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" they kept chanting over and over.

Sonny blushed and walked over to where I was and brought her arms around my neck while I put my arms on her waist and slowly leaned down and brushed my lips against hers.

We heard the entire audience 'aw' and the sight, and we both smiled into the kiss. As soon as we pulled away I handed her a little velvet bag. She opened it up and poured the contents on her hand. It was a silver rose charm with a diamond in the middle. She gasped as I laughed and put the charm on her bracelet. "Don't worry about it," I whispered to her.

As soon as the show was over, my family went back stage to congratulate her, and then we both left to go back to her apartment.

"Thank you so much," she said as soon as we walked inside.

I laughed, "It was no big deal," I said while I shrugged my shoulders.

"It was one of the best things that you could ever give me. I wanted to finally have a relationship where we don't have to hide it from the public. And the sketch that your dad wrote, everyone absolutely loved it. I'm sorry it was a Mackenzie Falls parody," she said while looking down to the ground.

I laughed, "Don't worry about it. We all know that you guys were bound to do it sometime or another."

She laughed while she dug out two sheets of paper and two pens, "Here, we better write these soon," she said while we both sat down at the kitchen island and began to write.

_H is for Happy as S was for So Random,_

_I have to admit; today wasn't the biggest of even the most exciting date. It was a little low key, but it was so much fun. It first started out when we woke up and started to get ready. Today was the day where I decided to clear out everything in my head. I mean, of course I don't mean it in a bad way, I'm just trying to figure myself out._

_When we got to my house, Sonny and my sister went off probably to go and play while I wrote Sonny a letter explaining the things that I love about her. It was totally from the heart, and when she read it, she looked like she was about to burst into tears._

_Next, we all went downstairs for a family game of Monopoly. Mom of course had to sit in between Chase and dad, but that is just because that they are sore losers. When it finally came down to the end, Sonny and I were in an intense one on one game. She decided to use her cuteness and get Park Place from me, but it was okay…she kissed me, and trust me; it is worth giving up Park Place for that._

_I then took Sonny out to my garden and told me my story. No one but Portlyn knows what happened in my childhood, and I'm so lucky that I finally found someone I could trust to tell it to. Sonny is always there for me, and honestly, I don't know what I would do without her. _

_Then was the kicker of the night. Tonight was the night where my dad's sketch, a parody of Mackenzie Falls, was portrayed. I mean, they did do a good job, but he did it on purpose. Then when the 'check it out girls' sketch came on, it was my time to shine. We both finally told the public that we are dating, and I guess they are okay with it from the reactions that we got._

_I don't think I'm ever going to find someone that I love as much as I love her._

_Until then, _

_Chad._

**(Sonny's POV)**

_H was for Happy as S was for So Random,_

_Today was the exact definition of romantic. It was homely, romantic, and most importantly, it was natural. Sure, it wasn't a Hollywood A list party, but it was basically a Wisconsin date. It started out from when I woke up, and then from there it just got better._

_We went to Chad's house first, and when I got there, Leah abducted me and we went to go play with her Barbie's. She was telling me stories of how Chad actually loves So Random, and that I was his biggest fan even before we started dating, and even he was the one to buy the only autographed box set of So Random._

_When I was done playing with Leah, I went back and Chad gave me this handwritten note of what he loves about me. It was so natural and beautiful that I was about to cry. He actually spent time talking about his feelings and not once about himself._

_We then went downstairs to go and play Monopoly with his family. Chase and Michael got into an argument, and then somehow it turned into about me. I do have to admit…Chad is a little whipped. That's okay though. I think it's cute. Then we both were tied with Boardwalk and Park Place, and I finally got him to give me Park Place by kissing him…I won to say._

_Chad then brought me out into his garden and explained his past. It was absolutely astonishing that he would tell me something like that. I know Chad doesn't like to talk about his feelings, but how he can trust me is really saying something about our relationship._

_On So Random was Michael's sketch. Of course it was a parody of Mackenzie Falls, but I think Chad was okay with it. But then on the 'Check it out Girls' sketch, Chad did the most unbelievable thing…he finally released our relationship to the public, oh, and he kissed me on national television!_

_I'm falling in love all over again with the same boy. Chad Dylan Cooper is the one._

_Until then, my lovely,_

_Allison 'Sonny' Monroe_

"Today was absolutely perfect," I whispered when I saw that Chad was actually asleep on my bed. I feel so bad; he spent all day working on this, so I don't blame him that he is worn out.

I went over to his side of the bed and pulled the comforter on him and kissed his forehead and went to go lay down on my side. "I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper," I said right before I went into the most comfortable slumber of my life.

* * *

**So there ya have it...Chapter 8**

**So how did you love it? Notice how i didn't use like...haha**

**I really hope that this was as good as all of the other ones considering i havent updated in two weeks =[**

**But anyways...next chapter...I and R....hmmmm....any ideas?**

**CONTEST TIME!**

**okay...so I never thought that my story would be so popular, and i made it a goal of myself to make a banner for this story.**

**I tried so many things, but none of them turned out so good**

**SO GETTING TO THE POINT**

**If any of you know how to make a banner for this story, can you make one and email it to me at **

**WHAT YOU WILL WIN**

**The winner(s) will win a character in the story for the next chapter! (Or the chapter after the next one depending on how fast i get them)**

**orrrrrrrrrrr (choice time)**

**you can co-write the next chapter with me!**

**Your choice!**

**If you win, and you don't have a name, I'm going to make one up...so just be prepared.**

**So thank you so so so so so so so so much again!**

**I can't believe that you all love it**

**I love you all =] *virtual hugs!***

**~~Sammiee!**

**Any questions? Email me or pm me  
**


	10. I and R

**Heyyy everyone!  
Now...you're probably asking yourself..."God! Why did it take so long!"**

**Well...i was grounded. i couldn't even post it =[**

**Then, after I was grounded, I had to work on my research paper**

**And now, I am finally free, so I finished it and posted it**

**I just hope you can all forgive me =[**

**There is a VERY VERY VERY important AN at the bottom!**

**Read...and Enjoy!**

**BEWARE! This is a very very very sad chapter  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: **I is for Indescribable and R is for Rain**

The day started out just like any other day, except for the one phone call.

"_Sonny, honey, its mom," my mom said while it sounded like she was crying, "I need you to come home as soon as you can. Your sister isn't doing to good, and she's in the hospital. She keeps on asking for you, and we need you to come home as soon as you can. I love you," she said while she hung up._

I couldn't tell anyone about what was happening and I couldn't tell Chad no matter what. Of course I love him, and of course he would do anything for me, but this was the one thing that he couldn't relate to me on. His sister, Leah, is perfectly healthy, and I don't want him to be scared and get all worked up thinking that it could be his sister.

"_Flight 203 to Madison, Wisconsin, is now boarding. Rows one through nine please make your way to the gates immediately. Thank you,"_ the intercom said.

I was row eleven, nothing to fancy. I mean, how can you get fancy when it was last minute? I had to beg Marshall to let me go for a few days and to not tell anyone. Not even Tawni knew what was going on.

Now, I know that I'm a bad person for what I'm doing. Chad probably would have understood what was going on, but if I told him, he would have wanted to come along and I just couldn't do that to him. Unfortunately, the only way that I could get away is if I snuck away.

When I was about to turn my phone off, I noticed that I had four missed calls and eight unread text messages. One call and three texts from Chad, two calls and two texts from Tawni, one call from Marshall, one call and three texts from Nico. "This is going to be a long week," I quietly muttered to myself.

**(Chad's POV)**

I don't think that I have ever felt this good in my entire life. I had the family, I had the money, and most importantly, I had the girl. Every little thing makes me think of her and smile. I know…I am whipped, but for her, it is worth it. Sonny is everything that a guy could want. She has the most beautiful eyes, the most breathtaking smile, and the most addictive laugh. Every little thing about her always makes me smile no matter how many times I could deny it.

As soon as I left Sonny's apartment in the morning, I made my way over to Condor Studios to start filming. Today was the day that Sonny was suppose to start with us, and honestly, I couldn't be happier. I know it isn't what she really wanted, but I think that she will learn to love it. I mean, come on, how can you not love something that I am in?

As soon as I got there, I went to the Commissary to go grab something for breakfast and went over to the Prop house to see if she was there yet. As soon as I got there, everyone except Sonny was sitting in there.

"Hey, Chip," Nico said while playing his video games.

"Random's," I said back uneasy. "As much as I would love to sit here and watch you guys do nothing, where is Sonny?" I asked while looking around.

"We haven't seen her here. We thought she would be over there with you guys since she is on your show," Nico said back in a friendly tone.

I smiled, "Thanks!" I shouted as I went out of the room. Wow, I can't believe that I am actually being nice to them. Look at what Sonny is doing to me…this feeling of nice is actually kind of…nice.

As soon as I walked in the meditation room, Sonny still wasn't there. "Hey, Chad!" Portlyn said while walking over to me and giving me a quick hug. "Where's Sonny?" she asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," I said in a little panic. If she isn't at the prop house and she isn't here, where could she be? I could always go ask her producer, but I know that she wouldn't be there.

"Here, let me call her," I said while I dialed the number, and after four rings, I just got her voicemail. "Hey, Sonny, it's me, Chad, just give me a call to let me know where you are. I love you," I said right before I hung up.

"This is really strange, Portlyn, she always answers her phone," I said while I walked out to go see if she was around the studio.

After I passed the Team Gladiators set, the Meal or No Meal set, and once again going through the So Random set, no one saw her and she didn't even sign in this morning. I ran over to where Marshall's office is and he answered after the third knock.

"What can I do the honor, Mr. Cooper?" he asked a little worried while stuttering as he let me into his office.

"Have you seen Sonny?" I asked while frantically looking around.

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't," he said while looking down to the ground.

I groaned and slammed the door on my way out. I texted her for the second time and still she didn't answer. "Where is she!?" I screamed out from the middle of a hallway.

**(Sonny's POV)**

"_Rows ten through nineteen are now boarding. Please make your way over. Thank you," _the intercom said as I sighed and picked up my carryon luggage and made my way over to the gate. As soon as I was on the plane, there were only two seats a row, and I had the aisle seat next to an elderly looking woman.

The flight was supposed to take about four hours, and as soon as I was high enough in the air, I would call Tawni to tell her that I was okay. Knowing Chad, he is probably screaming all through the halls trying to figure out where I am. I know that I am letting him down, but family always comes first.

As soon as I dialed Tawni's number, she answered on the first ring, "Sonny?" she asked while I heard chairs clatter and things be knocked down. "Sonny?!" I head everyone call from the background.

"Hey, Tawni, what's up?" I asked in a nervous tone.

She didn't laugh but she did scowl, "I don't know, why don't you tell me? First off, where are you!?" she screamed into the phone.

I flinched from her volume, "Somewhere about twenty thousand feet in the air," I said with a little chuckle.

She squealed, "What are you doing up there?" she asked in a petrified tone.

I frowned, "Going home," I answered in barely a whisper.

"WHAT?!" she screamed a little too loudly. I heard her hand the phone to someone else, "WHAT?!" Chad screamed even louder than Tawni.

"Stop yelling!" I whispered loudly.

He sighed over the line, "Allison Elizabeth Monroe, where are you?" he asked in a very angry tone.

"Somewhere over Nevada I think," I said unsure.

"Why are you there?" he asked while straining his voice.

"I have to go home," I whispered while tears were coming from my eyes.

"WHY?!" he screamed even louder than before.

"I have to go," I said right before I hung up and started to quietly sob.

Before I was about to break out in a hysteric fit, I noticed that my mom was calling me, "Hello?" I asked while sniffling.

I could hear that my mom was sniffling too, "Hey, honey, I just wanted to tell you that I will be picking you up at the airport. I need to take you directly to the hospital," she said while her voice broke as she said the last word.

I gasped, "Hospital?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yes," my mom said as she stuttered, "she's not doing well, Sonny," she said while it sounded like she broke up crying again.

"What happened?"

"She's very sick with some sort of virus. She's not awake right now, and we don't know when she will be awake again. I have to go. I will see you soon," she said while she hung up and I broke out crying again.

I fell asleep at some point because a flight attendant told me that I had to get my seat in an upright position for the landing. As soon as we landed though, I ran straight to baggage claim and then straight to where pick up was.

I saw my mom standing outside of her car while I ran up and quickly got into the car. We didn't speak a word the whole way there, but we both were crying so hard that neither of us could even see cars in front of us.

As soon as we got to the hospital, my mom got me a guess pass and then we took straight off to the elevators, "She doesn't look very good," my mom said while looking down to the ground while tears were still falling out.

As soon as we got to room 496, I saw that two of my brothers were there and even my aunt. "Sonny," my brothers said while they all came over for a sad group hug.

As soon as we were in the circle, we all started to cry even harder. None of us really knew what was wrong but we knew that it was bad enough. She isn't even awake and she looks so pale that it's scary. Doctors and nurses kept coming in and out to check on her vitals but said nothing about what was going on.

After about four or so hours, a doctor came in looking down to the floor, "Mrs. Monroe, I'm sorry to say this, but Katie has Leukemia," the doctor said right before everything went black.

**(Chad's POV)**

After Sonny told me that she was going home, I started to kick and punch things in the prop house. Everyone stood back and watched, but when I was about to go into the hallway, they all stopped me.

"Hey, no need to take it out on those people. Sonny wouldn't do something like this unless she has a very good reason," Nico said.

As I was about to retort something back, my phone started vibrating, and the call was from someone I didn't know. "Hello?" I asked trying to calm myself down.

"Hello, Chad. This is Sonny's mother, Connie," she said while she sounded like she was sniffling. "I know that Sonny didn't tell you because that's just the way she is, but she had to come home. Her sister is in the hospital, and she isn't doing well," she said while she started to cry.

I stopped being angry for the moment and stared at her co-stars opened mouthed, "What's wrong?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"We don't know," she said while sniffling again.

"What hospital?" I asked frantically while everyone looked at me with the same expression.

"Middleton General. Why?" she asked me.

I frowned, "I'll be there as soon as I can," I said while I hung up.

"What's going on?" they all asked me at once. "What's wrong with Sonny?" Grady asked the loudest.

I frowned, "It's not Sonny, it's her sister. I need to get to Wisconsin right away," I said while I called my manager and requested a ticket to Madison, Wisconsin right away.

My flight left in less than two hours, and I didn't even care that I wasn't packed. As long as it was for Sonny, I would do anything she asked me to. What I just don't get is why she wouldn't tell me in the first place. I mean relationships are all about honestly, and I need her to understand that she can always count on me no matter what the problem is.

As soon as I arrived at the airport, I immediately ran towards security and then to the gates. You would be surprised that it wasn't that crowded, but then again, I was going to Wisconsin. I didn't tell the rest of them, well, mostly because I didn't want to sit on a plane on a coach seat while listening to them rant, and also, Sonny wouldn't want that many people there.

As soon as I boarded the plane, I noticed that someone very familiar was sitting on the window seat in my isle. "Ian?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Chad? Hey, dude, what's up?" he said while he looked at me with red puffy eyes with a box of Kleenex in his hand.

"Going to Wisconsin," I said in a whisper.

He looked at me shocked, "Why?"

I laughed a little bit, "I need to be there for Sonny. You may not notice, but I really do love her, Ian, and right now, I need to be there for her. I just wish she would have told me what was going on in the first place," I said going to back to a whisper tone.

He had a little smile on his face, "Now that's what a brother likes to hear!" he said while he high fived me. "She's pretty crazy about you too," he said also in a whisper.

"Why are you in California?" I asked him out of the blue while we were up in the air.

He laughed, "I go to school here. I was just on break and I had to come back. Then my mom called and asked me to come out there as soon as possible. They still don't know what's wrong," he said while a few more loose tears came spilling out.

A few tears escaped my eyes too, "I'm so sorry," I said while he just nodded his head.

After an hour or so, Ian's phone started to vibrate, "Hey, mom," he said with some sniffling.

"What?" he gasped with a worried tone.

"Is Sonny okay?" he asked while I sharply turned my head to look at him. There were just so many questions going through my head at this point. What's wrong with Katie? What happened to Sonny? Why isn't anything going right at this point?

"How long?" he asked his mom on the phone while he just nodded.

"When is she going to be awake?" he said while I gasped again.

"What?!" I asked with horror in my voice. Ian held up his finger to silence me and my mouth was still hanging open as wide as it could go. Really, why did everything bad decide to happen today? My thoughts right now were only on Sonny right now, and honestly, I needed her more then she probably needs me right now.

As soon as he hung up the phone, the tears started to come out again, "Sonny passed out in the hospital. Katie has Leukemia," he said while he just went into a full on crying fit. Surprisingly, I started to cry with him. He handed me the box of tissues and then everyone looked at us like we were crazy.

Sonny, my Sonny is going through the hardest thing of her life right now, and I'm not even close to her. And, to top it all off, she is passed out in the middle of some hospital while her mom has to worry about her child who has Leukemia. Sonny doesn't deserve any of this, and honestly, today is probably the worst day that she could have asked for.

As soon as we landed, we both got off of the plane and ran straight towards a taxi. Ian or I didn't have luggage so it was much easier this way. As soon as we got there, we saw the Nathan and Trevor waiting by the front desk looking at us, well especially me, in surprise.

"Chad?" they both asked in astonishment.

I tried to put on a smile, "Yes it's me, but more importantly, where are your sisters?" I asked them with worry in my voice.

Trevor lowered his head and gave me the hand to come and follow him, "This way," he said while he pushed the up button the elevator. It must be pretty bad if there are actually more than two boys crying. Of course I'm worried about Katie, but I'm also worried about Sunny. I mean, sure, she's only unconscious, but she's my girlfriend and I love her.

When we walked up the room, there were two beds with two people surrounding them. On the first one was her little sister, Katie, and on the one furthest to the wall was Sonny. She was still unconscious, but I'm glad that she was in the same room.

"Ian, Chad," Sonny's mom, Connie, cried while coming over and giving us both a hug. Usually I'm not the hugging person, but I actually hugged her back.

"How is she?" Ian asked while walking in the middle of the two beds.

Connie sniffled, "Katie still isn't awake, and Sonny is still unconscious. Sonny is also bleeding," she said while she walked over and lifted up her bangs to reveal a bloody bandage.

I gasped, "How hard did she fall?" I asked while walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed.

Her mom laughed a little, "She fell into the bedside table. She was always the one to fall in the oddest places," she said while she fixed Sonny's hair.

"How long has she had leukemia?" Ian asked from sitting on the edge of Katie's bed.

Her mom started to cry again, "The doctors don't know. They've done test after test and all they know is that she is sick. There's no treatment at this time," she said while crying into a tissue.

It then went silent for a few more minutes. All you would hear was random sniffling at times and the sound of Katie's heart monitor. I was for indescribable, and right now, that's the only word that I could think of. If there was anything that I could have done, I would have done it by now.

After a few more minutes, we heard someone waking up. We all looked over frantically at both beds and we saw that it was Katie who was waking up. A smile grew huge on my face. I was so happy for them. Yes, I do have feelings for other people.

"Katie!" we all whispered in a yelling but happy tone.

"Everyone?" she asked back confused. We all chuckled while I just gripped Sonny's hand tighter. _When is she going to wake up? I mean, nothing could be wrong…right? _I kept thinking over and over.

"Mommy, why is Chad Dylan Cooper in my hospital room?" Katie asked with a huge smile on her face. I chuckled, I mean, of course everyone loved Chad Dylan Cooper. How could they not love me?

Connie gave her daughter a small smile, "Honey, this is Sonny's boyfriend."

Katie squealed as loud as she could, "Oh my gosh, I love you!" she screamed. I laughed along with all of her siblings on this one.

I let go of Sonny's hand and went to go stand by her family. Connie quickly gave me a hug in which I returned, and then she went to go sit on Sonny's bed, "Mom, what's wrong with Ally?" Katie asked with tears in her eyes.

Connie frowned, "Um, can you guys please leave?" she said to her brothers and me. We all nodded without a word and started to walk out of the room.

"I'm going to get some real food. Do you guys want any?" Trevor asked us while only Ian nodded his head and started to walk out.

Nathan and I sat down on one of the benches outside of the room and just stayed silent the entire time. I was just thinking about everything that happened today. We first woke up and she was as peppy as ever, and then I don't hear from her until she is in an airplane. Why did all of this have to happen to this one little girl? If this was Leah, I would probably be Sonny in this situation; unconscious and worried as ever.

As soon as her mom opened the door, we both stood up together and walked into the room, "She's up," Connie whispered to me as I looked over to see her crying in her lap.

As I made my way over to where she was, she didn't look up. I sat right down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "It's all going to be okay," we the only words that needed to be said before she looked up and saw me.

She tried to smile but it just went back into a frown, "Why are you here?" she asked me while sniffling and wiping her tears off.

I smiled at her while pushing loose strands of hair behind her ears, "I'm your boyfriend, you needed me, so here I am," I said while a smile played on her lips.

"I love you," she said while she leaned into my shoulders and began to cry again.

"I love you too, Sunshine," I said while I kissed her forehead while she just stayed there silently crying.

The next few hours went by just like the rest. Sonny fell asleep from crying, Katie was forced to get some rest by her doctors, and her family just sat around and waited until they had more news about what was going on.

As soon as the doctor left the next time, Sonny then woke up, "What did I miss?" she asked very suddenly. "Is Katie okay?" she asked with panic in her eyes.

I smiled down to her, "Don't worry, nothing has happened since you fell asleep."

"When is your flight home?" she asked me.

I laughed, "Whenever you are going back. I'm not leaving without you," I said while I held her hand.

"I'm actually going back either tonight or tomorrow. Mom doesn't want me missing too much work," she admitted with a slight blush.

I frowned, "I don't think that they will mind. Sonny, you can stay as long as you want."

She frowned back, "I need to get back to work. Katie told me that she hates seeing me sad, and that it's okay if I go back. For a five year old, she is so strong," she said while another loose tear came out of her eye.

I lifted her chin while I wiped away the last stray tear, "There's no need for rain on a sunny day," I said as I gently kissed her.

_A few days later….._

**(Sonny's POV)**

"And that's a wrap!" Marshall yelled after our final sketch for the day. Tawni and I looked at each other and gave the other an exasperate sigh while walking off of the stage together.

These last few days have been, well, stressful. With Katie and her leukemia, Chad getting in trouble for missing that much work, and with the guilt knowing that I can't be there, this has added up to be one bad month. Surprisingly, Katie has taken this really well. She knows that she will need chemo; she knows that she will lose her hair, and she knows that she will be different, and for that, I admire her.

Going along with the whole 'date' situation, we still never really finished I and R. Chad said that we will pick up from I and keep going, but we both just haven't been in the mood lately to continue. We both sleep at our own houses, we get up, go to work, say hi every now and then, maybe give a small kiss, but other than that, it's like we aren't even dating.

I am still planning on being on Mackenzie Falls, but right now, everyone thinks it's a bad idea. I've been a mess, the cast of the Falls is a mess, and most importantly, my family is a mess. They call me every day and ask when I can come home, and then I wind up having my daily break out knowing that I won't be able to come back for a while.

Katie is the one to always cry when she talks to me. She cries and cries about how scary the process is, how she is making everyone sad, and she cries because I cry. She won't tell anyone, but she is secretly scared. She's only five, and yet she is going through tests and procedures that most people don't even know how to pronounce.

"Sonny, are you in here?" I heard Chad call from outside the door.

I quickly wiped away my tears so he wouldn't know that I was crying. You see, Chad doesn't exactly know that I cry almost every day. He doesn't know that my family begs me to come home. What he does know is that I love him and I'm not leaving him. "Yea!" I called from the couch I was laying on.

I heard him come in and sit right next to me. "You okay?" he asked in a soft tone as he put his arm around me. I leaned my head into his shoulders as a tear slowly came out. "Yes," I answered in just a whisper.

"You can cry, Sonny, I know you have been. Zora and Tawni have told me everything," he said matching my tone. I dug my head deeper in his chest as he just tightened his grip while we both sat there while I cried. See, this is one of the best parts of Chad. First, he knows when he should talk, second, he knows not to bring up things unless I start it, and third, he loves me just the way I am.

After a few more minutes, I slowly let up and took my head off of his chest. He still didn't loosen his grip, but he brought me to his side as tight as possible. "I was thinking that tonight we could just go to our spot. We could just relax. Tomorrow, we could do something a little more adventurous if you want," he said with a small smile.

I smiled back at him, "That sounds good," I said while he stood up and grabbed my hand. This was the thing about Chad. He didn't need to have PDA's, and even the smallest gesture would work for either of us.

As soon as we got there, Chad got out of his door and went to open mine. We both smiled at each other and started to walk towards the clear patch of grass. The thing with the dates is that we feel like it's becoming mandatory. I mean, of course, I love seeing him every day, but we just want to take our time. The only reason of why we got an extension on this one was because of my sister.

As soon as we sat down, I handed him a piece of paper. He gave me a questioning look, "No, you talk after you read it," I said sternly while he smiled and started to read the paper. His mouth gaped open as soon as he started to read it. It was nothing bad, but instead, it was a song. And for once, this was the one thing that Chad couldn't beat me on.

**(Chad's POV)**

_Oh Florida, please be still tonight  
Don't disturb this love of mine  
Look how he's so serene  
You've gotta help me out_

_And count the stars to form the lines  
And find the words we'll sing in time  
I want to keep him dreaming  
It's my one wish, I won't forget this_

_I'm outdated, overrated  
Morning seems so far way_

_So I'll sing a melody  
And hope to God he's listening  
Sleeping softly while I sing  
And I'll be your memories  
Your lullaby for all the times  
Hoping that my voice could get it right_

_If luck is on my side tonight  
My clumsy tongue will make it right  
And wrists that touch  
It isn't much, but it's enough  
To form imaginary lines  
Forget your scars, we'll forget mine  
The hours change so fast  
Oh God, please make this last_

_'Cause I'm outdated, overrated  
Morning seems so far way_

_So I'll sing a melody  
And hope to God he's listening  
Sleeping softly while I sing  
And I'll be your memories  
Your lullaby for all the times  
Hoping that my voice could get it right  
Could get it right_

_You could crush me  
Please don't crush me  
'Cause baby I'm a dreamer for sure  
And I won't let you down  
I swear this time I mean it_

_And I'll sing a melody  
And hope to God he's listening  
Sleeping softly while I sing  
And I'll be your memories  
Your lullaby for all the times  
Hoping that my voice could get it right_

"Wow," were the only words that could come out of my mouth at that point. This was beyond perfection, this was from the heart.

"Oh," she said while looking down to the ground.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, Sonny! I absolutely loved it. I'm so beyond amazed right now, there are just no words to describe it," I said while I lifted her chin from looking at the ground and leaned in and slowly kissed her.

She backed away too soon and had a face of sadness on, "I'm sorry, it's just that these were the only words that I could come up with."

"Allison, listen to me. This was perfect, really, it was honestly and truly beautiful," I said while looking in her eyes to prove to her that I was telling the truth.

A loose tear started to come out of her eye, "It wasn't perfect. It wasn't beautiful. I wrote this while you were eating at the hospital one day, and I didn't have the heart to throw it away. And now look, it's becoming pathetic. I cry every five minutes, I can barely eat, and I have to daily disappoint my family because I can't go back to Wisconsin to be with them!" she said while tears were pooling out of her eyes at this point.

I had about two reactions at this point. My first one, to just hold her and cry with her until she calms down, and my second one was to go to Marshall and demand that she can go back and stay there as long as she needs to.

I decided to pick both, but I could only do the first one at this point. I scouted as close as I could to her and wrapped my arms around her. She quickly put her head into my shoulder and started to cry even harder. "Nothing is ever going to be perfect," she mumbled.

"Sonny, everything is going to be okay. Tomorrow, you and I are going to go to Mr. Condor and bring Marshall and we are going to get you back on a plane to Wisconsin so you can be with your family. Also, you are perfect, your song was perfect, everything that you do is perfect," I said while I gently kissed the top of her head.

She looked up to me with tears still coming out, "You have to say that! You're my boyfriend!" she said while she started to sob harder.

I quietly chuckled, "No, I don't have to say that, Sonny. If you remember correctly, you used to say that I have no soft side, and you are the only person that I have showed it to. Allison Elizabeth Monroe, you are the most perfect person I know," I said while I brought her chin up and told her while tears were starting to form in my own eyes.

"I love everything that you hate about yourself," I whispered to her while she looked up willingly.

"I love you," she whispered while she leaned all the way back on the grass and put her hands over her eyes. I laid down right next to her and brought her as close to my side as I could. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay," I kept whispering over to her.

I took her hand in mine as I gently clasped another charm on her bracelet, "I was for indescribable, and there are times that I can't describe my feelings for you. Indescribable for me is also when you never know what you're going to get, and once you see it, you are at a loss for words. So, a little prayer box would be perfect," I said while she held up her wrist and smiled.

"You are perfect," she said while she leaned in and gently kissed me.

I laughed, "I think that would be you, my dear," I said while we both went and laid back down on the grass.

"Chad?" she asked me while rolling her head over.

I tilted my head over to I could meant hers, "Hm?" I said back.

Sonny's eyed darted back and forth now. "I just have a question for you. What would have happened if we were never forced to go on these dates?" she asked while for a few moments, I was taken aback. Of course I love her, but honestly, I really don't know what I would have done.

I looked in her eyes for a moment and saw some fear, "I would have asked you out sooner or later, I just maybe would have waited until everyone was cool with the situation," I answered honestly.

She smiled, "I love you," she said while he quickly kissed me. I smiled a little bit into the kiss, and then we both pulled away.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she said with a sigh.

I wound my arm around her waist and brought her as close to me as possible, "So do I, Sonny, so do I," I said while I kissed her forehead.

Somewhere along the line we both fell asleep. We both woke up to the sound of thunder overhead. Sonny jolted awake while I just took my time, "Relax, it's just rain," I said to her while I rubbed my eyes.

"I know, and I really don't like it," she said while she gripped my hand even tighter. "Oh," I mumbled to myself.

I quickly got up and pulled Sonny up with me, "We better get to the car then," I said in a panic knowing that she was scared.

As soon as the rain started to come down, Sonny automatically shivered. We were still a few hundred feet away from the car at this point, "Relax," I kept repeating over and over.

As soon as we got to the car, she stopped and smiled. "I thought you hated the rain," I said to her. She just laughed, "I do, it's just that I remember always wanting to be like the girl in the movies that always winds up kissing the guy in the middle of the street in the pouring rain at the end," she said with a little smile.

I smiled back at her, "What if I told you that R could be for rain?" I said while I walked closer to where she was and smiled and I picked up her hands.

"Then I would say why is it taking you this long to kiss me?" she responded while I slightly chuckled. I slowly walked even closer to her and put my hands on her wait while hers snaked around my neck. I leaned down and slightly pressed my lips to hers as she quickly melted into the kiss and started to kiss back.

We stayed like this until the lightening started to come through while Sonny immediately jolted backwards. I chuckled, "I take it you don't like lightening either?" I asked while she shook her head.

I grabbed her hand as we started to walk, well, run back to the car. As soon as we got in, I started to drive back towards my house, "Do you want to stay over tonight? I don't think that my mom would mind," I said while she smiled.

"I'd love to," she said while I laughed and picked up her hand on the seat next to me.

When we got home, we both headed upstairs so we could get a fresh set of clothes, "If you want, you can borrow some sweat pants and a t-shirt. They might be a little big, but they are warm," I said while I handed her a set of matching blue sweats and t-shirts.

"Thank you," she said while she went to the bathroom across the hall.

As soon as I changed, I thought that it would be an appropriate time to write my journal entry.

_I was for Indescribable as R was for Rain,_

_Why don't we just start off by saying that this was the hardest week that we have gone through. First, Sonny suddenly left to go back to Wisconsin to get to her sister, Katie, who just recently found out that she has Leukemia. Sonny was so heartbroken that she couldn't even tell me about it until she was somewhere over Nevada. _

_Of course, I being the wonderful boyfriend that I am went over to Wisconsin so I could be with her. Unfortunately, Sonny passed out somewhere along the line, and had to deal with two people in the hospital unconscious. Katie has been taking it very well though. She knows what is going on, and for the most part, she isn't scared._

_All of this has just taken a toll on Sonny though. She doesn't want to eat, all she wants to do is cry, and she barely talks. Of course I sit there with her and try to calm her down; it's just that she won't let me help her in any way. Tomorrow, the first thing that I am doing is going into Marshal's office and demanding that she can go back to Wisconsin for however long she needs to._

_After she had a little break down today, we went to our spot. For the charm this time, I went with a little prayer box. It basically symbolizes that you never know what you are going to get, but the feelings that come along with will be indescribable. _

_My sunshine is literally the pinnacle of my existence. Everything that happens seems like it was set in stone. The way she fits into my arms, the way our eyes lock in on each other, and then the way that we both melt whenever our lips touch just seem like the perfect ending to the worst day. Earlier this week, I told her that there is no need for rain on a sunny day, and it is so true in her situation. Sonny never cries, and when she does, it's like she brings the rest of us down with her even though she doesn't mean to. _

_I kissed her in the rain today. For her, it was absolutely perfect, and for me, it was the perfect ending for a sad day. Towards the end of our date, it felt like all of the sad feelings just started to go away._

_I can just see us now…Mr. and Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper. I swear, I will make it happen someday._

_Until then,_

_Chad._

**(Sonny's POV)**

As soon as I changed, I quietly walked back into Chad's room to find him writing. I smiled; he looked so cute while he was trying to concentrate. He sticks his tongue out just a little bit when he is confused, or how his head cocks to the side whenever when he is trying too hard.

I smiled while I grabbed my journal off of his desk and sat down and began to write.

_I was for Indescribable as R is for Rain,_

_The only word for me to describe what has happened in the last week would be wow. I honestly don't even know how I could revive myself and actually think of happy thoughts today. How would you handle it if you sister had leukemia? Chances are that you would be exactly like me._

_When I found this out five days ago, I was a mess. I didn't tell anyone as I started to leave, and when I got to the hospital, I would up fainting. It was exactly what my mother needed…two unconscious kids. Apparently my mom called Chad and told him what happened, and he being the best boyfriend in the world came over as quickly as possible just to be there with me._

_For the days to come after that, I didn't do anything. I barely slept, I cried most of the time, and I barely ate anything. Chad had to force me to eat a few times and I just felt so bad that I was putting him through that. After everything, Chad still took me out. Honestly, I don't know why he would want to waste his time sitting in a hospital with me._

_When we got back today, I was sitting in my dressing room and just broke down. Chad of course was there and he sat with me through it all. He then decided to take me to our spot where we just relaxed for once. For this charm, he gave me a prayer box. I think it fits perfectly. I mean, with everything that you pray for, you don't know what you're going to get, and honestly, the feelings that you get are indescribable._

_Even though I hate the rain, I always wanted to be kissed in the pouring rain for some reason. Luckily for me, it started to rain tonight. Chad and I stood there kissing for maybe two minutes before the thunder and lightning came and then we had to come here._

_I love Chad more than anything and I would always do anything for him. I just hope that he knows that._

_Until then, my lovely,_

_Allison 'Sonny' Monroe._

"My only question is that are we going to be able to make this last," I quietly murmured while Chad turned around and gaped at me with an open mouth.

* * *

**GASP! Now who was expecting that?!**

**Haha not me..honestly, I didn't expect it**

**kk...before I explain the AN, i have some peoples that we should thank**

**RANDOMFANDOM7722 & FRIENDOFTHEFALLEN!**

**they have won the banner contests, and then we will have a Gabby and Becky in our story next chapter!**

**GAH CONGRATULATIONS!**

**KK..now we need a little survey.**

**1. Favorite chapter**

**2. Favorite line**

**3. Favorite character**

**Three simple questions..but now i need ur input on something**

**Now...i just can't have them all lovely-dubby all the time**

**So...the last line could be the starter to something....**

**I need you all to tell me what you want me to do with the story**

**Give me ideas and tell me if you want it to head that way**

**Oh! AWESOME JOB! i have over 10,000 hits, and like 230 reviews!**

**GAH YOU ARE AMAZING!  
**

**Keep up the work!  
~~Sammiee  
**


	11. J and Q

**Hey all!**

**I know its been 2 months...but,**

**I _FINALLY_ got my computer back, crazy huh? See, i had the chapter allllllll written, and then one night we had a really bad storm, and it went out, and did something to my computer.**

**I apologizeee sooooo much! **

**And also, i had to rewrite this chapter...do you know it went through like 6 different date changes?!**

**Beforehand: Becky and Gabby, I am so sorry, but if people wanted this chapter up so quickly, i hastily wrote it...I swear to God you two will be in the next chapter!**

**I AM SOOOOOOO SOOOOO SOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**Please forgive me!  
**

**WARNING: get your tissues ready!  
**

**Oh and also, I'm sorry for how this is going to be..i really am**

**Sit back**

**Relax**

**And CHANNY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: **J is for Jungle Jim as Q is for Quick**

"Allison?" he asked me in shock. I atomically gulped. Whenever someone called me Allison, it usually meant that I was in trouble, but with Chad, he just looks heartbroken. "What did you say?"

I stammered at a loss for words, "I said that I don't know if we are going to be able to make this last," I said while I could feel tears pricking at the edges of my eyes. "I have to go," I said abruptly as I walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"Sonny!" Chad kept yelling while running down the stairs after me. "We can make this work no matter what," he said as I walked out of his front door and down the grass way.

"Chad, I just can't," I said while I started to walk away again. Chad, of course, came and followed me. I shouldn't exactly say that I was walking, but a jog would be more like it. Chad was sprinting so he could get in front of me, and when he finally did, he stopped and was actually crying along with me.

"Sonny, you can't do this to me," he said in a whisper while tears were still coming out of his eyes. "I love you so much, and I need you to be right by my side, Sonny. You are my life, and I can't imagine it without you," he said while always looking down at the ground.

He soon looked up to meet my eyes. Both of ours were still crying, red, and puffy, but his was just full of love and compassion. "I need to be by myself, Chad. You and I can't be together anymore. You really aren't getting my side to the story," I said in barely a whisper.

Chad's face instantly tensed up, "What is your side to the story, Sonny? Really, enlighten me on this. I've worked so hard for the last few weeks to make you happy, and this is how you repay me? You go and breakup with me? Really, Sonny, really, what did I ever do to you?" he said while his face turned a bright shade of red.

My face sunk down even lower, "You've done nothing, Chad, and that's the problem. You do way too much, and there is no way that I can give half of what you gave me back. You also don't understand that this is a bet and was never meant to be anything more. Somewhere along the line of me being here at So Random, I started to fall for you. You know that we are always going to be enemies, and that a friendship, let alone a relationship, is going to be so hard to do," I say while I started to turn away.

As soon as I turned away, Chad grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "We can make it work, Sonny, you know that we can. I mean, we got this far like this, we can keep going," he said while he still had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Chad, we just can't. I don't even know if we should be doing the dates anymore," I said while I took out my cell phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

I frowned while I dialed the familiar number, "Hey Portlyn."

"Sonny, please don't do this," he asked me while he looked down to the ground.

"Portlyn, I forfeit. I can't do this anymore. Next airing of So Random, I will say something nice about Mackenzie Falls," I said as I hung up right before she had a chance to say something.

"Goodbye, Chad," I said while I got out of his grasp and started to walk away down the street.

Honestly, this wasn't the way I was planning on doing this. As a matter of fact, I didn't think that I was even going to break up with him, but it just sort of happened. Of course I love Chad; I just think that he is better off without me…in his own little world.

As I started to walk over to Condor Studios, just a few short minutes away, I started to feel a little bit strange. You know that feeling where you know something bad is going to happen but you have no idea of how to react to it? Yup, that is what I am feeling right now.

After about ten or so minutes of walking, I finally reached the studios seeing a very familiar car in the parking lot. "You can do this, Sonny, don't let them take advantage of the situation," I whispered to myself as I opened the door to studio 3.

"Allison Elizabeth Monroe, you have some explaining to do," Tawni and Portlyn said while I walked through the door. Portlyn looked tired while Tawni just looked sad.

As soon as we got to the prop house, we all sat down on the couch. "I just had to do it," I said while a loose tear started to come out of my eye.

Both of them sighed, "Sonny, you are such an idiot for doing this!" Portlyn said in a little harsh tone. "Sorry, it didn't mean to come out that way. But honestly, Sonny, why did you do it? You had everything, and you threw it down the drain. You had the show, you had the possibilities, and you had the guy. Why would you throw that away?!" she asked me while standing up and walking around the couch to calm herself down.

"I was dating him for the wrong reason, Port. I was dating him because of a bet, and I want to date him out of our free time, not because we are forced to," I said while I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Portlyn, we're due on set in just a few minutes," Chad said while it looked like he was crying. "Hey, Tawni," he said with a smile and a nod over to her direction.

I stood up and started to cry again, "I have to go," I said while I ran out of the room, past Chad who had a look of confusion on his face, and into the one place that I knew that no one, besides Zora, would ever find me.

If only Chad knew that the real reason I said that was because of a phone call from my mom. The one phone call changed my life, and let's face it, not even Chad could put me back together.

**(Chad's POV)**

After everything that I have done for her, she has the nerve to break up with me?! No one, especially not a random, breaks up with Chad Dylan Cooper. Yea, that's right; I went back to Chad Dylan Cooper. No one deserves to call me Chad. That was only for Sonny…Sonny, my Sunshine. My beautiful, shinning Sunshine.

I can't believe that I actually cried because of what she did to me. After she left and walked a little, I went straight into my car and just burst out in tears. I hit the dashboard, hit my head against the steering wheel, and even kick the outside of my car. How a person could make me cry is a question that I will never be able to fully understand.

As soon as I was in the car, I pulled out my cell phone and called the one person I knew that could help me with this. "Portlyn, I need to get Sonny back," I said right as she picked up.

She sighed into the phone, "I know. I think there is something else behind this, although I'm not so sure yet. Honestly, Sonny wouldn't do this so unexpected. I'll try talking to her when she gets here, but I don't think that she will tell me what's going on," she said in a rush.

I was taken aback for a minute, "Well of course something is going on. Her sister has cancer. I know that it's hard for her right now, but I don't know why she broke up with me over this."

I could tell at this point that she was frowning, "Maybe something happened while you were in the bathroom or something. Really, this isn't like her. I have to go, but just come and get me when we are on," she said right before she hung up.

I quickly swore under my breath as she hung up. Now, of course this week has to get even worse. James Conroy, all of our enemy, is coming and guest staring on Mackenzie Falls because Sonny isn't able to just yet. Yes, I don't blame them, but I don't get why she would in the first place. Of course I still have feelings for her, and it's not like I'm not going to the have the feelings any less right now. I just think that Sonny needs to figure out what is going on, and when she is ready to talk, my door is open at any time, well, not literally.

As soon as it was about 8:30, I went over to go and grab Portlyn back from the Prop House. As soon as I got close enough, I could hear faint whispers, "I want to date him on our free time, not because we are forced to," I heard Sonny say. I smiled to myself, who wouldn't want to date Chad Dylan Cooper? Well, besides Tawni and Portlyn, I really don't know who.

"Portlyn, we're due on set in just a few minutes," I said to her while she stood up. "Hey, Tawni," I said with a smile and nod. I wanted to say hi to Sonny, but as soon as I said that to Tawni, she got up and immediately burst into tears and ran past me as fast as she could.

"We need to figure this out," I said to both of them in a whisper while they just simply nodded.

As Portlyn and I were walking back, I immediately stopped while I walking. "Everything okay, Chad?" she asked me as she stopped too.

I shook my head, "Just listen," I said while it suddenly became silent. "Crying," we both said at the same time. "Sonny," we said right after that while both of our faces fell. Neither of us liked to hear her cry, but just to know that we don't know what's going on or how we can help makes it even harder.

"Tell them that I will be on set in just a few minutes, Port," I said while walking the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" she asked while following me.

I frowned, "I need to find the tiny one and ask her how I can get into the vents. I need to make things right, it's just that you don't even know how badly I want to be there with her," I said while I started to walk away again.

You would think that I would be beyond mad right now, but I'm not going to be mad over something that I don't know. I mean, yeah, it would be nice to know what is going on with her, but I have to let her open up first.

"Zora?" I asked while I walked through the hallways calling out her name.

"What?" she asked me while popping her head out of the vent.

"How do you get up there?" I asked her in amazement.

She laughed, "It's easy. Just go to the storage closet, and then there is a ladder connected to a vent, climb up it, and there you go," she said while she closed the vent behind her.

I sighed, "What I do for Sonny," I muttered to myself as I walked over to the closet and hoisted myself up on boxes. "Chad Dylan Cooper does not climb boxes," I said while I pulled myself all the way into the vent.

As I started to crawl, I found that I couldn't hear the crying. "Sonny?" I asked over and over. "She's not in here anymore," Zora said while crawling over to where I was.

"What?" I asked her.

"She climbed down a while ago. I don't know where she went," she said while she started to crawl away.

"Darn it," I muttered while crawling back to the storage closet.

As I started to walk out of the closet, I noticed that most of the Random's were standing around her dressing room. "What's going on?" I asked while everyone turned around.

"She won't come out and she blocked the vents so no one could get to her along with locking the doors. Something must be really upsetting her," Nico said.

I frowned, "She won't even tell me."

Tawni came over and touched my shoulder with hesitation, "I know we all don't really like you, but you seemed to make her happy, and you are the only person that could give us any clue to of why she is so upset. Just think, Chad, what could have happened?" she asked.

I stopped and thought just for a few minutes, "It must have to do with her family. She was really upset about the fact that she couldn't go back. Other than that, I don't know what is going on with her," I said honestly.

She just nodded and slowly walked away. "If I were Sonny, where would I be? Come on, think, Chad, think for once in your life," I whispered to myself over and over. Well, Sonny was always the one to be in the most obscured places, and who knows, she could be anywhere.

For once in my life, I was at a dead end. I didn't know where my girlfriend was, I didn't know what I did wrong, and for once, I didn't know how to fix any of this. It just went from one happy moment to the worst moment in a guy's life: the breakup with the most amazing, beautiful, talented, gorgeous, and adorable girl ever.

If I knew one thing, I knew that Sonny was a family person. She loved to surround herself with her family, and nothing in the world would bring her greater joy, but what happens when you don't know what your family is experiencing? It's scary for a teenager, and it's even scarier for the people around them.

I decided to go to the one place where I know I could always get answers: Marshall.

As soon as I knocked on the door, he answered with his eyes red and puffy just like Sonny's. "Yes, Chad?" he stuttered while he spoke my name.

I looked down to the ground, "Do you know where Sonny is? I can't find her anywhere, and I'm starting to worry," I said while I chocked back sobs.

He shook his head, "I'm not allowed to tell you," he said while turning around and closing the door.

I slowly walked back to my dressing room not caring when rehearsal was. For the first time, I wanted to miss work; I wanted to ditch and just be with my Sunshine. This sounds crazy, but once a guy is hooked on a girl, there is no turning back for them. Their mind is only focused on the girl, and believe it or not, we would do anything just to not see them cry. When a girl cries, a little piece of our heart is ripped at the seams and can't be put back together.

When I got back to my dressing room, I did the something that I haven't done in years; I sobbed like no other. I sat down on my couch and just let the tears flow as I thought about Sonny more and more with each tear that fell. A little while after I started to cry, I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered while I was trying to control my crying.

"Chad?" Trevor, Sonny's older brother, answered back.

"Oh, hey, Trevor, what's up?" I asked him trying to regain my composure. Rule number two for all guys is that no other guy will see a guy cry even if it is over the phone.

"I know where she is," were the only five words that he needed to say before I stood up and started to get my jacket on and my car keys in hand as I started to walk, well, in a term, jog out of my dressing room towards the parking lot.

"Where?" I asked in a grave tone.

"In the south part of Los Angeles, we have this grandmother who lives there. She called me and told me that Sonny was over there, and she was sending her back to Wisconsin. She also told me that she was talking about you and how she's not allowed to tell you anything, but there are some things that a guy just needs to know about his girlfriend," he said with a slight chuckle. As much as I wanted to return that laugh, I just couldn't force it out of me.

"Why is she acting like this?" I asked him while I started to drive towards the airport going a little over the speed limit.

He paused for a minute, "I think it would be better if she told you," he said in a whisper.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Why won't anyone tell me what happened? First Sonny, but now you? Trevor, dude, what happened?" I pleaded to him.

He took in a sharp breath, "Chad, Katie passed away yesterday," he said in a whisper before everything for me got turned around; figuratively and literally.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I said in a whisper.

He took in a sharp breath, "It's okay. Sonny isn't in Wisconsin though, she wants to stay in California until the funeral," he said while I turned the car around and stopped at a gas station. Where would she be if she wasn't in Wisconsin?

"I know where she is," I said in a sort of happy tone. "Remember the waterfall that we were at a few weeks ago?" I asked him.

"Yea, why?" he asked me in a confused tone.

"I'll call you later," I said while I hung up and threw my phone in the back seat as I drove towards the waterfall to try and find her. We carved our names into the tree and said that this was the safe place, so maybe she was there. After all, it was worth a shot to go and try to find her.

As soon as I pulled up on that road, I parked my car and actually sprinted up the trail towards the tree. As soon as I got there, I saw her sitting under the tree with her face in her hands and he knees pulled up to her chest. I felt so bad seeing her like this, and even if she did want to break up, I would still be there for her no matter what was going to happen in the later weeks or even months.

I slowly walked over and sat down beside her while she didn't look up. "Allison?" I asked her in a whisper while she slowly looked up.

She shook her head quickly and then gave a very small smile, "Chad," she said while she put her head back into her hands.

I put my arm around her shoulders and she immediately came over and started to cry even harder, "I'm so sorry," I whispered as quietly as I could as a single tear of my own came down. She just looked so lifeless at this point, and I couldn't even do anything to help her.

"Don't leave me," she whispered at the same level while she started to cry into my shirt.

I kissed the top of her head quickly, "Never," I promised her while I just hugged her tighter. I know she didn't mean what she said about wanting us to break up, but I didn't know the reason of why she thought about it was so horrible. She always told me that Katie was doing better and that she was just like herself, but something must have taken a wrong turn for the worst. "Everything is going to be okay, Sunshine, don't worry, I'll make sure of it," I told her in a soft and comforting tone while she nodded her head into my chest.

We stayed like this for a long time, hours even. We both didn't care that we had to go to work, we both didn't care that it was starting to get dark outside, and somewhere along the way, Sonny fell asleep from crying too much. I lifted her up bridal style and started to walk down towards my car. I gently laid her in the back seat right after I got my phone to call Trevor.

As soon as we were driving, I quickly dialed the number. "She's fine," I said right as he picked up.

He let out a relieved sigh, "You sure? Where did you find her?" he asked in a somewhat panicked tone.

"There was the tree, and it was the spot where one of us was supposed to go if the other one got in trouble, and it was the only place left. Don't worry, she's fine. She's sleeping, but I'm bringing her to my house until it's time to leave," I said in a whisper so I wouldn't wake her up.

"Can you come to the funeral?" he asked in a whisper.

I was shocked at first. I mean, the Monroe's really didn't know me, but if it was for Sonny, then I'd do anything, "Of course," I said simply back.

"I'll call you tomorrow with some of the details. Oh, and Chad, thanks," he said right before he hung up.

I quietly sighed to myself, "Why her?" I whispered while she stirred a little bit. "It's okay, Sunshine. I won't let anything happen to you," I promised her.

_1 Week Later_

So where to start with everything that has happened? Honestly, neither of us wanted to talk about it, but we both know that it has to come up sooner or later. After everything that has happened, we have both been up and down. Sonny is doing better, but she doesn't have that spark to her anymore. Of course I wouldn't expect that from her at the moment, but she's trying to be strong about all of this.

So on the set of So Random, both Mackenzie Falls and them decided to throw her a little party from coming back. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a party, because knowing her she won't be in a much of a mood, but maybe just a little get-together with some cake.

"Sonny?" I called from my dressing room as I heard a knock. As soon as I opened the door, she went straight in for a hug, "Hey, you," I say while I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. "Come on, I have a surprise for you," I said with a smile.

She smiled a little bit and held my hand as we started to walk towards the Prop house, "I'm sorry," she blurted out in a rush. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and pulled her gently along with me. "What do you have to be sorry for?" I asked with a little chuckle.

She looked down to the ground, "I've made your life hell for the last few weeks, I made you come to Wisconsin twice, I'm making you miss work all of the time, and I feel like such a jerk for wanting to break up with you," she said while she released my hand and leaned against the wall still looking down.

I laughed a little as I went over by her and engrossed her in a hug, "Sunshine, you have nothing to be sorry for. No, you haven't made it hell for me; you've just made me worry. Also, I love going with you to Wisconsin, it's my only chance to see you in your home. Believe it or not, I enjoy missing work. It gives the rest of the characters a chance to be in the spot light for once. Sure, you gave me quite a scare when you said that you wanted to break up with me, but if you would have just told me what happened, this could have been resolved in an easier way without having to see you in that much pain. Don't every worry about what I will think if you need to tell me something. Remember, as a couple, we are in this together, no secrets, no lies, but just us," I said with a small smile.

Look at what this girl does to me. She makes me have feelings, she makes me want to be a kind person, but most of all, she makes me want to be myself. I'm not a jerk, honestly, I'm just a guy that doesn't know how to socialize with normal people in a normal way.

"I love you, Chad," she said as she tightened her grip on the hug. I smiled into her hair, "I love you too, my sunshine," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

As soon as we finally made it to the Prop House, all the lights were turned off, "Chad, what is this?" she asked while I put my hands over her eyes. "You will be able to find out in three, two, one," I stopped right before the loud cheer of "SURPRISE!"

I let go of Sonny's eyes, and I was even amazed in what I saw. Of course they tried to do a Wisconsin theme, but they made it so corny on purpose. There were hay bales everywhere, lanterns hanging from the ceiling, wall coverings to make it look like a barn, and everyone was dressed in farm attire. As soon as I saw her face, she looked like her old self again, "This is just amazing!" she said while she ran, yes, actually ran, over to Tawni to give her a hug. Surprisingly, Blondie accepted it and actually hugged her back.

She went around the circle of people hugging them each the same way, and then when she came over to me, she put her arms around my neck, stood on her toes, and gave me the deepest kiss we've shared in days. I mean, it wasn't like one of our make-out sessions, but it was short, deep, and just enough passion to prove her point, "You're the best" she said with a huge grin while she was panting just a little bit.

I smiled as I ruffled her hair, "Well of course I am. I mean, I _am_ Chad Dylan Cooper," I say while popping my collar. She playfully smacked my arm, "That's the Chad we've all come to know, and mostly hate," she said while she walked away.

I chuckled a little as I went to go stand by Portlyn, "I think we did good, Port," I say with a smile. She looked up to me with a smile, "She's smiling, so of course we did well. Look at her, Chad, she's the happiest she's been in days, or maybe even weeks. So, do you have today's date planned out for her yet?" she asked.

I nodded my head, "She's going to love it, trust me. I'm going to get her soon. We only have a few hours before they close, and I want to make this special for her, you know?" I said with a genuine smile.

She smiled as she nodded, "You know, I really like this Chad," she said. I nodded in response, "So do I, Portlyn, so do I," I said as I walked away to find Sonny.

As soon as I walked up to her, I put my arms around her waist from behind, "Come on, I have another surprise for you," I said in a whisper into her ear. She slightly shivered as her knees started to buckle, "Glad to know I make you melt by my touch," I said with a little chuckle as she turned around and gave a big smile.

"You wish, Cooper," she said playfully.

I laughed, "No, I don't wish, I know," I said back in the same tone. "So today's date, we have to drive a little bit, but it should bring back some good memories," I said as I grabbed her hand and started to go out the door and towards my Porsche.

"I don't really need a date today, Chad," she said with a little blush.

I chuckled, "But I wanted to, so deal with it," I said with a little smile.

She rolled her eyes in response, "What, no blindfold today?" she asked dumbfounded.

I shook my head, "I decided to let you have one day without it. But don't think this means that I'm going to tell you where we are going," I warned her.

She laughed a little bit as she sat back in her seat, "Whatever," she laughed.

As soon as we got to the Arcade, her face instantly lit up, "Oh my gosh!" she screamed while bouncing up and down in her seat, "Our first date spot?" she asked with a whole face full of excitement.

I laughed a little, "I knew you would enjoy this. Oh, and don't worry, there is no bungee jumping today," I said with a smile.

As soon as we walked in, we both sat down at the both we were at from before. "So, I was thinking that since it is going to be closing time soon, and that I got the manager to leave it open for us for a few extra hours, that maybe we could just take advantage of the time that we are alone," I said as I grabbed her hand from across the table. "I want this night to be as carefree as possible. I don't want you to worry about anything because as Chad Dylan Cooper, I can make anything better," I said in my cocky voice.

She giggled a little bit, "Oh, Chad, how I missed the old you," she said with an eye roll.

I laughed a little, "So, J is the letter today, and I purposely picked this place for two reasons. One, it was our first date spot, and second, because the only thing I could think of that started with J was jungle jim, and it just so happens that they have one," I said with a laugh.

Her face lit up, "They are allowing us to go on it? Aren't we just a little too old to be playing on one?"

We both looked at each other for a short second before we shook our heads, "No," we both said at the same time while getting up and running towards the other end of the arcade. As soon as we were both running, we decided that it was a race to see who could get to the top first. As soon as we got there, we both kicked our shoes off and started to climb up on opposite ends. She decided to go for the rock wall part of it while I went for the ladder maze.

It just so happens that we both made it up there at the same time, both breathing heavily and laughing, "Oh wow," she said as she ran towards a little pull out with a mat and collapsed on it in a laughing fit. I came over and laid right next to her. "That was fun," I said while she nodded in response.

"You always think of the best dates. I don't think I had this much fun even when I was a kid," she said with a little smile.

I smiled back at her as I gently kissed her lips for a short second, "You have no idea of how happy you make me. And I mean that with all honesty and sincerity. To me, this isn't a bet anymore. I think this is turning into something real," I said while looking into her eyes the whole time.

She gave me a small smile, "I know it is something real. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Chad, and I just hope that you remember it every day," she said while she grabbed my hand and looked up to the ceiling.

I stood up after a while and ducked out of there, "So Q was supposed to be for quick for the kiss, but let's make it a challenge. You have to find me before we can do anything, okay?" I asked while she nodded. I walked over to her and gently kissed her, "The game starts now," I said as I jumped off the top of the bridge and fell into the ball pit. She was smart and decided to go a different way, but as soon as I saw her leave, I got up and started climbing up rope ladder.

As soon as I made it half way, she was nowhere to be seen. I looked up and back down into the ball pit, but she was still nowhere, "Darn, she's good at this game."

I turned around and decided to climb up through foot holes all the way to the top and just stand there and see where she was. As I still couldn't find her, I started to climb down on a spiral pole and then make my way down on a slide. Underneath, there were mats to crawl under, so I decided to see if she would notice that I was there. As I made my way all the way through, she still didn't find me. When I got up, I climbed up the rock wall and sat at the top of the slide that led into the ball pit.

"Boo!" she screamed from behind me as I jumped and slid down into the ball pit. As I came up, she was looking right at me with a smile. I gave her a huge grin in response as she came closer, "Good job, Sunshine," I said as I pulled her even closer to be and put my arms on her waist, "I think this is a memorable kissing spot," I said as we both looked around to see the same zoo animals staring at us.

"I think it is too," she said as she pulled us both underneath and pulled herself closer to me to close the distance between our two lips. We both pushed the other closer to us so we could make it deeper without breaking it.

"Uh-hem?" someone called from above us. As we both sighed and came up, we saw the manager looking at us, "Sorry, we really have to close up now," he said while he blushed a little bit at our ruffled hair and our panting breaths.

We both came out of the Arcade smiling and laughing as we held hands and push ourselves as close as we possibly could to each other. "I love you, my sunshine," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Chad," she said as she stood on her toes and gave me a gentile peck before coming closer to hug me.

"We're going to have it all one day, I promise you," I whispered into her hair with a smile.

* * *

**I am sorry with how short it was for this chapter, and I hope you will forgive me =[**

**So, did ya cry?**

**I did when I wrote it...I really did.**

**Sorry, its just I HAD to write it like this...i needed someee drama**

**Don't worry for all those drama freaks, there will be more =]**

**So you all know what to do....REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Hm...imma make this i need 17 and 1/2 reviews before i will post the next chapter...**

**It's May, and i need to focus on school, so i wont be updating for this month, i dont think..but maybe i will, who know**

**Im just bumping the review thing up so it'll take a little longer**

**Please tell me how you felt about it...it means a lot!**

**Oh! I need ideas for the next letters, K and P  
**

**Again, I am soooo sooo sorry about the 2 month wait!**

**~Sammiee!  
**


	12. K and P

**Hey all!**

**So...did I do good or what! I mean, I got this up within a month of posting the last chapter =]**

**So...I think this is a really really realllllyyy amazing chapter, and I just beg you to stick with it.**

**OHHHH GUESS WHAT? GABBY AND BECKY, YOU ARE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**So...get ready**

**get set**

**CHANNY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: ** K is for Keys as P is for Promises**

**(Chad's Journal Entry)  
**

_J was for Jungle Jim as Q was for Quick,_

_Oh were to start with this journal? Well, this whole mess started about a week and a half ago when Sonny wanted to break up. Honestly, this actually started a few weeks ago when her sister, Katie, was in the hospital due to cancer. Sonny was never the same after the day when her mom told her she had to come home to be with her sister because they didn't know what was going to happen, and I, being the best boyfriend, went with her. But back to a week ago. So when Sonny decided it would be best to break up with me, I didn't know she had a good reason, and I went ballistic over it. For once in my life, Chad Dylan Cooper actually cried, yes, cried. _

_As soon as her brother, Trevor, called me, I heard the worst news that could have come to my mind; Katie passed away. I went all over Hollywood and Los Angeles to find Sonny, and when I did, she was a mess…figuratively, not literally. So after we just stayed there for a little while, we finally went back to her home in Wisconsin and went to the funeral. I mean, it was just like any other funeral, only it was about three million times harder because it was my girlfriend's sister's funeral…I mean, how would you handle that?_

_But anyways, after the funeral, she was miserable for about a week until our last date. So I took her to the arcade where we had our first date, and she smiled for the first time in weeks. We first threw her a little party, but I think the date is where she had the fun. So since J was for Jungle Jim, and Q was for quick, I think it made her a little more carefree for one day in a few weeks._

_I love my Sunshine more than anything, and nothing is ever going to change that._

_Until then,_

_Chad._

**(Sonny's POV)**

_Dear Diary,_

_She's gone._

_Allison._

I stared at these five words for over an hour just trying to comprehend what I had just written. My baby sister, the mini me, the only one that seemed to know something about me…my life, is gone. Why her? Just why did it have to be the only one that actually tried so hard to be like me had to go away? When she died, I felt as though a hole had ripped through my heart. No one deserves to die, and no one deserves to die at five. Five years old! I mean, why her? She has done nothing to deserve that big of a punishment, and no matter what, we always were right by her side. Why, why, why?

The tears started to come again, but only this time in rage. For the first time in weeks, I just started to kick and punch the walls, the furniture, anything I could that was in my dressing room, "Why?" I screamed out in the open as I just started to kick and punch even harder.

"Sonny?" I heard Chad scream from the doorway as he ran in and grabbed a hold of my arms, pulling them back towards him so I couldn't punch anything. "Calm down," he whispered into my hair as he gripped tighter.

"No! She didn't deserve it! Why her!" I screamed as I started to kick and fight my way out of his arms while screaming out in sobs even more. With this, Chad only tightened his grip and pulled me back more towards him.

"Allison, stop right now," he said in a stern voice, almost to the level of mine.

"I can't, let me go, Chad, just let me go!" I screamed at him as I fought my way out with more force.

Chad still didn't let go, but only this time he pulled down all the way on my arms so they were touching my waist and then spun me around, "Sonny, get a grip on yourself!" he screamed at me with his eyes full of rage. I cringed back a little bit as he only pushed harder down, "Stop hurting yourself over all of this. Come on, Sonny, I thought I knew you better than to do this! You're not just hurting yourself, but you're hurting all of us. Are we not enough to make you stop? Am I not enough, Sonny?" he screamed while I just fell out of his grasp and onto the floor breaking out in a sob.

I soon felt Chad let go of me and walk out of the room, slamming the door to do so. "Why?" I sobbed into the carpet as I just stayed there laying there until I could face him again.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open, and felt someone sit next to me and pull me up into their lap. "I'm so sorry, Sunshine, I'm so sorry," he sobbed into my hair as we both just sat there in each other arms crying. "I love you," he whispered into my ear as he tightened the hug a little bit.

"I love you, too," I whispered back as I put my head on his shoulder and slowly started to fall asleep.

When I woke up, I wasn't in Chad's arms like I was the night before, but I was in his bedroom at his house. "How did I get here?" I whispered to myself as I stood up and went to go and try and find Chad. "Chad?" I called out a few times without getting a response back. "Chad?" I asked again as I knocked on Chase's bedroom.

As soon as Chase opened up the door, he automatically gave me a smile, "Sonny!" he said as he hugged me. "I missed you," he said as he let go of the hug.

I gave him a small smile in return, "I missed you too, Chase. If you wouldn't mind telling me, where is Chad?" I asked him.

Chase laughed, "I can't tell you, but what I can give you is this piece of paper and this key," he said while he handed me a folded up letter and a simple silver key. "Chad told me to tell you to read the note and that you'll figure it out sooner or later. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some sleep to catch up on," he said as he closed the door and walked away.

As I went back to Chad's bedroom, I sat down on the bed and unfolded the letter.

_My beautiful Sunshine,_

_You're probably wondering where I am right now, and I wouldn't blame you. Who wouldn't want to wake up next to Chad Dylan Cooper? I mean, come on, honestly, who wouldn't want to wake up to my beautiful face and my nicely toned abs? Sorry, getting ahead of myself here. _

_Since you got the first key from Chase, I'm pretty sure you know what today's date stands for. K is for Keys, and P is for Promises. Yes, I spoiled both at once, but once we get a little further into this game, you will understand. Each key comes with a letter just like this one, and there are clues to lead you to the next one. And, as another bonus surprise, you get to drive my Porsche to find the next key. Beware: you aren't my only baby in this family…this car means more to me than…than…Chase. You mean more to me than anything =]_

_There are going to be ten keys, and each clue will get just a little bit harder as we go along. Now, I don't want to stall this game any further, so here is clue number one. Oh, and don't bother asking, I didn't spend the time to figure out the rhymes…that would just be too hard._

_Do the words waterfall, ball pit, and peacock sound familiar to you? As a bonus, go ask Leah for help. She knows exactly what I'm saying._

_So there is your clue, by clue ten, you will have ten keys, and at the end, each key will reveal a little something more._

_Remember, I love you more than anything, and if at any time you need me, I am only a phone call away._

_I love you, my beautiful Sunshine,_

_Chad._

Somewhere in the middle, I started to smile and laugh like an idiot, because when I was done with the note, I saw Chase and Leah looking at me like I was crazy, "You okay, Sonny?" they asked me while walking over towards me.

I nodded, "This is just so sweet of him. I love him so much," I said as I smiled while looking up to the ceiling for a little bit. "So, waterfall, ball pit, and peacock…and to ask Leah for help are my clues. I think I know where he is going with this one, but just to make sure, Leah?" I asked while she came up and sat next to me on the bed.

"Yes?" she asked with her crystal blue eyes looking straight into mine.

I smiled a little bit, "Does Chaddy mean when we played Pictionary?" I asked her.

She didn't move an inch, "I don't know," she said while she shrugged her shoulders.

I laughed a little bit, "Yes you do, Leah," I said as I playfully touched her nose.

She got off of the bed and started to run out of the door, "No I don't!" she screamed while running even further away.

I smiled as I got off of the bed and began to chase her towards her room. "Of course, Chad, of course," I said as I walked into her room and saw the massive amount of games she had in her closet. "Leah? Come on, you need to help me," I yelled out for her, but I still got no response.

"Here we go," I said as I turned on a light and began to search all over for the game. After searching up and down, side to side, and even from back to front, there was still no Pictionary to be found in her closet. "Of course," I said as I walked out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen. As soon as I got down there, I saw Pictionary sitting right on the side of the couch being guarded by Leah and Chase sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I said as I went to go and sit in the middle of them. "Can I see the box?" I asked innocently to Chase.

"Uh, no," he said while he held onto the box even tighter. I scooted closer to him while lightly touching his arm, "Please? It would sure mean a lot to me," I said while I batted my eye lashed towards him.

"Uh," he said while he slowly let go of the box and started to hand it to me, "Thank you," I purred into his ear and got up off of the couch.

As soon as I opened the lid to the box, I saw the next key and the next note.

_Sunshine,_

_First, I give you props, Munroe. Who knew that Chase would let go? I swear if you kissed him though, we are going to have some _serious_ problems. _

_So now that you have two keys, and now another clue, I hope you have some fun figuring it out. Oh, the Porsche's keys are under the board game so Leah wouldn't take them and decide to go out and try to drive._

_To keep your eyes closed; this was your best friend. It hugged you, it made it dark, and most of all, it made you pissed at me...but don't worry…it was cute. Find this clue in order to see what is waiting for you…ha…I just made a pun._

_Just remember that I love you._

_Chad._

I quickly scowled as I read this note, because I knew exactly what he was talking about. I knew that in the glove compartment in his car he kept blindfolds for our date, but why would he make this one so obvious in the first place?

As I got the keys out of the game, I went almost running out of the front door and to the garage. As the garage opened, the Porsche was sitting right there with a little note on top. It only read, _Be careful, Sunshine._ I laugh a little bit because I had a feeling Chad loved this car more than he loved himself…which is a lot.

As soon as I got into the driver's seat, the glove compartment was open, and there was just a simple blind fold folded up right in the middle.

_Sonny,_

_Good job finding this clue. Wasn't it hard? _

_Do you remember that day when I wrote you the list of the ten reasons out of infinity of why I love you? Well that date was H is for Happy and S was for So Random, and I'm pretty sure that was my favorite date of ours so far. I mean, we got our relationship out, and I finally admitted that I liked So Random, let alone go up on stage to tell everyone that I love you. Along with that, I just hope you know that I would do anything for you in a heartbeat, no matter what it was, where it was, and how much it would cost, I'm always here for you._

_So here is the next clue,_

_Like roses that stay are like diamonds on your wrist…they go nowhere unless you make it out to be._

_Now this one you'll have to drive just a little bit. The car isn't stick, so it shouldn't be that hard to drive. Oh, and there is a full tank of gas, so you don't have to worry about having to fill her up. _

_I love you,_

_Chad._

I smiled a little bit at this one, "Now what does this mean?" I questioned myself for a little bit. After figuring out that the clues were roses, diamonds, and wrists, I was totally lost by this point. I mean, what do we know that has to do with these clues?

As I continued to stay in the seat for a few minutes, I decided to go ahead and give him a call.

"Hello?" he answered on the first ring a little out of breath with a bunch of loud people behind him.

"Chad? Are you okay?" I asked him a little worried.

He laughed a little bit over the phone, "Don't worry about me. What's up?" he asked while it sounded like he was finally in a quiet place.

I laughed, "This game? I'm on note number three, and I have no idea of what it means," I said a little frustrated.

"Sunshine, the whole point of this game was for you to go back to the happy times. How are you ever going to get to the end if you have no idea of past memories? Roses that stay are like diamonds on your wrist. Think of past dates, Sonny, what has diamonds, roses, and wrists? I'll give you another clue, just think of So Random, and you'll get it, I promise," he said.

I smiled a little bit, "I think I have it, actually. What are you doing anyways? I thought dates were supposed to be with the other person, you know," I said with a little cocky tone.

He laughed, "You'll find out sooner or later. Now, go find clue number four. I love you so much," he said right before he hung up.

So on past dates that involved So Random, there was only one. It was H was for Happy as S was for So Random, but what did it have to do with roses, diamonds, and wrists? I silently looked down to my wrist and saw the charm that was the rose with the diamond in the middle.

"The charm!" I screamed out loud as I put the key in the ignition and started to drive towards my house. If I knew Chad, he would have gone into my house and put the key and clue somewhere where I usually keep my bracelet.

As soon as I arrived at me house, I ran up the stairs in the apartment and ran into my bedroom. As I thought, right on my nightstand there was a piece of paper with another silver key right on top of it. I quickly smiled to myself as I put the next key in my pocket and picked up the note and read it while I was sitting on my bed.

_Sunshine,_

_Good job figuring this clue out. Honestly, I'm proud of you for getting this far without quitting. Don't worry; I won't include any more body parts in the next clues. I promise._

_So, as clue number four gets a little harder, just remember that in the end, it will all be worth it. If you remember from our first and second dates, Chad Dylan Cooper does not break his promises to anyone, and especially not you._

_So, ready for clue number four? _

_Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. Just remember the words "I love you, Sonny Munroe," Sunshine._

_So…puzzled? I sure hope you are, because at least you get another car ride in the Porsche. I really hope those words pop out to you, because I worked really hard to get them to where they were to begin with. _

_I'll see you at clue and key number five. I love you,_

_Chad._

I sighed as I fell back into my pillows, "What did I do to deserve him?" I asked myself with a huge smile.

As soon as I got up off of my bed, I automatically ran out of my house and into the Porsche. Even though I had a pretty good idea of where I was going, I had no idea of how to get there. I mean, during most of our dates, he blindfolded me so I couldn't see where we were going. But this rhyme, it's one of my favorite quotes. So, of course I knew where I was going…the happiest place on Earth, Disney Land.

"How do I get there?" I asked myself again as I started to drive towards the studio. About half way there, I decided to just give up and call Portlyn.

She picked up on the first ring, "Hey, Sonny! What's up? Aren't you supposed to be with Chad right now?" she asked as she fired all of those questions at once.

I laughed a little bit, "No, because this date is a game I guess. I just need your help with directions. How do I get to Disney Land?" I asked her a little embarrassed.

She laughed into the phone for a few seconds, "Well, Chad told me that this might happen. I'm surprised you didn't call him, but oh well. Well, just look under your seat, and there should be directions. If you need any more help, call Chad. I have to rehearse a scene pretty soon. Bye, Sonny!" she sort of screamed while she hung up.

"Of course," I said as I reached under my seat at a red light to find directions to Disney Land. As soon as I started to read them, I found out that I was going in the right direction, only I have to keep going for about a half an hour.

I silently turned on the radio to pass some time, when I found that there was a CD already in the player. I quickly pressed play, and it turns out it was the mix CD I gave Chad on one of our dates. It was playing from the beginning, and I started to quietly sing along.

Surprisingly, I got there quicker than I thought, and I found myself already parked in a space. "Now what?" I asked myself as I got out of the car and started to walk towards the front gate. I walked around for just a little bit before I got stopped.

"Miss?" a security guard asked as he walked up towards me, "Are you lost?" he asked me.

I laughed a little, "Not physically," I answered back with a small smile.

"What is your name?" he asked as we started to walk towards the security desk.

"Sonny Monroe, but why?" I asked a little worried now.

He smiled as he handed me a piece of paper and a silver key, "A Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper dropped this off and told me when you get here to give this to you. He also told me to tell you to read it while in the car. I hope you have a nice day," he said with a small smile while walked back towards the security tables by the gates.

I laughed a little bit as I walked back towards my car, "Good job, Chad."

As I sat back down in the car, I felt a vibration in my pocket. As soon as I picked up the phone, the caller ID read Chad. "Chad?" I asked as soon as I picked up.

He laughed a little bit, "Hey, I need a favor. What clue are you on?" he asked while there was a bunch of talking going on around him.

"I was just about to read clue number five. Why?" I asked him.

"No reason, but I do have to go. I'll talk to you later. I love you," he said right before he hung up.

Right after he hung up, I went to go and read the next clue.

_Sonny,_

_Good job! You're halfway there, and just think, only five more of these before you figure out the big surprise. Please tell me that this trip didn't damage my Porsche, right? I swear if there is just one little scratch on this car…_

_Aw, baby, I was just kidding. But really, just don't hurt the car. So, do you remember on the date when I told you that you were going to guest star on Mackenzie Falls? Well, to figure out where the next clue is, have fun decoding the riddle. _

_Gabby and Becky are their names and checking out items are their games._

_So…you're confused, huh? Well, don't worry, because Mr. Condor was the one to tell me this information. All I'm going to tell you is that he is the only one that is going to be able to help you get the next clue. Oh! Don't call this time. I want you to try to do this one on your own. I have a surprise to plan._

_I love you so much,_

_Chad._

"Gabby and Becky are their names, and checking out items are their games. What does that have to do with anything?" I quietly asked myself while I put the car in reverse and started to head back towards Condor Studios. "I swear, Chad, if I have to drive all the way back," I swore under my breath.

As soon as I pulled into the studio, I saw Chad's other car, his Bentley, in the parking lot. I pulled a few spaces over from him, and when I walked out, I saw that both studio two and three's doors were blocked by security guards. "Of course," I muttered.

I slowly walked around to the front entrance to see if Mr. Condor was somewhere around there. While I came closer, I heard two girls' voices coming from a distance while it seemed like they were talking to Nico, Grady, Zora, and Tawni. As soon as I got around the corner, I saw two girls', one of them a short brunette girl who dressed similar to Tawni, and then a taller blonde who was hanging around Nico and Grady.

"Hey, guys," I said uneasy while they all turned around to face me.

"Sonny! I want you to meet these girls. Say hello to Gabby and Becky Hart," Nico said while both girls waved their hands just like Tawni.

"You're Tawni's sisters?" I asked in disbelief. I never knew that Tawni had any siblings, let alone two of them.

"Yup, I'm Gabby," the short brunette said while she came up to me and gave me a hug. "Sorry, I'm a hugger," she said while she shyed away.

I laughed, "Don't worry, so am I," I said while she gave me a huge smile. "You know, you are the exact opposite of Tawni," I said while we started to walk back towards Tawni and the gang. Tawni gave me a disapproving look while the blonde came over.

"Becky," she said while she stuck out her hand and we quickly shook hands.

"There's Tawni's other half," I said with a smile while she went back towards Tawni. "So, Gabby and Becky are their names, and checking items out are their games? Do you have any idea of what that means?"

Becky was the only one to step forward while chewing gum, "I know what it means. It means that since you are now a Falls member, Gabs and I are now the new check it out girls," she said with an evil smile while she popped her bubble.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Tawni, you can't do this to me!" I shouted at her.

Nico and Grady slowly backed away while Tawni walked forward, "Well, little Miss Sunshine, I can. You know why? Because you decided to spend more time with your boyfriend and ditch your real friends. If you want to go ahead and be a part of the Falls, go ahead. See who is going to stop you," she said while Nico and Grady just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Tawni, we talked about this. Becky and Gabby are only going to do one episode. Sonny is still on the show, she's just not always going to be around. Come on, I thought we all got over the fact that those two are dating," Nico said while walking in front of me while pushing me back a little bit.

"Yea, whatever," she said while she called for her sisters to go with her.

"Don't listen to her, Sonny. Don't tell her that I said this, but I like you better in the sketch," her little sister, Gabby, said to me right before she smiled and walked away.

"I'm just going to go find Mr. Condor," I said to Nico and Grady right before I went into the studio.

As soon as I got to his office, I found him sitting doing some paperwork with the door wide open. I quietly knocked, "Mr. Condor?" I asked in a little more than a whisper.

As soon as he looked up, he smiled, "Sonny! And what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked while he stood up and walked me into the room.

I laughed a little bit, "Chad is making this game where I have to go and solve these clues in order to get the next note. There are ten of them, and the fifth one told me to come and talk to you because you know more about this than he did. So, can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked all in one breath.

He smiled a little bit, "Ah, very well. Chad did come in here early in the morning to tell me about his silly plan. I have a key and a note for you, and he also told me that you aren't allowed back in the studio after this," he said while he leaned over his desk to hand me the items.

"Also, what's going on with Tawni and her sisters?" I asked right before I stood up to leave.

He quietly sighed, "Tawni is having some trouble with you being on Mackenzie Falls. Even she hates to admit it, but she knows that the show needs you in order to keep the ratings up. I'm sorry, but the only way I got Tawni to stick to the show without having you completely fired was for her sisters to come on for a while. But, you don't mind because you are going to start up with the Falls soon anyways, so hopefully it won't be that big of a problem," he said while he folded his hands on his desk.

I gulped a little bit, "No, sir. Thank you though!" I said while I walked out of his door and leaned against a wall to read the next note.

_Sonny,_

_Congratulations, you made it to clue number six! Once you get here, I want you to call me. Well, I mean like after you read the note and stuff. I think you know where I'm going with this, so please help me out._

_So I take it you heard about Tawni and her sisters, huh? Well, don't worry because over at the Falls, nothing matters anymore. Well, I mean like life does and stuff, but I mean figuratively, you know, where you can just be yourself…I give up._

_But here is clue number six,_

_From heights to animals, you've done it all._

_So go on and have fun figuring this one out. Remember to call me after you are done finishing this note. Honestly, I don't think you'll understand unless you get the other information. Oh, and I'm sorry about Tawni, again. Trust me; being at the Falls will suit you better._

_I love you more than anything, Sunshine,_

_Chad._

I laughed a little on the inside. Poor Chad was probably up all night trying to figure these out. My only question is why would he want me to call him? He just called me last clue, but knowing him, he's probably just confused.

As soon as I took my phone out of my pocket, I called Chad. "Hey, Sonny, what's up?" he answered after a few rings.

"Your last clue told me to call you, and so I did," I answered back. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

He laughed on the other line of the phone, "You don't need to know right now. So, clue number six, right? Just remember the words pie, jump, and hockey. You'll figure it out soon enough," he said while even more yelling was going on around him.

I sighed, "Where do you come up with these riddles?" I asked him.

"Like I said, once you get here, you'll understand. Just trust me on this, Sunshine. I want this to be a big surprise for you, but if I tell you, you won't understand the value of this game, now will you? Now, go on and find the next clue because we're almost done here. I love you," he said sincerely.

"I love you, too, Chad," I said right before we both hung up.

"Pie, jump, and hockey…what do those have to do with anything?" I quietly questioned myself.

As I started to drive around a little, I decided to turn on the radio. The song, "Read between the Lines" came on, and I instantly knew where this clue was going. So, we were just at the arcade a few days ago, and of course, it's another long journey just to get there.

After a while of driving, I finally got there, but noticed a closed sign on the door. "Really, Chad, really?" I muttered under my breath. As soon as I got up to the door, I saw a man standing inside with his hand on the door. As soon as I was all the way up there, he opened the door and handed me a piece of paper and the next key, "Have a good day," he said before he closed the door and turned around.

"Well this is weird," I quietly said to myself as I went to go back and sit in my car.

_Sunshine,_

_You're probably confused right now, but that's okay. I was too when I first thought about what I was going to do. But don't mind him; he only did as I was asked. Please tell me that he didn't touch you or anything, because if he did, we will have problems._

_So, do you remember a while ago when you took me on a date? Well, I just thought that this would be a perfect clue._

_So here it is…clue number seven,_

_Ghosts and monsters may scare you, but to me, they are only an excuse for you to be in my arms. _

_So, I hope you know what I'm talking about, because you were the one to inspire this clue. Oh, and to go along with it, don't worry, Chase has no idea about this one, so you will be able to handle it easier than clue one._

_Remember, I'm always here for you, and I'm not going anywhere._

_Chad._

I quietly laughed to myself. Of course I knew what he was talking about, but my only question is where he hid it.

On the way back to his house, I noticed that Condor Studios was up to something. Having to pass it in order to get to Chad's house, I noticed that there were more cars than usual, but it was weird because today was a Sunday, and no one ever films on a Sunday. Even on a weekday there aren't that many cars here, but whatever it was, Chad wouldn't let me in on it.

As I finally got to his house, I quickly parked in the garage and went back around to the front door. You see, Chad's house doesn't look complex, but it really is. First, you have to go through the maze of stones just to get to the steps, and once you're inside, it's a whole new story. There are three different stair cases, all leading up to a different floor. Luckily, Chad's bedroom is on the third floor, so I don't get that confused anymore, and also, that staircase is right by the door.

Once inside of the house, I quickly walked up to his room, but as soon as I got there, it was locked. "Of course," I whispered to myself. "Why do I keep saying that?" I questioned myself.

As soon as I went down to the living room, I found a note on the living room table. _Oh, have fun finding the key. Chad. _ It read. Of course Chad would go and make me find the key, but lucky for me, he left out a pile of keys for me to go and search through. "I hate you, Chad Dylan Cooper," I muttered as I picked up the pile and walked back up the stairs.

After trying most of the keys, I started to give up. There were about thirty or so keys and none of them was the match. After the last key that didn't work, I went back downstairs and put all of the keys back. I quietly went into the kitchen for a minute to see if there were any more clues, and of course, there was a single key on the kitchen island. After I took the key and went back upstairs, I put it in the lock, and of course, it opened up.

I walked over to where his closet was and opened it up to find that all of his movies were scattered across shelves, the floor, and some in bins. After starting with the floor, Paranormal Activity wasn't there. Next, I went up to the shelves to find that the movie wasn't there, and after going through all of his bins, there was still no movie. After giving up after the fourth bin, I went to go and sit on his bed to try and think a little bit more.

While on the bed, I noticed a silver container sitting on top of the DVD player and when I walked over to see what it was, of course, it was Paranormal Activity.

I went back over to the bed and started to read the next clue.

_Sonny,_

_And here we are to clue number eight! Aren't you just so excited to see the big surprise? Honestly, I'm excited for you. Ha, sorry about the key thing. I knew you would figure it out sooner or later. Oh, and didn't you just love where the movie was placed? Knowing you, you probably went through the closet first, am I right?_

_But I think I'm going to give you an easier clue this time. I think you should be able to get this one just by looking at the first word._

_Sunshine, I swear this time I mean it._

_I hope you understand this clue, because for once, you won't have to drive after the previous clue! And also, I'm going to keep the driving down to a minimum because my baby doesn't do that well with that many stops._

_I will see you soon at clue number nine._

_I love you forever and always,_

_Chad._

"I swear to God. He loves that car more than anything," I said while I shook my head while trying to think of what he meant by this clue. Sunshine, I swear this time I mean it? What does that have to do with anything?

While I paced the floors of his room, I soon started to think of our previous dates to think of what he meant. I don't think it was the bungee jumping one because that place is too far, and it sure isn't our spot because he probably doesn't want his baby, I mean Porsche on that terrain.

After thinking for a little while, I finally started to get a head start on what the clue might be. Thinking of the past clues, I've noticed that all of them had to do with a previous date, and the only ones he hasn't really used are the ones from after we got back from Wisconsin. So, thinking of what some of them were, I can only think of the one from when we were in the hospital together. But, what did we do? I don't think we officially had our date for I, but who knows.

After some more pacing, I started to hum. After a while, I noticed that the song I was humming was strangely familiar. "His song!" I screamed while started to sing the verse and chorus out loud this time. The song, I swear this time I mean it, was the one I wrote for him while we were in the hospital, and I gave it to him after we came back.

My question for this clue is where would he have put it? It's not anywhere downstairs is about all I know for this one. I know that Chad usually keeps all of his important papers in his room, but I don't know where this one would be.

After going through his desk, putting everything back the way it was from before after I was done looking, I still couldn't find it. I think went to his drawer and opened it to find a box and a piece of paper on top labeled, "Sonny."

As I opened the box, I found the ninth key with the note folded up inside.

_Sonny,_

_Congratulations on finding clue number nine! Just think…you only have to drive two more times until you get a chance to relax for once. But, I am going to warm you, with this next clue, if I find one scratch on this car, I am not going to be a happy camper tomorrow._

_But anyways, I'm thinking that you want me to just get on with this, because you are probably tired of hearing about my car, aren't you? Don't worry; I'll stop...sooner or later._

_Here is clue number nine,_

_Like water that runs down the drain, this is the thing that keeps me living. Over a hill and to a tree, the final key is yours to keep._

_I hope you have fun decoding this one, because I'm not going to help you with this one. It'll make so much more sense after this one, I promise._

_I love you so much more than you know,_

_Chad._

"I'm really getting sick of driving, you know?" I whispered to myself as I went back down towards his car and got in that driver's seat. "So, like water that runs down the drain, this is the thing that keeps me living. Over a hill and to a tree, the final key is yours to keep. What does that mean?" I asked myself while putting the car into drive.

Well, he did say that the car does have a chance of getting ruined with this clue, so it has to be a start to something. So, if I have to drive all around town to figure this out, there has to be one place where the terrain is rough and can scratch his car.

So, I've already been to Disney Land, the arcade, his house, my house, and the studio. What more is there to go? I mean, our spot doesn't have tough terrain, but it's actually pretty smooth. On the other hand, there is always Mackenzie Falls. There are hills and plenty of trees there.

So of course, Chad just had to pick the one spot that is in the opposite direction and with bad driving conditions. As I headed out towards the high way to get there, I got a call from my pocket as the caller ID read Portlyn.

"Hey, Port," I answered with a small smile.

"Sonny! I was just checking in to see how you were doing," she said while it was loud around her while I could hear some music.

"Well, considering all I've done today is drive, I guess you can guess my mood," I said with a little sour tone. "What is going on, Portlyn? What is everyone keeping from me?" I asked her with a pleading sound in my voice.

I hear a little laugh on the other end, "What clue are you on?" she asked quickly.

I sighed, "I'm about to go find clue number ten, but of course, this one has me driving the furthest."

"Oh, okay. Well, you'll find out soon enough, don't worry. It's just we've all worked really hard on today, and we just want it to be a surprise. But for now, I have to get going. Chad needs me back, and I don't want to upset him because he's starting to get in a bad mood. Things haven't been working out that great, but it's still awesome," she said with a little sadness in her voice, but towards the end, she was back to her perky self.

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll see you later," I said right before we both hung up.

After about ten more minutes of driving, I was finally at Mackenzie Falls. It was starting to get a little darker out, but it was still light enough for me to see. After hiking up a little ways to the top, I saw what he was talking about when he meant over a hill and to a tree.

When I got to the biggest oak tree there was, I saw a little table in front of it while a key holding down a piece of paper. This time, I noticed that there were only a few words on this paper, and that the key was a little bit bigger than the rest.

_Allison,_

_Finally you finished the game!_

_Back to Condor Studios you go, and then to the next part._

_I love you,_

_Chad._

_P.S. Happy Birthday =]_

I laughed a little bit while walking down back to the car. I knew Chad didn't forget my birthday, but honestly, I wish we could have spent the day together at least. But when you're dating Chad, it's best to let him do things the way he wants them to be done.

On my way back to the studio, I was starting to worry about what Chad had planned. I don't think I have ever heard of him trying for more than two hours on something, and this has to be really big for him in order to keep this committed.

Once I got back to the studio after a long drive, I noticed that all the cars were still there, but this time there were lights on the outside. It finally was totally dark, and I could hear music from the outside from the car. I got out of the car and headed towards studio two, but was quickly blocked by one of the security guards, "Name, please," they asked me.

I laughed a little bit, "Sonny Monroe," I answered while they looked at each other and let me through the red ropes.

As I entered the studio, I found signs all along the walls leading me to different places. As soon as I got to the ball room in the studio, I found two doors closed with signs all over them. I turned around a few times to make sure I was in the right place.

While turned around, I felt a pair of hands go around my wait and bring me close, "Happy birthday, Sunshine," Chad whispered in my ear while I turned around with the biggest smile on my face.

"Chad!" I screamed while I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. He hugged me back while laughing a little bit.

"Come on," he said while he gently pulled me through the doors and into the ball room. All around us were balloons in silver, pink, purple, and blue along with matching streamers. There were all the casts from both shows and then some. All along the walls were pictures and posters having to do with the shows, happy birthday signs, and even a blow up picture of Chad and I in the middle from Teen Weekly. There were tables lined up with food, disco balls, confetti, glitter, rose petals, and so much more just surrounding us.

In the middle of the whole thing was the band, which so happened to be my favorite, Paramore. "You got Paramore?" I screamed at him while he just smiled and nodded.

"Only the best for you, my dear," he said while he pulled me in by my waist and started to walk around. "Do you still have those keys?" he asked me while I simply nodded. "Here, come with me for a minute," he said while he pulled me out of the party and into the hallway where it was quiet.

"Now, you were probably confused about this whole day, but it really did have sentimental value. First, each key gave a different message. These ten keys represent each one of our dates so far, each having two different letters on them. These keys are also promises to you. The longer we date, the more you'll understand, but I think you'll start to understand in just a few minutes," he said while he pulled me back into the party.

As soon as we were back, he pulled me into the middle of the dance floor and had the band go silent.

"Allison," he said into a microphone while the whole crowd went crowed. "Honestly, I have no idea how we both got to where we are, but after these almost two years, I couldn't imagine living this life without you. Now, I know that we're only eighteen, but I just can't hold onto this for much longer," he said right before he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Now, this isn't an engagement ring, but it is a promise ring. Allison Elizabeth Monroe, will you please take this ring to symbolize our only love for each other, and keep it as a reminder that I love you so much, and I'm never going anywhere," he said while he gave me one of his famous smiles while the whole crowed aw-ed and cheered.

I started to tear up at this point, "Yes," I said while he slid the ring onto my wedding finger.

"P is for promises," he said while slowly bent in to kiss me while sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me as close as he could to him.

"I love you, Allison," he said while he pulled away.

"I love you, too, Chad Dylan Cooper," I said with the biggest smile I could give.

"Happy birthday, baby," he said while Paramore sang a slow song as he pulled me in, wrapping his arms around my waist, while mine were around his neck, and we both gently swayed to the rhythm, both of our foreheads touching, feeling as though we were the only two people in this room.

* * *

**DIDYALIKEIT? I hope you didnt...because I hope you LOVED it.**

**So...before I get into an AN, Gabby and Becky, don't worry, you'll be in it more...I mean, Tawni and her sisters have to be in this more, right?**

**I think this chapter was just kinda awesome in general...I had like half of it done, but then it was literally yesterday where I had this idea of the Key game, and i just went with it.**

**Now...for a more serious tone...I've been getting less and less reviews/views...and I'm getting worried**

**In a review, can you please just tell me if you are liking it so far?  
**

**I'm doing my best, and now that school will be over in a week, I can update more.**

**But please just tell me what you think, and what you want to see more of.**

**& i made it Sonny's birthday because mine is in two days, and it was a spur of the moment thing haha**

**I love alllllll of you, my fantastic viewers!**

**~~Sammiee!  
**


	13. UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy All! **

**Know..I know when you saw this, you were probably thinking, "GAH NEW CHAPTER!" but sadly, no =[**

**I'm actually stuck on ideas for L and N...so, no ha**

**BUT EVEN BIGGER NEWS!  
**

**I'm making a new story based off my one shot, 10 Things I HateLove About You**

**So..I know all the people that have read it have wanted it to be longer and go into more detail, so the wait is over, and I'll begin it...TOMORROW.**

**I actually get done with finals tomorrow, so Imma just be a writing freak this summer ha**

**So...review this telling me your ideas for L and N, and if you would actually read my new story.**

**I actually have a few ideas for some more stories, but i'll talk about them later in the story once it gets closer to the end =[**

**So..Please please please please please review with help!  
I appreciate all of youuu and i love you sooo much!**

**~~Sammiee  
**


	14. L and O

**Heyyyyyyyyyy!  
**

**Now...I know it's almost midnight, but I just finished the chapter tonight =]**

**I wanted to thank all of you for your ideas, and i apologize soooo much, cuz i gave you a wrong letter =[ I gave you N when i needed O, and i'm so sorry!**

**But I want to thank someone for a really awesome idea...lets all thank 10millionpeople**

**They gave me the idea of Chad's "talk"..haha you'll find out soon =]**

**Now...This is a really really really sad, shocking chapter. This chapter might explain some more of their history, but when you get to the end, please do not hate me!**

**I have a good idea for the next chapter, and it will explain so much more**

**********THIS IS WHERE THE DRAMA STARTS*********  
**

**OH and when you review, if you could stay away from the flames, I would greatly appreciate it. Now, I know that Chad is WAY WAY WAY OOC, but oh well..that's how I like to see him, and if you are going to complain, then don't read it. A lot of people love this story, and if you think you can write it better, than be my guest.**

**Ha...BUT I LOVE ALL OF YOU AMAZING REVIEWERS! You are the peoples that keep motivate me to write even more =]**

**I love all of you sooo much!**

**Now...**

**On your marks**

**Get set**

**READREADREAD!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: L is for Life as O is for Of Course**

**(Sonny's Diary POV)**

_K is for Keys as P is for Promises,_

_Oh, where to start, journal. You know how they say a picture is worth a thousand words? Well, what happens when the canvas is blank? I mean, sure, you could always imagine what you wanted to be on that canvas, but sometimes you just need to let the painter paint the picture to you. But, there are the times when your picture just isn't worth a thousand words, but maybe one thousand and one depending on your mood. So, where I am going with this, is every day of my life is a new picture. One day it could be just a meadow, but days like today are the fairy tale ballroom scene. _

_Chad woke up who knows when to go and make me all these clues to solve about our past dates and give me keys with each letter. I knew he was hiding something, but just because it was my birthday made it even more suspicious. After endless hours of trying to find all the clues, they all leaded up to the best birthday I've ever had, but mostly just because Chad created it. He threw together this huge party, but one of the best parts, Paramore was there. Yes, that's right…my favorite band, Paramore, was there. Who else can say that their boyfriend got their favorite band to play at her birthday party? Not many._

_But _the_ best part of the night is when Chad gave me a promise ring. No, not an engagement ring, but just a ring to symbolize our love at a young age. Sure, we can get married whenever we actually wanted too, but I think we both just want to continue our relationship for a while. I mean, it's Hollywood, you never know what to expect, right?_

_Chad Dylan Cooper is literally my life, and without him, I have no idea what I would do. I swear, I will marry him one day._

_Until then, my lovely,_

_Allison 'Sonny' Monroe._

**(Chad's POV)**

_K was for Keys and P was for Promises,_

_So, not to brag or anything, but I really am the best boyfriend. I mean, what other guy would go around at literally three am creating a scavenger hunt for his girlfriend for her birthday? Oh, and who would also buy ten solid silver keys for this adventure? She just can't know of this because…because, well, she's Sonny and she freaks out when you spend more than five dollars on her. Really, why doesn't she ever let me buy her anything? Stupid cute._

_Well, it started out with me waking up in the earliest hours of the morning to go around to about six different locations to hide the keys. Then, while I was doing that, I had to coordinate a letter system to find the next clue. Do you have any idea of how long that took me? Chad Dylan Cooper does not do long, but if it's for his girlfriend, then he'd do anything. For once, Sonny actually stayed happy for a longer period of time. I didn't even see her sulk once, which is a step up._

_Towards the end of the night, after she got over that Paramore, her favorite band was there, I gave her a promise ring. No, not an engagement ring, but just a simple ring to show that I'm not leaving her, and she is the only one for me. Of course she feels the same way, but I just can't help to think there is something else running through the back of her mind._

_But to start thinking positively again, no matter what, she is the only thing running through my mind at every second of every day, and as much as she may think, I love her more than any inanimate object there is, and that even includes my car. You can replace a silly old car, but you can't replace a Sonny. A beautiful, smart, funny, outstanding, gorgeous, talented, and so much more, Sonny._

_Until then,_

_Chad._

For the first time in weeks, I was smiling at my own self for more than a few minutes. I don't know what it is, but no matter what, I love her so much that I just don't know what to do whenever I see her. You could just call it nervous butterflies, but it's something so much more to me. The way she smiles just makes my heart jump out of my chest. Whenever she touches me, I just melt at the touch. When she looks at me, you just can't help but get lost in her eyes.

Honestly, I didn't really think of a date today because yesterday just took so much out of me. So, while Sonny was sleeping, I just decided to go with L is for life. Well, first we have to go to the studio to do our daily round of filming, but I was just thinking we could go to Mackenzie Falls for a low key date. She is still worn out from the past few weeks, but the more she gets into it, the sunnier she becomes.

I quietly chuckled to myself as I saw Sonny come into the kitchen fully dressed in her uniform. "So, Mackenzie, how do I look?" she said while she said while she spun around in her Mackenzie Falls uniform. Yes, that's right, Sonny starts today over at the Falls, and honestly, this is one of the best days of my life. Of course Sonny didn't really want to do this at first, but I think the more and more she learned and watched it, the more she could see herself become her character.

I smiled as I stood up and gently kissed her for a few seconds, "Absolutely amazing," I said as I pecked her on the lips one more time.

She smiled as she sat down at a stool at the island and poured herself a bowl of cereal. You know, I just can't help but smile at the littlest of actions she does. When she pouts when something little goes wrong, or even when she smiles when she sees the outside, I just smile at it. Even though we spent most of our time at Condor Studios apart, I just couldn't help but think of her in every little way even when I was filming. I can't even tell you how many times I have said Sonny instead of Chloe on set.

I laughed a little as I sat down next to her and poured myself a bowl of cereal. She looked over to me with a confused expression, "What?" she asked me with a little laugh.

I smiled back to her, "Aren't you going to ask me what we are doing today?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No, why?" she asked truly confused now.

I chuckled a bit, "You always ask what we're doing today right as you wake up."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I just thought I would let you surprise me without complaining for once."

I laughed, "I love you," I said as I kissed her forehead.

She lightly blushed, "I love you, too."

I quickly got an idea for what I was going to do for the kissing part today, "Wait, actually I will tell you part of today's date. You know how you say 'of course' without even knowing it? And today's letters are L and O, so O is for of course," I said while she looked over and smiled.

"I hope you know I say that a lot," she said with a little laugh.

I smiled, "I know, and I find it adorable."

She smiled, "Of course," she said as I leaned over and gave her a deep, but short kiss. "I can get used to this," she said while she blushed.

I smiled, "So can I, Sunshine," I said.

She looked back down to her bowl with a small smile playing at the corner of her lips, "So, now that I know what O is for, do I get to know what L is for?" she asked quickly and softly while her spoon played with the cereal in the bowl.

I laughed, "Not a chance," I said as I put my bowl in the sink along with hers right before we headed out. "So, ready for your first day at Mackenzie Falls?" I asked her as I grabbed her hand and started to lead her towards the garage, and, even as a bonus towards her, she gets to drive. "Here," I said before she could answer as I tossed the keys towards her.

She smiled, "I get to drive?" she asked with excitement while I nodded. "Well, honestly, I'm actually nervous. I mean, I've done comedy, but now that I'm doing drama, I just don't know what to expect," she said with a little frown.

I laughed at her a little bit, "Don't worry, Sunshine, they are actually nice people once you get to know them. You know, Portlyn actually loves you. She never stops talking about you, and, she was the once to convince me to talk you onto the show," I said as I got into the passenger seat of the car while watching her start to drive.

She laughed, "I know she does, and I love her too. I'm just worried about the rest of them, your producer, and your director. Honestly, I'm actually afraid that I'm going to ruin the show," she said with a slight blush.

I laughed a little bit while I put my sunglasses down from my hair, "You won't ruin the show, not even a bit. Come on, Sunshine, you know that you are an amazing actress, and maybe even better than me, but you are a girl, and I'm a guy, so it could be different in some ways, but you know what I mean."

She laughed as she rolled her eyes, "Of course," she said right before she slapped her forehead, "Sorry!" she apologized as I leaned over and softly kissed her cheek.

I smiled at her, "Don't apologize for something you can't control."

She smiled, "You know, I never would have thought we would be here. I know it's a bad timing to be talking about this, but just think, who would have thought we would have made it to L? Honestly, I thought one of us was going to cave for good by H, no offense," she said with a small smile.

I laughed, "Don't worry, I was actually planning on caving by letter C, but then I realized that you were absolutely amazing at letter A, that I just couldn't bring myself to do that to you," I said while she pulled into the parking lot and parked right by studio 2.

As soon as she stepped out of the car, she came over towards me and grabbed my hand, "Don't worry, I didn't think I could handle you on letter A, so I guess we are both guilty," she said with a small blush.

I smiled, "And look at where we are now," I said as I kissed her cheek.

As soon as we stepped inside, one of our servants, Jeff, came over and handed both of us a freshly made smoothie, "Thanks," I smiled at him as Sonny said thank you right before we walked towards the mediation room. "When you are a Falls member, you get everything your little heart's desire," I said to her as she smiled a huge smile.

"Hey," I said as we walked in still hand in hand. As soon as they turned around, they smiled. "Hey guys," they all said as they walked over.

"Sonny!" Portlyn screamed as she came over and gave Sonny a huge hug while she let go of my hand. "Portlyn!" she screamed equally as loud.

"Come on, we need to go get hair and makeup done!" she said as she ran off with Sonny while she had a look of worry on her face. As soon as she looked at me, I gave her a reassuring smile while she smiled back while running to keep up with Portlyn.

"Chad," my friends, Skyler and Ferguson, said as they came closer and sat on the couch. "Why don't you sit down with us," they both said as I went to go sit on the love seat opposite to them.

"And this is for?" I asked them in a worried tone.

They laughed, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, but we do want to talk to you about little miss sunshine," they both said as my eyes narrowed at them. "What about her?" I spat at both of them as they both moved back just a little bit.

"We just wanted to see how your relationship was going. We only see you when we are filming, and now that Sonny is on the show, we just feel like we're going to get left out," Skyler said while he rubbed his arm, a nervous habit of his.

I smiled a little bit, "You guys won't be left out, and you know that. You know, it's just she takes up most of my time, well, because she's my girlfriend," I said as I started to smile.

Ferguson gasped, "He's, he's, he's smiling!" he stuttered while he jumped off of the couch as threw his hands up in the air. "I know," I said but it came out as more of a question.

They both smiled, "We never see you smile!" they both said while they both got up off of the couch and hugged a little bit. As soon as they were done with their moment, they straightened their ties and jackets and sat down with some composure this time.

I laughed, "See what's she's done to me?" I say in a whisper. "But, anyways, she's not replacing you. You two, I love just as if you were my brothers, but she is my girlfriend, and she takes up all of my time because she is the only one that has ever been this close to me."

They both looked at each other while nodding to themselves, "You really like her, huh?" Skyler asked.

I sat there thinking for just a few moments, "Not like, I really love her. It's hard to explain, but it's just something about her that I just can't get enough of. The way she smiles just makes my heart jump out of my chest, or the way her eyes shine while looking at me just make me want to kiss her, or it could even be the way she talks, because every time she does, it comes out as a song, and it just makes me want to hear more no matter how angry I am. I could be totally pissed one moment, and all she has to do is come in, put her arms around my neck and hug me without saying a word, and it's like she just made all of the hurt and anger go away. Even looking at the sun makes me think of her," I poured out to them in a rush, but both of them wound up smiling by the end.

"Quick question, how long have you like her for?" they asked me.

I laughed at the memory, "Well, basically since the first day I met her. Even though she was in a fat suit, her eyes sparkled to me, and for some reason it just felt so right liking a Random. Or, we could go further to when she held her prom. You know, she missed most of it making sure the rest of us had our fun, but she never got to enjoy it for herself, so when everyone went back home, I stayed behind to see if she was okay, and you could just tell she wasn't, and so I decided to be nice and dance with her, and the way her hand fit mine just made my heart stop for what seemed like forever. And then when we went on Gotcha! With Gilroy Smith, I just had to tell her what I was feeling. Sure, I didn't tell her exactly everything, but I just had to tell her that I had more than a friendship feeling for her. I've liked her for two years, and for these last few months, I've loved her more than anything."

Ferguson had a tear in his eye while Skyler was just sitting there with his mouth wide open, "Dude, you are whipped," Skyler said while Ferguson nodded.

I laughed, "For Sonny, it is all worth it," I said while I sat back with my arms behind my head.

"So, are you going to purpose to her anytime soon?" Ferguson asked out of the blue.

As soon as he asked that, my eyes went wide with shock while my mouth gaped open just a little bit, "Pur-pur-purpose? Like marriage?" I finally managed to spit out while he nodded while looking at me like I was crazy. "Uh, we're only eighteen," I said nervously.

They both laughed, "I know, but you know, you should know if you were going to marry her by now," he said while he rolled his eyes.

I rubbed the back of my head, my nervous habit, "Yea, but you know, we're still young, and I'm just not sure if I want to settle down while I'm this young. What would Mackenzie do?" I asked them like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ask her to marry you," Skyler said atomically.

"Who's marrying who?" Sonny asked while walking back into the mediation room while I breathed a sigh of relief. I smiled as I stood up and walked over to her and gently kissed her while she laughed a little bit. "I didn't say of course," she said while I smiled and lightly kissed her again, "Ah, but now you did," I said as I winked at her.

She blushed as the rest of the cast laughed, "Come on, we should get going to the set," Portlyn said while she grabbed Sonny's hand and pulled her away from me while I chuckled slightly. "Oh how I love that girl," I said while Ferguson and Skyler laughed.

As soon as we all got onto set, the producer, writer, and director were all there sitting in chairs waiting for us. "Chad, Portlyn, Chastity, Ferguson, Skyler, and of course, our beloved Sonny," our director, Tim, said as he got up off of his chair.

"I hope you all made Sonny feel welcome, am I right?" he said to us while Portlyn put on the biggest smile she could and nod her head up and down. "Good," he said as he clapped his hands together and came closer to us, "Now, Sonny, you will be playing Mackenzie's new love interest," he said as I rolled my eyes. As much as I wanted her to play my love interest, I'm sick of him teaching these kids wrong lessons of cheating and dumping.

"Chad, no eye rolling," he said without looking at me while everyone laughed. "Okay, back to Sonny, your character's name is Charlotte, who is from a middle class family," he said while the rest of us gasped. "What?" they both asked.

"It's just, just, that we've never had a character like that on our show," Chastity said while still looking in shock.

"Yes, but we are basing this off of their relationship also, Chastity. But as I was saying, Charlotte wants nothing to do with Mackenzie," he said while I huffed, "Get over yourself, Mack," he said while the rest of the cast laughed. "So, when Mackenzie uses his charm to lure Charlotte into giving him a chance, Devon comes in and charms Charlotte, and we still don't have the rest written, but in the season finale, Mackenzie and Devon will have to fight for her, but we are leaning towards Mackenzie winning," Tim said while we all rolled our eyes except for Sonny who was smiling.

"Now, why don't we do a table run-through, then on Wednesday we can rehearse, because Tuesday is your day off, then on Thursday and Friday we will shoot this. I won't be there for the table run-through, so Chad, you know what to do," he said while I nodded and he walked away.

Portlyn, again, grabbed Sonny's hand and sprinted with her towards our room, and got there about two minutes earlier than any of us. "Okay, you all know what to do, except Sonny, so I expect all of you to help her out, okay? No funny business and they can watch us," I said while pointing up towards the ceiling to where the cameras were.

They all nodded their heads as they took their seats in the appropriate places, as I grabbed Sonny's hand and sat her down right next to me.

For the first cold read, they were all pretty good, and I even have to admit that Sonny was fitting right in.

"But Mackenzie, once fall comes back to the Falls, you know Katie is going to come back," Portlyn said right before she realized what was going to happen. As soon as we all realized what was just said, we all slowly turned our heads towards Sonny and saw her looking down to the table.

"Sonny?" Portlyn asked her as we all hushed her. I gently touched her arm, "Hey," I quietly whispered to her as she looked up with tears in her eyes. "I…I just need to go for a while," she said while she rushed out of the room while I nodded towards Portlyn to go and follow her for now.

"I need to go find her. I also need to go get Katie's name out of the script. You all know what happened, right?" I asked them while they all just simply nodded.

As soon as I walked out into the hallway, I saw Portlyn sitting right next to Sonny with her arm around her shoulders lightly rubbing her back, "I got it, Port, why don't you go talk to the writers and get her name out of the script," I said while Sonny just sobbed harder.

I sat down next to her, not even caring that my clothes were getting ruined, and pulled her as close as I could while she continued to cry, "Shh, Sonny, it's okay, don't worry, I'm here," I whispered over and over into her hair while she wouldn't stop crying.

"You haven't cried in weeks, have you?" I asked her while she shook her head as the tears just kept coming out. "It's okay; we can stay out here for as long as you need to. We can't do the show without you," I said with a small laugh.

After a few minutes, she looked up as tears still came down. I lightly brushed the stray ones off of her face and put my arm back around her shoulders, "I don't know why. I've heard that name almost every day, and just something about today made me cry. I feel like such an idiot," she said while she lightly chuckled and brushed more tears away.

I looked at her seriously, "You are by no means an idiot, Sonny. If you need to cry, go ahead and just cry. How many times do I need to tell you that you can cry around me and no matter what, I will still love you the same? Sonny, I honestly had no idea that the name would be in the script, considering she was just a minor character in the first season, and I have Portlyn going to the writers to get the name out of it," I said with a small smile.

She looked up with a smile, "I know I can cry in front of you, but it must be so hard for you. I mean, I just haven't been myself even since then, and I feel like all of my energy goes towards her, and sometimes I feel as though I'm ignoring you," she said with a small blush.

I looked at her with a sad smile, "You haven't been ignoring me at all. I know that you loved her like she was one of your own, and I understand that. I think of Leah the exact same way, you know. I would do anything for her in a minute, and I just feel bad for you that you have to see someone that is almost like her."

She frowned, "It is hard sometimes, but you know what always helps me? Having a supportive boyfriend to be there by my side no matter how much crying, screaming, or yelling there is. You never let me down once, and you're not afraid to speak the truth to me, and that's what really means a lot to me. Honestly, you are the only person I can think of that has always been there for me, and I've only known you for two years. If I didn't have you, I don't know what I would do," she said while she looked back down to the ground and started to cry again.

I smiled as I lifted her chin with my finger, "I'm always here, and even if I'm only a set away from you, you know I would be there in a heartbeat. You don't have to worry what would have happened if you didn't have me, because all that matters is that you do have me, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," I said as I kissed her forehead while she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I love you," she said while she looked up to me.

I smiled down to her, "I love you, too," I said while I gently kissed her. "Come on, we should get back in there, I bet that they are starting to worry about you," I said while I helped Sonny up while she fixed her skirt, blouse, and tie.

We started to walk back hand in hand while everyone was sitting in their appropriate spot just staying quiet. As soon as they saw us walking back, Portlyn and the writer, John, were just walking back from the writers lounge. "Chad, can I talk to you?" Portlyn said right as we walked back into the room. I simply nodded my head as I walked back out giving Sonny a small smile as she slowly slide down in her chair.

As soon as we were out in the hallway and out of sight or hearing range, Portlyn looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Chad?" she asked me.

I looked at her in a confused state, "What's not a good idea?" I asked her.

She sighed as she started to pace back and forth in a slow way, "Sonny, Chad, Sonny. I'm just worried about her being on this show. I mean, it's not like she's going to ruin it, I just mean, is she mentally stable to be a part of this show? I mean, we can't tell her not to cry whenever she hears the name Katie, but maybe she should go get her some help, you know? I know that you don't think she needs it, but maybe if she just talks about it even with you, maybe she'll be able to be able to hear the name," she said while looking down the whole time.

I sighed as I looked to her in a calm way, "No, I agree with you actually. You know, I'm trying to make her comfortable here because I know it's stressing her out being over there so much. But she won't talk to someone because she hates having to have people feel sorry for her. I try talking to her, but she just pulls off a smile and acts like it's no big deal. I just think she needs a break from everything for a while. Well, after we finish the run through, I'm just going to take her back out to Mackenzie Falls so she can just relax for a few hours," I said to her while she sadly nodded.

"I feel so bad for her," she said in a whisper while I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Me too, Portlyn, me too," I said while we started to walk back towards the room.

As soon as we walked back, we noticed that everyone was sitting down just as quiet as last time, "Now, we don't have that many pages left of the script, so why don't we just stop here and call it a day," I said as everyone looked up while smiling.

"Don't worry, Tim will understand," I said as everyone stood up and started to walk out of the room.

As soon as I turned around, I noticed that Sonny was still sitting in her chair, "Come on, Sunshine, let's go," I said while she looked up with a small smile while getting out of her chair as she grabbed my hand.

"How does going to Mackenzie Falls sound to you?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Sounds just about perfect," she said while I kissed her on the cheek.

As soon as we were out of the studio, she immediately headed towards the passenger side of the car. "Don't you want to drive?" I asked her while I laughed a little bit.

She shook her head, "I'm not really in the mood for driving around. I'm sorry," she said while looking down to the ground. I mean, I know it gets harder before it gets better, but I just think she needs to let loose a little bit more. Honestly, if I had to go bungee jumping with her again so I could see her smile, I would.

I quietly walked over to where she was and put my arms around her waist, "Sunshine," I said while I touched my forehead with hers while she put her arms around my neck while doing the same. "You need to stop beating yourself up about this. I know it's hard either way, but you need to know that it wasn't your fault at all. If it was, someone would have told you by now. Now, you have been happier for a few days, but today you just went downhill. Something else has been going on, hasn't it?" I asked her.

I feel as though it's not just Katie's death that has been bothering her. She's told me almost every day that nothing else was going on, but when she just bursts out in tears when she heard her name today, something's just not right.

She slowly nodded her head, "It's everything, Chad. My family has been a total wreck. They lost her little girl, and it sure doesn't help that I'm halfway across the country when they need me. Even my work has been affected by this. I just can't concentrate on anything knowing that I'm letting someone down. It's also affecting our relationship. I mean, if you have to literally hold me back most days, isn't that saying something? All I want to do is just sit in my dressing room and cry. It's not like I can help what I'm feeling, but the more and more I think about her, the most I just let you down. How are you taking this, Chad? Honestly, how are you taking this?" she asked me.

I looked at her with a blank look on my face. I mean, how am I supposed to answer that question? Am I supposed to tell her that nothing has been affected by this, or am I just supposed to tell her that everything has been going wrong? Honestly, it's a little bit of both. It's not her fault that this happened, but maybe if she actually talked about it, she would feel better.

I sighed before I pulled away and answered, "Honestly, you could be doing better by now. It's been almost three weeks, and I know you are never going to get over this, but maybe you could be getting help or just talking to someone about it," I said to her in a whisper while she slowly nodded.

"I want to talk about it with someone, but I just don't know what to say," she answered back.

I smiled a little bit, "Let's go to Mackenzie Falls, and you can tell me anything that you need to. You know me, Sunshine, you could tell me anything and I won't be mad at you. If you need to talk about us, go ahead. If you want to talk about Katie, then go ahead. If you want to talk about So Random, be my guest. You know I'm here to listen to anything you have to say, and I will always tell you exactly what I think," I told her as she nodded throughout this.

"Let's do it," she said while she slid into the passenger seat as I walked back over to the driver's side and got in.

As we were driving, for the first time, it was actually awkward. Neither of us knew what to say, and every time one of us would try to say something, we would just close our mouths and act like nothing happened.

As soon as we got to Mackenzie Falls, I walked over, opened her door, and took her hand while starting to walk up the path. As we went to go sit down by the big oak tree, I saw Sonny smile. "I was just here yesterday," she said while I smiled back at her.

"This was the hardest one to set up, you know. Do you know how hard it is to drive from here, to Disney Land, to our spot, and back to Condor Studios? I think I just spent over two hours driving all over the place," I said with a chuckle.

Sonny sat under the tree, "I love this place more than you know. When I first found this place, I thought that this was probably one of the most beautiful places in California. You know, in Wisconsin, there are just lakes and ponds all over the place. One day, I'm going to take you there just for relaxation. Once you are there, honestly, you are never going to want to come back over here to the smog," she said with a little laugh.

I smiled as I sat right next to here as I put my arm around here shoulder. "Sometimes, on the days that we aren't together, I actually come here just to relax. You're right; California is just a little too much. I never actually wanted to be in acting, you know. Sure, I may act like it is my life, but my parents are the ones that pressured me into doing it. Sure, Chase is actually a really smart boy and has major possibilities, but for some reason, my parents just picked me to have to do everything. It was literally having a five year old make your salary for you. My mom and dad weren't always this nice either. They would just pressure Chase and me to go out and do something with our lives, and then when we finally did, it was never good enough for them.

"It's just like me and dating girls. My mom always wanted me to be with Portlyn, and one time we just dated just to make her happy, and when we broke up, that's when she changed. She never thought anyone was good enough for any of her kids, and that is until she met you. My parents absolutely adore you, you know. My dad thinks the world of you while treating you like you are one of his own. Then, my mom, well, she honestly thinks you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. She wasn't so sure on me dating so young, but once she met you just a few months ago, she fell in love all over again. So, for our date today, I just thought L could be for life. We can talk about anything, do anything you want, and even stay wherever we want. Today is just all about you," I told her while she just looked at me with some tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you," she simply said.

I laughed a little as I looked at her, "For what?" I asked her.

She smiled as she lightly kissed me, "For everything," she said while she smiled just a little bit. "I just haven't been the same ever since she died. I mean, I don't know what I'm feeling. Should I be angry, should I be happy, should I be relieved? What am I supposed to be feeling when I find out that my little sister died at five years old? What am I supposed to do now? All I can ever think about is her, I take out all of my anger on everyone else, and then I even started to result in hurting inanimate objects! I feel so bad talking to anyone about this because I feel that no one really wants to hear about it, and no one wants me to have to take the spotlight from all of this," she said while looking down to her knees the entire time.

"Hey," I whispered as I nudged her shoulder while getting no response. "Sunshine?" I asked her again as she looked up just a little bit. "You know that I'm always here listening to whatever you have to say, and you aren't taking the spotlight for all of this. You just went through a traumatic event and you need someone to talk to. I just feel bad because I haven't really been talking to you about this because I'm just trying to give you your space, but when I find out that you are just scared to talk about it makes me feel even worse," I admitted as she frowned even more.

She sighed as she started talking in a whisper, "Do you remember the prom that I put together?" she asked while I nodded with a small smile on my face. She smiled just a tiny bit before she continued talking, "Well, I felt as though I would find that one person that would finally let me have my happy ending to the perfect night. Disaster after disaster started to happen, and the more I did more for other people, the more I let myself down. Finally, when Marshall came and the dance ended, I thought that it was worse than not being at my prom, but just to find out that you stayed behind because oh what I thought was your rep, juts made me hold to that last glimmer of hope I had for the perfect ending. Then, when you came and danced with me without the music at first, I thought that you were the Prince Charming, but I found out then that you were so much more, Chad. To find out that you stayed longer and actually care made the world to me, if you can believe that. What I'm trying to get at here is that these fairytales start off at an amazing scene, but the more we get into it, the harder it becomes to get out of it," she said.

I looked down towards the ground, "I know exactly what you mean, Sonny. I have a feeling of what you want to say, but you don't want to say it," I said with a sulk.

She simply nodded, "I don't want to break up, even thought that might be the easiest option for us. All I'm saying is that I want you to know what you want before you go on and take care of me. I think I'm doing alright with where I am, but the more I talk about it, the harder it gets."

I laughed, "That's called life, Sunshine."

She chuckled just a little bit, "Of course," she said with an eye roll. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to hers as my left hand cupped her cheek pulling her face closer towards mine. She kissed back right away as she put her arms around my neck pushing her as close as she could to me.

As soon as we pulled away, she sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. "What are we even doing, Chad?" she asked me.

I sighed as I put my head on top of hers, "Honestly, I have no idea, Sonny. We're teenagers in love, I guess. We have no control over fate, but for once, sometimes I wish we could have dated on our own terms instead of having to do it with letters and bets. I know that if we break it off now, we will get mentally tortured by our casts, no, cast for a long time. Do you have any idea how hard it would be to work on the same show knowing that we broke it off on our own terms? Knowing all of our friends, they would think that we broke up for good and would hate the opposite person, and we just can't do that to them, you know," I said while I could feel her nod from under my head.

"Well, we only have about half of the alphabet left, and then it could just be you and me. Or maybe it's just the timing of it all, you know? Maybe once I get everything out and it becomes easier, our relationship will became easier to handle," she said in a sad sort of tone.

_(Flashback)_

"_Fine!" I screamed at her._

"_Fine!" she retorted back._

"_Good!" I yelled even louder this time while I watched her stumble back just a little bit._

"_Good!" she screamed even louder than I just did._

"_Are we good?" I asked her with my famous smirk._

_She shook her head, "No, Chad, we aren't. Not at all," she said while she ran down the halls back to So Random! while I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes right before she left. I mean, psh, she deserved it. No one, and that means _no one _tells Chad Dylan Cooper what to do. No one tells Chad Dylan Cooper to behave himself, even if it is just when I am by myself. Finally, no one tells Chad Dylan Cooper that his hair is messed up._

_As I walked back towards my dressing room, I started to feel just a little bad. Yeah, I know, feeling bad for a Random is a crime in the Mackenzie Falls world, but oh well, people will get over it sooner or later. So what if she just said, "Chad, you're hair is sticking out just a little." I would normally say who cares, but of course little miss sunshine just had to tell me on a horrible day._

_So, even though my parents have changed just a little bit, they never stop yelling. All they do is tell me that I could have done better, or even that I was a mistake being in the acting world, and they just pass it off with a laugh while drinking Champagne. _

_As I started to think back to some of the good times Sonny and I have had, there just aren't that many good ones to tell her exactly how I feel. I mean, there was that one time when we first met and her eyes just simply caught my attention, or there is that one time we had a conversation for more than thirty seconds, but none of them could tell her, "hey, Sonny, guess what? I'm positively, madly, and passionately in love with you!" As much as I need to tell her, I just can't bring myself to liking a Random like that._

_As my guilt started to sink in even lower, I decided that since I had a while to kill, I would go back to her and apologize…yes, apologize. So, as I made my round back towards her dressing room, I heard crying from the inside._

"_Stupid, Chad, always messing around with my mind playing games with it, always making everything seem like it was my fault," she whispered as I knocked on the door._

_As soon as she came up, she answered the door with her arms crossed and her eyes all red and puffy, "What? Did we forget a round of our 'fine,' 'good,' game?" she asked me._

_I frowned just a little bit, "No, we didn't. Honestly, I actually just came to apologize to you. I feel bad for yelling at you for you just trying to help me," I said to her honestly, but her eyes told me that she didn't believe me._

_She laughed a little, "Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing to a Random? Oh, this is comedy gold!" she said while she continued to laugh._

_I sighed as I walked inside of her dressing room, "Look, I don't apologize often, and I certainly don't apologize to one of your kind, so if I were you, I would just accept it, say 'it's okay' and get this whole thing over with. The last thing I need is another person holding a grudge on me!" I yelled while I punched the wall closest to me._

_She looked at me in shock, "Another person?" she asked in disbelief._

_I mentally slapped myself for telling her that, "Yea, another person. My parents mostly, oh and then my cast, your cast, and now you are even holding a grudge on me. Look, Sonny, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I like you," I rushed out._

_She smiled a little bit, "I like you too I guess," she said as if it were nothing._

_I sighed as I walked over, closed the door, lightly grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face me, "No, I mean I like, like, you, Sonny. I've liked you since the first day you got here, and somehow you just keeping getting under my skin that I can't help liking you!" I said to her while her jaw dropped just a little bit._

_I leaned down and forcefully, but lightly, brushed my lips against hers pulling her closer to me. Surprisingly, she kissed back with the same amount of force while putting her arms around my neck. After seconds, or even minutes, of kissing, we both pulled away panting. "Wow," she said with her huge grin._

_I looked at her in horror for a split second, "We never relive this and or speak of this again to another living soul, got it?" I told her while she nodded._

"_Deal," she said while she walked back to her closet acting like it was nothing._

_As soon as I stepped out of her dressing room, I touched my hand to my lips and smiled, "I just kissed Sonny Munroe," I said while the smile got bigger as I started to walk away. "I actually just kissed Sonny Munroe!" I screamed in a whisper to myself while I leaned against a wall with my hand still touching my lips._

"_I'm going to have her as my girlfriend one day. I will make sure of it," I promised myself as I started to walk back towards Studio 3 with the biggest smile I ever smiled._

_(End flashback)_

The more and more I thought about that day, the more I realized that it was wrong. Not kissing her exactly, but the concept of being with her. I love her more than anything, but nothing could have prepared her for what I was just about to say.

"Sonny, we need to break up," I told her while she looked at me with her mouth wide open, while tears just started to spill out of her eyes.

* * *

***hides in corner* Please don't hate me!**

**Like i told you, next chapter will explain this, and don't worry, it'll be better between them, i promise =]!**

**Now...I really really really hoped you loved it, because I spent a lot of time trying to figure this all out...**

**So, i don't need help with letters, cuz I already have N down from all of you =]**

**Less and less people are reading, and it makes me really sad...but a lot of you are actually reviewing, and it makes me smile =]**

**SO..imma say...20 reviews before I post the next chapter...I don't think it'll be that hard, even if you have to review with "Hi. I like your story."**

**Just please please please read and review, cuz I'm hoping we make it to 500 reviews!**

**See ya next chapter ;]**

**I promise...everything will be okay soon =]**

**~~Sammiee!  
**


	15. EXPLINATIONTHEY DO NOT BREAK UP

**Hey.**

**Yea, all of you.**

**Apparently you all 'hate' me cuz of the breakup, **

**BUT**

**if you read the story, it would have made sense, so I will post it again and BOLD what is important**

She simply nodded, **"I don't want to break up, even thought that might be the easiest option for us.** All I'm saying is that I want you to know what you want before you go on and take care of me. I think I'm doing alright with where I am, but the more I talk about it, the harder it gets."

I laughed, "That's called life, Sunshine."

She chuckled just a little bit, "Of course," she said with an eye roll. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to hers as my left hand cupped her cheek pulling her face closer towards mine. She kissed back right away as she put her arms around my neck pushing her as close as she could to me.

As soon as we pulled away, she sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. "What are we even doing, Chad?" she asked me.

I sighed as I put my head on top of hers, "Honestly, I have no idea, Sonny. We're teenagers in love, I guess. We have no control over fate, but for once, **sometimes I wish we could have dated on our own terms instead of having to do it with letters and bets.** I know that if we break it off now, we will get mentally tortured by our casts, no, cast for a long time. Do you have any idea how hard it would be to work on the same show knowing that we broke it off on our own terms? Knowing all of our friends, they would think that we broke up for good and would hate the opposite person, and we just can't do that to them, you know," I said while I could feel her nod from under my head.

"Well, we only have about half of the alphabet left, and then it could just be you and me. Or maybe it's just the timing of it all, you know? Maybe once I get everything out and it becomes easier, our relationship will became easier to handle," she said in a sad sort of tone.

The more and more I thought about that day, the more I realized that it was wrong. Not kissing her exactly, **but the concept of being with her**. I love her more than anything, but nothing could have prepared her for what I was just about to say.

"Sonny, we need to break up," I told her while she looked at me with her mouth wide open, while tears just started to spill out of her eyes.

* * *

**THEY ARE NOT BREAKING UP.**

**I SWEAR ON MY LIFE, THEY ARE NOT BREAKING UP**

**Going to the bold stufff**

**Sonny : ****I don't want to break up, even thought that might be the easiest option for us- Meaning; SHE DOESNT WANT TO BREAK UP**

**Chad : ****sometimes I wish we could have dated on our own terms instead of having to do it with letters and bets- Meaning : HE'S SICK OF PLAYING THIS GAME...HE WANTS TO DATE HER ON HER OWN TERMS. THERE IS NOTHING ABOUT BREAKING UP HERE  
**

**Chad : ****but the concept of being with her**.- **Meaning : IF YOU READ ABOVE, THIS JUST CONTINUES IT.**

**Chad : **"**Sonny, we need to break up," - Meaning: HE FOUND A TRICK TO GETTING OUT OF THIS GAME**

**Sonny doesn't know his plan, but you know Chad, his choice of words beat him**

**SO FOR THE FINAL TIME, **

**THEY ARE NOT BREAKING UP**

**And also, if you decided to 'stop' reading my story because of the plot, go ahead. This thing is called 'drama' and there is no perfect relationship, although I may portray it as one.**

**THANK YOU**

**to all those people that are actually reading and reviewing and liking my story**

**Imma do my _best_ to have the next chapter TONIGHT so you can all see what I was doing.**

**I have a good chunk of it done, so just bare with me.**

**STOP FLAMING MY STORY.**

**Thank you to all of those who aren't,**

**I love you so much**

**I'm sorry you had to read this**

**UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE,**

**they like suspense.**

**~Sam.  
**


	16. M and N

**GAHH HEY!**

**Dudes..I think this is literally the fastest I've updated, AND it is the longest chapter =]**

**So...Im thinking that this is just going to be a filler chapter to get some of my viewers back, but it actually is a chapter haha**

**but the game isn't really that cute in this one...i swear, next chapter will be the whole date and shabang!  
**

**AND**

**I want to thank all of you that still read my story & gave me very very very nice praise for my story =]**

**I really hope you like this chapter, and it should explain a lot**

**I will answer questions that I think you will have at the bottom**

**as always**

**GET READY  
GET SET  
READ, READ, READ!**

**OHHH CONTEST AT THE BOTTOM!  
CONTEST AT THE BOTTOM!  
CONTEST AT THE BOTTOM!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: M is for Mackenzie as N is for nothing**

**(Chad's POV- continuation of last chapter)**

She stared at me with her mouth wide open as tears just started to pour out, "Wh-wh-what?" she stammered out.

I looked with my face in a line of horror, "No, no, no! When I said we needed to break up, I'm saying, we figuratively need to break up, not literally. I was saying from before, I want to date you on our own terms, and not because we are forced too. I found the solution to get out of this game," I said with a grin.

Sonny slowly regained composure and slapped my arm as hard as she could, which, just happened to hurt a lot, "Don't you ever do that to me again. Speak everything you have to say before I take it the wrong way," she said while calming herself down.

I chuckled, "Yea, that was pretty stupid of me, and I'm so sorry, Sunshine," I told her while I put my arm back around her shoulders and lightly kissed her forehead.

She smiled a little bit as she leaned back into my shoulder, "So, what is this plan of yours?" she asked me while I smirked a little bit.

"Well, if you can remember that we had hid our feelings for so long without anyone knowing, only guessing, that if we could do it once, we could do it again. If we can just relive those moments for a few days, maybe we can fool them. If we can get past it, maybe Portlyn will get that we don't want to do this anymore. We both know that Portlyn is smart enough to figure out right through us, so, if we can just talk her into this, we can talk her into letting us just date by ourselves. All we have to do is put up the act that we broke up, have her talk to us, and then we will be able to date," I said with a proud smile on my face while she smiled a little bit back.

She took her head off of my shoulder and looked at me, "But how are we going to do this? We finally talked everyone into this, and now it's like we're going back to square one," she said in a sort of sad tone.

I sighed, "I get what you mean. I know that they don't want us to break up, but think about it this way. The more and more we date by their rules, the more they are going to control our relationship. I mean the journals? They both know that we spend literally every waking moment with each other, so why do they need proof? Maybe we can at least talk them out of it," I said.

She nodded, "That sounds good. Well, what happens if I don't want to fake break up?" she asked.

I was taken aback a little, "What?" I asked her.

She sighed as she stood up and started to pace back and forth, "I don't want to fake break up with you. Think about your rep, Chad. Can't you just see the headlines? "Bad boy, Chad Dylan Cooper, breaks heart of Sonny Munroe after tragic loss of a family member." Do you want to have to be known with that rep too? What about us, Chad? If we break up and get back together a few days later, people will start to suspect something. I'm just so…confused," she said finally while looking down towards the end.

I sighed as I stood up with her, "Me too, Sunshine, me too," I said while I took her hand and we started to walk back towards the car. "Well, why don't we just take our day off tomorrow, stay at my house, and then we can figure it out from there? And please don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you," I told her with a smile while she smiled back and walked over to me and kissed me with the biggest smile she has smiled in weeks.

**(Wednesday)**

You know, Sonny has actually been getting a little bit better since Monday. I haven't really seen her frown, and she hasn't been sulking or crying. I think that little talk that she and I had was really starting to sink in, and she's starting to talk to me more about the incident. I know that she thinks that she is wasting everyone's time, and no one wants to listen to her complain or cry, but honestly, everyone that knows her is so worried. They have all wanted to talk to her, but she showed no interest in doing that to other people.

As Sonny and I were in my car going to head over to Condor Studios, I heard her sing for the first time in weeks, "You're singing!" I yelled out in happiness as she looked at me crazy.

She laughed a little bit, "Yes, that's usually what I do when I'm in the car," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I laughed as I held her hand right in between our two seats where, "So, our plan, Sunshine. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her. So, I know that she doesn't really want to fake break up, but, the rules were from the beginning, if one of us calls it off, we have to say something nice about the other person's show. I do believe that Portlyn or Tawni never said anything about if both of us broke it off at the same time. So, we were figuring that if we break it off at the exact same time, there is nothing that they can do to us. Then, of course, they are going to ask what's going on, and we'll tell them, and we'll have them decide. Do they want us as a couple, or do they want to break our hearts?

She sighed back into her seat, "Not really, but I think it just might work. Now, we need to fight as much as we can during rehearsal to make this happen. I don't really care how you do it, just make it believable. I'm ready," she said while she took a few deep breaths while I gently squeezed her hand.

"Remember, I love you," I told her while I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I love you, too," she said while she smiled and squeezed back.

Right as we pulled into the studios, I stopped the car and looked at her, "Now, today's date is M is for Mackenzie. This is where we have to do it, and I promise, there will be another part after this one. But, also, for this part of our day, N is for nothing, because if we are going to make this work, we can't be kissing around them," I said while she slowly nodded her head.

"Got it," she said while I leaned over and gently pecked her on the lips while she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

Making it believable from the start, we didn't walk into the studio hand in hand. Actually, we even went through different doors. Sonny went in through the So Random entrance while I went through my usual Mackenzie Falls door. As soon as I walked in there, Portlyn skipped up to me without noticing that Sonny wasn't there. "Hey, Chad and Sonny!" she sang right before she looked over to my right and noticed that Sonny wasn't there. "Where's Sonny?" she asked with a small pout.

Trying to pull this off, I glared at her, "I don't know, and honestly, I don't care," I said as I brushed past her in a hurry instantly feeling guilty. Honestly, I don't even want to know what Sonny has said to Tawni or any of them, because knowing them, they will come over here and murder me.

"What?" she screeched while coming over to me and stopping me in my mid anger walk.

"I don't care where she is," I said in a monotone voice while she looked down with a frown.

"Why?" she asked me.

I laughed, "Figure it out," I simply said to her while I huffed while walking into my dressing room. As soon as I was in, I locked the door and went to go sit on my couch. "Oh, Sonny, what did we get mixed up to in here?" I asked myself.

Just taking time to myself before I had to go out there and break her heart again in front of her friends, I decided to sit back and just relax. Looking over to my left on my side coffee table, I finally took time to admire each one of the pictures I had of Sonny in a split photo frame. Out of the five, the one that probably means to the most to her is the one of her and Katie. With it being right in the center, Sonny is touching her nose with her finger while Katie is looking up smiling while holding a flower, but all in black and white. "Just remember that she's always there for you, Sunshine," I muttered to myself while remembering that day. F was for Fairytales while U was for Unforgettable. It was also one of the last days Sonny got to spend with her sister.

Going to the next picture, it was taken when I took Sonny out to my garden on one of our dates. Not knowing that it was being taken, it wasn't the best posed picture, but it still meant a lot to me. H was for Happy as S was for So Random, and for some reason, that was my favorite date of ours so far. I don't know if it had something to do with telling the world that we were dating or just the concept of everything all together.

Looking over the rest of the pictures, I realized that what we were doing was wrong. I mean, I can't put her through all of this after what happened, but I think we need to prove our point, and just get it over with before we are controlled even more.

As soon as I noticed it was about ten, I decided to head back out to where we started to film, and I noticed Sonny sitting in one of the directors chairs just looking at her script, not even noticing that I walked into the room. Soon as I noticed that no one was near Sonny, I quickly went over and lightly tapped her on the arm, "Hey," I said as I kissed her forehead, "how's it going?" I asked her.

She laughed, "I haven't told anyone that we broke up, but they believe that we are in a major fight," she said while I nodded my head approvingly.

"Just keep it up for just a few more hours. We'll shoot part of this, we'll convince them that we are sick of this game, and then we'll go back to how we were," I told her in a rush while I noticed a few cast mates were standing on the other side talking to the producer.

"Alright everyone, let's start rehearsal!" Tim screamed at us even though we were all standing right next to him.

"Let's start where Portlyn and Charlotte first get into their conversation about Mackenzie and the falls," he said while I took my seat and Sonny and Portlyn took their places in the courtyard scenery.

"So," Portlyn said while walking around Sonny in a circle swiping her foot looking down to the ground, "Mackenzie, huh?" she asked with a smile over to Sonny, or should we start calling her, Charlotte, while she smiled back at her.

Charlotte walked around opposite from Portlyn while doing the circle formation, "I don't know him that well actually," she said with a small laugh.

Portlyn stopped and laughed, "Of course you don't. Most of them may not know what game you're playing, but you can't fool me, Charlotte. I already figured out what you want, and trust me, him and the Falls, they are mind," she said right as she went up as close to Sonny and pushed her back.

"Oh it's on," Charlotte said right as she pushed her back.

Right before Portlyn was about to talk, Tim interrupted, "Fantastic! Now, for the bad news of this so far, no offense. Portlyn, be more…aggressive, and Sonny, be more…you! There we go. Now, let's do it again from the start of this scene. Remember, Sonny, be just like your name. You're a small town girl, you aren't like Portlyn or Chloe, be you," he said right before she nodded and they both took their positions.

As soon as they did it two more times, it was finally a chance for me to come in. "Okay, Chad, this is the scene when you first meet Charlotte. Now, you need to be Mackenzie and not Chad with this one. You and Charlotte need to click right away, or the viewers won't be able to see you two as a couple," he said.

I sighed as I got up off of my chair and walked towards Sonny, "You better do this right on the first time," I said loud enough for everyone to hear with a level of hatred in my voice.

Going along with the act, Sonny threw her script done with force on her chair, "And who says that I'm the one that's going to screw up? Who know, maybe Mackenzie will have his big flop today. Honestly, Chad let someone have the spotlight for once," she said while she flipped her hair and walked by me.

I smiled to myself a little, "Nice," I quietly whispered. "No, Sonny, you don't understand the fact that no one believes that this character will work. I mean me against you? Ha, no chance!" I said while I laughed out loud while she looked back with a glare in her eyes.

"You're just mad at me because you'll think that I'm going to steal the show away from you. Well get ready, Mackenzie, because Charlotte has a trick or two up her sleeve," she said while she got into position back in the courtyard scene.

I laughed harder this time, "Well then maybe it should be Charlotte's Falls then. Who needs Mackenzie when you have Charlotte, a small town girl? Who will honestly believe that it will work out between them anyways," I said with a chuckle.

Sonny flinched a little bit, but not enough for the rest of the cast to see, "Bring it," she simply said.

"And, action!" Tim screamed at us while he leaned back into his chair.

The scene stars out with Sonny sitting in the middle of the courtyard sitting there with a sketch book and a pencil with no one around her. Mackenzie is supposed to walk out and see why she was there, but not be so rude about it, "Hey," he says in a sweet voice sitting next to her looking into her sketchbook.

Charlotte looks up, "Hi," she said in a shy timid voice.

As soon as he looks over to her drawings, he slowly finds himself looking back up to her, "Those are amazing," he said with a smile. Charlotte looks down to the drawing, a drawing of the rocks that lead up to the Falls, drawn in great detail.

She smiles a little bit while looking down, "Not my best, actually," she said with a little chuckle.

He laughs back at her, "Do I get to see some of your best?" he asks her while moving closer to her.

She bites her lip in nervousness, "Not now," she simply says while Mack nods.

"Well, not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here exactly? I've never seen you before, and I don't know how you got into this courtyard," he says with a little chuckle while Charlotte closes the sketchbook and puts it in her messenger bag.

She laughs a little bit, "My parents just actually moved here. I lived here for a good portion of my life, but never bothered to come here. My aunt actually works here, and she's pretty well up in the money, so when I was about five, she offered to let me come and live with her. My parents agreed because they didn't really care or notice that I was there, so I guess in the long run, it was worth it to come here. I've explored inch after inch on the outskirts of this place, but I finally came in here," she said with a smile while she stands up and starts walking around the courtyard while just looking around before settling down to standing by a rock.

As Mackenzie comes up and stands next to her, he looks at her in a serious way, "What's your name?" he asks sweetly while looking into her eyes.

"Charlotte," she tells him back while he smiles.

"Well, welcome, Charlotte. My name is Mackenzie, and these are my falls," I said while I did my head tilt while she joined in with the exact same motion.

"And, cut!" Tim said while coming up to both of us and clapping his hands. "Bravo!" he said while Sonny and I looked at each other with disgust. "What?" he asked in a pained voice while he came over and walked in between the middle of us.

"That was just…horrid!" I screamed at her while she walked in front of Tim and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Number one actor of our generation my butt. I think they have an appropriate place for your maturity level and acting skills, and that's called children's daytime television," she said while I looked back down to her with the same intensity in her eyes.

"At least I can act. If you haven't noticed, number one tween drama here, Sonny. With you and your Chuckle City, you're just lucky you're on the air," I said to her while she narrowed her eyes back at me.

Sonny turned around and huffed while walking away, "That's right. Just run away from all your problems. You know where that's going to put you at? Nothing, Sonny, nothing," I told her while she just continued to walk.

About a minute after she left, my cast came up to me, "What is your problem?" Portlyn screeched at me.

I laughed, "I don't have a problem," I told her while I started to walk away.

As soon as I started to walk, Ferguson and Skyler came up in front of me with their arms crossed, "You don't tell a girl that, Chad. So what if she was from So Random? Did you ever stop to think that maybe she never wanted to do this? I heard that you talked Mr. Condor into making her do it out of guilt, and that's just so wrong, Chad. You can't tell us one day that you love her and then go around and break her heart the next," Skyler said in disgust as he started to walk away.

Portlyn and Chloe just glared at me as I pulled out my cell phone noticing that I had a new text. _1 new text: Sonny. Chad, we need to talk. You're taking this way too far, and I don't want to see you getting hurt. I'm in your dressing room._ I read the text to myself a few times before I started to walk away.

As soon as I got to my dressing room, I saw Sonny sitting on the couch looking at the very same pictures that I was at earlier this morning. I walked in and locked both doors before I went to go and sit down next to her. "I'm sorry," I told her while I picked up her hand and squeezed it a little bit.

She looked over with just a single tear in her eyes, "I didn't even know you had that picture," she said while she wiped the tear away going back to smiling a little bit. "No, it's okay. We're doing what we're supposed too."

I smiled at her, "I'm saying things I shouldn't be saying, and it's hurting you. When we said believable, I'm just going back to my old self. I was actually worse before you came here, and I just felt the need to go back to him," I said while I looked down.

Sonny squeezed my hand, "Don't worry about it, Chad. Stop beating yourself up if you say one thing that might hurt, because it's all okay because I know that you don't mean it in any way. Now, if we were where we were a few months ago, yes, I probably would be hating you right now, but don't worry, I'm not," she said while she looked at me straight in the eyes throughout her mini speech.

I smiled as I leaned in to kiss her, "I love you, just always remember that. No matter what I say today, just know that I don't mean any of the bad stuff," I told her while we both stood up and let go of each other's hands. "Now, they are probably outside waiting for us, so we need to start arguing right as we get outside," I said while she nodded.

"Fine!" I screamed at her while we both walked out of my dressing room, and as I said, the entire cast was outside leaning against a wall waiting for us.

"Fine!" she screamed just as loud back.

"Good," I said in a strained voice as we both stopped.

"Good," she said while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are we good?" I asked her.

"Oh, we're just perfect!" she screamed out with heavy sarcasm while throwing her arms back.

None of us were looking at her after we heard a loud snap. Since I wasn't looking, the cast was trying to stay out of it, and Sonny wasn't making a sound, we all slowly turned around to see her standing as still as she could. "Sonny?" we asked her.

She didn't answer any of us while biting her lower lip with her right hand still in the air, but with her left hand down at her side. "Sonny?" I asked her carefully as I walked over to her. I didn't even care that I wasn't making this believable, but the fact that she got hurt because of me just made me call the whole thing off. "Go get Tim," I told the cast in a hurry as they all scurried off in different directions trying to find him.

"Sunshine, it's okay, lower your hand for a minute," I told her while she shook her head. "Sonny, come on, I'm calling this off, and you need to talk to me. What's wrong?" I asked her softly as I inched closer to her.

She still shook her head, "Don't worry, Tim's coming, he'll figure out what's wrong," I told her in a soothing tone as I saw Ferguson come running around the corner with Tim. "Here he is," he shouted as Tim came over to where I was standing.

Sonny still hasn't moved an inch with her hand still in the air. As soon as we all looked to where her hand was, it was only a few inches in front of a steel case. I mentally slapped myself as I figured out what happened. "Sonny, come on, you need to talk. What hurts?" I asked her again while I went to her left side and tried lowering her right hand.

Sonny screamed out in pain as I touched her wrist, "Your wrist hurt," I muttered to myself. "We need to go to a hospital, Sonny," I told her while she shook her head. I rolled my eyes, "I know that you're stubborn, but I think you broke your wrist. Come on, Sunshine, they will make the pain go away," I told her in a soft tone as she slowly brought done her right arm cringing in pain.

"That's my girl," I told her with a smile as she brought her arm all the way down, laying her forearm on the palm of her left hand.

"Wait, I thought you two couldn't stand each other just a few minutes ago," Chloe said.

I sighed, "It's all an act. We wanted out of the game, but our mini game got way out of control. I'm taking her to the hospital. She should be okay to ride in a car, or should I call an ambulance?" I asked Tim while he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I've never had someone hurt on my set," he said in a nervous tone.

"What's wrong with Sonny?" we all heard Mr. Condor say as he walked in with Portlyn. By the looks of it, he wasn't a very happy man. "Cooper, what happened," he asked me while walking over to where she was.

"We were fake breaking up because we were both sick of having to date on specific nights, so we figured that if we both broke up with each other at the same time, neither of us would lose, and then we would date by ourselves, but in our fake argument, Sonny threw her arms up and she smashed her right wrist into the steel box right behind her and I think she broke her wrist," I told him all in one breath rushing to get out of there.

Mr. Condor slowly nodded, "We'll talk about you two later, for now, go take her to the hospital," he told me while I breathed a sigh of relief walking Sonny as fast as I could without hurting her out to the parking lot.

As soon as we got to the car, I lowered the top of the car so she wouldn't have to duck in and potentially hurt herself even more. As soon as I got her in the car, I rushed around to the other side to buckle her in. As soon as I looked to her arm, I noticed that her wrist was swollen too much, and that you could see faint outlines of white.

As soon as I started to drive, I went about ten over the speed limit. Sonny still wasn't talking at this point, but she was nodding and breathing every few seconds. I sighed as I drove even faster to the hospital while she gasped. I laughed to myself, Sonny always hated when I went fast.

As we got to the hospital, I slowly helped her out of the car and rushed her into the doors to find that my mom was at the hospital. "Mom?" I asked in disbelief while she slowly nodded.

"One of your friends, Skyler, called me telling me what happened. Here, let me go check her in. Go and sit down," she told me. Something in the way she was talking told me that she was disappointed in me, but probably Skyler told her what happened before all of this.

As soon as my mom and Sonny came by, she now had an ice pack under her arm and a hospital bracelet on her left wrist. "Chad, I need to talk to you," my mom said to me while pulling me up leaving Sonny sitting there by herself, and by the looks of it, she still hasn't talked.

My mom pulled me outside to talk to me, "Chad Dylan Cooper, you have some explaining to do," my mom told me while pinching the bridge of her nose. I gulped a little bit because whenever she used my full name, something was wrong.

I put my arm on the back of my neck, "It's just, Sonny and I were sick of having to date by letters and being forced too. So, we both decided that if we broke up with each other at the same time, we could get out of the game and date by ourselves. We both told each other to make it believable, and I, unfortunately, went back to my old self. So after a few hours of rehearsal, we both went to my dressing room to talk and make sure there were no hard feelings, which there weren't. Then, we went back out there continuing our fighting, but she was standing right in front of a steel box, and she threw her hands back, and unfortunately, her right hand crashed in with the box, and we all heard a snap, and it just went from there," I poured out to her while I noticed that I was actually crying because of how bad I felt.

My mom came closer to me and hugged me, "Don't worry, Chad, I'm sure she understands. Sonny just isn't talking because she's scared, and I'm sure she's feeling like this is all of her fault and she's mentally hurting herself for making you worry so much. Now, if I know that girl even a portion like you do, she'd want you to be there with her when she goes in there. She's scared like no other, and I'm pretty sure she could use her boyfriend right now," my mom told me while we both smiled. I quickly wiped away the tears as I walked back in there and quietly sat next to Sonny.

"Hey," I told her with a smile while she looked over to me with a small smile back.

"It's not your fault," she told me right away. I smiled because she was starting to talk, but you could still see the pain that she was going through.

I laughed, "It's not my entire fault, but a good majority of it," I told her while she laughed back.

"This is my fault to begin with. If I didn't tell you that I was sick of playing this game, we wouldn't have had to fake break up, then we wouldn't be sitting in a hospital while I have a broken wrist, now would we?" she asked me.

I sat there and thought for a few minutes, "Please don't blame yourself for any of this. Now, when we get out of here, you pick what we do," I told her while she smiled.

"I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper," she said with a smile as I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Allison Elizabeth Munroe," I told her back with a small laugh.

"Munroe, Allison?" we heard a doctor call for her.

Sonny bit her lower lip as she stood up, "Do you want me to come with you?" I asked her while standing up next to her. She slowly nodded her head, "If you wouldn't mind," she said while I laughed and started to walk with her towards her room.

After a few minutes of telling the doctor what happened, the hospital called for an X-ray to see exactly where it was broken. I knew that Sonny usually wasn't in hospitals because of her own health, but she never told me if she broke anything, so I didn't know if she wanted me to go in with her, "Sonny, are you okay on your own?" I asked her softly as she slowly nodded her head.

"You'll be waiting back over here though, right?" she asked in a hurry.

I laughed as I ruffled her hair, "Of course. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," I told her while she smiled just a little bit. Right after that, a doctor came in and helped her up to go get her X-ray. My mom and I stayed in her room waiting for her to come back. After about five minutes, we heard a knock at her door. As soon as I opened it, the cast of Mackenzie Falls poured in, "Hey, Chad," they all said with a sad smile.

Ferguson came in with a portable DVD player, Skyler came in with a Mack Falls box set, Chloe came in with balloons, and Portlyn came in with a book of which was unidentifiable, "Where's Sonny?" they all asked me.

I smiled a little bit to myself, "Getting an X-ray to see where it is broken," I answered in a sad tone.

They all took a seat either on chairs on the edge of the bed, "Tawni explained what was going on. The So Random cast is coming soon as soon as they are finished, but apparently Sonny told Tawni the plan, and as soon as she heard what happened, she told us all the truth. So, we all wanted to apologize for being so rude to you," Skyler said as he patted my shoulder, "And don't worry, it's not your fault of what happened to Sonny. Honestly, it could happen to any of us. She just happened to throw her arms up at the wrong time," he said with a small smile.

I smiled back at him, "She already gave me this lecture. This has been a really bad time of the year for her. And now look, on top of it, she broke her wrist all because we just wanted to date, so, which technically counts is that it is my fault," I said.

"It's not your fault!" they all screamed at me while throwing pillows at me.

I laughed back at them while I went over to Portlyn, "What's that?" I asked her.

She handed me a simple note along with the book without talking.

_Date Journal: A-Z _

_This just isn't another silly little journal of mine, but this is probably the one that means the most to me. First of all, I'm not going out with a boy from Wisconsin, but Chad Dylan Cooper. No one is really supposed to know about this, but I've liked him for the longest time. So what if our shows have a feud? Who says that we can't be the ones to break it? The only thing is, I don't know what to expect from Chad. Am I supposed to think so highly of him like he does, or am I just supposed to play and cool and see where this leads us? Honestly, I don't know if this will lead to a real relationship, but the thing is, I just sort of want it too. I know that Chad doesn't feel the same way though. The more and more he comes into the So Random studio and just smashes our show just makes me realize that he's never going to change no matter how much I want him to._

_But, the game is Alphabet Weekends and ZA Kisses. The rules are that Chad has to take me out on alphabetical dates every night and then kiss me with the opposite letter on the end of the alphabet. Of course he doesn't want to kiss a Random, but honestly, it's been my dream ever since the first day that I got here just to become friends with him. Since the rules didn't specify that he had to kiss me on the lips, he's probably going to do a cheek kiss or maybe a hand kiss, or who knows; maybe he'll actually kiss me._

_I don't know why I'm writing this letter, but I know one day he'll find it. Maybe one day we'll break up and then I'll give him the journal and this letter to show that I was never going to leave him in the first place and that he can trust me. My biggest secret though? I, Sonny Munroe, am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper._

I read the note so many times before I could even look back up, "The fact that she loved you before you two started dating is saying a lot, Chad. Reread this and tell me she isn't getting you dead on with these dates. If you wanted to stop with a good reason, you should have come to me. Here, read her journal another time. It says a lot about you, Chad. You're starting to bit off more than you can chew, and I hope you realize where this relationship is going," Portlyn said with a sad smile before sitting back down.

I silently sat there in shock while Sonny was coming back into the room with a doctor, "Well," the doctor said while putting up her X-ray on the board, "it's most definitely broken," he told us with a nod.

"Well I could have told you that!" I said as I got up and started to yell at him.

He slowly backed off, "I'm sorry, I just thought I would get everyone on the same page," he told me while he put his hands up in front of his chest. "As I was saying, this is a clean break, in which, she is very lucky. I mean, not lucky that she broke it, but clean breaks are easier to heal. This break isn't that serious and won't require surgery, but you will have to wear a cast for four to six weeks," he said directing it to Sonny.

Sonny nodded to herself, "Do you have purple?" she asked while everyone in the room laughed.

The doctor laughed while he helped sit her down, "Yes, I'm sure we can get you a purple cast. I will leave this to the nurses to get it all casted," he said while he walked out of the room.

I smiled as I went to go sit right next to her on the bed, "Sunshine," I simply said while she looked up and smiled at me. "Hey," she said back while she leaned her head on my shoulder. I slowly put mine on top of hers and sighed, "I love you," I told her while she looked up, "I love you, too," she said while I quickly kissed her.

"Sonny!" we heard the chorus of So Random's sing as they walked into the room.

"Hey, guys!" she screamed back at them while I slightly cringed.

"So, how's the wrist?" Nico asked while coming all the way into the room.

Sonny shrugged, "It hurts, but the nurses are coming in soon to cast my arm," she said while all of them nodded.

She laughed a little bit, "So, Mackenzie, what's the new plot line? I mean, how does Charlotte break her wrist in the first episode?" she asked with a laugh. I slightly laughed to myself. How will we explain this? I mean, it has to become a whole new episode almost.

I laughed as I ruffled her hair, "We'll figure something out," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Miss Munroe?" a nurse said as she knocked and came in. "I'm here to cast your arm. The doctor said you preferred purple, right?" she asked her while she nodded. "I'm sorry, but only one person will be allowed in here while I cast her arm," the nurse said while everyone started to walk out.

"Let Chad be here for her," they all said with a smile as they wished Sonny good luck and started arguing who is going to sign her cast first.

At first, Sonny wouldn't let anyone touch her wrist. The nurse actually had to go and get the doctor to get permission to administer some pain killers into her upper arm just so she would be able to start to plaster the cast. After a few minutes, the pain killers started to kick in, and the nurse put the layers on with no trouble. As soon as she was done with the purple layer, she handed me a sharpie, "Why don't you sign her cast first," she said with a wink while she walked out.

"Can I?" I asked her while she smiled and nodded. As I carefully picked my spot, I decided to do it on the outside of her higher forearm as high as I could go so she wouldn't be able to see it until the cast came off. Unfortunately, they said she'll need a new cast every two to three weeks, so I had to plan out the message carefully. I quickly signed the date at the base and wrote, _Will you_ in small letters with _CDC_ at the bottom. As soon as I was done, she was trying to twist her arm to find what I wrote, but after a while, she gave up.

As soon as we let the rest of them back in, they all got into a line to sign her cast with Tawni being the first, Portlyn being the second and so forth writing small messages like _get better soon_, or _we all love you_ all over her cast. As the doctor came in with the discharge papers while she was being discharged, Sonny and I both went back to my house just to spend some time together.

While in the car, she was acting like she never even broke her arm in the first place. I laughed a little big, "Doesn't that hurt?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Not after the meds that the doctor gave me. I've had worse before, actually," she said with a little laugh.

I gasped, "What?"

She smiled just a little bit, "I once broke my left leg along with my right ankle. Now, if you want to talk about pain, that's where it was at," she said while we both chuckled slightly. "I wish that you would tell me what you wrote on my cast," she said while still trying to figure out how to see it.

I laughed, "Good luck, Sunshine," I told her.

_(Flashback)_

"_A B C D E F G, H I J K L M N O P, Q R S, T U V, W X Y and Z!" Leah sang her little heart out when she was five. I slightly chuckled at her silliness. As a seventeen year old brother, you are just happy when they learn how to put what they learn into context. Of course Leah is a smart one, but sometimes I just feel as though she is trying too hard._

"_Chad, why don't you play your grandparents a song on your guitar?" my mom asked me while I shook my head. "No," I said simply. My mom pouted, "Why?" she asked me with her puppy dog eyes while my dad glared at me._

"_Chad, I would really like to hear you sing," my girlfriend, Sonny, said to me while we both smiled._

_I sighed, "Fine," I said as I ran upstairs to go and get my guitar. I quickly looked through my song book and found the perfect song, What You Mean to Me, written for the one and only Sonny Monroe. This was the song that I wrote after our first date._

_As soon as I came back, I saw that everyone was silent waiting for me to come and play. I sighed as I sat down back on the chair with my guitar propped up on my right leg, "This is the song that I wrote for my girlfriend, Sonny," I said while everyone's head propped up. "I love that girl," my brother said with a smirk while Sonny and I shot him a death glare._

_As soon as I started strumming, both my mom and Sonny were almost in tears, _

_I can't blame you for thinking that  
You never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you but nothing  
Ever made me feel so wrong I thought  
I was protecting you from everything that  
I go through but I know that we got lost along the way_

_Here I am with  
All my heart I hope you  
Understand I know I let  
You down but I'm never  
Gonna make that mistake  
Again you brought me  
Closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me_

_Just know that I'm sorry I never  
Wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning we'll let  
The truth brake down these walls, oh yeah  
And every time I think of you I think of how  
You pushed me through and showed me  
How much better I could be_

_Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand I know  
I let you down but I'm never  
Gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who  
I really am come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me yeah  
You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that every day  
When you say what no one else  
Will say you know exactly  
How to get to me you  
Know It's what I need  
It's what I need yeah_

_Here I am with  
All my heart I hope you  
Understand (I hope you  
Understand) I know I let  
You down but I'm never  
Gonna make that mistake  
Again you brought me  
Closer to who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me_

_As soon as I was finished, I looked up and saw that half of my family was in tears, "That was beautiful," they all said. Sonny stood up and walked over and gave me a short, but passionate, kiss. I smiled to her, "There, now you sing," I told her while I handed her my guitar._

_She laughed, "What?" she asked me._

_I laughed as I sat her down and put the guitar on her leg, "I've heard you sing before, and I heard you can play guitar, so if I had to, you have too," I told her while my mom hit the back of my head. "Chad, Sonny doesn't have to sing if she doesn't want to," she told me while Sonny smiled._

"_No, its fine, Mrs. Cooper, I'd actually be happy to sing. Like Chad, I actually have a few songs that I've written, and this one is for him. This one is called Trainwreck, and it's actually a pretty funny story, so if the lyrics sound harsh, just know that I do it all out of love,_

_You fled from medication 'cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to __the doctor__ 'cause he's calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy_

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
And look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah!_

_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away  
You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way!"  
Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved  
_

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
And look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah!_

_We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind!  
And no one can change this heart of mine  
Oh!_

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
And look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah!_

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck  
But with you I'm in love_

_She sang perfectly while my whole family stood up and clapped for her, "Beautiful," they all said while they started to scream encore. After a while of Sonny and I switching songs, we finally had enough and decided to go out to our spot and spend some much needed time with each other._

_(End Flashback)_

"Chad?" Sonny asked me while waving her hand in front of my face, "Are you okay?" she asked me.

I looked around and noticed that we were already parked in my driveway, and I still haven't turned the engine off, "I'm fine. I was just looking back at our earlier moments. Remember when my grandparents were here and we both sang? For some reason, I just can't get over that yet," I said with a laugh.

She smiled, "I remember, and the song I sang, I actually recorded with your free recording time," she said while I smiled at her.

"Thank you for finally doing that. My dad actually got a demo of your CD so far, and even though he won't let me hear it, he tells me that it's pretty darn good," I told her while her smile reached up to her eyes.

"You have no idea of how happy that makes me," she said while we both got out of the car and headed towards my house.

As soon as we were up in my room, she sat down on the bed and flopped back, "This has been one long day," she said while I went to go and sit right next to her. I gently picked up her hand, "I know," I said with a little sadness in my voice.

Sonny shot right back up when she heard that, "Chad Dylan Cooper, please tell me that you understood that none of this is your fault," she said with a pleading look in her eyes.

I sighed, "It's not that exactly, I just feel bad for pushing the fake break up thing. If I had any idea that it could have hurt you, I would have backed out of it as soon as I realized it. Do you know when I heard the snap of your wrist, I honestly thought I was going to faint. Just knowing that I hurt you in some way or form kills me on the inside," I said in a pained voice and I lightly traced different shaped on her hand.

She squeezed my hand a little bit while looking at me with a sad smile, "Chad, we didn't know that I was going to break my wrist. Trust me, if I had any idea that I was going to be in a hospital, I would have backed out of it too. My wrist is nothing, Chad. So what if I have a cast around it, all that matters is that I have you and you have me, and that should be enough to get you through all of this," she told me while looking into my eyes gently squeezing my hand every now and then.

I smiled a little bit at her, "I know, and I am very thankful for you every single day. I just wish I didn't start our 'fine' 'good' argument in the first place. I got so much talk from Ferguson and Skyler about hurting you with our fake break up, and the more I started to think about it, the guiltier I felt. I'm not supposed to tell you, but Portlyn gave me this," I said while I reached into my pocket and pulled out a neatly folded letter.

"Where did you get that?" she asked me as fast as she could while looking at me with wide eyes.

"You gave it Portlyn and she gave it to me along with your journal. Sonny, I always felt this way about you, and no one is ever going to change that. What actually hurt a little bit about this is the fact that you think I was slamming your show. Remember when we were little kids, and then there was that little boy that always threw pebbles at that one girl? Well, that's the only way I could talk to you. Little kids are horrible to each other because they don't know that they are flirting. But when I would slam your show, I would mentally slap myself for hurting you. Honestly, I love your show, and I just couldn't show it to you," I told her while I blushed a little bit.

She blushed back, "Don't worry, I was a Mackenzie Falls fan since your first season," she admitted sheepishly.

I lightly nudged her arm, "I always knew you would be on the show," I told her while she looked up hopefully.

"Was I really that bad today?" she asked me in all seriousness.

I laughed, "No, trust me, you were amazing. I just said that stuff to add effect. Honestly, I think Charlotte and Mackenzie are going to be a crowd pleaser," I told her while she blushed, "I sure hope so," she said.

I laughed, "Don't worry, I know so. Chad Dylan Cooper does not lie to amazing, beautiful, talented, funny, smart, and every other good adjective there is, girls like you," I told her while she blushed and lightly kissed me.

"Chad, what are we going to do?" she asked me.

I sighed because I knew exactly what she was talking about, "Well, Portlyn said we could stop with the journals because they now believe us that we aren't faking it and actually in love with each other, but I think we should just finish the game. Honestly, I have a lot of fun seeing you enjoy our dates. Whenever you smile, I smile, whenever you frown, I frown. Sonny, we are a package deal, and we don't do anything with our relationship without agreeing full heartedly on everything. So, Sonny, what do you think?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, "Let's finish the game. Just think, we are halfway through the alphabet so far, and now we get to go backwards. I can't wait to see what dates you have up your sleeve," she said as she nudged my arm playfully.

I smiled as I leaned down to kiss her, "You, Sonny Munroe, are one of a kind," I said as I pecked her lips.

She smiled back, "And you, Chad Dylan Cooper, are my perfect other half," she said while she pecked back, and for once in a long time, everything finally felt…right.

* * *

**Now how's that for a good ending =]  
**

**jkjk it's not over...we are only half way over, and almost 100,000 words! **

**GAH GO ME!**

**AND KUDOS TO ALL OF YOU!**

**Almost 400 reviews...so, I THINK WE'LL GET THE SEQUEL!**

**Q & A TIME!**

**Q. Why did Sonny have to break her hand?**

** A. I felt as though Sonny needed some more drama, and also, it filled in a lot of her missing pieces with Chad.**

**Q. Will they continue the Alphabet game?**

** A. Yes, yes they will. We are going to start going backwards now...so the next letters will be N for date, M for kiss**

**Q. Why are you so cruel to these characters?**

** A. No one has a perfect life. People die, people break arms, and people break up with each other. I felt as though Sonny and Chad needed more drama.**

**Q. Will they ever try breaking up again?**

** A. Not that I know of**

**Q. Where do you get these ideas from?**

** A. My own relationship experiences. See, I base Sonny and Chad off of me and my relationships with my boyfriends or my exs...so if i'm mad/depressed, Sonny is the same**

**So...I have been requested to have another contest...**

**I've been thinking about it, and I started to think..."Contest? Sure, lets do it!"**

**So...the contest? I want _you_ to come up with the best slogan for this story**

**It could be a quote from the story, it could be paraphrases, or it could be your own words!**

**The prize? Hm..didn't actually think of this part...SO..TWO CONTESTS!**

**Tell me what the prize should be...realistic though..i don't want to read a review saying "GIVE ME A CAR!" or "I WANT MONEY!"**

**But you can compete in this contest my reviewing your entry or Private Messaging me your ideas.**

**I will pick..TWO winners. Maybe THREE...or maybe just ONE...who knows haha...but seriously, I will pick TWO**

**So...hmm...i want 15-20 reviews before I update**

**I don't have anything written for N and M, so...it might be a week...sorry!  
**

**But thank you all sooo much for your support!**

**I PROMISE THEY WILL NEVER BREAK UP LIKE THAT AGAIN!**

**I love you all!**

**~~Sammiee!  
**


	17. N and M

**Heyyy peoplesss!**

**Please don't kill me, and I know it's literally almost been a month since I updated, but I prob should have told you I was out of state...for a few weeks...with no computer =[**

**And for those who live by Chicago, Illinois, you would remember a few weeks ago the two tornadoes that happened**

**I lost my basement due to flooding, and part of my roof from a tornado, and my power was off for about 4 days...so that didnt help =[**

**I am so very sorry about that!**

**So...this chapter is very..mellow..it's not bungee jumping or anything like that..this chapter shows a whole new side of chad =]**

**OH CONTEST WINNERS AT THE BOTTOM!  
**

**so..SIT BACK**

**RELAX**

**CHANNY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: N is for Natural as M is for Magic**

**(Chad's POV)**

_Sonny,_

_This road that we've been taking is a long one. Along the way so far, we've been enemies, frenemies, friends, and then finally, a couple. Then a few days later I told you that I love you, and that was the one day where all the sparks flew through me. Then, we fast forward a few weeks until this moment. You're currently sleeping, but the only difference; you have a cast on your wrist. You told me time and time again that this wasn't my fault, but that was two days ago. _

_I know I usually don't write notes to you unless I leave, but I wanted you to be surprised. Tim has only said amazing things about our chemistry on set, and with that, he let us have a week off since we got the next week's episode done early. So, I thought that today we could do N and M. Well, it's technically not just today, but this week in a sense. But, it will include different letters- I just give up. You'll find out sooner or later._

_So, when you wake up, just go to your kitchen and find the envelope. Don't open it until you get to Condor Studios. Trust me; I will _not_ be a very happy camper if you open it early. Now, I have to go and take care of some last minute details, but once you're up, you'll understand._

_I know you'll love it, so just try and relax a little bit, okay? I love you more than the moon loves the stars, more than peanut butter loves jelly, or even more than Tawni loves herself. Stay true to who you are, and never ever let someone get in your way._

_TV's, Chad Dylan Cooper._

I smiled and chuckled a little bit as I signed it. I know she thinks it's arrogant for me to do that, but one day she'll learn what that name is. One day, she'll finally understand what it's like to become one of us Coopers.

As I pulled into Condor Studios after leaving Sonny's apartment and headed straight into Mr. Condor's office. As soon as I knocked, he actually smiled a little bit, "Ah, Chad Dylan Cooper, and what do I owe this pleasure to?" he asked me.

I laughed a little bit, "I actually need a favor from you, if that's not too much of a hassle," I told him while sitting down across the desk from him.

"What is that?" he asked a little suspiciously.

I smiled, "Well, you see, after Tim gave us the week off, I decided that Sonny and I could use a break. So, I bought some plane tickets, and I just need your approval to fly Sonny and me out to Wisconsin for a few days just so she could relax a little bit."

Mr. Condor sighed, "Are you sure that it is the best thing for her right now? Now, I know I don't usually show emotion, but we're all worried about her too, Chad. Why would you bring her to the place where her sister died in the first place? I mean, I know she's getting better with this whole thing, but I think you're taking this too fast. Now, if you want to take her, then be my guest. How long will you two be gone?" he asked.

"Five days."

He nodded, "Well, go and get your girl. Lord knows she'll need a talk in to," he muttered while I walked out of the door with a chuckle.

As I walked into my dressing room, I saw that Portlyn was sitting there, "Hey, Port," I said with a smile while she smiled back up at me.

"Hey," she answered back. "Can we talk for a few minutes?" she asked me.

I simply nodded as I sat on a chair opposite to her, "Sure, what's up?" I asked her.

She looked down to the ground for a few minutes, "I saw her cast, and you wrote _will you _on it, Chad."

I looked at her a little worried for a minute, "Yes, I'm aware that I did write that," I said with a small nod. You know, ever since a few days ago, Portlyn has been getting really weird around me. Like, whenever she sees me, she gives me a small smile, or sometimes she'll just come up to me and hug me without saying a word.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" she asked bluntly.

I sat there shocked for just a few seconds before I regained composure. I sighed before I started to talk, "Honestly? Yes I will one day. Sure, I do have my career to depend on, but Sonny is my first priority here, and I don't care if we wound up in boxes. All that matters to me is that I get to see her every day no matter what happens. Why are you always questioning my love for her?" I asked her in a sort of annoyed tone.

She nodded her head, "I had a feeling you would ask that question. But, Chad, come on, you need to start thinking about this rationally. Are you really ready to settle down and get married at eighteen or nineteen? You are finally at the peak of your career, and you are going to throw it all down the drain if you don't think about the consequences soon. Now, you know I love Sonny like she is my sister, but is she ready to settle down? I mean, come on, her sister just died for crying out loud! I think the last thing she wants to do is get married at the moment."

I laughed for a few seconds, "Now, I never said we were going to get married right after this silly little game. Think about it, the game will be over in like a week or two, and they aren't supposed to change her cast for two to three weeks. So what if I decided to start it out early? Does it really even affect you?" I asked her in a harsh tone.

Portlyn flinched a little bit while she slowly shook her head, "Not really, but all I'm telling you is that you need to figure out your priorities."

"Sonny is my first," I answered automatically.

She sighed while walking out of the room, "These last few months has really changed you, Chad," she said right before she walked out.

I huffed as I sat down on my couch and waited for Sonny to come to the studios. The more and more I thought about it, Portlyn did have a good point. Sure, we both are over legal age to get married, but I can't do that to her without her wanting to do it too. Of course I want to marry her sooner or later, but there is no crime in getting engaged at eighteen or nineteen. Of course Portlyn was right when she said these last few months has changed me, but they have changed me for the better.

I was just relaxing for a little bit, when I noticed that Sonny should be here any moment with the envelope, unopened of course. I never really thought about her exact reaction, but I'm assuming that it'll be a good one. She told me on one of our dates that she wanted me to experience Wisconsin in a calm environment and not in a hospital. So, I thought that this would be a perfect date weekend. We don't have to worry about Mackenzie Falls, and most of all, she doesn't have to worry about the stress that comes with it. Of course I know that it might be hard for her to be back there, but she knows I'm behind her every step of the way.

I got up off of my couch and started to wonder around the corridors for a while as I was waiting for Sonny. You know the funny part of all of this? The fact that I'm actually leaving California to go to Wisconsin on my own terms is the punch line to this joke. Who would have ever thought that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, would go to Wisconsin? Honestly, not me.

I started to head towards the Commissary noticing that Sonny was just a little late than usual. Well, she did deserve to sleep in for once. It was one stressful week after we had to rewrite part of the script to fit Sonny's broken wrist into it. But, Tim did say that the character will work, and that Charlotte definitely is my love interest on the show.

I saw Sonny enter the Commissary with a sigh while walking towards me, "I looked all over for you. You weren't in your dressing room, you weren't on set, and you weren't in the meditation room. Why are you even here?" she asked me out of breath.

I laughed as I stood up and gently kissed her, "Good morning to you, too," I said with an eye roll while she laughed.

"I'm sorry, good morning," she said with a fake smile.

I laughed, "That's the spirit," I said as I leaded her to our usual table and pulled out the chair for her as she sat down. "You didn't open the envelope, right?" I asked her suspiciously.

She shook her head, "Here," she said as she put an unopened envelope on the table. "Why would you give me something that I can't open?" she asked.

I laughed, "You can open it now," I said while I slid the envelope back to her.

She sighed as she picked it up and carefully tore the top off. She looked nervous as she pulled out the two pieces of paper with both of her eyes closed. As soon as she opened them, her eyes immediately went to the tickets. She scanned them for a minute before looking up with a smile, "We're going home?" she asked me with her eyes gleaming.

I simply nodded with a smile, "Happy belated birthday, again," I told her while the smile only grew bigger.

"You already got me my birthday present. You are the best!" she yelled as she jumped out of her chair and hugged me as tight as she could. I laughed while I hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know," I said with my cocky attitude while she playfully slapped my arm.

"So," she asked all innocently while looking down to the ground, "When do we leave?" she asked in a rush while I chuckled and handed her back the plane tickets. "You have two days to get packed. We're spending five days there, and then that will give us just enough time to get back before our table read," I said while she nodded.

"You are," she said before she sighed and chuckled, "You are just the best," she said right before she turned around and headed back towards our studio.

I leaned back and put my arms behind my neck, "Cooper, you've done it again," I said with a smile before I got up and started to follow her.

_Two days later…_

"We are now boarding flight 203 to Middleton, Wisconsin. Rows 1-5, please make your way to the gates, thank you, and have a safe flight," the intercom said as I picked up Chad's hand and headed towards the gate.

"Ready to go home? For our date, I'm going to make this a date week. So, N is for Natural," I told her with a smile.

She smiled back, "A whole date week?" she asked while I nodded back. "This is going to be one heck of a week," she said with a little laugh, "And, I've been ready for a few days," she said a little nervously.

I chuckled a little bit, "Why are you so nervous? I mean, it's just Wisconsin," I said with an eye roll while she tried to chuckle.

She nodded her head just a little bit, "I know, but it's the first time I'm going to see my family since the incident, and I don't know how they are going to be. Sure, my brothers are trying to act all strong for my mom, but ever since my dad died, I just don't know if she can take all of this in a week, you know?"

I nodded my head, "Don't worry, Sunshine. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you," I said while I kissed her on her forehead.

She slowly nodded, "It's just…it's just all very confusing right now. My mom hasn't worked in weeks, and I'm worried about her," she said with an exasperated sigh as we took our seats on the plane, first class of course. "First class, Chad?" she asked with an annoyed look.

I shrugged my shoulders, "And you expect me, the greatest actor of our generation, to ride coach? Psh, like that's going to happen," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She shook her head in disbelief, "Well, when we get back, I'm paying you back every cent that I owe you," she said while nodding her head.

I laughed, "Not a chance. Just be happy that I didn't take you on my private jet. That would have cost you more," I said with a little laugh while she gave me a glare.

"Don't you dare start with money, Chad. You know I feel guilty when you spend money," she said with a frown.

I smiled at her, "Well, now you're going to feel terrible, because I have the rest of your charms from the last few dates. Well, I was for Indescribable, and we were in the hospital, so, I thought I would get you a tear drop because none of us would stop crying," I said while I put it on her wrist. "Then, the next date J was for Jungle Jim, so, I thought that I would get you a ladder charm, for all of those ladders we had to climb," I said while we both chuckled.

"Then was your birthday, but it was also K was for Keys. So, this one is pretty self explanatory. This is a key charm, but it was also the day I gave you the promise ring, so as a bonus, I got you a ring charm to go along with it. Oh, and this is your last charm for that bracelet," I told her while I put both of the charms on and pulled out a new bracelet.

"Well, the next date was L is for Life. Now, I already know we did something like this, but this is a circle charm for the circle of life. You know, that no matter what, there is always a new start. You just need to believe that sometimes," I said with a chuckle as I snapped on the charm.

"Finally, we get to the letter M wish was for Mackenzie, which, was also the day we had our fake breakup. So, to prove that that my love for you is everlasting, again, here is a rose. From F is for Fantasy, the rose I gave you will never die. So, I just want you to know that no matter how many fights we get into, I can never stay that mad at you, and no matter what, we will always be together," I said while I put the last charm on.

She smiled over to me and shacked her head, "You honestly didn't have to do this," she said in disbelief while she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I smiled, "I know, but I wanted too," I said with a little laugh.

"Flight 203 to Middleton, Wisconsin is now about to descend. Please put all trays and seats in the upright position, and thank you for flying with us today. Have a lovely day," the intercom said while I groaned. Honestly, who goes to Wisconsin?

Sonny wouldn't stop bouncing in her seat, "I thought you were nervous before?" I asked her with a little laugh.

She laughed back, "I know, but it's just nice to be home. I mean, I do love Hollywood, but Wisconsin is really where my heart is," she said.

I smiled along with her, "Well, I hope this week brings back only the good memories, Sunshine. Anything you want to do, just say the word and we are there. Oh, and another surprise, we're staying at your family's house. Ian, Trevor, and Nathan are all back for their break, and I called your mom, and she gave me the okay-go for the situation," I told her while her smile got bigger and bigger with each word, with the end result ending in a squeal.

"Oh my gosh, you are seriously the best!" she squealed again while jumping up and down in her seat.

"Cooper, my man, you've done it again," I quietly said to myself as I leaned back in my chair and waited for the plane to land.

_A few days later…._

As Sonny and I got settled in a few days ago, we mostly took it easy for the first few days. Sonny just wanted to stay in the house, maybe going outside and getting some fresh air every now and then, but today Sonny wanted to take a little day trip out to Milwaukee and go to the beach, one of the only things she's missed from California.

While in the car, Sonny was finally herself; something neither of us has seen in a few weeks. She was singing along to the music, dancing in her seat, and the wind blowing through her hair like she didn't even notice. So far she hasn't even mentioned Katie, but you could still tell she was a little nervous every time we passed by a cemetery. I mean, of course she still should be sad, but honestly, this is major improvement from a few weeks ago. Think of it this way; she hasn't kicked or punched anything yet.

As soon as we got there, we got the blankets out of the trunk and found a spot right on the beach. Honestly, I have to admit that Lake Michigan is pretty beautiful, although, it's nothing compared to the ocean. Sonny says that the fresh water is a little easier to handle than the salt water, which is also a plus.

"Here," she said while she sat down by the water, but not to close. "This is perfect," she said with a smile.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Yes you are," she said while she blushed. "You are so cheesy!" she said while we both smiled.

I laughed, "Of course I am. What else would you expect from me in Wisconsin?" I asked her while she just laughed and shook her head.

"So, I was thinking. We still have a few more days, and I know that my brothers are itching to spend some time alone with you to play football or something, so maybe later tonight or tomorrow you could just hang around with them? Honestly, I was kind of hoping to spend some time with Lucy while I was here," she said while she put her hand on the back of her neck and started rubbing; Sonny's nervous habit.

I laughed, "Don't worry about it. I like your brothers, and it wouldn't be too much of a hassle. Yes, go spend some time with your friends! You need people besides Tawni, Portlyn, and me to gossip with," I said with a chuckle.

Sonny smiled a little bit, "Yea, you three get a little boring after a while," she said while we both laughed.

After a little while of relaxing, both of us were really surprised that no one has recognized us. I mean, it sure helped that we were both in sunglasses and hats to disguise us, but honestly, we weren't complaining in a bad way.

Sonny soon got up and started to take off her clothes to reveal her bathing suit. She looked at me with questioning eyes, "Want to go swimming?" she asked me while I stood up, took off my shirt while wearing my board shorts, "Isn't that what the beach is for?" I asked her while she laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Remember, we aren't in California, so the water might be just a little cold," she said while I nodded. "And by cold, I mean under seventy," she said while I sighed. "That's way too cold," I complained to her.

She laughed, "You're in my part of the country, you learn to deal with it," she said with a little laugh while we were still walking towards the water.

As soon as we were standing in the water, I automatically shivered, "This is freezing!" I said while she was standing there like nothing was wrong.

She laughed, "Come on, the farther you go in, the warmer it may be. Once you get to the sandbar, you should warm up, but on the way there it is cold. You learn to get used to it though. Just remember, don't go underwater unless you are warmed from the torso down. Otherwise, you might go into shock," she said while I nodded.

"I miss my sunny beaches," I muttered while she laughed and squeezed my hand. "You'll love it here by the end of the week. I promise," she said while looking me in the eyes.

I smiled as I leaned down and gently kissed her, "Well, I am with you," I said while she smirked, "So cheesy," she said while I quickly kissed her again. "I know," I said as we started to walk a little deeper.

As soon as we were about waist deep, well, I was wait deep, Sonny was just about half way up her abdomen, the water was getting colder, "Come on, just a little further," she said while she continued to walk with me towards the sandbar, "The view is amazing from there," she said.

As we got there, the water did get warmer and the sand did rise up so we were both in a little less than waist deep. "My family and I used to joke that we could see Chicago from here on the really sunny days. There are some beaches closer to the Illinois border that you can see the city, and my family would just drive out to them to see what was so close," she said with a little laugh and she started to walk around a little bit.

"Have you ever been to Chicago?" I asked her.

She nodded, "A few times. My dad would do business down there, and my mom would take my brothers, Katie, and me down there to spend the weekend. Katie would have been way too young to remember it, but my brothers and I had some good times. Our favorite parts were the parks around the city. For some reason they were just so calming just to be there. It literally feels like you are walking on air. I mean, I love Wisconsin so much, but Chicago is just different," she said while sighing.

I chuckled just a little bit, "Why didn't you want to go there then?"

She laughed, "Like I said, Wisconsin is my home. I can't just abandon my home to go to a bigger city for a few days. Hollywood is big enough for me there," she said with a little chuckle.

I laughed a little as I picked up her hand and started going back to shore, "Chad, what are you doing?" she asked me.

I smiled, "You said once you're warm from the torso up, go under, so," I said while I pulled both of us under, but not enough to go all the way down.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" she screamed at the top of her lungs after she got up pulling the wet hair away from her face. "You are so dead once we get home!" she said in a quieter version of a yell. I chuckled as we started to walk back.

As soon as we got to the shore, Sonny walked back to our spot and sat down with a sour look on her face. I laughed to myself as I went to sit next to her and put my arm around her shoulder, "Hey, come on, it was a joke. You know, something you chuckle heads do all the time over at So Random."

She gave a dry laugh, "Usually at So Random we don't drag people under water with them when they weren't warmed up yet. Oh, and we usually get approval to do our comedy sketches for your information."

I smiled as I pulled out a spare towel and put it around her shoulders while I brought her close to my chest, "You know I didn't mean it, Sunshine. I'm sorry; I didn't know you didn't want to go underwater. If I did, I wouldn't have done that to you. You just seemed so excited while we were out there," I said with a smile.

She said as she leaned back into my chest even more, "No, I know. I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm really not supposed to get the cast wet anyways, but oh well. I get a new one in less than a week anyways, so it should be fine."

"I love you," I said while I kissed the top of her head.

She leaned her head back so she was looking at me, "I love you too," she said with a smile while I leaned down and kissed her gently on her smiling lips.

_Later that night…._

"Chad! Sonny! Come down here!" my brothers all shouted at the same time.

Sonny and I both sighed as we made our way downstairs to see Sonny's mom, and all of her brothers sitting around her dining room table, "Come on, we're playing taboo, care to join us?" Connie asked both of us while we shrugged our shoulders and sat down. "Okay, so let's have Sonny and Ian on a team, Chad and Trevor, and then for the cheater, Nathan and myself on a team," she said while Sonny and I both chuckled, "Chase," we said at the same time.

"Chad, Trevor, why don't you two go first," she said while she handed us the cards and the holder. "Ready, set, go!" she said while she flipped the timer over.

Trevor was the one reading the cards, while he looked intently at the cards, "Okay, um, most important meal of the day, usually served with fruit," he said.

"Cereal," I answered with an eye roll. Usually whenever Sonny stayed at my house, all she would eat for breakfast was cereal and fruit,

"Nice! Okay, next clue, um furnace!" he said right away.

"Hot?" I guessed while he shook his head, "No, um think of pool water," he said with an encouraging nod. "Heater?" I guess while he nodded.

"Yes! Okay, next one, this one is easy, middle of the week, Chad," he said while I laughed, "Wednesday," I said with an easy smile. He nodded his head while reading the next clue, "Next one, girls usually wear these with their pajamas," he said.

"Uh, what do girls wear? Slippers?" he answered right as the sand ran out. "Yes!" Trevor said.

Everyone at the table laughed, "Four for Chad and Trevor," Connie said. "Sonny, Ian, why don't you two go next," she said.

Sonny was the one to read the cards as Connie flipped the timer, "Ready?" she asked while he nodded, "Elvis marrying people," she said.

"Vegas, baby!" he shouted while she laughed and flipped the next card, "Used to be your favorite band. Think of blank plan," she said while he laughed with a easy laugh, "Simple," he said while he put his arms behind his neck and leaned back.

"How Chad and I got to Wisconsin." Ian smirked, "Airplane, or should I say private jet?" Sonny laughed as she flipped the next card, "Instead of milk in the morning, I usually drink?" she asked while he stammered.

"Not apple juice, not water…wait, orange juice!" he said while she smiled and nodded. "Shows how much you know me," she said quickly while she flipped the next card, "You used to play Tony Hawk on this all the time, or this can also use Blu Ray," she said.

"Playstation! Come on, what's next?" he asked in a hurry as he noticed that the sand was going to run out pretty soon.

Sonny laughed as she started to read the next card, "Ah, you should get this one. Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls is what?" she asked while I scoffed.

"Stubborn?" he asked while they all laughed while I stayed perfectly still, "No, come on, think of his industry. What does it make him?" she said while it looked like a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh! Mackenzie is wealthy!" he said while the sand ran out.

"There you go," I whispered while Sonny smacked my arm a little bit, "Sorry that they aren't that big of fans," she said with an eye roll while we all laughed.

"Okay, so Sonny and Ian have six while Chad and Trevor have four. Nathan, you ready?" Connie asked Nathan while he furiously nodded his head, "Bring it!" he said while we passed Nathan all the materials and Sonny flipped the timer. "Go!" she said.

"Okay, mom, what Ian, Trevor, Sonny and I used to draw-" he started to say before Sonny pushed the buzzer, "Can't say draw" she said while he quickly swore under his breath. "Okay, um schools usually require kids-" he said while Sonny pushed the buzzer again, "Can't use the words kids. Nathan, don't use the words on the cards!" she said.

He slammed the card on the table, "Then why are they there?" he shouted.

Sonny sighed, "That's the point of the game, Nathan. You are supposed to use your imagination to play the game. For example, the word was marker-" she started to say before Nathan quickly picked up the buzzer and buzzed it right in her face, "You can't say that word!" he shouted at her.

Sonny looked up to him with a glare in her eyes, "I was trying to give you an example. Let's try this again, I would have said something like instead of using crayons or color pencils, we use these to make pictures. See? It's easy. And now look, the timer is out, so, we have six, Ian and Chad has four, and you and mom have none. We win," she said before she had a smile on her face.

Nathan huffed and then walked away, "Well that was…interesting," she said while we all laughed. "I'm sorry about him, Chad. He's an unfair sport when it comes to games. That's why we always usually loose," Connie said with a laugh.

I laughed back and stood up and helped put the game back into the box, "Oh don't worry. My brother, Chase, is the exact same way. He never lets anyone else win, and if he does win, all he does is brag about it until the next game we play. So, he's an unfair sport too," I said while Sonny laughed and came by my side.

"It's true. They actually get into full on arguments with the games. We played Monopoly once, and somehow it turned into me cheating. Oh, and he doesn't just brag about his winning, he complains about his loosing until we play another game. So, it's kind of a lose lose situation with him," she said while we all laughed.

"Well, Chad, your brother seems to be such a…charmer," Connie said while Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I wish," she said in a whisper while I chuckled along with her.

"Here, I want to show you something," Sonny said while grabbing my hand and started to walk towards the front door. "We'll be back in a while!" she called out over her shoulder while she shut the door behind her and got into her car. "You have your garden, and I have my ledge," she said with a smile as we started to drive.

As we were driving, there was a comfortable silence. There was just something about not having to worry about getting to work on time, or having to deal with all the city heavy traffic all the time. Usually, every hour is rush hour in California, but here, it's just open road with only land and manmade lakes surrounding it. The further we drove, the longer the land got and the fewer houses there were, which was surprisingly nice.

After just a few more minutes of driving, she pulled into a dirt path and drove up dirt winding path. As soon as we got to the top, I realized that this looked sort of like Lookout Mountain. "This is where I would always come when something bad would happen," she said while we walked in front of the car and onto a patch of grass and sat down.

"Chad, look up," she said while I did so, and for the first time, I saw nothing but sky and stars. There were no clouds, no pollution, nothing to keep from all of this beauty. "Stars," I said in awe as I smiled and leaned back.

"Isn't it nice just to be able to be surrounded by real nature? There are no heavy street lights to hide all of this. There is absolutely nothing to hide all of this away. No matter how upset I could be, all I would do is just come here and lay out here for just a few hours to think. Sure, there are some parts in California that you can see the stars, but it's nothing like Wisconsin. I can't see this when I'm in Chicago. There are too many lights blocking the stars. It's my personal spot," she said while she finally leaned back and curled up against my side.

"It is beautiful. As much as I hate to say this, this might just be better than California," I said with a little chuckle. "Now I understand why you love this place so much. It's not just home, but it's your expression. We can't change who we are, and this is who you are. And honestly, it is beautiful. You are beautiful," I said while I kissed her forehead and she sighed.

"I wish I could stay here forever. As much as I love Hollywood and everyone, I just want to be home. Maybe one day I'll live back here again," she said with a little chuckle.

"I'll follow you anywhere you go, no matter how far you are, I'm going to be right next to you, Sunshine," I said while she smiled up at me.

"You are seriously amazing. I know I've said it multiple times, but it's just so true," she said with a sigh. I laughed a little bit, "I wasn't always amazing. I mean sure, I am Chad Dylan Cooper, but I wasn't always me right now. When you grow up through acting in Hollywood, it's basically the survival of the fittest. You don't get a chance to go to school with all the other normal kids, although I did. I was a young actor, then I stopped, and then I started again, and I just changed. I don't know why, but for just some reason I did. Then you came along, and I was just starting to go back to being Chad. Honestly, I'm fine with being Chad. Acting isn't my entire life. I'm not as self absorbed as people think I am," I said with a little chuckle while she laughed too.

"I know you aren't, but other people don't know that. Remember our first date? You hated me that morning, but I think once that you are out of the studio, you are yourself. There is nothing wrong with keeping a reputation up, but you just tend to go a little far sometimes," she said with a laugh.

I smiled, "I know I do. I'd give it all up in a minute for you if I had too. Just something about us feels so right. I can't quite explain it, but it is there, you know?" I asked her.

She nodded, "No, I know exactly what you mean. I promised you that I would only be with you until we are older, and I'm keeping that promise. I think the more serious we get, the more and more things start to make sense," she said.

I smiled a little bit, "That's exactly what I think. Sometimes, I just wish it would be easy," I said with a sigh.

She frowned just a little bit, "I know what you mean. But look on the bright side, we've been together this long, the rest is just learning from our past mistakes," she said.

We both stayed silent for a few minutes, "Chad, can I ask you for a favor?" she asked me in a small voice.

I smiled, "Anything you want," I told her.

She looked up to me with a frown, "This might be a lot, but I was wondering if tomorrow you could take me to see my sister. I just can't go alone, and I don't want to ask one of my brothers or my mom because I don't know if they have gone yet, and I don't know how long until I come back, and I just wanted to say goodbye," she said in a whisper.

I smiled at her while I lifted up her chin, "Of course I'll take you. I think that's a great idea, Sunshine," I said while I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," she said in a whisper looking directly into my eyes.

I laughed a little bit, "No problem," I said while we both just leaned back and took in the fresh air. "M is for Magic, Sunshine," I said while she gave me a questioning look while I leaned over and gently pressed my lips to hers. "What you can see in Wisconsin is just…magical," I said with a little laugh and she pulled me back down and pressed her lips heavier to mine while we stayed like that for minutes, maybe even hours.

_The next day…._

"You ready?" I asked her before we got out of the car at the cemetery.

She took in a few deep breaths before nodding her head, "I'm ready," she said while I got out of the car and went around opening the door for her. As soon as she closed the door, she took in a sharp breath, "You can do it," I said quietly to her and I took her hand and walked with her to her grave.

Sonny said that her sister loved to dress up all the time, so in honor of her, I wore a suit while Sonny wore one of her black knee length dresses. The closer we got to her grave the more Sonny was about to cry, "I'm right here," I told her while I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

As soon as we got there, Sonny sat down on her knees and just stared for a little while. After a bit, I sat down right next to her, "Hey, Katie," I said in a small whisper while Sonny looked down with a few tears coming out of her eyes, "It's me, Chad Dylan Cooper. Now, I know I didn't know you for very long, but when I did, you were one of the most amazing kids I have ever met. You weren't afraid of what was happening, and you always put on a smile for everyone. I have a little sister that was around your age, and when I told her about you, she was jealous. She even told me that she wished that you were he sister instead of having Chase as a brother," I said while both Sonny and I chuckled a little bit.

"Now, I need you to help your sister out. Both of you are amazingly strong people, and she needs your help. As a favor to me, I just need you to assure her that you are right here with her. Now I'll let you talk to your sister, but I promise that we'll both be back sometime soon to be with you again. I didn't know you for long, but Katie, I do love you as a sister," I said while Sonny started to sob just a little bit harder.

I squeezed Sonny's hand and moved just a little bit closer to her, "Hey, Katie," she said in a soft tone, "I miss you. I don't know how else to put it, honestly. I wasn't there for you as much as I should have been, and I regret it, honestly I do. If I could, I would have just packed up and moved back to be with all of you, but for some reason I just couldn't. Mom said that you were the little trooper around the house. You always knew what to do, and you always knew what to say. I know I couldn't teach you how to do everything you wanted. I promised you I would teach you how to sing, play guitar, and even how to play the piano, and I just can't believe I let you down," she said while she started to sob harder.

I pulled her into my shoulders and rubbed her back for a little while as she started to calm down and talk again, "As Chad was saying, his little sister, Leah is just like you. She's a little ball of energy and never wears out," she said with a little chuckle. "She was so proud of you when she asked me what happened. For a six year old, she is pretty smart, but she was also very compassionate, just like you always were with us. You met her once, and you two absolutely adored each other if you can remember."

She took in a deep breath before continuing, "She has two older brothers, so things aren't as hectic as they were for us," she said with a little laugh. "Chad, my boyfriend, absolutely loved you when you two first met. He was already planning play dates for you two for the future, which is surprising because he usually isn't into that kind of stuff," she said while I smiled a little bit. "Then, you only met Chase once, but he is exactly like Nathan and Trevor. He takes things way to seriously and is the worst sport while playing games. He would always ask about you to make sure things were going good though. He loved you like you were an exact clone of Leah," she said while she smiled.

"Then, you have our family. I don't know if mom has been here or if any of the boys have, but they all miss you terribly. There are so many things that I wish I could say or do to make things better, but for once, I just can't think of anything. The one thing that we could do for you was lay you right next to dad. He loved you so very much although you don't really remember him that well. He was the one to always sing you to sleep, read your bedtime stories, and he even took you to the park almost every day after work just to spend some time with you. Honestly, you were his favorite," she said with a laugh.

"There are just too many things to say right now, but the one thing that I need to say overall is goodbye. I left you when you needed me for my own selfish reasons, and I'm never going to forgive myself for any of that, and no matter how hard I try, I just can't take it back. I never said goodbye, and I promised you that you were going to be okay almost every night, and I can't believe that I lied to my own little sister," she said while she started to sob again.

She slowly regained composure again and started to talk, "I wish I could have taken your place, Katie. I wish I could have just made all of the hurt go away, and my job as an older sister just failed. I wasn't the one that you could count on, and I didn't know how to make things better for you. I didn't know what I could have done to make sure none of this happened, but all I did was watch from halfway across the country as all of this happened. I don't know how to make this any easier, so I just have to leave it at goodbye, Katie," she said.

As more tears started to come out, she laid one hand on her grave and slowly spoke her next words, "I am always going to be here, Katie. I am never leaving you in spirit again. I miss you, Katie, and I'll be with you someday. For now, I need you to remind me that you are here with me. I need you to be a part of me. I love you so much, and just remember, I'm only footsteps away. Goodbye, Katie," she said while she took her hand off of the grave and cried the hardest she did all day.

She slowly backed away and leaned into my shoulder and completely lost it. I quickly put my arms around her shoulders and pulled her as close as I could and started to slowly rub circles in her back to try to calm her down. "It's okay, Sunshine, I'm right here," I told her over and over while she kept sobbing. No matter what I would say, it would just get worse. Of course I just let her cry it out, but for once, I started to cry along with her.

After I stopped crying, Sonny started to lighten up just a little bit, but it was still heavy, "It's all going to be just fine," I told her over and over while she just kept on nodding and crying.

_The next day…_

"So, Chad," Trevor, Sonny's older brother started talking, "How are you and Allison doing?" he asked me.

I laughed a little bit to myself because I knew she hated being called Allison by anyone, even her own family. "We're doing just fine, thank you," I said to him while he smiled. "Come on, Cooper, I saw the ring on her finger. Are you two getting hitched?" he asked me.

I actually laughed out loud this time, "Hitched? Sonny? No way, Trevor, it was just a promise ring. It's sort of like an engagement ring, only we're not engaged. I gave it to her on her birthday. It doesn't have any signs of getting married any time soon," I said.

He looked at me in a suspicious way, "You two are awfully young to be getting married, don't you think?" he asked me.

I gave him a questioning look, "I know that we are too young to get married, and I'm not saying that we are getting married right away. Men usually give women a promise ring to make sure that the girl is theirs, but trying not to move the relationship to fast. True me, Sonny and I know better," I told him while he turned off the living room television.

"Okay, well, good. No offense, but Sonny just can't be hurt right now after everything that happened since Katie's death," he said while he choked up a little bit. "I really don't want her messing up this young, and I really like you, and I know she really likes you too, so I just need to make sure that you aren't trying to pull anything on her. Because I swear if you even pull one hair out of her hair," he threatened me with dark eyes.

I moved back just a little bit, "I won't hurt her, I promise. I really love your sister, and nothing is going to change overnight with our relationship. We do take things slow, and I'm trying to do what's best for her right now, and the last thing that we need to do is get married right now."

He nodded, "Good, oh, and I don't want to be an uncle within the next few years," he said in a dark tone.

I laughed a little bit, "I don't want to be a dad in the next few years either, so don't worry about anything," I told him while he slowly regained composure and nodded his head. "Okay, good," he said while he turned back on the television and went back to watching his game.

As soon as Sonny walked into the door, she was back to her old self from before yesterday. I walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss, "How is Lucy?" I asked her as we walked up to her room.

She laughed, "Oh she's just fine. She's going to fly out to Hollywood soon after graduation, so we're both looking forward to that," she said with a huge smile. "How was talking to Trevor? I'm sorry for what he might have said to you," she said with a disappointed look.

I laughed a little bit, "No, don't worry, nothing bad happened. We were just talking about some…man stuff," I said a little uneasy.

Sonny gave me a questioning look, "Man stuff?" she asked me with a little laugh.

I stood up just a little bit straighter, "Yes, man stuff," I said with smile.

She laughed as she sat down on her bed, "Well, I hope your man stuff is…going good?" she asked in a question.

I laughed, "Don't worry, everything is going just perfect," I said while I sat right next to her on her bed. "So, what color cast are you going to get when we get back?" I asked her while she frowned. We only had one more day here, and surprisingly it was fun and went by fast.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I think I want blue," she said with a small nod.

I smiled, "You look beautiful in blue," I said while I gently kissed her.

She smiled back at me, "Your favorite color is also blue, so I thought it was a win for the both of us," she said with a little laugh.

"It is," I said while we both leaned back on her bed with my arm around one of her shoulders.

"Again, thank you for everything that you have done. This is honestly the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me, and I just wish I could return the favor for you. I mean, I can't take you home, because where we live is your home. Don't worry, I'll make it up somehow," she said in a determined tone.

I laughed a little bit, "You don't have to make it up to me at all. My reward is just being with you," I told her.

"You are so cheesy! You've been cheesy all this trip," she said with a laugh.

I laughed back with her, "And who said that cheesy was such a bad thing? Now, if you want, I can start to do cheesy pickup lines for you, but I don't really think that you would want to hear those," I said with a little laugh.

Sonny smiled, "Thank you, but I'll pass," she said.

I smiled back at her, "That's what I thought. Thank you for giving me such an amazing time here in Wisconsin. I never thought I would say this, but I want to come back," I said with a little laugh.

Sonny laughed back, "One day, Chad. One day we will," she said right before we both fell asleep. Before we both feel asleep without any worries for once in the longest time.

* * *

**So...to begin..our winners...*drum roll***

**ERINRENEE5678 with the slogan...**"As the rain continues to fall, I have to remember a sonny day is always ahead."

**So..I picked that one because like she said, it was metaphorical, and I just loved it! haha**

**then...the next winner...**

**SCIFIGEEK14 with the slogan..."**Chad and Sonny. You all knew it would happen eventually but I bet you never guessed that it would happen in alphabetical order."

**So...I also reallyyyyy liked this one because it's funny, and it's true haha...alphabetical order...ha get it? Ha okay i'll stop**

**BUT I just had to pick a third winner...sorry, I just had to!  
**

**LOLZ3 with the slogan...**"The best things come when you least expected it."

**It is sooo true, and it can be used in anyyyy type of life situation**

**AND FOR THE WINNERS! I just need your name that you would like to be used in the story...**

**BECAUSE IN THE SEQUEL, YOU THREE WILL BECOME EITHER RELATIVES OR FRIENDS OF CHAD AND SONNY!  
**

**YOU GET TO PICK WHAT YOU WANT TO BE!**

**Although..it can't be like THAT major, because then what would happen to Channy =[**

**SURVEY TIME!**

**1. Fav character**

**2. Fav chapter**

**3. Fav quote**

**4. Fav bagel to eat**

**5. Pie or cake**

**Sorry, i just want to know haha..personally, I'm a pie fan =]**

**Okayyy, so you all know what to do!**

**Now...we got 30 reviews last chapter, so...I want 25 before I update.**

**Like the last chapter, it might be a while before I update...I'm in theater camp, and it's like alll day, and then i'm usually to tired to write...so it's like blah!**

**BUT it will be up before august..hmm...4th! I promiseee!**

**SO...REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**Haha Love you!**

**~Sammiee!  
**


	18. Updatevery important!

**Heyy...**

**So...It's been what...almost 5 or 6 months since I've updated, and I am extremely sorry, but I've had some...issues.**

**I've been working on my mental health. I was recently in a hospital working on severe anxiety, depression, and psychosis.**

**Now...I know it doesn't seem like me because I write such an upbeat story, but I just haven't been feeling it so far.**

**I have like 1/3 of the next chapter up, and I do plan on finishing it...it's just...I don't know when.**

**I usually write like 8,000 word chapters, and I've already given you a 105,000 page story...that's over 420 pages in a real book!**

**So I gave myself a little break, and I even put it's on Hiatus for right now...but really, I'm working on it.**

**I kinda just don't wanna make this story all depressing all of a sudden.**

**But I'm getting better...I really am, and soon, I'll finish the chapter and continue to write.**

**I'm halfway done with the story, and I just need some time to myself. **

**Once again, I am greatly truly and extremely sorry for such a long wait.**

**I just don't want to disappoint you all with such bad writing. **

**I could have easily put something horrible together and post it, but Imma make this the best dang chapter ever!**

**So...my depression is going away, and it should only be about 1-2 weeks before I have this chapter up...maybe write like 500 words a day or something.**

**I hope you can all understand what I'm going through, and be patient just a little while longer.**

**I miss you all, and I'll be back soon =]**

**Love,**

**Sammiee!  
**


	19. O and L

**HI ALL!  
**

**I'M BACK FINALLY! THE STORY IS OFFICIALLY OFF OF HIATUS!**

**I took care of myself and I finally pulled myself out of my depression, so now I'm all about the fluff and CHANNY. So, this is the fluffiest chapter yet.**

**I want to thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU who supported me and understood what I went through because it really meant a lot to me knowing I would have all of my fan and readers back when I finally decided to come back. **

**This is a "Short" chapter- only 8,000 words, but oh well, just wait and it'll get better =]**

**So...without further ado, here is Chapter 15: O and L!**

**VERY IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM!**

**SIT BACK**

**RELAX**

**AND CHANNY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: O is for Original as L is for Laugh**

**(Chad's POV)**

"A was for adrenaline, B was for blue beach, C was for creativity with the Cooper's, D was for Disney Land, E was for everything you love, F was for fairytale, G was for games and guest star, H was for happy, I was for indescribable, J was for Jungle Jim, K was for Keys, L was for Life, M was for Mackenzie, and finally N was for Natural," I whispered over and over to myself while pacing my dressing room over at the Falls.

Sonny was at So Random today while the cast of Mackenzie Falls had their relax day. For once, I was stumped on what I was going to do for today. Nothing has just been…original with our dates so far. I mean, I took her to Wisconsin, so that has to be natural, but not original. Lots of people go to Wisconsin all the time, so how is it just Sonny and me? That's the thing; we need something that only describes us.

See, Sonny is complicated to say the least. Her mood always changes, and you never know which direction she is going to go into next. Don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with that, it's just hard to plan dates according to the moods for each day. For example, if I know she's not in the best mood, I'll take her to the beach or something relaxing, but that's not original. Or, if she is in a calm mood, I'll take her to my house to spend time with some family. Or, if she is really hyper, I'll take her to do the extreme, like bungee jumping. But none of that is original.

That's the one thing I need to plan within the next few hours; originality. It's a very hard word to come by, but sometimes if you think hard enough, it'll come to you in the most obvious of places. Then, if you're really lucky, the most original idea you may have may be the best date you will ever have. I know she is in an eccentric mood today. She's just very…sunny for once in a very long while. She hasn't stopped bouncing around for a few days, and she always wants to get out of the house.

There is one thing about Sonny that really no one knows, but has to be implied by the other person. Sonny is actually a very moody person when she is around people. She has her temper issues on some days, but the real kicker is that she calms down as fast as the temper rose. All she has to do is stop and think, and then after a while, she's back to Sonny. Like, if you call her Allison, she flares up, but sometimes just a simple touch brings the smile back.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. "Lunch time," I whispered to myself while I walked out and over to the commissary. As soon as I got there, I noticed all the Random's sitting at the table.

That's another thing, no one ever changes. Grady always sits there and reads him comic books, or, tries to be funny. Nico sits there and checks girls out that is way out of his league. Zora sits there with a glare on her face whenever I'm there, creepy if you ask me. Tawni sits there and looks in a mirror every time she takes a bite out of her food. And Sonny, she sits there and picks out what's edible out of her food while waiting for the Mackenzie Falls cast to come in.

Besides originality, everything is just kind of on rote, or predictability. We know what every person is going to do a few moments before they do. Like with our cast, Portlyn stands there debating if she wants steak or lobster. Ferguson and Skyler sit at the table talking only about the episode we're shooting, even when it's an off day. Chloe is just like Tawni. She refuses to eat anything with carbs, and just reapplies her lip gloss every few minutes. Then, you have me. I sit at the head of the table facing Sonny. I eat, and then I go over to their table and take Sonny out of the studio for a few minutes before she has to go back. Everything is just so obvious with Condor Studios.

As soon as I sat down at my table, Sonny immediately looked over with a smile. She soon got up and sat down next to me while my other cast mates still didn't show up, "Hey," she said with a smile.

I smiled back at her, "Hey," I said while I quickly kissed her cheek. "How's it over at Chuckle City?"

She laughed, "Well, over at So Random, things are going quite good actually. We just got done rehearsing, so we're just in the Prop House the rest of the day. How are things over at the Falls?" she asked me dramatically.

I laughed a little, "Pretty boring. Today's our day off, so nothing really exciting is going on," I said.

She nodded her head a little, "Well, I get off at three, so only a few more hours," she said with a little laugh.

I smiled at her, "Gives me just enough time to plan our next date," I said while we both got up to leave.

"Bye," she said with a little wave as she walked out of the door.

_Later that day…._

Today was the day that Sonny had to get her cast changed. Today was the day that she would see the words _will you?_ Today was also the day that I would start to complete the middle of my question. Today was also one of the scariest days of my life.

As soon and I waited in a hospital room waiting to get her cast changed, we both started to feel an awkward silence. "So," she asked while extending the o.

"So," I said back while nodding. "How does your arm feel?" I asked her bluntly.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Pain meds work, but it still feels like I broke it."

I nodded my head slowly understanding, "Maybe you can get them to bump up your dose or something. If it's still hurting, that shouldn't be happening. Let's just see if they decide to run another set of scans and then you can ask," I said while she nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a smile.

I laughed, "So, I was thinking for our date today that we just kind of wing it. I honestly don't have anything that special planned," I admitted sheepishly.

She laughed a little, "That sounds just about perfect," she said with a huge smile.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Do you need me to come in with you?" I asked her while she looked down to the ground.

"If it's not too much of a hassle," she said quietly while looking back up to me.

I laughed for a second, "What part of the definition _boyfriend_ don't you understand? It's not the end of the relationship if you ask me to do something with you, because that's just common relationship courtesy," I explained while we both laughed.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what's gotten into me about this," she admitted, "but sometimes it's just hard for me to comprehend everything that's going on," she explained in a nervous like tone.

I gently put my hand on her shoulder and looked at her straight in the eyes, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" I asked her while she nodded. "We've been through a lot so far, nothing will become impossible for us to overcome, and you know it," I told her with a smile.

She smiled back, "I know," she said going back to her regular self.

"Allison Munroe?" the doctor called out from behind the nurses' station.

Sonny stood up and breathed heavily before I got up, took her hand, and gently guided her towards the doctor, "Hello, Miss. Munroe," the doctor said while he shook her good hand and started leading us down a hallway towards one of the casting rooms.

As soon as we got inside, the doctor started to review her charts, "Well, it says that you cleanly broke your radius bone two weeks ago, and that you should get your cast changed every two to three weeks," he muttered to himself quietly. "So what I'm going to do is just order a set of X-rays to see how the break is healing, and then we will get you casted and back on your way, but before that, we are going to have a casting nurse come in and get the cast off," he said with a small smile as he walked out of the room.

I sat on the edge of the examining table right next to Sonny as I gently rubbed her back in small circles, "Everything is going to be okay," I told her while she nodded. Trying to lighten up the mood, "So, what color cast are you going to get this time?" I asked her.

She laughed a little, "Blue," she answered smoothly.

"I love the color blue," I said.

She smiled, "Why do you think I picked it?" she asked with a little chuckle.

_A few days later….._

"Chad Dylan Cooper, please report to Mr. Condor's office immediately," an intercom said while I was walking through the corridors trying to find Sonny.

I sighed as I went to Mr. Condor's office. As I got to his office, the door was open, so I gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said in his scruffy voice.

I sat down in a chair directly across from him, "Mr. Cooper, we need to talk about your performance. Lately it has been lacking from your usual excellence," he said.

I flinched back a little bit, "My performance is always excellent," I said in my cocky tone.

"Mr. Cooper, you need to get your priorities together. It's your choice, Chad, you either get to keep your job on Mackenzie Falls, or let Sonny go. Until you can find a way to balance both off, you need to decide what is more important."

I stood up and started to get angry, "That is so unfair! Sonny is _on_ Mackenzie Falls. You just can't make me choose like that," I said outraged while slamming both of my hands on Mr. Condor's desk.

He stood up standing taller than me, "You made this decision a long time ago, Cooper. I am not going to allow our ratings to go down just because of your relationship with Miss. Munroe, so you have to decide what is more important. Being Mackenzie, or having a girlfriend. You have twenty-four hours to decide."

"No need for the extra time, Mr. Condor. I quit," I said as I walked out the door and slammed it as hard as I could. How could he do this to me? I _am_ Mackenzie.

I walked over to the closest wall and punched it as hard as I could, unfortunately, hurting my hand, but not breaking it.

I trudged over to the So Random set to go and find Sonny. As soon as I got to the Prop House, I saw her sitting on the couch working on a sketch. I leaned against the door frame trying to take everything about her in; her hair, her eyes, her smile, even her simplest movements. "Hey," I said softly.

He picked up her head and turned to me with a smile, "Hey," she said while getting up and coming over to me. As soon as she was within arm's length, I reached over and pulled her in for a hug.

She hugged me back with the same intensity, but a little too soon, she pulled away, "What's wrong?" she asked me with confusion in her eyes.

I went to go sit down on the couch while she closed the doors to the Prop House, and then came and sat next to me while she put her arm around my shoulders, "I'm fired," I said in a whisper.

She took in a sharp breath, "What?" she asked clearly outraged.

I simply nodded my head, "Mr. Condor fired me because I wasn't focusing on my performance as much as I should have."

She looked at me with an open mouth, "I swear, I'm going to march right into his office and demand to know what's going on," she said starting to look hostile.

I lightly grabbed her shoulders, "No, Sonny. It's fine. It was either you or my job, and I chose you. I don't regret it," I said while I looked straight into her eyes.

"Are you an idiot?" she snapped at me.

I was taken aback a little bit, "What?" I asked her in a confused tone.

She sighed while walking around the room, "You just don't quit your job over a girl."

"I did this for us," I said in an angry tone.

She threw her arms up in the air, "Chad, if I'm the one that is causing you to lose your dream job, then why are you even sticking around this long? Am I really holding you back _this_ much where I cause you to lose your job?"

I walked over to her, grabbed her hands, and looked her straight in the eyes, "Sunshine," I said softly before taking a deep breath, "like I said, I did this for _us. _I wouldn't have done this if I didn't feel one single ounce of love for you. Maybe Mr. Condor will realize sooner or later that he can't do the show without me, but for right now, that's fine with me. All that matters is _you,_" I said in a soft tone while the corner of her lips turned into a smile.

"You're one of a kind, you know that?" she asked.

I laughed as I leaned in and kissed her gently, "I know," I said with a small smirk.

_Later that week….._

Things have gone great ever since Mr. Condor fired me, actually. Sonny went to work; I stayed home and cleaned a little bit, hung out with my family, and learned to appreciate the small things in life, like a nice grilled cheese sandwich.

"Chad?" Sonny called out from the other room.

As soon as I walked into the living room, I noticed that something wasn't right. When I looked at her, I noticed that she was sick. Her cheeks were red while the rest of her face was as pale as a ghost.

"Sunshine, are you all right?" I asked her as I sat on the edge of the couch putting my hand on her forehead. As soon as I placed it on, I felt her forehead burning up. "You're burning up," I said in a soft tone.

She coughed a bit, "I don't think I can go to work today. I just don't feel too good," she said while she coughed a bit more.

I nodded my head understanding, "It's okay. I'll call you in sick," I said as I picked up the phone and called her in.

I walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "I'm going to stay home with you today," I said gently and I very carefully ran my fingers through her hair.

She shook her head, "No, it's okay. You have to babysit your sister anyways. I'm just going to sleep anyways, so we wouldn't be doing anything anyways," she said in a raspy voice.

I sigh as I gently kissed her forehead, "If you're sure," I said in kind of a worried tone while she nodded her head.

She smiled at me, "I promise I'll be just fine."

I smile a bit as I stood up, "But I'll be calling you sometime during the day to make sure that you are not dead, okay?" I said while she laughed and nodded her head. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? Let her die in her own room?

She rolled her eyes, "Go, now," she said pointing towards the door. "I love you," she said softly as I left.

"I love you too," I whisper as I touched the door, smiling a little bit to myself knowing that I did make the right decision.

**(Sonny's POV)**

As soon as Chad left the house, I waited five minutes to make sure that he wouldn't come back, I jumped out of bed and took off all the foundation and blush, getting rid of my sick face that I use for Sicky Vicki.

I got up off of my bed and put on some nice clothes for the day, my intention of getting Chad back, wearing some business clothes. I wound up with a nice knee length skirt and a white blouse with my hair in a high pony tail.

I soon left my house heading to my car. As soon as I got in, I started to blast some music as I rolled down the windows putting on my sunglasses.

It was a short drive to Condor Studios, and when I got there, I parked in my usual spot. I walked inside the So Random! entrance, avoiding the stares of my friends. I quickly hurried to Mr. Condor's office, heading the long way to avoid questions and glares of the Mackenzie Falls cast.

As soon as I approached his door, I knocked loudly three times on his door.

"Come in!" he yelled scruffily.

As soon as I entered, he looked up in surprise, "Ms. Munroe, what are you doing here today?" he asked me in a skeptical tone.

I sat down on the chair across from him, "I want you to give Chad his job back," I said simply.

He shook his head, "No," he said before he looked down to his paperwork. "I'm sorry, Sonny, but I gave him a choice. He chose you, and I can't do anything further than that. Now, if you would be so kind to close the door on your way out."

I sighed as I stayed seated, "No, I'm not leaving until he gets his job back. If he doesn't, then I will quit, and if I quit, the So Random! cast will quit also. Then, you will lose half of your profits. What's Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie? What's So Random! without Tawni Town, the puppet show, the circus, or Zora's pranks? Your ratings will go down, and then you will be left with Meal or No Meal and Teen Gladiators. Now, you can lose both of your best shows, or you can get Chad back and get your ratings up," I said in a determined tone crossing my arms across my chest.

I put his elbows on his desk looking at me in the eye, "I'll make you a deal, Munroe. If you quit Mackenzie Falls and go back to So Random! and don't ruin Chad's performance by getting him distracted, I will get him his job back."

I smiled a huge smile as I jumped up, "Deal," I said as I quickly shook hands with him.

"Now, get out of my office and I will see both of you tomorrow," he said while looking down.

I walked out of the office jumping and squealing. I ran over to the Mackenzie Falls cast to tell them that Chad will be back, and then I headed towards Chad's house.

I ran up his walkway carefully and knocked on his door. As soon as he answered, I gasped and stared at him wide eyed, "What did you do to yourself!" I screamed at him. He cut off his hair and was wearing less than casual clothes.

He looked surprised at me, "Aren't you sick?" he asked me as he let me inside his house. "And what are you talking about?" he asked.

I took his hand and sat him down on the couch, "No, I faked sick. And you cut your hair! Why would you do that?" I asked again.

He sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Because I'm not Mackenzie anymore. I don't need my million dollar hair anymore," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And why would you fake sick?" he asked.

I sighed, "Well, you might want to go get a wig because I got your job back for you," I said looking down to the ground.

His face light up, "How?" he asked excitedly.

I laughed a little bit, "Well, I had to quit Mackenzie Falls, and I'm not allowed to bother you on set anymore, so you got your job back."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek, "You're the best," he whispered into my ear. "Come on," he said as he picked up my hand and brought me outside.

"Chad, what are we doing?" I asked while he brought me to his car and opened up the passenger side of the door, holding it for me to get in.

As soon as he got into the driver's side, he put on his sunglasses and turned to me. "We're going on our date. I don't know where, but we're just going to drive. I was thinking, O is for original," he said while he pulled out of his garage. "So, do you really not like my hair?" he asked kind of hurt.

I rolled my eyes, "No, of course I like it, I just don't get why you did that. You always got mad if someone even touched your hair, and now you just cut all of it off. When did you get that done?" I asked him curiously.

He laughed nervously, "Well, I actually didn't have to babysit. I was actually going to get this cut then go back to your place in a few hours. Also, I wasn't planning on getting my job back, so I wanted a change. A fresh start even," he pointed out.

I smiled a little bit, "Well, you look perfect any way your hair is," I told him with a little laugh. "Well, now that we aren't allowed to see each other at work, we need to figure something out."

He frowned a bit, "We can secretly meet each other in a closet or something," he threw out. "Or, we could always just go out for lunch in separate cars maybe, or maybe we could go down to the basement," he kept rattling off.

I laughed, "I like the closet idea the best," I said while rolling my eyes. "Maybe Mr. Condor will lighten up a bit in a while," I said with a sigh.

He took a sharp left turn at this point, "Sorry," he muttered. "Probably not, but we can always wait. I'm going to miss you, Sunshine," he whispered looking towards me with a frown.

I picked up his right hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and held it in mine, giving it a little squeeze, "I'll miss you, too," I whispered back.

We drove in silence for just a little while longer until we wound up at the top of a platform, looking out to some kind of water. "Huh, maybe we should do this more often," he whispered as we got out of the car and sat at the ledge. "It's just like Mackenzie Falls," he said with a little laugh.

I leaned into his shoulder as we continued to hold hands, "Well, what's the fun in that. We wanted an adventure, and an adventure is what we got. I like it when we have impromptu dates," I said sheepishly.

He smile and chuckled a bit, "So do I, Sunshine, so do I," he said as he kissed the side of my forehead.

_A few weeks later…._

While walking through Condor studios, I couldn't help but feel empty inside. Since I was banned from seeing Chad while we were working, I really had nothing to do. Tawni was always redoing her makeup and Nico and Grady were somewhere off getting into trouble.

Things have been okay between Chad and I lately. I mean sure, we don't see each other that much anymore but we manage to stay a couple. We haven't really been on a date since Mackenzie Falls, but we hang out which is enough for us.

I walked into my dressing room after rehearsal was done and saw two yellow tulips with a note by them.

I smiled a bit as I walked over and picked up the note which had Chad's writing on the front, _To my Sunshine,_

_I know things have been crazy lately and I feel really bad that we haven't had time to ourselves really. Don't worry; I'm going to talk to Mr. Condor sooner or later so I can be able to see you during work hours. I want to go on a date tonight, so I'm going to make it a puzzle just like the Key game we played a few months ago. _

_So…ready for your first clue? _

_A: Amazing smile_

_B: Beautiful _

_C: Creative_

_Just like our stupid dating game that we are forced to do, I'm going to make this date creative. So…go to my house and find the next letter. Don't worry, there are no keys, just instructions on where to go, and I put detailed instructions so you won't have to call me. By the end of this game, you'll have 26 out of a billion words to describe you. _

_Remember, I love you,_

_Chad._

By now, my smile was huge spreading across my face. I sighed in happiness as I went out to the parking lot and headed into my car as I turned on the radio trying to think of what Chad was trying to do.

As I made my way to Chad's house, I noticed that no one was home which was quite strange, but I thought nothing of it. I soon stepped out of my car and headed inside with a key that Chad gave me a while ago in case I ever needed to come over.

I made my way up the familiar stairs up to Chad's room knowing that's where he would put the next letter. As I walked into his room, there were two more yellow tulips on his bed with another note by it sitting in front of the flowers.

I sat on his bed as I picked up the letter and started to read,

_Sunshine, _

_See? Not so hard is it? I promise you that you will understand once this is all over, but we never really had our O is for original date and I feel really bad about that. I promise, you won't wind up in Mackenzie Falls for the date and I picked somewhere that you wouldn't think of for our date. _

_So, ready for the next letters?_

_D: Daring_

_E: Excited_

_F: Flustered_

_Now, I know what you're thinking "Why would he use flustered?" Well, remember the first day you met me? Your cheeks were so red I thought you would faint. I know I always have that affect on you, making you blush and smile when you see me, but don't worry, I think it's adorable, Sunshine. _

_Next, I want you to go down to the kitchen and your next clue will be there. Oh, and bring the flowers with. You'll have a bouquet by the end of the day, I promise. _

_Keep on smiling, Sunshine,_

_Chad._

I sighed a bit, "Of course he would remind me," I mutter to myself as I take the flowers and the note and make my way down to the kitchen.

As soon as I got down to the kitchen, on the counter I saw two more yellow tulips and a note sitting right there. I made my way over to one of the barstools and sat down picking up the note.

_Sunshine,_

_Sorry you didn't have to go far for this note but I knew you would go up to my room first, so I thought I would go easy on you today. Now, remember how you told me that you wanted to go back to Wisconsin? Well, I'm thinking that in a few weeks when everything calms down, we should go back up there. I promise that this time we can go for relaxation and not because you feel like we have too._

_So, next three letters?_

_G: Goofy_

_H: Happy_

_I: Intricate_

_Now, I know those are pretty generic, but that's what I like about you. You are so unique in your own way that the simplest words fit you the best. I would be lying if I told you that there are no other words that describe you, but I like to be simple with you and you know that. _

_Oh, and you'll be returning to Mackenzie Falls, we already cleared that with Tim. We just said that you had to go home for a family emergency, although I don't know how that really works out. I don't even know what my show is about sometimes, honestly. _

_So, I want you to go to Condor Studios and head towards the Commissary for your next clue. Oh, and don't worry, I won't make you drive that far for anything._

_You're beautiful, Sunshine,_

_Chad. _

I laughed a little bit to myself as I stood up and took my flowers. As I made my way down to my car, I smiled thinking back to when we went to Wisconsin. Chad always told me that he liked simple pleasures the best, which is hard to believe, but it's true. The more you get to know Chad, the simpler he is.

As soon as I made my way to my car, I put the flowers in the back with the first set and put the notes in my purse trying not to crumple them. I slowly made my way back to Condor Studios, letting the breeze flow through my hair as I sang along with the radio softly.

I soon made my way down there, and when I was there, I noticed that Chad's car wasn't there. As I made my way to the Commissary, I saw Portlyn there talking with Tawni, giggling a little bit.

"Sonny!" they both called out as soon as they saw me. They came running up and hugging my gently, which, I returned their hug.

"Hey, guys," I said with a huge smile on my face, "What are you two doing here?" I ask as I made my way over to the flowers.

They both roll their eyes; "Well, for starters we work here," Tawni said as she throws her arms up in the air pointing around the room, "And second, Chad told us to wait here for you and also to make sure you actually got here," Portlyn said shortly after Tawni.

I nod my head, "Ah, I getcha," I said as I opened the letter, starting to ignore them at this point.

_Sunshine,_

_So I see that you met Tawni and Portlyn here, so that's a good thing. Sorry, I just needed to make sure that you got the clues in the right order. So, I called up your brothers and they told me that you are a huge sucker for Disney movies, so one of these days, we'll have a movie marathon, and you'll be treated like the princess you are. Was that too cheesy?_

_Oh well, here are your next letters,_

_J: Joking_

_K: Kind_

_L: Loving_

_Now, there aren't many words to describe you that start with K, so I went simple again. But, you are the most loving person I have ever met. It's like the time when you first met Leah, I knew that you loved her like she was your little sister, and that's one of the first times that I knew I was in love with you. You always put others before yourself, which is a good thing, but you need to learn to enjoy yourself every now and then, Sunshine. _

_Now, turn around and actually talk to Portlyn and Tawni and they'll help you find the next letter. _

_I love you more than anything, _

_Chad._

I rolled my eyes reading the letter knowing he would know that I was ignoring them. "So, where's my next clue?" I asked clapping my hands together as I turned and faced them.

They both smiled a bit, "We'll show you," they both said as they came up to me and each interlocked an arm with mine as they pulled me over to the So Random! set.

We finally wound up at the big empty space that we used for the prom, "What are we doing here?" I asked them with a confused stare as they both simply laughed and opened the doors revealing a simple table with two tulips and a note.

They closed the doors leaving me alone as I went over and picked up the letter.

_Sunshine, _

_See, I told you I wouldn't make you drive very far. So, I'm sure you remember this place where you had your 'secret prom.' Honestly, it wasn't a bad prom, but the part that made it the best is when we had our dance together. Have you ever noticed that ever since then, whenever we touched, there was literally a spark? I don't know about you, but I sure feel it. _

_I want you to be able to experience a real prom, so maybe one day I'll talk Mr. Condor into letting you actually have one where you aren't sneaking around. _

_Well, here are your next letters, just remember simplicity when you read them. _

_M: Memorable_

_N: Neat_

_O: Optimistic _

_Every date I have with you is memorable even to the point where I can tell people the exact time in which we did things. You are also a very neat person, not in the organized way I mean. I can listen to you talk about Wisconsin and I'll just be in awe of you and I'll have to hold myself back from kissing you right then and there. Now, you're probably the most optimistic person I will ever meet. You never stop smiling even when there is a tragedy and you can always pull yourself through it. I'm so proud of you, Sunshine, you have no idea._

_Now, go back to your apartment for your next letters and flowers, and there are only a few more, don't worry. _

_Remember, I love you,_

_Chad._

I laughed a little bit as I rolled my eyes knowing that Chad was trying not to be cheesy with this letter. You could tell this was hard for Chad to spill his feelings out on a piece of paper, but honestly, he knows that it means a lot to me.

I picked up the flowers and started to walk out of the studio and head towards my car. When I got into my car, I added the flowers to the bunch and started to drive home trying to figure out what Chad is planning in the end, but I came up with drawing a blank.

When I got home, I walked up my stairs and opened my door, immediately heading towards my room knowing that's where the next note was. When I got to my room, I saw the flowers and the note perfectly placed in the center of my bed.

I laughed a little bit to myself as I sat down on my bed and began to read the note.

_Sunshine, _

_So, we're almost to the end of the alphabet with the characterizes to describe you, and we're almost done with the game, well, sort of. I've told you time and time again that this isn't a game to me and that this is real, and I think you finally believe me._

_I know I have a pretty big track record when it comes to this kind of stuff, and I'm sorry that it took me so long just to know that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know that we're pretty young still, but love will always find a way. _

_So, here are your next letters,_

_P: Pretty_

_Q: Quirky_

_R: Real_

_You are the most beautiful, gorgeous, and prettiest girl I know. The way that your hair falls down perfectly on your shoulders and frames your beautiful big brown eyes makes my heart stop every time I see you walk towards me. You are also very quirky, in a good way I mean. You're always so out there and you're never embarrassed of who you are, and that's honestly one of the most admirable things about you. You aren't afraid to be you, which leads us to you being real. You don't hide who you are. Even though you have your flaws like everyone else, you embrace them and use them to the best potential. _

_So, now you're going to head over to the arcade where we had our first date. Don't worry, I sent Tawni and Portlyn there to set everything up so you won't have to talk to any strangers. _

_Never stop being you, Sunshine,_

_Chad. _

As soon as I finished reading the letter, I was in tears at this point. I couldn't stop smiling knowing that this letter took so much thought from Chad. I knew that I was in love with him, but I never knew how to express it and Chad was just fine with that.

As I made my way down to my car with the note and the flowers, I put on my sunglasses so people wouldn't know that I was crying as I started to drive off. It took a while to get there, but it was worth it.

As I stepped inside, I saw Tawni and Portlyn standing there holding the flowers and the note. I laughed a little bit as I hugged both of them and took the stuff down to the table where Chad and I sat on our date as I began to read the note.

_Sunshine, _

_Remember when you recorded your first album? Well, my dad finally released it to me and it is amazing. You are a natural singer with so much potential with your career. Honestly, I don't know why you're acting. I know that you love it, but have you thought about music? And also, I'm not just saying that because you are my girlfriend. You really have so much inside of you that you need to just let loose every now and then. _

_Now, I'm going to admit something to you that I've never told anyone else. When they were finding a new girl for So Random! the cast of Mackenzie Falls got to pick who it was because of this feud. We had to pick someone where we wouldn't want to fight with them, and after days, we got down to three finalists: you and two other people. In the end, it all came down to me, and when I saw you smile, I knew that I had to have you working with me. _

_So, now you know part of the reason why you're here. And, in no means am I saying that you are not talented, because you can make me laugh with the simplest joke in the book. I love your sense of humor, and honestly, So Random! would be nothing without you. _

_Ready for your next letters?_

_S: Soul_

_T: Talented_

_U: Unique_

_As I said before, the passion you put inside of your music is what gives you the soul aspect. You don't write about breakups like most people do, but you write from the heart telling what you feel when something happens, not that it just happened. So, going along with that, you are one of the most talented people I have ever met. You are going places, Sonny Munroe, you are going very far. And finally, you are the most unique person I have ever come across. You always know what to say and what to do, and you always add your own touch to it. _

_So, now you're going to go back to the Studio and go to your dressing room for the second to last letter and flowers. Don't worry; this is the last time you have to drive. _

_I love you, Sunshine, _

_Chad. _

After I finished reading the letter, I heard Tawni and Portlyn laughing over my shoulders. I looked up and rolled my eyes a bit, "May I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

They shook their heads as they came out of the booth and stood a few feet away, "No, I just think he's really sweet and we wanted to see your reaction," they said smiling a bit as they straightened out their clothes.

I smiled a bit, "Well, thank you," I said nodding my head, "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go back to the studio. I'll see you later," I said to both of them as I gave them each a quick hug.

As I made my way back to the studio, I started to get a little anxious wondering what all was going on. I sighed to myself, "Come on, Sonny, just let your boyfriend do something nice for you," I muttered to myself trying to calm myself down.

When I got there, I rushed into my dressing room and saw the flowers and the note on my desk. I smiled a bit as I sat down in my chair picking up the letter.

_Sunshine,_

_So, I'm running out of things to say at this point, but I'm going to do my best to open up to you. I know that we've had a few rough times while we were dating and I'm very sorry about that, truly honestly sorry for every tear I made you shed. I do my best to make things up to you, and I know that you hate it when I buy you things, but that's the thing, that's how I apologize to people. I need to buy people's forgiveness when I know I hurt them, and then you came along, and I just tried to be myself. _

_I know that you hated me for the first year that you were here, but that's because when I tried to be myself, it would come out in jerk form and I didn't know how to stop it. Then, when we were forced to go out, I found out it was easy when it was just me and you because I didn't have to impress anyone. Honestly, I want to be you: a small town girl from Wisconsin with a dream. Well, I'm not a girl, but I wish I could start out with just a dream, not an interview. If I knew that I could have had you in Wisconsin, I would have moved there in a heartbeat._

_You are the only thing that I look forward to seeing every day because I know that when I see you I will smile and I will laugh no matter what you do. I know we can go far together if we get the chance. Now that I have this chance, I'm not going to blow it with you. You aren't a supermodel and you aren't a top notch actress which is why I love you. You're just…Sonny, which is the best thing I could ever want. You are yourself and you are perfect. _

_V: Variety_

_W: Wishful_

_X: X-traordinary_

_Now, you're probably thinking what these words mean, and honestly, I barely know. Well, you are a variety. You are happy, you are intelligent, you are adorable, so when I'm with you, I get the best thing about a girl; variety. You never disappoint me, Sunshine. Like I said above, you had a dream or a wish, and it came true. You also had a wish that we could be friends, and look at where we are now; we're in love and that will never change. And honestly, for X, nothing starts with X, but you are extraordinary. You are Sonny and you are the best Sonny I know. You can do anything and make it cute. Stupid cute. _

_So, meet me in the Mackenzie Falls set for your last letter and flowers. _

_Put on a smile, Sunshine, _

_Chad. _

I sat in my chair at a loss for words. Honestly, I don't know what to think. Chad just spilled his heart out to me for the first time since I've met him, and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever read.

I slowly stood up intending on meeting him on his set as soon as I could, but I didn't want to seem too desperate, so I took my time with a fast walk. As I was walking, thoughts just kept rushing through my head trying to figure out what to say to Chad when I see him.

I took a deep breath as I stood at the door of the Mackenzie Falls entrance wearing a simple yellow skirt that goes down to my knees and a white blouse to pull off the whole summer look. I opened the door to see a trail of rose petals leading to where the scenes take place.

I walked slowly along the path, taking in deep breaths as I go. As soon as I got there, I saw Chad with his back turned back to me while in front of my there was one simple plastic flower with the final note.

_Sunshine, _

_Well, here you are, you're at the end of this game. It took me weeks to think of this, so here is our date. O is for original and this is the most original thing that I can think of. I just wanted this date to come from the heart, and judging by your look right about now, it seems like it has. _

_So, you're last two letters,_

_Y: Youthful _

_Z: Zany_

_Now, I know there isn't much to explain since we had a date for youthful and zany is just a universal term, but I just want you to know that I love you. _

_I will love you until this last flower dies, Sunshine,_

_Chad._

As I looked up from the note, I saw Chad turned around with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back at him as I ran and threw myself into his arms for a hug.

He tightened his arms around my waist as he kissed my cheek, "Well hello there," he said in a whisper laughing a bit.

I pulled away withmy arms still around his neck, "I love you," I said through tears, "Thank you so much," I said as I pulled him closer again for another hug unable to control my emotions right now.

He smiled a bit as he tightened his grip one last time before pulling away. He started to pace around the room before settling in front of my again, "Sonny, I'm in love with you," he said finally like he was struggling for words.

"I know I will never love another person as much as I love you and I know that you feel the same way about me. I can't hold this inside of me anymore. I know we're young, but I don't care. I don't care what other people say about us because all that matters is that I have you and that you feel the same way about me," he said taking in a deep breath.

As soon as he finished, he got down on one knee looking up to me with his eyes full of adoration, "Allison Elizabeth Munroe, will you marry me?" he asked as I stood back taken aback at a loss for words with a single tear coming out of my eye.

* * *

**HA...bet you weren't expecting that, now were you?**

**Now...what do you guys think I should do with this?**

**Should Sonny say YES or NO**

**It's up to YOU to decide!**

**Now, I know I really didn't put L is for laugh in this because I wanted it to be a cliffy. **

**Now, I promise I will have the next chapter up within a few weeks because school is coming to an end, I need to study some more. But! It won't be as long as last time, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE!**

**So...please review so I know what to do! **

**OH AND CONGRATS! We reached the 500 review mark so you know what that means...**

**SEQUEL!**

**Now...since we're half way done with the story, I think we can reach a 1000 reviews, don't you?**

**So I want all of you to review your little hearts out! **

**I love every single one of you and you are all beautiful!**

**~~Sammiee!  
**


	20. P and K

**Hey all=]**

**So I'm back...after months...but I'm back and I'm going to finish the story no matter what.**

**I got a lot of pm's/reviews asking why I wasn't updating, but here's my thing:**

**1) This story, before this chapter, was 115,400 words, which, according to the 250 word per page format, is 462 pages, which is about 2 novels. So in my defense, I was tired and I just didn't want to write anymore for a while.**

**2) Each chapter is roughly about 10,000 words after chapter 5. 10,000 words is 40 pages. 40 pages is about two chapters in a book. I started this chapter at around noon today, and it took me about 6 hours to finish writing it. This is an all day process and I do the best I can.**

**3) Not a lot of people are reading it anymore. The reason I ask people to review is so I know people are actually reading and so I know that I should continue to write.**

**4) I'm a high school junior. I have a lot on my plate as it is, and I'm more focused on schoolwork, so that's why I didn't update all semester. I'm sorry, but I want to go to college, so I worked for my A's and my fanfic just had to take 2nd priority.**

**5) I just wasn't in the 'romantic' mood for a long time. I didn't feel like writing about it because of my depression. I like to be in the mood in order to write a chapter, and since people don't like the drama as much, it's mostly fluff and I want to be happy when I write it, not depressed.**

**BUT**

**here is P and K- the moment we have all been waiting for=] (Important A/N at the bottom regarding the rest of the story!)**

**So sit back**

**relax**

**and enjoy=]**

* * *

**Chapter 16: P is for Perfect as K is for Keeper**

_(Flashback 1)- Pre- dating_

**Chad's POV**

I cringed again as she stormed away for the third time today on set. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair trying to figure out if I should apologize or not. I mean, I am Chad Dylan Cooper, so I guess I shouldn't, but come on, three times?

You see, Sonny is a different species of girl. She's been on So Random! for about six months now and I feel like I've known her for forever, and trust me, not in a good way.

"Cooper!" Portlyn yelled across the room.

I rolled my eyes as I sauntered across the room trying to figure out what she wants from me, "What?" I said snapping at her.

She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "You're due on set and you're five minutes late. Tim isn't happy," she said as she walked away.

I sighed a bit as I straightened my tie and put on my acting face and walked over to the set, "Sorry about that," I said as I walked up to where Chloe was and looked over my script for the last time before we shot the scene.

"Final warning, Cooper," Tim, the director, yelled to me as he sat down on his directors chair, took the script in his hand, and motioned to the camera man, "And action!" he yelled.

I turned my back so I'm facing the wall of books as Chloe came around to me and begged for me to turn around, "Mackenzie, you know it was a mistake, I'm sorry!" she pleaded with me.

I turned around and faced her with my eyes all sad and narrowed, "No, Chloe, you don't get to apologize!" I said yelling at her, "Trevor is my best friend and you think its okay to apologize to me? Just leave, Chloe, I can't even stand to look at you anymore," I said in a disgusted tone as I turned my back on her again.

She came back around to face me with a look of determination in her eyes, "Mackenzie, we all make mistakes," she said while looking up to me as she put her hand on the side of my face, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

I shook my head as I put my hand on hers and pulled it off of my face, "I was in love with you and you just tore everything we had apart," I say walking away from her, "We will never have what we had, Sonny," I said before I even realized what just came out of my mouth.

"Cut!" Tim called as he slammed his script down on the table as he usually does. "Chad, this is the fifth time in two days where you've said Sonny instead of Chloe. Get your act together and come back when you're ready to act," he said as everyone started to walk away.

I sighed to myself as I ran my fingers through my perfect hair as I took my script and started to look over it again as I walked away.

I decided to just take a walk around the set to try to get my mind off what has been happening lately. I made my way over to the So Random! set without even realizing it. A few moments later, someone crashed into me and we both fell down.

"Hey, watch where you're going," I snapped at whoever it was before I stood up brushing myself off before I looked down to the ground, "Oh, Sonny," I said as she stood up looking angry.

"Thanks for the help," she said rolling her eyes as she picked up her stuff from the ground and started to walk away, "And I'm not the one with my face in a script," she said before she rounded the corner and walked away.

I went over to the nearest wall and kicked it as hard as I can, "What is wrong with me today?" I asked myself as I went over everything that's happened between Sonny and me today.

After a few minutes, I decided to just head over to my dressing room and just calm down a little bit. As soon as I got inside, I sat down at my desk and stared at a blank piece of paper with a pen in my hand trying to figure out what to write to her.

_Dear, Sonny,_

_I'm sorry, okay? I'm not good at this stuff, and by this stuff, I mean having friends. I know that I told you that I'd be willing to try, but I just can't seem to find the right words to say to you without you getting mad at me or throwing something at me. Yes, I know I've upset you, and I really am sorry, I'm just trying to figure everything out for myself._

_How about this, you and I go out for some coffee sometime? Get to know each other a bit, or we can just sit there in an awkward silence if you want, I don't care. I want to make it up to you soon so you won't hate me. After all, what are friends for?_

_Call me as soon as you get this letter. I want to apologize in person._

_Sincerely,_

_TV's, Chad Dylan Cooper._

I smiled a little bit to myself as I read over the letter and nodded my head in approval, "Not too nice but not too cocky. Perfect," I said to myself as I got up and went to go find Josh the mailman.

After a while of walking around the studios, I finally found him and rolled my eyes as I handed him the letter, "Give this to Sonny Munroe, oh, and go and get her a dozen yellow tulips," I said as I handed him a wad of cash and he nodded his head and walked away from me without saying a word.

"Jerk," I muttered to myself as I decided to go back to my dressing room and just play a little bit of guitar.

I sat down with my acoustic guitar and a pad of paper and a pencil as I started to just strum out random chords trying to make a song.

_I don't know how to say this, and I don't know what to do_

_But every time I see a yellow flower it makes me think of you._

_Every word I say and every action I make_

_I know it makes your heart break_

_But if this is the only song I'll ever be able to sing to you_

_Then this one song is what I have to do._

I sang through this one verse over and over trying to get my emotions into it, and when I finally got it, I smiled in approval in what I just came up with.

Within a few more minutes of just strumming and trying to think of the next lyrics, I felt my phone vibrate. Without looking at who was calling, I answered it anyways, "CDC, what it do?" I answered in my normal preppy tone.

I could hear her sigh on the other end of the line, "Thank you for the flowers and the note, Chad, it was very beautiful," she said as I could just imagine her smiling.

I smiled a little bit as I put my guitar down next to me and I leaned back into the sofa, "No problem. So, what do you say? Want to go get some coffee with me?" I asked right away.

She didn't take that long to respond, "Sure, I'll meet you in your dressing room in five," she said before she hung up the phone.

I smiled to myself as I got up and put my guitar back on its stand in the corner of the room and I went into my bathroom and straightened myself out before Sonny got here.

Exactly five minutes later, I heard someone knock at the door. I quickly walked over to the door and answered it with a half smile tugging at the corner of my lips, "Hey," I said as I opened the door all the way and let her in.

She smiled as soon as she saw me, "Hey, thanks for inviting me," she said while I nodded closed the door and walked over to where she was.

"No problem," I said as I grabbed my jacket from off the couch and looked over to where she was, "Are you ready to go?" I asked as I picked up my car keys waiting for a response.

She looked over and smiled to me, "Yeah," she said as we both walked out of the studio together without saying a word as we walked in a comfortable silence.

When we got into my car, she looked over to me for a few seconds before sighing a bit, "Can we just go one day without fighting, Chad?" she asks me while I looked over to her a bit surprised.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, Sonny, I wish we could but there's just always something to argue about between us. Honestly, I think we both just like to argue with each other. Always makes the day a little more…interesting," I said with a little laugh while she looked over to me and smiled.

She sighed a bit as she leaned back into her seat, "I don't like to argue," she said after a few seconds in a hushed tone, "I don't like to be mean to anyone, but you like to be mean to other people and you live off of that. That's what I don't understand about you, Chad," she said shaking her head a bit, "You don't care if you hurt a person. You only care about making yourself look good and making everyone else look bad. The only reason we fight is because it gives you a sense of pride to know that you've risen above the other person. I would like to not fight in all honesty," she said softly before looking out the window.

I sat there staring at the road trying to think of something to say back to that. "You're right," is all that I got out before she turned back to me.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I said you're right," I said a little louder, "I like making everyone else look bad so that I can look good and if I have to hurt people, then I'll do it. You're the first person I've really ever apologized to," I admitted, "I like yelling too I guess. I don't like other people having control over me. I like to be in charge and I like people doing things my way. So yes, you're right, Sonny. I hurt people for my own selfish reasons," I said to her while I looked over to her and saw her mouth agape just a bit.

"Thank you," she said softly while she smiled just a little, "Thank you for finally admitting it," she said.

"Anything for you, Sonny," I said truthfully, and for once, I think she finally understood.

_(Flashback 2)- While dating_

**Sonny's POV**

"Stupid sparkly eye," I muttered as I walked into the door of my apartment.

My mom came out of the kitchen and greeted me with a smile, "Hey, honey," she said while she came over and sat down on the couch, "And what did Chad do today?" she asked like she was on a rote speaker.

I sighed as I dropped all my things down on the dining room table and sat down on the couch next to her, "It's more like what he didn't do. He's just such a jerk!" I said in an exasperated tone.

My mom rolled her eyes a bit as she laughed, "Sonny, he does this every day to you, and every day you say he'll change and guess what, he never does. Why don't you just ignore him for a little while? Give him some time to figure himself out," she suggested.

I got up and shook my head as I started to pace around the room a bit, "That's exactly what I've been doing. I've been ignoring him all week, taking different breaks, taking a different lunch, and changing my routes around the studio, and when he saw me, he accused me of hiding from him and then we just started arguing about it. I told him I didn't want to see him anymore and that's why I've been avoiding him and then he just left! He just left out of the blue!" I said in an angry tone as I sat back down on the couch.

My mom looked at me with a confused glance, "Then I don't get it. Why are you mad at him then? He left you alone, didn't he?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, because when he left, he left and went to go get me flowers. He got me a bouquet of beautiful flowers and note saying that he was sorry and that he wanted to try to get along from now on. That's the problem. He thinks he can just buy my forgiveness!"

She laughed a bit, "At least he's trying," she pointed out.

I sighed as I put my head in my hands for a few seconds before looking back up to her, "No, no he's not. He's not trying at all because if he was trying, he would have had me the first week I was at the studio. He's trying to slowly drive me insane to the point where I'll finally give in."

"Give in to what exactly?"

I took a deep breath before I looked back up to her, "To falling in love with him!" I exclaimed.

Mom laughed a bit, "Oh, honey that ship has sailed a long time ago."

I nodded my head agreeing with her, "I know it has. He just makes it so hard for me to actually talk to him and actually give us, what he wants, a fighting chance. He needs some kind of miracle for me to even look at him anymore. When he screws up, he buys flowers, he writes songs, he delivers notes with heartbreaking words in them that just makes me want to forgive him for everything he's ever done, and I just don't want to do it. I want him to say it in person, but he never will."

My mom smiled, "Well, what do you want to say to him?" she asked after a few seconds.

I got up off of the couch exasperated with her, "What do I want to say? I want to say that I fell for him the minute he said my name on the first day I was at the studios. I want to say that even though he's rough around the edges he can be sweet and kind and caring and he can be whatever he wants to be without the jerk rep behind it. I want to say that even though I say I hate him, I don't and I would do anything I could to prove it to him. I just want to say that he's…he's…he's perfect and I wouldn't want him to change for anything," I said in a very small voice before I sat back down onto the couch.

"Then go tell him that," she said with an encouraging smile.

I looked up to my mom and nodded a bit as I grabbed my jacket and made my way towards my car.

I drove the familiar route to Chad's house, not even bothering to call him to let him know that I was coming over. I sighed to myself knowing that my mom was right: I had to tell him how I really felt at some point or another.

We've only been out on a few of the letter dates, and the times we have can either be really good or really bad. At work, he's still his old arrogant self sometimes, but when we're just alone, he's the sweetest person ever and that's what really bothers me. It's like he ashamed to be around me when I'm at So Random! That's why there is a need for an ultimatum. He needs to decide what he wants to do, because if he won't drop out of this bet, then I will to actually save myself from getting hurt.

When I made my way up his driveway, I got out of the car and slowly made my way to his front door. I took in a deep breath before I knocked on his door a few times as I kept my head low trying to figure out what I'm going to say before he answered the door.

A few seconds later, he answered the door with a sad smile on his face, "Sonny," he said simply.

I didn't say anything to him as I entered his house and stood in the middle of his living room waiting for him to come in and follow me. "Are you okay?" he asked when he came into the living room and saw my distraught expression on my face.

I shook my head and looked up to him finally, "No, and just let me talk. Don't interrupt me and don't say anything until I'm finished," I told him while he simply nodded.

"I'm angry. I'm so angry at you that sometimes I wonder why I even fell for you in the first place. You make me so mad sometimes and sometimes, just sometimes, I feel like leaving because of it. You're only nice to me when we're alone and I hate that about you. I hate that you are embarrassed to even be around me and I hate it that you don't even try to make friends with my friends. I hate it that I fell in love with you!" I finally exclaimed while he continued to just stare at me, not knowing what to say.

Before he could say anything, I decided to keep talking, "I hate it that you don't love me back the way I love you," I said in a softer tone. "I don't hate you at all no matter how many times I may say it to you. I don't hate you; I just hate myself for letting me think that. You're Chad Dylan Cooper and I'm just Sonny Munroe. You're famous and I'm a small town girl from Wisconsin. You can get anything you possibly want by smiling at the person and I've worked so hard to get to where I am right now. You're perfect, and I'm just, well, I'm just ordinary," I said in a whisper to which I don't even know if he heard any of what I just said.

Chad laughed a little bit, and I started to get angry just at the fact. "Before you get angry," he stated as he slowly came over to where I was standing, "Just hear me out, okay, Sunshine?" he said with his breathtaking smile.

He laughed again as he picked up my hand in his and looked at me in the eyes, "Sonny, I am everything but perfect," he said after a few seconds, "I don't see how you see that. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, you're right, but you're Allison Munroe," he said with a bigger smile, "You are the one that makes everything worth it. Trust me, if you were ordinary, you wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't be in California making a name for yourself, but you'd be in Wisconsin and not funny. I got here from luck, just luck, but you got here from raw talent. You are the most extraordinary person that I think anyone has ever met," he said with sincerity in his eyes.

I shook my head as I pulled my hand from his grip, "You're just saying that to make me feel better," I said as I wiped away some tears that fell down.

He rolled his eyes, "No, I didn't. I would have told you that you're perfect and wouldn't have gave it a second thought if I was doing it to make you feel better, but I can't stop thinking about it. It hurt to see you in pain and it hurts to see you not happy. I want you to be happy, and I want you to be happy with me if it's possible," he said with a small laugh, "and the fact that you picked me out of every guy in the entire universe means the world to me, so there is no way that I could be embarrassed to be seen with you. I'm not embarrassed at all. I'm jealous if anything," he said laughing a bit.

I looked up to him to meet his honest eyes. He smiled down to me, "You, Allison Sonny Munroe, are the definition of perfect. I am so proud to even know you, and the fact that I get to hold you when I want, I get to kiss you when I want, and I get to make you smile when I want is what makes me who I am. You taught me that imperfection is beauty. I don't hate you at all. I fell in love with you the same way you fell in love with me and that will never ever change," he said seriously.

"I love you," he said as he put his hand under my chin so I had to look up at him, "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I'm not there for you at work, but I promise, and I swear, that I will be there for you from now on. I promise that I will always love you," he said while he leaned down and kissed my forehead softly.

I nodded my head after a few seconds, "Thank you," I said as I looked up to him, "Thank you for finally admitting it," I whispered with a smile on my face.

_(Flashback 3) – While dating_

**Sonny's POV**

_Tell me what to do-o about you_

_Something on your mind, baby all of the time, you can clear out a room_

'_Cuz it's been a long time coming, I say it's nothing new_

_Tell me what to do-o about you_

"Thinking about Chad again?" Tawni asked as she came walking into our dressing room.

I sighed to myself wishing I had locked the door when I came in. I nodded my head as I put my guitar, pad of paper, and pen down on the seat in front of me, "Yeah," I admitted as I leaned back against my seat, "He's been getting on my nerves a lot lately," I said softly.

She laughed a little bit as she sat down next to me on the couch, "When has he not gotten on your nerves?" she asked as a joke before I glared at her. She quickly got the hint and backed down a bit, "You know that's not what I meant, Sonny. What I meant is that Chad always finds a way to ruins someone's day."

I laughed a bit as I nodded my head, "He means well. He means well in his own head, but when he begins to talk, that's when the problem hits. He either says the right thing or he says the exact opposite of what you want to hear. I told him I didn't think I was doing my best this week because I've been a little distracted with my family and everything, and he tells me not to worry about it because my career wasn't going anywhere with So Random! anyways."

Tawni drew in a sharp breath, "What an ass!" she exclaimed loudly as she got up off of the couch and stared down at me, "I swear, I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind!" she said before she stormed off towards the door.

I sighed as I stood up and called out, "Tawni, wait!" I said before she turned around, "Just don't do anything. It'll make it worse and I'm sure he doesn't want to hear about it right now. Just give him a while," I said softly before I sat back down and ran my fingers through my hair.

She sighed as she slowly made her way back to where I was sitting. "Sonny," she started out slowly, "I know that I don't act like I care, but I do, and I care about your relationship with Chad because I look out for you to make sure you're safe. I take guys very seriously as you know," she said laughing a bit.

"Chad is a Hollywood actor and he will always think about his rep before anything else. I know he aid that you're the one he cares about most, but really, he is just looking out for his career. I'm pretty sure it's in his contract to downplay So Random! I've known Chad since we were kids, and I know he can change, but until he has his career on the line, he won't. Chad doesn't change," she said in a whisper.

I nodded a bit in agreement, "He can, but it's only for a few days or weeks even, and then he's back to when I first met him. We have more bad times then good times lately and I don't know what I did to him to make him go back to this way," I said shaking my head.

"Sonny, you've done nothing wrong," Tawni said as she put her hand on my arm, "You just have to let Chad calm down, give him a few days, and then he'll be back to sweet Chad. I feel bad that I was the one that put you up to this in the first place," she admitted softly, "I know I may seem harsh to you, but I care, and I hate seeing you hurt over this guy. He's just a guy, Sonny. You'll find one that treats you like a queen someday and then you'll know that it was worth it, and if that's not Chad, then so what? You'll find a better Chad, I promise," she said with a smile.

I smiled sadly up to her, "Thanks, Tawni," I whispered up to her. Although what she wanted to say didn't come out the right way, she still managed to make it heartfelt.

After a few minutes of sitting there in silence, we both heard a knock at the door. The door opened itself and when both Tawni and I turned around, we saw Chad standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a guilty expression on his face, "Can I come in?" he asked in a sad voice after a few seconds.

Tawni looked over to me and I nodded saying it was okay for her to leave. She got up off of the couch and made her way out of the room, closing the door on her way out. Chad took that as his cue to come inside, and he set the flowers down on my vanity table before coming over and sitting on the couch next to me.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time.

Chad shook his head with an angry expression, "Don't you dare apologize to me, Sonny," he said before his expression softened a bit, "I mean that as in you've done nothing wrong. If anything, I should be groveling for you acceptance," he said while stared down to his hands in his lap.

"It's okay," I say softly, knowing that I actually really did mean it.

He looked up and shook his head, "I was out of line for saying that to you. I was mad because rehearsal didn't go great this morning and then I got in trouble for it, and then you came over, and I don't know, something just set me off and I took my anger out on you. You are one of the most talented actors I have ever met and you didn't deserve any of what I said to you. Just because you're on So Random! doesn't mean you aren't a good actor, and honestly, you're one of the best. Comedy is so hard to do and I can't even do it. I didn't mean what I said at all," he said again before looking back down to his hands.

I sighed as I sat up from my spot and moved next to Chad as I put my hand on his, "It's okay, really, it is," I say with an encouraging smile, "I should have thought about what I said and I knew you were upset because you weren't your usual self, and I just pushed you over the edge. The flowers are beautiful you know," I said looking over to my vanity.

He smiled a bit, "I hope so," he said softly, "It's hard remembering which flowers I've already bought you. I try to mix it up every time I screw things up," he said.

I shook my head, "You didn't screw up, Chad," I said while he looked up, "If you screwed up, we'd be broken up by now. If you screwed up, I'd be crying. If you screwed up, I would say that I love you. You got me while tulips, Chad," I said with a smile.

He looked up with a confused expression, "I know I did," he said after a few seconds.

"White flowers mean new beginnings," I said as I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "We hit a roadblock, and guess what, we got over it. We have a lot of those, but that's just because we're Chad and Sonny and we were never meant to work out. I don't care if you yell at me sometimes. We all have our bad days, and today was yours. I know that if I ever needed you, you'd be there for me, and I just want you to know that if you ever need me, even if it's something stupid, I'm here for you too, you know," I said softly while Chad nodded.

"I know you are," he said while he straightened up a bit, "That's why I get mad at myself sometimes. I feel like you're the better one in the relationship and you're the one that's keeping us together. I don't feel like I contribute much anymore," he said.

I laughed a bit while he looked back to me, "You're doing everything right, Chad. That's what a relationship is supposed to be. A relationship is supposed to be feeling comfortable around each other and not need to always be going out and doing something. It's just supposed to be natural and relaxing, and that's what you're doing. You're doing everything right. It was just a bad day."

"That still doesn't change the fact that I called you talentless. You should be angry with me right now, not be telling me that everything is okay. I know if I was you, I'd be angry and I'd be seething and I wouldn't forgive me for anything. I brought you flowers because that's all I can think of doing. I don't know how to apologize in a way that'll make the bad go away," he said in a dejected tone.

That's what hurts. I hated seeing Chad so desolate and down. That means that I'm doing a bad job as a girlfriend; I'm not telling him the right things and I'm not doing a good job in making sure that he's happy.

Instead of talking, I leaned over to him and gently kissed him. After a few seconds of him kissing me back, I put my hand on the side of his face to pull him closer to me, showing him that I wasn't going anywhere.

After a while, we finally pulled away from each other, and I left my hand on his face to make sure that he'd still be looking at me. "I love you," I whispered to him with a small smile.

"I love you too," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed me gently for a few seconds before pulling away and standing up.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him, "You're a keeper, Sonny Munroe. I'm not letting you out my sight ever again," he said with his breathtaking smile as he took my hand in his and walked out of my dressing room and towards his car so we could go home.

_(Present day)_

**Chad's POV**

I stared at Sonny for what seemed like hours before she even opened her mouth to answer the question. Every time she seemed like she was going to talk, she went back into a little trance in her mind.

"Sonny?" I asked carefully after a while of her not responding.

After a few seconds, she looked back up to me with a huge smile before she nodded her head and walking up to me, "Yes!" she said while I breathed a sigh of relief in my own mind. I smiled as I took her left hand in mine and I slid the simple, yet elegant, ring onto her finger.

Sonny then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me hard, yet passionately. I smiled into the kiss as I wound my arms down around her waist, pulling her as close to me as I could manage.

"Welcome to the family Mrs. soon to be Allison Elizabeth Munroe Cooper," I said against her lips while she pulled away and looked up to me

_(Flashback 1) – Pre- Dating_

**Chad's POV**

"Will the cast of Mackenzie Falls please meet in the board room in five minutes, thank you," the intercom said during one of our breaks over at the Falls. I groaned to myself: a meeting in the board room means that Mr. Condor will be there and someone will most likely be fired. I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of the So Random! people honestly. Their performance _has_ been lacking and Mr. Condor probably just wants to congratulate us on being the number one tween drama.

Portlyn met up with me as we made our way quietly to the board room, both of us thinking the same thing. "Someone's fired?" she asked me quietly while I simply shrugged my shoulders.

When we got to the board room, everyone else was already there, including Mr. Condor. "Glad you finally came to join us," he said while Portlyn and I took our seats next to each other.

Mr. Condor and Marshall from So Random! made their way to the front of the room as they both turned to face us. "The feud between Mackenzie Falls and So Random is over as over as of today," Mr. Condor started off while I chuckled silently to myself.

Marshall wiped his forehead before he began talking, "What Mr. Condor means is that we're getting a new cast member," he said nervously while I sighed thinking that this can't be good. "As all of you already know, Mandy quit and we need a new replacement. We're down to our final three, and we thought you," he said while he pointed to me specifically, "could pick out which one you could manage to be civilized to," he explained before he looked to Mr. Condor as he nodded his head in approval.

"We're down to three: Sally Hayes, Thomas Putnam, and Sonny Munroe. We'll let you see their audition tapes and you can pick which one you like the most and which one you won't scare off within a week. The winner will be here in two weeks so you'll have enough time to prepare," he said while he rolled his eyes while he signaled for a man to turn off the lights and start the projector before he sat down to watch.

The first one, Sally Hayes, was unbearable to watch. I don't even know why she made it down to the final three. She was blonde, cocky, and arrogant, and since I'm already here, we don't need another me. And honestly, she wasn't even funny at all. I feel like she was reading a premade script as she was sending in her audition tape and trying just way too hard.

After that abomination, we had to sit through the next one. Thomas Putnam was better than Sally, but not by much. He acted too much like Cloudy and Rainy, and not in a good way. It's like he wanted to put himself into danger to be funny, and we can't have that around the studio. If he came onto the show, our studio would be up in flames within a week.

Before we watched the last one, Mr. Condor stood back up at the front of the room, "And finally, we have Sonny Munroe. She didn't send in an audition tape. She has her own comedy web show and one our producers found her on the internet and sent in the tape for us to see," he explained quickly before he sat back down.

When the lights went off and the screen turned on, I swear, I smiled for the first time. She smiled and introduced herself to the camera like she's been doing it for years and then, she just started to act. She was actually funny. She had more talents than all of the Random's combined. I didn't even have to finish the video before I stood up and looked over to Mr. Condor.

"This is the one that I want. Tell Sonny Munroe that she's coming to Hollywood," I stated simply before I sat back down.

Mr. Condor signaled for the lights to come back on while he faced the rest of my cast. "So, is it in agreement that Sonny will be the newest member of So Random!" he asked

Everyone in the cast turned their heads to look at me before I nodded. They all turned back to Mr. Condor and nodded their heads saying yes. Mr. Condor smile a bit as he clapped his hands together, "Great, she will be here in two weeks. Learn to get along or you'll be off the show," he said simply before he turned and walked out of the room.

When everyone else got up and left the room, Portlyn came up to me and smiled a bit, "So why did we pick Sonny?" she asked simply as we began to walk back to the set.

I shrugged my shoulders, "She was the most decent. I couldn't be able to stand Sally or Thomas on the show. I'd want to punch Sally in the face and then I'm pretty sure Thomas would set the building on fire, so Sonny looked like a safe bet. She wasn't arrogant and she didn't hurt herself to get laughs. I mean, what's the worst she could do?" I asked while laughing without humor.

Portlyn shrugged, "Or you picked her because she's pretty," she said looking down to the ground.

I rolled my eyes, "Portlyn, please, she's going to be a Random. I would never be with a Random and I would never even give her a second glance. She's the enemy now, and she looks like a good fight. Who knows, maybe you'll learn to dislike her too."

She sighed, "Oh come on, Chad. Just give her a break. She's not even in Hollywood yet and you're already trying to find something to argue with her on. You don't even know her!" she exclaimed while she stopped in the middle of the hallway.

I stopped with her and laughed a bit, "I don't have to know her to know that she's not someone I like. When she comes, I'm going to treat her just like anyone else that I've ever met. She's not on the Falls so she's not going to be treated like she is. It's as simple as that."

She rolled her eyes, "Chad, grow up for once," she said before she huffed and walked away from me like she usually does when she's angry.

"She's not pretty," I muttered to myself, "she's beautiful," I said even quieter as I made my way back over to the set with my head hung low trying to figure out what I'm going to do when little Miss Sunshine comes to Hollywood, and most importantly, the rival show. This would make one good Mackenzie Falls episode.

_(Flashback 2)- Pre-dating_

**Chad's POV**

"Knock knock," a familiar voice said while she entered my dressing room.

I sighed a bit as I got up off of my couch and came face to face with a Miss. Sonny Munroe. "What do you want and how did you even get in here?" I ask a little harsher than I expected.

Sonny quickly brushed it off and came further into the room, "Well, it was a replacement security guard because Murphy is on vacation and I told him that I'd be in and out, I just needed to ask you a question, and he said I could go in because I wasn't on your banned wall. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go and do something," she said shrugging a bit.

"What makes you think I want to do something with you?" I said before I even thought about it. When I looked down, I saw her eyes were filled with hurt and I immediately felt bad, "Wait, that came out wrong," I said quickly while I mentally slapped myself.

Sonny looked down to the ground, still obviously hurt by both comments, "Sonny," I said quickly while she looked up, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little surprised as all. What I meant to say is what and why," I explained myself quickly.

She sighed a bit before looking up to me, "You looked like you were having a bad day, and when my friends have a bad day, we go out and try to make them feel better, because that' what friends do. I didn't mean anything fancy or even public if you didn't want to. I just wanted to make sure you were alright I guess," she said softly before she made her way to the door with her head down low.

"Sonny, wait!" I called out quickly, "You're right, I am having a bad day. Rehearsal didn't go as great as I was hoping, ratings are down, and I'm just going through a few personal things and I took it out on you. Random's don't come and talk to me, let alone ask me if I wanted to hang out."

She looked back up to me and stared me in the eyes for a few seconds before talking, "I'm sorry about your bad day," she said as her expression softened a bit after a few seconds. "I told you many times that we're not as bad as you make us out to be. We actually care about people, and we even care about you most of the time," she said with a little laugh.

I smiled for the first time that day as I grabbed my jacket off of the couch before I looked back to her, "Well, Sunshine, it looks like you're stuck with me for the night," I said while she looked up with a smile, "And, just because of your kindness," I said teasing her a bit, "we can go out in public if you'd like," I said while she laughed.

She smiled as we walked out of my dressing room, "Oh really? Does either of us have to wear disguises?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Not unless we want to," I said shrugging my shoulders.

She smiled brightly as I led her out to my car trying to think of something we could do. Before I even opened my mouth, she looked over to me with a huge smile spread across her face, "I know what we can do tonight," she said while we got to my car, "Let's go bowling," she said all excited.

I chuckled a bit to myself as we both got into my car, my baby 911 cherry red Porsche. "Bowling it is then," I said simply while I drove to the only bowling alley I could remember.

As we sat in the car, Sonny said relaxed against the seat while she occasionally looked over to me, "You're the Random that I actually like, you know," I said after a few minutes. "I don't mind the other ones, I just don't count them as my best friends," I said as I rolled my eyes a bit. "You're different. You're not forced to go out with me, you're not paid to go out with me, and you're not some crazed fan girl. That's why I like you, Munroe. You're simple and that's all I ever really wanted," I said with a small smile.

Sonny returned my smile as she looked back over to me, "Thank you," she said quickly, "You're not as hard headed as everyone plays you out to be, you know," she said while I laughed a bit to myself, "I think it's all in the name. You use your three names, and that's why people are intimidated by you. I don't fall for that game though, Cooper," she said in a warning tone.

I smile a bit as I looked over to her, "Good," I said simply. "I don't want you to fall for my little trick. It's bad enough that everyone else does, I don't need to lose a real friend over it. I'm actually pretty relaxing and chill when I'm not at work. You just always seem to catch me on bad days," I said with a little chuckle.

Sonny smiled, "Well, maybe we'll have to hang out on a weekend then to put that theory to test," she said teasingly while I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I'm being nice and relaxing now, aren't I?" I asked while I look my eyes off of the read and looked over to her, "I mean, I'm taking you bowling, I'm taking my favorite car, and I'm taking out a Random to a public place," I said teasing her back.

She laughed a bit while she playfully punched my arm, "Hey!" she said defensively, "I told you we didn't have to go out in public if you didn't want to," she pointed out, "But thank you," she said sincerely.

I smiled a bit as I pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley and looked back to her with the warmest smile I could manage, "Anytime, Sunshine," I said while a light blush crept up onto her cheeks, "Now, who's ready to lose to Chad Dylan Cooper in bowling?" I asked in a playful arrogant tone.

"Bring it on, Cooper," she said while we both got out of the car and made our way into the bowling alley smiling. As soon as we were inside, I went up and paid for the games and the shoes before Sonny could even manage to think of it.

When we got to our alley and started lacing up our shoes, she pulled out some money and handed it to me, "You're not paying for my bowling," she said simply while she still held the money out.

I rolled my eyes, "Sonny, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, you don't have to pay for anything when you're with me," I said with a smile, "but if you want, you can go get beverages if you want," I said with a smile while she sighed in defeat and made her way up to the concession window and waited for our drinks.

I finished lacing up my shoes and got myself a ball before Sonny came back. After a few minutes, I saw her come down with our drinks; pepsi for her and mountain dew for myself. I smiled a bit as I took the drinks out of her hands and put them in the cup holders, "Thank you," I said while she smiled and nodded while she went and got herself her own ball.

When she came back, she was up first. She managed to get a spare on the first frame. "Game on, Cooper," she said with a smile before she went and sat down waiting for me.

"Let's make this a bet," I said while I went down and managed to get down to eye level with her, "Loser has to kiss the winner," I said with a smirk while she rolled her eyes.

"I thought you said to never mention our kiss to anyone, and yet, you want to kiss me in front of all of these strangers?" she asked while I still held onto my smirk. "Just admit it, Cooper, you just want to kiss me," she said confidently.

I shrugged my shoulders, "How about our bowling game decides that?" I said before I went up and threw my ball down the lane, earning me a strike on the first frame.

Sonny smiled as she stood up and brushed her shoulder against mine, "Looks like you have yourself a bet, Chad," she said with a smile while she went up and did her second frame.

At the end of our first game, I won 210-200. "So, Sonny," I said with a small laugh as I walked to her, "How are we doing this? Loser kisses winner after best out of three or just this single game? I'll let you pick since you're losing both ways anyways," I said shrugging my shoulders.

She smirked at me, "Best out of three," she said simply while she went and bowled a strike on the first frame. When she came back, she leaned down, "I'm not going down without a fight, Cooper," she whispered in my ear before she went and sat down.

I stood up awestruck for a few seconds before I turned around and met her stare. Sonny Munroe was going to be the death of me, I thought to myself as we continue to bowl, never once taking my eyes off of her.

At the end of three games, I still won two of the three. All in all, Sonny was actually a good sport about it. She walked over and smiled to me before she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly, yet, with a hint a passion, for several long seconds before she pulled away just enough to meet my stare down to her, "Good game, Cooper," she whispered before she pulled away completely and went to sit down to unlace her shoes.

"We need to go bowling more often," I muttered to myself while the taste of her lips still lingered on mine, making it the second kiss from Sonny Munroe. I smiled to myself as I gave myself a mental note to make sure that the kiss wasn't the last one.

_Present day_

**Chad's POV**

"Chad?" Sonny called out to me as I came out of my trance.

I looked down to her to meet her worried glance as she gave me a questioning stare, "Are you okay? You were out of it for a few seconds there," she said in a worried tone while I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I've never been better," I said softly as she wound her arms around my neck.

"I love you," she whispered up to me.

I smiled as I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers gently, "I love you too," I whispered against her lips before we both found ourselves both submerged in each other's arms.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll explain parts in a minute, but here is Sonny's engagement ring! (take out the spaces in your url bar, then it should be fine)**

http:/ www. agjeweler. com/ sites / default / files / imagecache / product_full / 2560_

**But I really liked this chapter honestly. I liked writing the flashbacks: it gives us way into their past that I talked about in previous chapters**

**And we got to see a flirtatious Channy too during the last flashback=]**

**And to explain the letters: P- Perfect- referring to the engagement, K- Keeper- referring to Sonny's 3rd flashback kiss**

**But the big thing is that Sonny said YES so now, I need to decide: wedding during this story OR the sequel? That's my big question for YOU to answer and for YOU to decide**

**I also wanted to thank a good majority of you. A lot of people have said that I stole story ideas from other people, but in all honesty, I didn't. I read the stories that people said I 'stole' from, and I didn't steal anything. I originally read a short story from a whole different story (it was a book) called Alphabet Weekends and I liked the title, so I used it.**

**Everything else was my idea and like some people pointed out, I started writing this in the beginning of '10 while others wrote theirs months after mine. I don't mind that people base stories off of mine, but some people used actual content from my story, and that's why I'm angry. Luckily, the story was removed, but don't take from me. I don't like that and I didn't do anything to you.**

**BUT**

**I hope you all liked it again=]**

**AND ANOTHER SURPRISE! I am having another contest=]**

**I won't reveal it until the next chapter, but if you just can't wait, feel free to ask in a review or a pm if you want=] You can get a head start then=]**

**But thank you all for reading and sticking with my story=] I promise, I'll update from now on. OFFICIALLY OFF HIATUS (partially because I'm on break haha)**

**But...hmm...I want 20-25 reviews before I update.**

**Sorry for wanting so many, I just want to make sure I still have viewers, and since I've been gone for so long, I want to make sure my story is still worth writing, so I want to make sure I have 20-25 people actually reading it=]**

**But merry belated Christmas and happy holidays!**

**~~Sammiee!=]**


End file.
